<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Siren's Song by LooseSeal419</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235469">The Siren's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseSeal419/pseuds/LooseSeal419'>LooseSeal419</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCeased (DC Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Young Justice Season 1, Young Justice Season 2, Young Justice Season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseSeal419/pseuds/LooseSeal419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weapon,that's all she was in their eyes. Nothing but a toy, a tool to carry out their sick and twisted agenda's. All she had ever wanted was to be free. Haunted by invisible monsters of her past and present, what is she to do? Who will free her from the nightmare that she call her life? YJ Robin/OC, Nightwing/OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Robin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holding Out For A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own my character and any other character I add to this story!</strong> </em>
</p><p>I feel helpless for the most part</p><p>But I'm learning to open my eyes</p><p>And the sad truth of the matter is</p><p>I'll never get over it</p><p>But I'm gonna try</p><p>To get better and overcome each moment In my own way</p><p>- Even if it Kills Me</p><p>- Motion City Soundtrack</p><hr/><p>Red. The color of the wall. The disgusting walls that she saw day in and day out. The walls symbolizing her captivity. There were days where she would stare at that wall, analyzing it, studying it. Her lifeless eyes never wavering in their stare. She wanted out. She wanted to feel the sun against her pale skin, to feel grass below her toe, but most of all she wanted to feel the sweet taste of freedom. She could spend day's dreaming about being a normal girl, much like she used to be. She could picture the perfect little dream house with a white picket fence. The lushes green yard under the bright summer sun, but like every dream she possessed, it blew up in smoke. For they had returned. "What is the status?" "Nothing has changed Sir. It's vitals haven't shown any sign of fluctuation." At the sound of voices, the lifeless eyes shifted to center in. No emotion displayed on her face but her eyes held hatred. It. They had referred to her as an it. She was nothing but a object, a weapon in their eyes. She would never be considered as she once was, a person. A person with emotions and thoughts. She loathed it. It was as if evil gazed at the girl while dead eyes stared back. A smirk could be heard in the voice. "It's being stubborn. Increase the voltage and see if it's able resist then." Foot steps could be heard as they echoed through the area and soon disappeared. Accepting her fate, the girl turned her eyes back to the red wall. She hugged her legs closer to her chest and began to drift into her sanctuary. It was her safe haven, but it was to also be her tomb. At that moment she dreamed that someone would save her. Her knight and shining armor would bust through this cage to whisk her away. Closing her eyes, the girl let a tear slip down her cheek as waited for the cruel fate that she was to face.</p><p>Feet pounded on the floor in a constant rhythm. Heavy breathing matched the steps exactly.</p><p>" Hey, Supey where are you leading us?" An exasperated voice asked. The voice belonged to Wally West or better known as Kid Flash, the sidekick to the super hero Flash. He and his friends, Robin and Aqualad had disobeyed Justice League orders and had come to investigate the fire at Cadmus. To say that they were in deep trouble was an understatement. They had discovered far more than they probably should have. The boys had found Superboy, a clone of Superman that Cadmus had created. Superboy had just freed the other boys from their own cloning process and now they were running aimlessly around this labyrinth to find an exit. A voice in Superboy's head had been directing them to whereabouts unknown .</p><p>"Run straight, then turn right." The voice echoed in Superboy's head. He didn't understand why he was following the voice but he continued to obey the commands.</p><p>"Right!" He spoke quickly before turning right, the other boys following closely behind. He never answered Kid Flashes question but didn't have to when they came to a large vault like door that was similar to the one the sidekicks had found Superboy behind. They came to a stop and panted to catch their breaths. Aqualad peered up to read the bright green words.</p><p>" Project Phase. What is Project Phase?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder to glance at his companions. Kid Flash was hunched over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Robin was in the midst of pulling up his holographic screen installed in his glove. He took the USB cord that was attached to his glove and inserted it into the control panel next to the door.</p><p>" Let's find out." He spoke before quickly typing his fingers across the holographic keyboard. He waited for the red Robin heads to turn green. In a matter of seconds the large door began to open with a loud rumble. When it was fully open, all four boys ran inside. The door close behind them, and they turned to stare into the room. It was pitch black except for the large white dome in the center The walls were similar red and somewhat glowing like Superboy's room. Superboy took a step forward and the room became bright. The room must have had motion sensors.</p><p>"Um guys, what is that thing?" Kid Flash spoke to break the silence. All of the boys were staring at the structure in the middle. The dome was completely see through and the lights on the floor shined onto the glass. The glass caused the light to reflect off and become somewhat blinding. In front of the dome was a grey control panel and computer. The thick cords connected to the hard drive of the console ran along the floor and then up the walls connecting to a large generator. The generator was then connect to multiple Tesla coils that hung from the ceiling. The boys took slow steps towards the large dome. As they got closer,they began to see what the dome concealed. Their eyes began to widen when they could make out the silhouette of a small body. Robin moved towards the console with speed. He quickly attached his USB cord into the computer and began typing rapidly on the keyboard. The other sidekicks moved to stand behind the boy wonder.</p><p>" Project Phase. Ah there you are." Robin spoke to himself as he clicked on the file. What he found made his eyes widen in alarm.</p><p>"It's a girl! They've been experimenting on this girl for couple of years now." He spoke in shock. His masked eyes turned to gaze at the dome. Unplugging the cord, Robin moved to stand next to the glass.</p><p>"She's like me." Superboy stated when he came to his conclusion. The thought was somewhat depressing. He didn't like being cage up, never being able to be his own person. He could only imagine what the girl was feeling.</p><p>" We need to get her out of here. The more time we waste, the less likely we will be able to get out of here." Robin spoke over his shoulder.They all watched as dome began to shake, before letting out a hiss and separating at the top. The two halves moved further away from each other until they sunk into the ground, disappearing. The soft sound of muffled sobs could be heard coming from the form in the center of the floor. Robin took cautious steps towards the weeping figure. The girl sat huddled on the floor in ball, knees pulled to her chest and face buried in her arms. There was no doubt that the sound was being emitted by her. Robin took a step onto the platform slowly. His friends watched his steps towards the girl with apprehension. They had no clue what this girl was capable o f. All three of them were ready to jump into action if they deemed necessary. The sobbing stopped and the figure froze, fore Robin's boots had made a squeak of protest against the floor. He cringed slightly at the startling sound, knowing it had caused the girl to cease her tears. He watched as she slowly peered over her arms. When his person came into view the female let out a high pitched screech. She scrambled backwards to get away from the stranger, clamping her eyes shut and putting her hands up to shield her face. Her scream had startled all four boys and had made Robin visibly jump.</p><p>" P-please don't hurt me!" Her voice came out strained and broken. He stared at the strange girl, his eyes looking over her fragile frame. Her pale skin was littered in lacerations and burns along her neck and hands. There was no doubt that the injuries continued under her white suit which was similar to Superboy's attire. He couldn't see much of her face but he could infer some facial features. Raising his hands in surrender, Robin took small steps towards the girl.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." He tried to make his voice as soft as he could to avoid scaring the girl any further. The girl apprehensively moved her hands from her face and opened her eyes to look at the person in front of her. Her puffy red eyes, still full of tears widened at the sight before her. She peered at the boy, scanning his face for any sign of hostility. When finding no signs of potential harm she then slightly leaned on her side to see around him to look at the others. Her eyes quickly flickered between the boy in front of her and his companions. She looked at the boy in the yellow suit. Her gaze mainly focused on his flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Next her focus moved to dark skinned boy standing next to the ginger. She could read that he meant no threat through his eyes. The last boy gave off a intimidating aura but his eyes showed her empathy. She then shifted her gaze back to the masked boy who had taken another step towards her. Her body sat still as she watched him crouch in front of her.</p><p>"I'm here to help. So are they. They won't hurt you." He spoke again staring at her face. Robin could now make out the girls facial features fully. Her face, somewhat pale in complexion, was rounded which made him infer that she hadn't lost all of her baby fat. The bridge of her nose sloped into a button, giving her a cute and innocent appearance. Her lips were full and pink with deep bite marks were clearly embedded in her bottom lip. His eyes then shifted to her hair. It was quite long, cascading down her back and sides. No doubt it would be close to her waist when she were to stand. Her hair color was a shade of pale blonde. Bangs covered the a majority of the right side of her face but Robin could still make out her eyes. It was safe to say he had never seen that color of eye before. Her almond shaped eyes were a deep shade of purple. He had never seen eyes like that. He peered into her orbs as if caught in a trance. He was soon broken out of the trance when a loud banging sound caused the room to slightly shake. The group stumbled around trying to regain their balance.</p><p>"I believe they have found us." Aqualad half shouted. His hands moved to grab his water weapon once he regained his balance.</p><p>"Rob, you might want to hurry this up!" Kid flash warned his friend with a annoyed yelp. The room continued shake causing uneasy feelings to course through everyone's body individually. Robin need to figure out a way to get this girl to move and fast. She let out a soft cry when the pounding increased. Her fearful gaze never wavered on the door. She could visibly see the door shake under the assault.</p><p>"I need you to look at me." He spoke softly but commanding. At the sound of his voice, the timid girl snapped to stare at him. He let a smile cross his face.</p><p>"Ada girl, now I need you to come with us." He held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes shifted between his hand and his mask. Growing impatient, he tried a slightly different tactic. He understood the girls fear. She had withstood torture day in and day out. Who knows how long this girl has gone without a friendly face who was generally there to help?</p><p>" I know you're scared but I promise nothing will happen to you." He spoke softly. She rose her shaking hand but pulled back slowly.</p><p>"Trust me." As soon as those words left his lips, Robin felt a small, dainty fingers grasp his hands. A larger smile broke out on his face as he pulled the blonde to her feet. She stumbled a little on her wobbling legs but was able to stand with some help from the boy wonder. He smiled one last time before taking her hand and lightly tugging her towards his friends. He was right, her long hair almost reached her waist. She was also about a head shorter than him. The smile disappeared when the door was ripped off it's frame by a giant genomorph. The group got into their fighting positions. Robin moved instinctively in front of the girl planning on keeping his promise.</p><p>"You brats have been out of your pods long enough. You will regret letting the weapon out but your biggest mistake was setting her loose." A voice that belong to the scientist known as Dr. Desmond sneered. The older man glared at the side kicks with great malice. A large amount of slightly bigger genomorphs sat by his feet ready for their orders. Robin picked through his belt and pulled a batarang for each hand rapidly. He soon felt a chill run down his spine. A dark aura resided behind him, which caused him to peer over his shoulder. The mysterious girl lightly pushed Robin out of her way. Her entire demeanor had transformed.</p><p>" Her. So now you admit that I am a person. Not just a tool for your sick and twisted amusement." She spoke, her voice thick with malice. It was as if the small timid girl didn't exist. The entire group looked back at the blonde before turning back to the doctor. Desmond's face held a sense of panic. He knew she wanted revenge. Revenge against him and now that the sidekicks had gained a sliver of trust, there was going to be hell to play. Having no other choice, Desmond advanced. "Genomorphs attack!" He commanded. In a split second the genomorphs sprung into action. The next thing happened in what seemed like slow motion. The blonde haired girl raised her arm, palm side up. Concentrating her mind on her target, the girl let loose the power she had been holding in. The whites of her eyes had become a bright fluorescent purple color to match her irises. In the palm of her hand, formed a sphere of black and purple energy. In one quick motion, Her hand formed into a fist over the ball as she pulled her arm in a downward motion. The four boys watched as one of the unlucky genomorphs became suspended in air, trapped in a large mass of purple and black energy. The force of the energy didn't just leave the genomorph immobilized but it drew the surrounding genomorphs to it as if it was a vacuum. With one flick of her wrist, the ball of energy exploded, scattering the genomorphs around the room. She soon tilted her head to the side in almost a demonic way. Her eyes had yet to turn back to their original soft purple.</p><p>" I'm no longer resisting doctor." She but almost spat his word back into his face. The four boys looked astonished at each other. What had they gotten themselves into?</p><p>
  <em> <strong> Author's note: This is a story made waaaayy back in the day before I realized that there were other sites for fanfiction. I put this story on here so that more people can enjoy it. The beginning parts are a bit cringe but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Please comment and like. I love hearing from you guys, it brightens my day. Thank you!</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby You're A Firework!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own my character and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm nailing shards of hope together</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to put something over my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because you know here it's always raining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it happened again. It happened again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said, I let this slide when we were younger</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know you don't have to write like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole world's full of losers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you get a chance to win, take it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Washington Square Park-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wonder Years</em>
</p><hr/><p>They were shocked. It was hard to comprehend what just happened. The seemingly fragile girl had just taken out ten plus enemies with the simple flick of her wrist. The abyss that was her eyes turned to stare at the doctor. He took a step back, sweat running down his face. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at the stunned boy wonder. Robin looked at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>" You shouldn't have done that Doctor Desmond. Now there is nothing to protect you. I have spent years inside that cage waiting to be set free and you are not going to stand in the way of my freedom." She spoke, before raising her arm once more. She kept her palm facing the ground this time. The purple and black energy formed in her hand once again. The girl momentarily paused when she felt something grab her free hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Robin had grasped her hand. He gazed into her purple eyes trying to send her a message. She looked at him for a few seconds before giving a very small and subtle nod of her head. In return he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She turned back to gaze at the scientist that practically created her. Transformed her into this monster. Focusing one last time, the girl aimed at her target. Soon she could feel the energy leave her hand. The group watched as the ball of energy hot at the doctor. The energy took a different form than the last time she used it. Instead of a sphere shape the energy took the form of a swirling vortex with the center that looked like a black hole. It went hurtling towards it target with precision, but instead of hitting him full force the energy came in contact with ground near his feet. The blast sent the older man flying to the side, a groan escaped his lips as his body slapped against floor.</p><p>The blonde lowered her hand slowly, trying to process what had occurred. The group of sidekicks looked at the girl with shock evident on her face. Once her hand hung loosely at her side, her eyes fade back to their original color. Kid Flash was the first one to break the silence.</p><p>"That was…. awesome!" He cheered with a smile. Aqualad let a smile cross his face as he shifted his gaze towards her. She would be a suitable ally. The smile on his face soon dropped into a frown. He watched the internal battle that was raging inside as her body began to sway before falling backwards. Luckily Robin had seen the movement as well and had let go of her hand to catch her falling body. He braced her form against his chest to cushion her fall. She clenched her eyes shut and moved her hand to her forehead, feeling an intense migraine grip her brain. With almost a sixth sense, she could infer that the boy was looking at her with concern.</p><p>"I'm alright. I just haven't used that much of my power in a long time." She conveyed to silence his worry. She opened her eyes to look at him. She then did something she hadn't done in a long time. She let a small smile graced her lips. To be honest she figure she didn't remember how to smile for it had been so long. Finding her actions contagious, the boy smile back at her. The blonde began to try to stand, the migraine fading as if it had never happened.</p><p>"We must hurry. I have no doubt that Desmond summoned about every genomorph in this place and I would much rather not have to stay in this hell hole longer than I truly have to. " She spoke once she was steady on her feet. She then looked to who seemed to be the leader. Her purple orbs glanced in the direction of Aqualad. She had been speaking to all of them in general but mainly tried to get her point across to him. He looked back at her and nodded his head.</p><p>" We need to move now." He commanded, glancing at the rest of their companions. Both Kid Flash and Superboy nodded. Aqualad then began to sprint towards the gaping hole that once used to be a door. The rest of the group followed after the Atlantian. The blonde took one last look over her shoulder to see the room that had held her captive for years fade away. A smile broke out across her face, she had never felt so free in her life. The sound of her feet pounding echoed in her ears,it made her happy. It was as if this weight was lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>"We are still forty two levels below ground, but if we get to the elevator.." Aqualad sentence seemed to die in his throat when he slide to a stop. The group followed in his hault. The creme colored pouches on the red wall began to turn a bright red. Soon genomorphs in all shapes and sizes emerged from the wall. The blonde girl wrinkled her brow in disgusts.</p><p>"That just looks wrong." She complained. Her gaze looked at the end of the hallway to see multiple large genomorphs. Aqualad turned to look at his companions, while the genomorphs closed in on their location. With a loud roar, one of the giant genomorphs raised their fists above their heads. With in seconds the fist came crashing down. The group dived out of the way to avoid being turned into a pancake. Superboy glared before launching from his feet to punch the genomorph in the face. He then turned only to have another fist ascend upon him. In the midst of fighting, the rest of the group was dodging. The blonde girl was frantically hoping and rolling to avoid getting hit. She let out a surprised yelp when a fist came speeding towards her head. She quickly ducked and rolled between it's legs. She stumbled to her feet to stand between Robin and Kid Flash. They watched as Superboy punched another genomorph sending it crashing into the wall. The shock caused the hallway to shake. The girl and the sidekicks braced themselves.</p><p>"He's going to bring this place down on top of us." Kid Flash shouted over the loud sounds. Aqualad hastily looked at a the clone.</p><p>"Superboy! The point is to escape, not bury us!" Aqualad yelled. Feeling anger fuel with in him Superboy looked at the Atlantian.</p><p>"You want escape?" He scream back, a wild look in his blue eyes. He shifted to a large genomorph and grabbed his legs. With a little bit of trouble but not much, Super boy lifted the beast over his head and tossed it towards the large pack of genomorphs that had accumulated in the small area. The genomorph sailed slowly through the air due to its mass and collided with other large genomorphs. Sighing, Aqualad moved quickly to the elevator doors at the end of the hall. With no question, everyone followed. Once they came to the door Aqualad pride it open with all his strength. Kid Flash used his super speed to jump across the gap inside the shaft of the elevator. Robin's hands moved on their own accord as he fished out his grappling hook. His left hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's hand. With a quick tug, he tucked her body close to his. His arm locked securely around her waist.</p><p>"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on." He spoke swiftly. With a quick nod of acknowledgement, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could say a word, Robin had shot his grappling hook. They were pulled through the air, in mere seconds they were far enough away from the elevator doors. Robin stopped the mechanism in his gun, leaving them to hang in the air. She looked down to see Superboy grab Aqualad and hop up into the shafts. The blonde saw it before anyone else. Superboy had been under the conclusion that he would be able to fly, being Superman's clone, but he was wrong. After scaling a good bit of the elevator, it became clear that Superboy did not have that ability. Thinking quickly, the girl loosened one hand from around the boy wonders neck to fish through his utility belt. Her nimble fingers searched through one of the pouches in his belt. She gave a little aha moment when she found what she was looking for. Having seen the black haired boy use this contraption before, the girl threw the batarang with as much strength as she could muster. The batarang left her fingers and embedded into the wall just in time for Aqualad to grasp the small tool. Giving a sigh of relief, Robin peered down at the girl. They would have fallen if she hadn't come up with her own way of solving the problem.</p><p>"Good thinking." He praised her. The girl simply buried her head into his chest, nodding in acknowledgement. Robin shifted his gaze to his friends. Superboy's face looked crushed.</p><p>"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" He seemed to ask as he looked up at the brown skinned teenager. Aqualad looked down at the boy trying to find a way to comfort the clone. Kid Flash took the opportunity to add in.</p><p>"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool!" He spoke with a smile. Robin took this time to survey the area. Seeing the ledge that Kid Flash had perched himself on made the black haired boy get an idea. With the idea developing in his head, Robin looked down at the mass of blonde hair. It seems she had the same idea that he had, for her purple orbs had been staring at the ledge.</p><p>"I'm going to swing us over there." He spoke, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>"Okay." She replied. The two of them began swinging to increase their momentum. When they had a good swing going both teenagers jumped to the ledge. There feet hit the ledge with a thud. Robin then hit a button on the side of his grappling hook to retract the line. He then placed it into his belt and shut the pouch it belong in. The sound of Aqualad and Superboy's feet thudded against the ledge. Another sound caught their attention.</p><p>"Guy's this is going to have to be our exit." Robin hastily said, for the elevator was dropping on them at alarming rate. With quick reaction time, Superboy kicked opened the steel doors They landed on the ground in a mangled heap. The group then tumbled through the opening just as the elevator fell pass them. As if they couldn't get a break, straight ahead of them was an extensive amount of genomorphs filled the bright hallway. The group scurried to the right in attempts to lose the massive amount of creatures chasing them.</p><p>"<em>Turn left brother.</em>" A voice rang through Superboy's head. He recognized that voice, it had been the voice that had lead them to the captive girl. Taking a second to think of his options, Superboy decided to follow the voice.</p><p>"Left." He called out before taking the left turn ahead of him.</p><p>"<em>Turn right.</em>"</p><p>"Right." After following the stream of direction, the sidekicks came to a dead end hallway with a single vent in the wall. skidding to a stop, Kid Flash began to state the obvious.</p><p>"Oh great directions Supey. Are you trying to get us re-podded?" He complained. Super then looked down with a sorrowful look on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He stated. The blonde, who had stopped with Aqualad and Robin looked around the hallway, searching for any means of escape. Robin moved forward and an enthusiastic smirk formed on his face. He began to laugh with glee as he spoke.</p><p>"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Moving towards the vent, he grabbed Kid Flash by the arm.</p><p>"Give me a boost man." The boy wonder spoke. Kid Flash sighed before clamping his hands together to make a platform. Robin grabbed his shoulders and placed his foot on the makeshift platform. Kid Flash let out a puff of air as he lifted the boy up. Robin threw the vent grate on the floor before clambering into the vent. Kid Flash then soon jumped up to follow after the masked boy. The blonde moved towards the wall trying to figure out an effective way to get into the vent. A light tap against her shoulder cause her to swiftly turn her head. Aqualad stood or was rather crouched next her side with his hands clasped together much like Kid Flash had.</p><p>"Thank you." She spoke with a smile before copying Robin's movements. She clambered into the vent as fast as she could. Moments like this made her be thankful for the fact that she was so short in stature. She followed behind Kid Flash closely. The closer they were the safer they were. The group seemed to stop when Superboy stopped moving. They all looked over the shoulder to look at the clone.</p><p>"What's wrong?' She found herself whispering. Superboy shushed her before speaking.</p><p>"Listen." He spoke quietly. The pitter patter sound began to echo. Not wanting to find out what that sound was, the blonde turned and knudged Kid Flash. The ginger looked at the girl and gave her a dazzling smile. He turned back to see Robin had already begun moving again. Soon he came to an opening the let light seep through. He then pushed the vent grate out. He dropped the ground and scanned the area. When no threat made themselves present he turned to help his friends out of the vent. Kid Flash grabbed his hand and hopped out of the vent. Next was the blonde which Robin had decided to dub her as blondie, seeing as she hadn't told them her name yet. She stuck out her hand and grabbed the offered appendage. Robin gently pulled her free and helped her to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, he released her. He then helped both Aqualad and Superboy. Once everyone was out, Robin brought up his holographic screen. His agile fingers scurried over the keyboard. The sidekicks then circled around the boy wonder to see what he was doing. Robin then looked over his shoulder with an accomplished his grin pulling at his lips.</p><p>"I hacked the motion sensors." He gloated. A smile broke out on everyone's face.</p><p>"Sweet!" Kid Flash cheered.</p><p>"There's not a lot between us and them though." Robin stated, standing up. Robin's comment didn't seem faze the speedster. Kid Flash placed the goggles that were on his head over his eyes.</p><p>"So? I finally have room to move." He declared before speeding off. Blondie watched as he zipped passed her,sending a breeze whipping through her hair. She then looked at the remaining members of their group. She raised her eyebrow in a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Does he expect us to follow him?" She questioned. When she got no answer she sighed. Rolling her eyes, the girl sprinted off in the direction Kid Flash had ran. She came to a door at the end of the corridor. The remaining boys turned to corner to witness the short girl raise her leg to kick the door open. An annoyed groan left her lips as she gaze at the extensive amount of stairs. They just seemed to lead into a never ending spiral. Aqualad and Superboy brush passed her. Robin ran up next to her pulling up his holograph.</p><p>"You coming?" He teased, before following after the other two. She took one look at the retreating back of the boy wonder before looking at the never ending spiral.</p><p>"Oooohhh,but all those staiirrss." She whined, sprinting up them, multiple steps at a time. She soon caught up to the rest of the group.</p><p>"MORE BEHIND US." Robin shouted looking behind him. Superboy stopped moving once all of his companions were ahead of him. Spinning around, Superboy lifted his leg and stomped it down with such force the the staircase snapped and plummeted to the ground, taking the unfortunate genomorphs with it.</p><p>Kid Flash continued up the stairs at inhuman speed. There came a point when there was no more stairs to climb. He sped through the opening, skidding to turn the corner. The once white and brown hallway was a deep shade of red. It seems like the Cadmus had finally risen the alarm. The hallway ahead of the speedster was going under lock down. The speedster was not quick enough to react because he slid into the door, causing him to tumble backwards with a groan. Gritting his teeth, Kid Flash looked up to see Aqualad and the rest of the group.</p><p>"We are cut off from the streets."Aqualad said, coming to a hault. Kid Flash leaned up, rubbing the forming bump on his head.</p><p>"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." He snidely replied. Superboy moved passed them all to assault the door. The blonde took a couple of steps towards the fallen hero and stuck her hand out. Kid Flash looked up at her and grinned. He grabbed her hand and the short girl hoisted him to his feet.</p><p>"Thanks beautiful." He complimented. The poor girl just looked at him with a puzzled look, not knowing how to respond. The sound of loud thuds resonated through the air causing the girl to shift her gaze to Superboy. Aqualad went to help Superboy pry the door open.</p><p>"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin spoke with annoyance. Genomorphs were closing in on their position and he needed to think fast.</p><p>"This way!" He called as he swung his leg around to kick the door to his left. His hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the slender fingers of the girl. He pulled her along causing the girl to stumble through the opening. She quickly gained her coordination after taking a few steps. She then slammed into Robin's back for he had come to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened in fear as she gazed at genomorphs ahead of her. There was barely any place to stand in this cramped hallway. The rest of the sidekicks slid to a stop, not having any other place to go. The girl was consumed with anguish. They couldn't fight all of these creatures. The blonde turned to see a giant genomorph had crept up behind them. She pressed herself closer to the masked boy in front of her. He dropped her hand to get into a fighting stance, much like the others.</p><p>She was scared. She didn't want to lose control. She shook her head vigorously trying to wipe that thought like that would cause her to panic. Panic would make her lose. She couldn't lose control. Losing control meant she might hurt the people who gave her a sliver of hope in humanity. She bit her lip when she felt familiar crackling feeling between fingers. Her fearful gaze shifted to the man with his arms crossed. He looked familiar to her, then it came flooding back to her. He was there. She could vaguely remember him being there during her physical training. He had protested against Desmond. Said that they shouldn't make her learn how to fight. Desmond of course rejected the man's complaint. In some weird way he had defended her. She moved a little to the side of Robin to look at the man. She concentrated on trying to convey her thoughts to him. She was hoping, begging for him to let them go. He glanced at her through his helmet, giving her a sorrowful glance. The next thing she knew her world went black.</p><hr/><p>It felt like she was drowning. She could see the surface but was never close enough to reach it. She couldn't give up, not when she was so freedom,but no matter how hard she kicked her legs she never got any closer. All of a sudden she broke the surface. Her head pulsed in pain as she opened her eyes. Slowly she stood up, being careful in her movements as to avoid dizziness. Her muddle mind began to focus when Aqualad spoke.</p><p>"Guardian?" He asked. His question was answered with a short statement.</p><p>"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian proclaimed.</p><p>"I think not." Another voice interrupted. All of the genomorphs parted like the red sea to reveal Dr. Desmond. The mans eyes were filled with rage. In his hand was a veil filled with a blue substance.</p><p>"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." With a flick of his thumb, the cork left the veil with a pop. He moved it to his lips and downed the liquid.</p><p>They all watched in horror as Desmond's body began to mutate. His body collapsed to the floor. His torso grew larger and his face contorted in pain before his skin ripped. The grotesque sight nearly made the blonde throw up. before them stood a grey monster with blood red eyes and black surrounding the iris. It was as if his inner demon was exposed to the light. He let out a screeching roar before smacking the approaching Guardian. Guardian's body sail through the air, his body soon impacting the wall. Superboy growled, lunging at the beast. A crunch could be heard as Superboy's fist met Desmond face. Desmond responded with a return punch at the clone. Superboy's body slid across the floor but he gained his composure back. He bounded into the air, only to have Desmond tackle him through the ceiling. Once the dust settled the remaining sidekicks moved to the stand under the massive hole.</p><p>"Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin quipped, removing his grappling gun. He wrapped his arm around the blondes waist once again. Knowing the drill, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. Removing one arm she, grabbed onto Kid Flashes hand.</p><p>"Do you think he's planning this?" Kid Flash asked. As soon as the words left his mouth Robin shot the gun, launching them up through the hole. Their feet touched the ground and they let go of the boy wonder. Aqualad hopped up and landed right next to the three teenagers.</p><p>"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad spoke looking at his companions. That probably was a bad thing to do seeing as in mere seconds, Superboy collided with the Atlantian. Their bodies rolled a few betters back. Robin and Kid Flash ran back to meet the fallen sidekicks. Aqualad gave a small groan before standing up. Superboy follow the actions the other teenagers. The all got into their fighting stances but stopped when they saw the beast charge at the blonde girl. Her back was to them but they could tell she was about to unleash her magic.</p><p>She quickly cartwheeled to right to avoid the blow. What she did next surprised them all. The girl ran at the monster, eyes shining the fluorescent purple. Right before their eyes, she disappeared in a mist of purple. A flash of purple made them focus behind the creature. A large eruption of energy sent the creature flying a few meters away. In the middle of the fading mist was the blonde. Her hand raised in the air, clearly aiming her power at it's target. She gave a heavy pant and lowered her arm but regretted it when a large piece of concrete came hurdling at her head. Reacting sluggishly nearly took her head as she rolled out of the way. She lifted her hand, sending a spiraling vortex in the monster's direction. Her legs pumped rapidly as she ran towards her companions.</p><p>A sense of accomplishment filled her when she heard the creature wail in pain. She skidded across the floor, nearly tripping over her feet when she stopped next to the boys. Once in a line, they all advanced. One by one they all attacked. It didn't end as they wanted. They were getting the shit kicked out of them. Desmond had rushed Superboy into a pillar. Aqualad had jumped up to hit the monster with his water mace but never hit his target. At the same time, Kid Flash had been attempting;and failing to scale the creature. With one large hand, Desmond grasped Kid Flashes head and hurtled him towards the Atlantian. The two went tumbling to the floor with painful thuds. Desmond raised his fist to punch Superboy when superboy was dropped to his feet. He landed on his knees with a groan. He looked up to see the girl standing of to the side, hand in fist. Desmond was locked in her purple and black sphere. While Desmond struggled to free himself, four explosive disks sailed passed her head. They passed through the sphere and embedded in the monsters hide. Flashing lights indicated that they were going to blow. When the smoke cleared there seemed to be no damage to the creature. With a roar, Desmond destroyed the sphere that had suspended him in the air. The implosion of energy cause the girl to fly backwards Her body tumbled and rolled across the floor.</p><p>"THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! WE NEED A PLAN! I CAN'T KEEP HIM IN MY PHASE LOCK!" She yelled, scrambling to her feet to avoid the raging monster. Raising her hand once more, she sent the vortex in the monsters way. It hit him square in the face causing him to scream in pain. Stumbling around the monster clumsily ran into a pillar, demolishing it. The ceiling began to shake causing the boy wonder to look at the ceiling.</p><p>"That's it." He said to himself. Pulling up the schematics of the building Robin began to form a plan.</p><p>"KF over here." The boy shouted. Kid Flash tried to knock some sense back into his head before getting up and running towards his friend. Robin began giving the detail of his plan. Nodding Kid Flash went to work. The young teenager then shifted his focus to the blonde haired girl who was shooting multiple blast of energy at the creature.</p><p>"Blondie get over here." He called to her. The girl stopped firing her energy and looked over her shoulder at that boy.</p><p>"Blondie? That's what you dubbed me as?" She called over the loud sounds of destruction. She did a back handspring to avoid another slab of concrete hurtling her way. Landing on her feet she sprinted towards the masked boy.</p><p>"Not my fault I don't know your name. I just can't call you girl can I?" He respond seriously. She rolled her eyes but looked at the map he was showing her. His plan was to make the ceiling concave and crush the monster. She understand how they were going to do it but was still confused as to how she was supposed to help.</p><p>"And how am I going to help?" She question cluelessly. He gaze up from the map to look at her. Her eyes were back to their normal lavender hue.</p><p>"I need you hold him in that phase lock sphere for as long as you can. We will do the rest." He spoke. Her eyebrows creased together. Doubt was displayed on her face.</p><p>"As long as you can. That's all I ask." He said reassuringly. She bit her lip, a sign that he had picked up on to show she was nervous but she nodded nun the less. His eyes shifted back down to the map.</p><p>"Kenna." Her voice caused him to look at her with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Call me Kenna." She spoke before sprinting off to do her job. Letting a brief smile cross his his face, Robin moved to draw the X on the floor.</p><p>The girl known as Kenna took a deep breathe. Kid Flash was in the midst of telling Aqualad the plan. Superboy was distracting the monster. Raising her hand one last time, Kenna concentrated on her target. Repeating the same motion she had earlier, her sphere trapped the monster instantly. Little beads of sweat drip down the back of her neck, Mingling with the sweat on her back. Kenna let out a strangled breathe. She had never been able contain a foe this strong. She needed to hold him as long as she could. When he began to struggle even harder, Kenna moved her other hand to grasp the struggling wrist of her right arm. Aqualad moved to apply the water to the ground as Superboy got into position.</p><p>"NOW KENNA."Robin shouted at the girl. Feeling the energy leave her, the phase lock broke,setting the monster loose. Kid Flash took the opportunity to get Desmond's attention. He sped past him and skid across the water. He looked at the skin in his hand and decided to annoy the monster further.</p><p>"Um got your nose?" He said as more of a question than a creature growled and ran at the speedster. Superboy than sprang out of no wear punching the monster in the face. Desmond collapsed to the floor and Aqualad took his turn. The tattoos n his arm began to glow and he electrocuted the water,which in turn electrocuted Desmond. While this was occurring, Kenna had ran to Robin's side. Once Aqualad was done, Robin took his chance. He threw his exploding disk into the remaining disk exploded causing the ceiling to collapse. Before Kenna could move, Robin tackled her to the ground. Another weight fell on them nearly crushing the poor girl.</p><p>Kenna felt as if she was being crushed for eternity and then suddenly the weight was lifted from her. Aqualad and then Robin moved the rubble off of them. Finally she could breathe leaned up trying to cough up the dust that had gotten into her lungs. A smile crossed her face when she heard Robin and Kid Flashes conversation. She watched them high-five but only to cringe and grab their ribs. Her smile then turned to a sight of wonder as she gazed at the moon. It had been years since she had seen the wonderful sight. She could vaguely hear Kid Flashed comment about promises when a small speck in the middle of the moon came closer. Then before her eyes was Superman and not far behind them was the entire Justice League.</p><p>It was safe to say they were in deep shit.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Damn that chapter was long. I'm so excited that I no longer have to call my character the girl anymore. It was so much fun to write some of Robin's lines. Some of my favorite one-liners are in this episode. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Play 20 Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>These months that I spend closer to the sun have been</em>
</p><p>
  <em>screaming at me, "Kid, you can't just run away from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everything that you're always so, so afraid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to let everyone hear you say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like 'These days, it seems like all I have left are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>outgoing calls to the people who, if they only knew better,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wouldn't care about this at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     -Home-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   The American Scene</em>
</p><hr/><p>If anyone had told Kenna that today she would be set free, meet a group of teenaged superheroes, crush a mutated scientist under a ceiling or get scrutinizing stares from every member of the prestigious Justice League she would have laughed in your face. But here she stood, stares of every Justice League member searing into her skin. Kenna glanced down at her self before looking back up at the adults. Everything was just perfect. Her white suit had been ripped and torn in many places. Blood was smeared in random places and to top things off her hair looked like she got into a brawl with a bear wielding a light saber and the bear won. A perfect way to make a first impression. Kenna peered at her feet as she took a step forward, attempting to avoid tripping.</p><p>A involuntary hiss escaped her lips. Her hand moved to grasp her bruised rib. Robin, who had already been standing glanced to the side at the sound she had made.</p><p>"You okay?" He whispered to her, eyes moving down to gaze at her slightly hunched over form.</p><p>"I'm good." She whisper back quickly, feeling eyes burning into the side of her head. Her lavender eyes peered out her peripheral, then quickly snapped to the ground. Robin gave a puzzled look when the blonde took a few painful steps away from him. He then looked back up to meet the glare of his mentor. It was painfully obvious that his mentor didn't want some strange girl in a ten-foot radius of his protege. Superboy took his opportunity to make his presence known to Superman. The symbol on his chest had been ripped to where it hung loosely. Superboy walked up to the man of steel with a straight face. His hand moved to grab the torn fabric and pulled it up into its proper place. Superman's glare morphed into shock before shifting back to a harsh glare. Superboy had let a small smile pull at the corner of his lips, only to have them pull down into a frown of disbelief. Kenna watched the scene unfold in her own disbelief. The hand that wasn't holding her rib was in a tight fist. This is why she didn't like people. They were judgemental and unaccepting. Batman didn't make the situation any easier.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" He said with his gruff intimidating voice. Kid Flash moved forward to stand next to Superboy.</p><p>"He doesn't like being called an it." He spoke, moving his hand to cover the side of his face as if telling a secret.</p><p>"I'm Superman's clone." That comment caused alarm to sift through the League. After a pregnant pause Batman gave a clipped command.</p><p>"Start talking."</p><p>Kenna's eyes followed their movements. She had not said a single, much like the others. The group of teenagers were standing off to the side as the adults debated what to do. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had just finished giving their side of the story in detail. Getting the feeling of being unwelcomed, Superboy and Kenna stayed silent. She would sometimes glance at the clone. She knew he was feeling rejection as was she. Once the tale was told, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad moved to stand by the quiet Cadmus residents. Giving a small sigh, Kenna leaned back against a large piece of rubble. Above them, a few Justice Leaguers were detaining the creature and preparing him for transport. Kenna moved her eyes to stare at Superman. Her eyes then moved to Superboy. He had turned to look at the older man. The martian had seen the clone looking in their direction. He brought his hand up to gently touch the shoulder of the man next to him. Superman pivoted to see his clone staring at their gazes met Superboy moved his blue eyes to avoid eye contact. Superman then trudged over to the clone, dread evident on his chiseled face. As he approached, Superboy crossed his arms in annoyance and anger. Superman gave an exasperated sigh before speaking, making sure not to make eye contact.</p><p>"We will figure something out for you," He paused catching his words.</p><p>"The League will, I mean. In the meantime I'm going to make sure that blockbuster is squared away." He finished hastily, turning to fly off without another word. Superboy watched the so called hero fly off, leaving a hurt expression on the clones face. Batman's voice cause the group of teenagers to turn.</p><p>"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two levels, but lets make one thing clear." He started before Flash interrupted him.</p><p>"You should have called."</p><p>"End result we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman scolded. Kenna crossed her arms and directed her gaze to the ground. Even though she hadn't done any of those things, she still felt like toddler getting reprimanded by her parents for taking a cookie out of the jar. She always hated it when someone yelled at her; no teenager enjoyed that situation.</p><p>"I am sorry, but we will."</p><p>Aqualad's comment caused the blonde to raise her head in surprise. Aqualad always seemed like the one to follow every order given to him. It also seemed like the adults were not expecting that response either.</p><p>"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commanded to his protege. Aqualad placed his hand over his heart.</p><p>"Apologies my king, but I will not." he replied with sincerity. The boy's comment cause his mentor to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to , on our own we forged something powerful. Important." Aqualad said with sense of accomplishment. He truly believed that had made a difference.</p><p>"If this is about the way you were treated at the hall, the three of you.." Flash was cut off by his own partner.</p><p>"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash stated. Robin took his chance to state his opinion. Taking a few steps forward, Robin presented his case.</p><p>" Batman. Were ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Apparently tonight was the night that all proteges rebelled, for Superboy was the next to talk.</p><p>"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." The clone spoke with a gruff tone in his voice. All the sidekicks turned to face the respected mentors with harden expressions.</p><hr/><p>Death. That's what this place made her think of. She could remember the time when she watched her grandmother succumb to the battle of breast cancer. Ever since that day, hospitals haunted her with death. That feeling did not disappear as she sat in the med bay of some mountain. Kenna knew she was safe here, nothing would hurt her but she still couldn't shake that clinging feeling of death. It loomed over her like a shadow and every second she spent here weighed down on her chest. Wondering eyes analyzed every aspect of the room, from well organized cabinets to the crisp white sheets on the uncomfortable beds.</p><p>Kenna was perched on one of those uncomfortable beds. Her short legs hung loosely over the edge, crossed at the ankles. In her hands was a soft white pillow that almost resembled a fluffy cloud. She had picked it up when needing some way to distract her nervous hands. Her eyes were cast down, watching her hands work wrinkles into the soft fabric only to smooth them out seconds later. She was scared, terrified even. About 30 minutes ago, Kenna had demonstrated her power before a select few Justice League members. She didn't know what made her more nervous, the fact that she had to display her power or the fact that they said nothing after she was done. They just turned and had their silent conversation while they sent her to the med bay. That's where she had been residing for the past half hour. She tried so hard not to think about their conversation but it did not work. What would they do? Would they fix her up and send her on her way? Would they lock her up because they thought she was too dangerous? No. They were superheroes, it was their job to help. If anything, the first thought was most the most plausible outcome.</p><p>That thought failed to make her feel at ease. Where was she to go? She knew no one, no one except the people she had met hours ago. She was all alone and that terrified her. If they sent her on her way she would have no one. In retrospect that thought alone terrified her the most. To caught up in her thoughts, Kenna had missed the clicking sound of the door opening and latching shut. Her fingers continued to smooth the wrinkles out of the fabric.</p><p>"Kenna?" The voice startled the poor girl, causing her to slightly jump as she looked up at the voice. Her face was no longer hiding behind the thick veil of her blonde hair. Her bangs covered the entirety of her right side of her face. The left side was still visible through her face. Kenna's eyes met the blue eyes of Black Canary. Her eyes studied the older woman. Her face held a soft and sympathetic gaze as she held herself with grace and strength. Kenna had still yet to say a word as the woman walked closer. The older woman then sat on the bed adjacent to the teenager.</p><p>Black Canary studied the girl in her own way. It was painfully obvious that the room made the younger girl anxious. Her blue eyes peered down at the girls hands who had yet to stop smoothing out wrinkles. Taking a breath, Black Canary tried one more attempt to coax the girl into saying at least one word.</p><p>"Robin said to call you Kenna." Kenna nodded in response, moving her slightly shaking left hand to tuck her long hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Okay, so you don't mind if I call you Kenna?" She asked giving the girl a small smile. At the sight of the older woman's smile, Kenna began to relax but only a little. The teenager shook her head in response. The air became less tense as they sat there. Black Canary could tell the girl wanted to ask something but she couldn't form the right words, so she waited for the girl to pick what to say.</p><p>" W-what are you planning to do with me?" She hesitantly asked avoid eye contact. That question had been swimming around her head for so long that she felt relief when the words left her lips. Canary could tell that the question of her fate had been plaguing the girls mind. Trying to comfort the girl, Canary gave another soft smile. She then stood up and took a couple of steps towards one of the cabinets as she spoke.</p><p>"Well first, I'm going to attend to your injuries. I'm also going to bind your ribs, help relieve some of the tension. I noticed during your demonstration that you were having a hard time moving your torso." She said as she opened the overhead cabinet. Her hands grasped the wrap and she pulled it out. Her unoccupied hand moved to the draw on her right. Pulling it open, Canary searched for the scissors. When her fingers wrapped around them tugged them out and closed the draw with the small bump on her hip.</p><p>"And before we make any decisions, I want to get to know you. I'm going to ask you some questions and if you don't feel comfortable you can skip it. How does that sound?" She spoke, turning around to face the quiet girl. Kenna liked that idea, it made her fell as if she had more control of the situation. Nodding, the girl picked of the pillow, placing it down beside her. Canary stepped to the side of the girl.</p><p>"Lift your shirt for me." The young girl compelled, lifting the hem of her torn shirt up until it resided under her bra line. The poor girls pale skin had many bruises and welts. A large. ugly black and purplish bruise stared back at the older woman. Kenna gave a slight grimace through gritted as she sucked her breathe in. Canary began wrapping the binding around the girls rib cage.</p><p>" So how about the first question?" She said, attempting to draw the girls attention away from the pain. Kenna gave another hiss and nodded her head.</p><p>"Do you know what your name is?"</p><p>"McKenna Summers." The girl spoke softly. Canary let a grin cross her face. Talking meant that the girl was making progress.</p><p>"That's a beautiful name." She complemented, as she gave one last layer of wrap. Putting slight pressure against Kenna ribs to keep the wrap tight, Canary grasped the scissors.</p><p>"Do you know how old you are?" She asked as she cut the extra wrap. She placed the scissors back down on the bed as well as the roll of wrap.</p><p>"Um, I think I just turned fourteen on April eighteenth." She replied trying to rack her brain. While she had replied Canary had indicated that she could drop her shirt, but when she had responded, Canary seemed to pause in her movements.</p><p>"How old were you when you were taken to Cadmus." She question with a raised eyebrow. She watched as the McKenna looked up towards the ceiling, thinking evident on her face.</p><p>"I think I was around …. twelve?" She responded like a question, moving her eyes back down to look at older blonde. Canary's eye's widen in the slightest as she listened to the child before her. The poor girl had missed two whole years of her life. Deciding to take a more serious tone, Canary crossed on a territory she was apprehensive to bring up.</p><p>"McKenna…. Where are your parents?" She hesitantly asked. At the mention of her parents, Kenna began to close herself off. The girl brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.</p><p>"I don't know. We all used to live in Gotham but I doubt they live there anymore." She stated, no emotion in her voice. Canary wrinkled her brow in worry.</p><p>"I'm sure we can find them for you McKenna. It won't be that hard to get a hold of them." She spoke trying to comfort the girl but was soon shocked that the girl spoke with.</p><p>"Don't waste your time, it's not worth it trust me. They wouldn't care if I got eaten by a bear, they sure as hell didn't care what happened to me when they disowned me." The spat with venom as she averted her eyes. Canary stood blinking rapidly, that was not the answer she was expecting. She brought her hand and gently rested it on her shoulder. She could feel the girl tense for a second before relaxing. When the girl showed no signs of rejecting her comfort, Canary spoke.</p><p>"Why would they do that?" She felt the girl shrug under her hand.</p><p>"I don't know. They were probably scared of me. They weren't the kind of parents that knew what was going on in their kids life. My dad was the Assistant District Attorney or something. My mom was some kind of scientist. They never seemed to be home and when I got my powers they didn't know how to treat me and when the incident happened, they did the easiest thing they could think of."</p><p>The tale gave Canary a puzzled expression. She was not expecting any of this at all. Deciding that it was time to go talk to the other Leaguers, Canary moved to put the medical supplies she had gotten out away.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me that. I know it must have been difficult and far out of your comfort zone. I'm going to go debrief with the other League member and i'll be back in a few minutes." She spoke moving to the door. She got no reply from the teenager but assumed that Kenna knew what she was saying. Her hand grasped the handle of the door. She meant to turn it but stopped herself when she felt that she should say one more thing.</p><p>"McKenna." She spoke with certainty. Said girl moved her head to look at the super hero.</p><p>"I promise I will do everything in my power to help you." She declared firmly before twisting the doorknob and taking her leave. Kenna just stared at the door letting a small smile pull at the corner of her lips. For once, she found her believing in someones promise.</p><p>They had watched Black Canary walk out of the medical bay with a purpose as she walked over to the remaining League members. She stopped in front of Batman,arms crossed. The two engaged in conversation causing the three remaining side kicks to think of the short girl. Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash had wondered about the girl. Earlier they had witnessed the demonstrate her abilities in front of the Justice League member. After she was done, Kenna was led to the medical bay. They hadn't heard any kind of new about the lavender eyed girl.</p><p>"What do you think they're going to do with her?" Kid Flash asked his companions. Both Aqualad and Robin shrugged.</p><p>"I am not sure. She is a different case than Superboy." Aqualad spoke. Out of the corner of his masked eyes, Robin saw Black Canary nod towards his mentor then turn, making her way to door of the med bay. His feet carried him to intercept her without much thought. He caught her just before she reached the door. Canary turned to look at the boy wonder.</p><p>"What's going to happen to her?" He found himself asking. Canary cracked a smile as she spoke.</p><p>"Don't worry Robin, shes going to be taken care of." Robin nodded, not having any other way to respond. He stared into her back as she opened the door and disappeared. Somewhat trudging, Robin walked back to his friends.</p><p>"What did she say?" Kid Flash question the boy once he was in the vicinity. Robin sighed before answering.</p><p>"All she said was that Kenna's being taken cared of." The sound of an opening door caused the three sidekicks to pivot. McKenna and Black Canary stepped out from behind the door, moving to stand in the middle of the open area. Kenna definitely looked better than she did earlier. A tiny grin was on her the only emotion she showed. She took one last glance at Black Canary before turning back to the group.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you for all you have done for me." She said letting her grin grow into a smile as she looked at each of the sidekicks individually. All three boys grinned back at the girl. Kenna turned her head to look at the dark knight. She gave one last smile and a nod in his direction before casting her gaze up at Canary. Canary wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulder. Canary guided the girl towards the zeta tube. Before she stepped into the shining vortex, McKenna Summers looked over her shoulder and waved to the three sidekicks who changed her life. They all waved in return and watched the two blondes disappear through the zeta tube.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey guy's! Thank you all for review and showing that you like the story. I know there is not a lot of scenes with the boys but I felt that I need to start establishing Kenna's relationships with everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Commit This To Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Found some words of wisdom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Written in a bathroom stall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It said, "we all walk the same straight line"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I just happened to crawl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The Back Window's Down-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fireworks</em>
</p><hr/><p>Traveling through a zeta tube was going to take some time getting used to. McKenna could feel herself deconstruct and rematerialize. It's not like it had hurt; she doubted the Justice League would use them if they caused the user pain, it's just that it felt strange. Kenna felt a shiver course through her body as she came in contact with the cool July air. She instinctively crossed her arms, rubbing her hands up and down the sleeves, trying to use friction to fight off the bitter air. A chuckle caused the small blonde to glance up at her companion. Black Canary had laughed at the girls reaction. Moving to place her hand on the girls shoulder, Canary spoke with a teasing tone.</p><p>"Come on kiddo, let's hurry before you freeze" The hand on Kenna's back ushered her forward. The girl compelled, moving her tired feet step by step. As she walked, Kenna looked at the sky. The stars shined bright in the cloudless black abyss, some brighter than others. Her eyes traced them, making pictures like a connect the dots she used to do when she was not older than four or five.</p><p>"What time is it?" Kenna found herself asking, shifting her eyes from the sky to the women next to her. Canary directed her gaze down towards the girl.</p><p>" It's a little passed two a.m." Came the older woman's reply. Kenna nodded, turning her gaze to the surrounding area. The two females had been walking down the sidewalk of an deserted street. Dim street lamps and the stars were the only source of light. Her eyes glanced up, catching the glare of the continuing flashing yellow traffic light. A comfortable silence fell over the females, but Kenna still had questions running through her mind. She knew that Black Canary had worked out some place for her to stay but the bigger question was with who? Who would take in a homeless girl with dimensional mind powers? Another question was how long would she be able to live there?</p><p>"Where are we going?" She found herself asking. Canary came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, the building behind her illuminating her back causing a shadow to cast over her front.</p><p>"Here." Came her simple reply. A puzzled look crossed the young girls face as she looked at the women before casting her gaze upwards. The building was quite tall, made out of grey bricks, giving it an old gothic feel. The sound of keys caused Kenna to shift her gaze back down. Canary's back was to her, and Kenna watched the woman pick through the keyring. In seconds, Canary picked a silver square key. She then inserted it into the lock and twisted it until she got the satisfying <em>click</em>, proving that the door was unlocked. Her gloved hand rose to pull the door open. Canary then held it open, gesturing for the girl to enter. Kenna said no words and followed the older woman's silent command. A warm rush of air kissed rosey cheeks causing Kenna to involuntarily shiver. Canary stepped in behind her, making sure the door latched shut before locking it.</p><p>While the girl glanced around the lobby floor, Canary had walked past her towards the elevator. Her gloved hand moved to push the call button. Once she removed her finger, light lite up the button. She then turned around to see Kenna standing in the middle of the Lobby, spinning to get all angles of room. Canary cracked a smile at the girls innocence.</p><p>"Kenna." She called. Said girl, who was in mid spin spun around once more to find the older women. When she realized that Canary had moved more than thirty feet away, a bright blush spread over her cheeks. Kenna moved swiftly towards the superhero, feeling quite embarrassed about her childish action. Both females waited for the <em>ding </em>of the elevator. With a soft rumble, the elevator doors opened. Entering the metal box, Canary turned towards the young girl. Kenna just stood there giving an uncomfortable and weary glance around.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Canary asked the girl. Kenna hesitated before stepping into the metal contraption. She slightly jumped when the doors rumbled closed behind her. Canary moved to push the elevator button. The small girl then moved towards the older blonde when the elevator began to move. After a few minutes of silence, Canary glanced at the girl. Kenna had practically glued herself to the older woman's side, eyes clamped shut. A puzzled look crossed the superhero's face before she realized what was wrong. Lifting her hand slowly, Canary moved to stroke the blondes head. She felt Kenna tense under her fingers before slowly relaxing as Canary continued to stroke her hair. It was very evident that the teenager was afraid of tight and small places. To comfort the young girl, Canary continued to run her fingers through the young girls hair until the elevator began to slow. Her blue eyes glanced up to see the light shift from the sixteenth floor to the seventeenth. In a matter of seconds the metal box stopped and the doors rumbled open.</p><p>"Come on Kenna." She said, directing the girl out of the metal contraption. Once out of the elevator, the females came to a short hallway with a turn at the end. They walked quietly as to not disturb any sleeping person on the floor. When the came to the end of the hallway, they made the turn. The turn lead them to long hallway with four doors; two on each side. Canary guided Kenna to the second door on the left. The small girl gazed up at the numbers on the door.</p><p>
  <em>Six. Nine. Five</em>
</p><p>Kenna had a feeling she would need to memorize those numbers. She watched as Canary pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock above the handle. Once unlocked, Canary turned the handle and pushed the door open. Kenna ducked under her arm to enter the room. Canary walked in after her and flicked on the light switch to the right of her. Lights immediately illuminated the area.</p><p>The apartment was nice and cozy. The walls were a warm cream color, red and black furniture to compliment the cream walls. Mahogany floor boards made up the entryway but stopped when it met the edge of the cream carpet. Four large windows looked out to a balcony. The balcony itself looked over the lights of a city. Lounging chairs were placed to comfortably gaze at the scenery. In front of the windows, to the right sat a large sectional and easy chair. A small glass coffee table sat in front of the couches, and a plasma screen T.V was mounted on the wall above a gas fireplace. A good couple of feet behind the couch was a medium sized dinning table. A square light hung over the table.</p><p>"Wow." Kenna couldn't help but say as she examined the room. She slowly moved forward to get a better view. She had taken her boots off at the door, so she let her toes curl on the soft carpet. Her eyes then turned to look at the kitchen. In the wide open room, the kitchen sat to the right of the living room. It was a full kitchen, with a white stove,oven and large black fridge. In the middle of the kitchen, a pitch black marble counter with bar stools and a sink. Three hang bulbs helped light up the room.</p><p>"Y-you actually live here?" The girl questioned, glancing at the older woman. Canary had walked into her kitchen and leaned on the marble slab.</p><p>"Yes Kenna I actually live here." Came her reply. Kenna took a couple of steps towards the bar stools. Gently, she pulled the stool out and perched herself upon it. As she sat down, Canary had moved to the cabinets behind her. She grabbed a clear glass cup and took a step towards the fridge as Kenna asked her question. Pressing a button on the fridge, she placed the cup underneath. Water streamed out, filling the glass to just below the rim. Canary then took a couple of steps and placed the glass in front of the teenager.</p><p>"So how long am I aloud to stay here?" Kenna asked putting her hands on the smooth marble. Her eyes had drifted down to study the pattern displayed before her. Her hands came up to grasp the glass. Bringing it to her lips, she let the cooling liquid slide down her parched throat.</p><p>"You will always be welcome here but i'll let you make your own decision in a week or so. In the mean time, I want to help you adjust to the world again. Tomorrow I think we should go buy you some clothing." Canary stated, leaning against the counter once again. Kenna gave her a nod.</p><p>"Is there anything else you want to do tomorrow?" The question made Kenna rack her brain. Only one thing really came to mind.</p><p>"Is it alright if we go get my hair cut?" She asked, slender fingers moving to grasp the long ends. She moved them up closer to her face to examine them. Her hair felt greasy and straw like between her fingers. Her eyes could pick out multiple split ends; to many to count. She also wanted to get her bangs cut, seeing as they made up a majority of the mass on the right side of her face.</p><p>"If that's what you want to do, I have no problem with that." The older woman answered, looking towards the young girl. Kenna dropped the strands, letting them fall back into place.</p><p>"Why don't you go take a shower and head off to bed. I'll find you some clothes and leave them in the bathroom for you." Canary said moving around the counter. Kenna hopped off the stool to follow after the woman. Kenna had yet to see this part of the apartment. Three doors, with quite a lot of space in between them came into view. Canary stopped in front of the middle door and glanced at Kenna.</p><p>"This is the bathroom, the door on the left is my room and the door on the right is your room. Kenna gave a nod of acknowledgement before grabbing the handle and entering the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom was a beautiful as the rest of the apartment. A large mirror covered the white wall. A another marble counter sat under the mirror with two full sinks. In the right corner, a white tiled walk in shower. A little ledge was created to hold shampoo and conditioners. On the opposite side of the shower was the toilet. In the opposite left corner, a medium sized jacuzzi.</p><p>"The towels are in the closet over there," Canary pointed to the door across from the jacuzzi.</p><p>"I'll get you a toothbrush and leave you some clothes." Canary finished moving towards the sinks. Her fingers grabbed a small knob attached to a sliding drawer. The drawer slide open with ease, revealing many different tooth care products. She grabbed out a green and white toothbrush, ripping it out of the plastic confinement and tossing the trash in the waste bin on the floor next to the then counter. She then leaned forward and placed it in the toothbrush container, next to the yellow and blue toothbrushes. Canary turned around to see that Kenna had shifted towards the closet. Kenna pulled out two fluffy towels, one white and one a light shade of pink. She then moved towards Canary and placed the towels on the sink. Canary walked towards the shower, pulling the door open. She then turned the dial to the left to get hot water. Once that was complete she walked towards the young girl.</p><p>"I'm going to go get you some clothes. When you're dry and dressed I need to re-wrap your ribs before you go to bed, so when you're done just knock on my door." The comment got a nod from the teenager. Canary then walked through the door connecting her room to the bathroom. When Kenna heard the soft <em>click </em>of the door she began to undress. It was a little complicated with the bruises on her torso, but she managed to get undressed. She placed her mangled clothing on the counter, figuring that Canary would end up throwing them away. The last thing she need to do was remove the slacking bandages. She quickly unraveled them and threw them into the waste basket. She picked up the towels and brought them with her. She looked around trying to find a place to put them. An aha escaped her as she spotted the hooks next to shower. By this time, the room had filled with steam. Kenna hung up the towels and pulled the door open. She closed the door and stepped under the jet stream. She gave a loud yelp when the hot water touched her skin. She scrambled, turning the knob in the opposite direction, only to yelp when ice cold water shot at her. This shower was out to get her! Kenna frantically tried to get the temperature regulated. She gave a sigh when the water became a pleasant temperature. Kenna let the water wash over her, cleaning away the dirt and grim on her skin. She could faintly hear the sound of motion outside the shower.</p><p>"Problem with the shower?" A voice teased. Kenna gave a very unladylike snort.</p><p>"Your shower is trying to kill me." She called back. Canary let out a laugh.</p><p>"I'm leaving your clothes on the counter." Came Canary's reply.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The sound of the door closing sounded through the bathroom. Kenna turned her attention to the shampoos. Picking up the taller bottle on the left, she brought it to her face. Through watery vision she could see the words shampoo. Kenna proceed to pop the button open and squirted some into her hand. The pleasant smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. A content smile formed on Kenna's face as she massaged the mixture into her scalp. Kenna was in heaven to say the least. In the a span of five minutes, she was done washing the shampoo and conditioner from her hair and soap from her body. Now, Kenna was just sitting on the shower letting the water ghost down her skin. This was the safest she had felt in years. She didn't want to jinx anything but she felt as if her life was going to get better from this point on.</p><hr/><p>It had been about 15 minutes since she had gotten out of the shower. In the time span, she had brushed her teeth, brushed her long sopping wet hair and gotten dressed. Unfortunately, seeing as Kenna was smaller than Canary she was forced to wear and oversized t-shirt which was more like a dress. When she was done, Kenna moved towards the door giving it a firm knock. Moments later Canary opened the door and entered the bathroom with wrap in hand.</p><p>" Go sit on the counter." Kenna followed the order and went to go sit on the counter; with a little trouble. She then lifted up her shirt under her bra line, revealing white cotton underwear. Canary began wrapping her torso tightly but not tight enough to hurt.</p><p>"Canary I," Kenna began but was cut off by the women herself.</p><p>"Dinah. Call me Dinah when we're by ourselves." Dinah interrupted, looking back up to meet Kenna's lavender eyes.</p><p>"Now what were you saying?" Fingers continued to smooth and wrap the bandages around the small girl. Dinah gave a smile as she tied off the wrap. Kenna dropped the gray shirt, feeling the fabric kiss her thighs. Dinah placed the wrap down and waited for Kenna to speak.</p><p>"I just wanted to say.." She paused contemplating her next words. Dinah waited patiently but was caught off guard when small arms wrapped around her torso. Kenna's head rested against the older woman's chest, hugging her close.</p><p>"Thank you." Kenna whispered. Dinah blinked for a couple seconds before giving the girl a motherly hug. Kenna missed this, the feeling of someone holding onto her, caring for her. She could vaguely remember when her mother used to hug her like this.</p><p>"Good night McKenna." Dinah spoke in a soft tone. Kenna buried her face further into hug.</p><p>"Good night Dinah." Came Kenna's slightly muffled voice. The two released each other with smiles on their face. Dinah moved to tuck some of Kenna's bangs behind her ear.</p><p>"Go to bed." She told the girl before walking towards her own bedroom. Kenna hopped of the counter and moved towards her own room. Opening the door, Kenna swiftly moved through it and collapsed onto the bed in the dark. Tiredly she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. The smile had yet to leave her face and it stayed that way until her head hit the pillow and she was out.</p><hr/><p>Most teenage girls would love when they got to go on a shopping spree; Kenna not so much. The giant mass of people made her uneasy at first but after hours spent in mall, she got used to it. So far, Dinah and her had made quite the hall. Four pairs of jeans,two capris, three jean shorts, ten pairs of underwear, four bras, two packs of mismatching ankle socks, a pair of black converse and a pair of white and gold sandals, seven t-shirts, five tank tops, two dresses and five pairs of pajamas; they had an arsenal. It was also painfully awkward shopping for underwear and bras. That was probably the most uncomfortable part of the day. Right now at the moment, Kenna was moving to the bathroom to change into one of her new outfits. Locking one of the stalls, Kenna removed the shirt that Dinah had turned into a dress for her and put it into one of the bags she had carried into the bathroom. She then pulled out a pair of underwear and a black bra. Proceeding to put those on, Kenna then fished through the bag looking for pants and a shirt. She came up with the pair of white capris, white tank top and a baggier black tank top. Deeming herself dressed, she exited the stall and moved over to the mirror. Her eyes drifted to the tank top she wore. It was black, not as form fitting as the one below it. While shopping at one store; she hadn't payed attention to the name and had bought some clothes there. Her favorite shirt was a tank top with the four original starter Pokemon walking across crosswalk. When she had picked it up, memories of playing the game for hours on end flashed before her eyes. She had practically squealed in excitement when Dinah had let her purchase it.</p><p>Deciding to leave the bathroom, Kenna went looking for Dinah. She avoid bumping into people as much as she could. Dinah's eyes widened in surprise when she caught a glimpse of the fourteen year-old. Kenna actually looked like a girl her age.</p><p>"Who knew there was a girl in you?" She teased causing Kenna to blush. Dinah just laughed and led the girl down the escalator.</p><p>"So where to next?" Kenna asked, shifting the bags in her hands to get a better grip. Dinah looked at the watch on her wrist.</p><p>"We should have enough time to get your hair cut, then head home with some food and watch a couple of movies if you'd like?" Kenna nodded at the idea. She was tired of being on her feet and she was ready to end this excursion to the mall. There feet padded off the escalator. Dinah directed them to the hair salon a few feet away. She walked to the door and pulled it open with a <em>ding</em>. A overly excited woman greeted them, her black hair tied into a high fashioned ponytail.</p><p>"Hi, welcome to the Beauty, Hair and Nail salon. How can I help you?" She asked with a wide smile. Kenna gave a small sweat drop, this girl seemed to happy with life.</p><p>Dinah just smiled and responded.</p><p>"Hi, she needs to get her hair cut." She said referring to the teen next to her. The girl behind the counter shifted her eyes to the slightly uncomfortable blonde.</p><p>"And what name should I put that under?" She asked, directing her overly high pitched voice towards the blonde.</p><p>"Um McKenna's fine." She said. The girl nodded vigorously, typing quickly against the keyboard with her manicured nails.</p><p>"Okay, you can wait over there," She directed towards Dinah.</p><p>"And McKenna, if you would follow me this way." She said, gesturing with her hand. Kenna looked once more at the seated superhero before following after the black hair girl. She was placed in a seat that spun around. Oce she was seated the girl collected her long locks and placed the curtain around her neck.</p><p>"My name is Tami and i'll be cutting your hair. Now, how much are you wanting to cut off?" Tami asked. Kenna stared at her hair, wondering herself.</p><p>"Um I-I don't know. What do you think?" She found herself asking. Tami ran her fingers through the blonde strands, looking for split ends and other things.</p><p>"Well, to get your hair back to a healthier look i'm going to have to cut a lot of the ends. Your bangs, I can trim them up to where you can see more of your face and I can probably thin some of it out. " She spoke after critiquing the hair on Kenna's head. Kenna gave a analyzing glance. She didn't want to cut it short because she had become fond of long hair.</p><p>"Is there any way we can still keep it long?" She asked, looking up at the girl. Tami gave smile and a nod. This girl never stops smiling.</p><p>"If I were to cut off a majority of the split ends it would come to about the bottom of your rib cage." At the girls comment, Kenna nodded. Having the go ahead, Tami began spraying Kenna's hair with water. A shiver ran through the girls body, not expecting the water to be so cold. She then watched with somewhat sad eyes as Tami began to clip off masses of her hair. The whole procedure took about thirty minutes, considering the extensive amount hair the blonde girl had, but when it was done Kenna barely recognized herself. The ends of her blonde hair came to edge of her ribs. Her bangs were cut to where they swept across the right side of her face. She was shocked that she could actually see her face. All together her hair felt lighter, as if she had lost about two pounds from her head. She ran her fingers through the wavy locks, amazed that it didn't feel like straw;the normal feel. Tami removed the curtain from around her neck and Kenna stood up. She walked over to a seated Dinah. Dinah looked up from the magazine she was reading then look back down. Her eyes then snapped back up when she caught a glimpse of Kenna's appearance.</p><p>"Wow Kenna, I can actually see your face." She stated with slight awe. Kenna just blushed and moved her fingers to play with the ends of her newly cut hair. Dinah stood up and went to pay the girl. Once they were done They stepped out of the salon. Dinah glanced at her wrist watch.</p><p>" Ready to go get some food Ken…" Dinah paused looking for said girl. Her eyes then caught Kenna across the walkway looking into a store. Dinah gave a puzzled look then decided to walk to the girl. Kenna hadn't meant to get distracted but when she had seen the cream colored object. Dinah peered at Kenna then at the object that had caught her companions attention. Kenna had been staring at a stuffed animal; a bunny to be exact. Dinah raised and eyebrow before grabbing the teenagers hand and dragging her into the store. Kenna stumbled but caught herself as she entered the store. Dinah weaved through aisles like a pro before they came up to the stuffed animal. Dinah picked up the bunny and handed it to the teenager. Kenna's eyes scanned over the bunny's cream fur, finding it soft as can be. It had long floppy ears and a big brown bow under its chin.</p><p>"<em>Here Ken-Ken, this is Dave. He'll be here for you whenever you need him. He'll be there to protect you whenever you're scared and i'm not here to protect you. Take good care of him for me." </em>A pubescent voice spoke in Kenna's head. Kenna hugged the bunny to her chest feeling her eyes begin to water. Not expecting tears from the teenager, Dinah gave a worried look. Kenna's watery eyes peered over the bunny to look at the older women. Dinah then began to understand. McKenna must have had a stuffed animal that looked like this one in her childhood. It had obviously brought back memories for the young girl. Dinah gently pried the bunny from her arms and used her fingers to wipe away the few tears that fallen from her eyes.</p><p>"Come on, let's buy it and get out of here." She spoke softly. Kenna nodded and followed Dinah to the counter. Once paid for, Dinah handed the stuffed animal to the girl. Kenna took it into her arms and hugged it once again. She never let it go, not even when they got home.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: The first thing I want to say is thank you to all of those who review, favorited and followed this story. I love you all and it make me happy to know you guy actually like it! I'm sorry that there wasn't any of the team in this chapter, I promise you will see them next chapter. I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue but I felt that I need to show the growing bond between Dinah and Kenna. I also wanted to show that Kenna isn't much of a talker at this point in the story. She is an observant person and so you will see a lot of descriptions on her senses. So thank you once again and I hope I didn't bore you to much. Anyway i'm going to start writing the next chapter later today, I promise!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Your Decision, It's Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven't slept in forever, only rest to get better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dream up all the ways to escape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when I'm wide-awake the world seems to move slowly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like long goodbyes from the lonely sound of alarms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long goodbyes from the lonely sound of alarms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't remember me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we'll never escape from the lonely sound of alarms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Rest To Get Better-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transit</em>
</p><hr/><p>In the span of two weeks, Dinah had come to learn some interesting things about her house guest. For starters, Kenna was not as quiet as she had originally thought. The painfully shy and quiet teenager was anything but. Kenna could be sarcastic and loud when she wanted to be. Another thing she had noticed was that the bunny; which Kenna had dubbed as Dave never left her side. The teenager would do everything with that stuffed animal cuddled to her chest. Dinah would smile and chuckle to herself every time she saw the young girl curled up on the couch watching T.V, cuddling with it. The last thing she had come to notice was that Kenna loved to read. It was hard to find the girl not reading. It had started about a week ago when Kenna had stumbled upon the large collection of books one night when she wasn't able to sleep. Ever since then Kenna rarely put down the book. She liked to read it out on the balcony, especially in the morning when the sun was rising.</p><p>That's where Dinah found her that morning and every other morning this week. Dinah had walked out of her room with a yawn. She squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the harsh light. Like normal, she walked into the living room and glanced out the window to see Kenna in the same spot. Shaking her head, Dinah went to the kitchen to prepare her coffee. Walking into the kitchen. Dinah went straight for the ground coffee hidden in the cabinet next to fridge. Like every morning, the older woman began the daily routine of making the coffee. She poured the ground caffeine into the coffee filter and started up the maker. Next she simultaneously put the ground coffee back in it's place and opened the next cabinet to grab three tall coffee mugs. Placing them on the counter, Dinah then moved to a drawer on her left and pulled it open. She grasped a slim packet and pulled it out, closing the drawer softly. She then grabbed one of the mugs and moved towards the fridge. Her fingers pressed a few of the buttons before filling the mug with water. Her next move was to place the water into the microwave. The <em>ding</em> of the coffee maker caused Dinah to grab the remaining two cups and the freshly made coffee. She began pouring the coffee evenly into two cups. Placing the container back into the machine, Dinah grabbed her mug and blew on the scalding liquid. Bringing the cup to her lips, she directed her eyes to glance out the window once again peer at the teenager.</p><p>Dinah watched as a smile crossed the girls face as she turned the page. Obviously something funny had happened in her book.</p><p>"She never puts that thing does she?" A groggy voice spoke behind her. Muscled arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and the warm breath made the hairs on the back of her neck. Warm lips pressed against her temple and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.</p><p>"She can read all she wants. I would much rather have her read non stop then rob a bank." Dinah replied, placing her mug on the counter. She then moved to grasp the other mug of coffee, turning her body to hand the mug to the person behind her. Oliver Queen took one hand off his girlfriends waist to grab the cup that she was offering.</p><p>"Point taken." He agreed before bring the mug to his lips. She smirked when he let the liquid dribble back into the cup.</p><p>"H-hot." He said sheepishly. Dinah crossed her arms and shook her head, finding her boyfriend amusing.</p><p>"Can you get the cup from the microwave?" she asked turning around to pull open the silverware drawer and grab a spoon. Oliver nodded and let go of her to retrieve the cup. He placed it next to Dinah's hand and watched as she ripped open the packet and stirred the contents. The scent of cinnamon apple wafted into her face. Every morning, Dinah would make coffee and then make spiced apple cider for Kenna. The young girl was not much of a caffeine drinker.</p><p>"You know you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. Batman says the teams meeting in a week." Oliver stated, watching as Dinah made no sign of acknowledgement. He knew she was some what avoiding the conversation. In the short amount of time, Dinah and Kenna had grown quite attached to one another. Oliver was happy that Dinah had a little more in her life than just the League and him. She cared a lot about the well being of the girl.</p><p>"I know. " She sighed placing the spoon into the sink. She then turned around to look him in the eye. She ran a hand through her tangled hair before crossing her arms over her chest. He knew this was a sensitive topic for the woman. He placed his mug down on the counter and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.</p><p>"Dinah, I know you like having her here. I like having her here too. She's a great kid but she old enough to make her own decisions. She can't spend the rest of her life sitting out on that balcony. Kenna's going to have to go to school, make some friends and have a normal social life. We can't be the only people she has contact with. It's not healthy." Oliver stated, trying to reason with the her. Dinah sighed again, glancing over her shoulder to look at the girl on her balcony. She then turned back to Oliver. He watched as resolve passed her face and she nodded.</p><p>"I'll talk to her." She replied with another sigh. Oliver cracked a smile and leaned down to peck her on the lips.</p><p>"That's my girl. Come on, i'll help ease the tension." He said grabbing his mug and the steam cup of apple cider for the young girl.</p><hr/><p>Kenna let another smile cross her face as a small giggle passed her lips. Her slender fingers reached up to turn the page, then cuddling closer to her stuffed animal. She was in the midst reading the third installment of the Sherlock Holmes Series known as <em>The Hound of Baskerville</em>. She hadn't put it down since she had picked it up. Kenna loved the mystery that surround the plot but her favorite part was probably the witty banter between Holmes and Watson. Her thoughts her soon interrupted by the sound of the sliding glass door opening. She peered over her pages to see the messy bed head of Oliver Queen. Not far behind him was Dinah. Both adults walked closer heading towards the other patio chairs. Dinah sat down with her cup between her finger as Oliver placed the apple cider on the table next to the girl before sitting down in his own chair.</p><p>"Thanks Ollie." Kenna said leaning over to grab the cup. She smiled and brought the cup under her nose. She took a sip of the warm liquid, letting it slide down her throat.</p><p>"Thanks kid, I worked hard on that cup." He teased plopping down in that his seat. Kenna laughed when Dinah swung to hit him in the chest with the back of her hand. Kenna liked Oliver quite a bit, he made her laugh. It had been slightly awkward when he had come home about a week ago to see some strange girl crashing in his guest room. It was even more awkward when she had overheard Dinah and his conversation the next day. Oliver had been there when they had discovered the teenaged superheroes at Cadmus. When he had left to do his shifts on the watch tower, he had not expected to come home to find his girlfriend had taken in the girl with freaky mind powers. It had been hard to adjust but in the end he come to like her. Their sarcastic banters had reminded him of Roy in some ways. He found the girl to be fun around and she lighten up the apartment in some ways. Oliver found himself doing things with Kenna, such as simply watching T.V. The three of them made up a family in some ways; a semi weird and dysfunctional family but a family none the less.</p><p>"I'm sure you slaved over it." She teased in return bringing the cup back to her lips. Oliver put his hands up in surrender with a grin on his face.</p><p>"So do you to have to go in today?" She asked, looking back down at her book. Kenna had been talking about the Justice League. There were days when one or the other would go into the League. She missed them when both were gone, leaving her to sit in the apartment. Sometimes she would get bored, sometimes it was nice to be by herself.</p><p>"Yeah kiddo we both do" Oliver replied taking another sip of his coffee and glancing to his right to look at Star City. He then looked over to Dinah silently gesturing with his head towards the girl. Dinah nodded her head knowing what Oliver wanted her to do.</p><p>"Speaking of the League," Dinah started, leaning forward to place her mug on the table.</p><p>"McKenna we need to talk." She continued softly, putting a smile on her face to indicate that the girl was not in trouble. At the sound of her full name, Kenna looked up from her book, knowing that this conversation was going to be serious. Pulling the bookmark from a random page in her book, she then put between the pages she was reading. She then swapped the book for her mug, before slunking down in her chair giving Dinah her full attention.</p><p>"Kenna, Batman has decided to create a covert team consisting of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Martian manhunter's niece Miss Martian and he wanted me to ask if you would like to be apart of the team?" She finally asked. Kenna's face gained a stunned look. She was not expecting that what so ever. She found herself shifting her gaze towards Oliver as if asking for confirmation. The blonde male simply nodded, silencing all of Kenna's doubt. She looked back at Dinah.</p><p>"Are you serious?" She asked. All she got in return was a nod.</p><p>"B-but I don't have the experience. I'm not a sidekick like the others. I've never fought crime. I barely have any training in physical combat. Dinah I don't think i'm cut out to be a hero." She said, listing of her faults. Dinah just smiled at the girl before continuing.</p><p>"Kenna, don't doubt your potential. That also brings me to the next question. If you decide, I can help you release that potential. I am more than willing to initiate a mentor protege role between us. I already told Batman that I would train the team, but I will also train you on the side if you so choose that path." Dinah replied looking Kenna in the eye. The young girl took a deep breathe. This was a big decision.</p><p>"C-can I think about it?" She asked, looking at both adults with hopeful eyes.</p><p>"Of course you can kiddo, take all the time you need. But keep in mind that the team will be meeting on Friday, so we will need an answer before then." Oliver cut in causing the girl to look over at him. She gave a small nod and gave the two of them a shake smile. Both adults then took that opportunity to go get ready for a busy day. Oliver slid open the door and walked into the apartment, Dinah close behind them. Before she stepped fully through the door, Dinah paused and turned to peer at the teenager.</p><p>"McKenna." At the sound of her name, Kenna broke out of her trance and gazed up at to meet Dinah's blue eyes.</p><p>"I am not going to pressure you into anything but I am not going to lie, it will be hard. This is not something Oliver and I can decide for you. No matter what your answer is I will be here to help you. This is your life Kenna. This is your decision and I am certain you will make the right one." She spoke with certainty. She then walked into the apartment. leaving the teenager to think about one of the most difficult decisions of her life.</p><hr/><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>Those three words took a while to come by. Kenna had spent days contemplating the offer of a life time. She knew the gravity of the situation, She could be apart of something important, something that could make a difference in the world she lived in. Then there was the other side of the coin. The side that made her doubt her abilities and worth. Her brain hurt from the sheer amount of time she thought of this situation. It wasn't until Thursday; the day before the meeting that Kenna finally found her answer.</p><p>Dinah tried not to let a full blown smile burst onto her face when Kenna came up and announced to the two adults. Dinah and Oliver hadn't sat on the couch for more than about thirty seconds before the teenager came bounding out of her room. Oliver glanced at his girlfriends before getting up and leaving the room but not before ruffling Kenna's hairs. Said girl pouted, flailing her hands to get him to stop. A chuckle left his lips as he headed to the kitchen. With his back turned, Kenna took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at his retreating form. She then quickly turned back to look at Dinah. The older woman had raised her eyebrow in amusement. Kenna's face flushed red in embarrassment.</p><p>"Please don't take that moment of imaturity as sign that i'm not serious about this." She frantically said. Dinah just smirked, patting the spot next to her.</p><p>"Good because you had me thinking that you hadn't thought this through." Dinah lightly teased as she watched the girl hop onto the couch; literally. She then shook her head in amusement as she maneuvered to sit criss cross applesauce with the bunny in her lap.</p><p>"So what's gonna happen?" Kenna excitedly, slightly leaning forwards towards the older blonde.</p><p>"Well first I need you to decide if you want to stay here or if you want to live in the cave with Superboy and Miss Martian." She spoke, already knowing what the young girl's answer would be. At the mention of the question, Kenna's smile slowly began to fade into a solemn look as she avoided eye contact. Dinah let a soft smile cross her face.</p><p>"Please don't take this the wrong way. I am beyond grateful for what you and Ollie have done for me. I love it here and I wish I could stay, but I think that for me to grow as a person I need to live there." Kenna replied softly, before looking up her guardian. Dinah lifted her hand to tuck Kenna's bangs behind her ear.</p><p>"I figured you would want to do that and I proud that you made that mature decision. I know you like it here so if you would like, you can come and spend the night anytime you like." Kenna let a large smile pull at the corners of her lips.</p><p>"So what about the mentor protege thingy." She asked flailing her hands as she spoke. Dinah raised another eyebrow</p><p>"Protege thingy?"</p><p>"Don't judge."</p><p>"I'm not judging." Dinah put her hands up in mock surrender.</p><p>"You say that but I know you're secretly judging." Dinah just stopped talking, knowing if she were to respond, this conversation would never end. Kenna also took her lack of response as a sign to stop.</p><p>"Sorry, continue."</p><p>"Thank you, now this is not going to be easy. McKenna, this might be one of the hardest things in your life. Are you sure that you up to?" Dinah's question was meet with a vigorous nod.</p><p>"Good, now we will be training three to four times a week until I feel that you are sufficient enough to go on patrol. Kenna also keep in mind that you will have to learn to keep up with your training and school work when we enroll you. That will be your responsibility."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Came Kenna's response. Dinah nodded and tried to think of anything else she need to relay the moment.</p><p>"The last thing is your hero name. We can have Batman construct the outfit when the time comes but you will need a code name. Can you think of any names?" Kenna took a long moment to consider her possibilities.</p><p>"How about Siren." She asked. Dinah gave a puzzled look.</p><p>"Why Siren?"</p><p>"Well Sirens were monsters in Greek mythology that lured men to their deaths. My powers are somewhat similar in the aspect that I can suck others into the gravitational pull of my phase lock. Plus people tend to underestimate me, I thought it sounded reasonable." Kenna stated with a shrug. Dinah took a second to think about the name.</p><p>"Alright Siren it is. Now go pack some things, we won't be fully be moving you in until Sunday." At her words, Kenna sprang off the couch nearly knocking into Oliver. He dodged the mass of excited blonde with a quick side step as he watched her run off into her room.</p><p>"You gonna go call Bruce?" He asked her as he looked over to his girlfriend.</p><p>"Way ahead of you."</p><hr/><p>"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stay together to fight the good fight." Batman said addressing the four proteges; Aqualad, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash. Their mentors also stood listening to the Dark Knight. Batman turned his gaze to give a slight glare as an emphasis to his next words.</p><p>"But you will do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training, and I will deploy you on missions." He said look at each of the indicated adults, except for Black Canary who was not present at the moment.</p><p>"Real missions?" Robin couldn't help but ask. Batman took a step towards his protege before speaking.</p><p>"Yes, but covert."</p><p>"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash spoke up, causing everyone to shift their gaze to the red clad hero as he continued to speak.</p><p>"There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He said pointing to the lightning bolt on his suit. Everyone's attention then moved to Aquaman.</p><p>"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." He said, looking at Batman. Batman then turned back to the team ready to speak once again.</p><p>"The six of you will be that team."</p><p>"Cool!" Robin spoke too quickly before he actually comprehended his mentors words.</p><p>"Wait six?" He said raising his eyebrow.</p><p>Batman looked behind his protege, causing everyone to turn around. Out of the shadows, A green skinned girl and man revealed themselves. The red haired girl grasped the elbow of her right arm with her left hand shyly.</p><p>"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." As Batman spoke, The two martians came to a stop.</p><p>"Hi." Miss Martian gave a shy wave. Kid Flash took the opportunity whisper to Robin.</p><p>"Liken this gig already." He slyly whispered, turning to greet the girl.</p><p>"Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash," He indicated to himself.</p><p>"That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He introduced smoothly. The smile never left Miss M's face as she spoke.</p><p>"I am honored to be included." At her words, all of the teenagers moved to greet the martian except for Superboy. Robin glanced over his shoulder to see the clone had yet to move from his spot.</p><p>"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M." He called over. Superboy then took a couple of steps before he was in front of the martian. In an attempt to fit in, Miss M used her powers to change her shirt. The once white shirt morphed into a black verse of her shirt. She then shyly looked towards Superboy.</p><p>"I like your t-shirt." Her comment caused the clone to crack a small smile. The rest of the boys huddled around the clone, giving the girl large grins. Aqualad then looked at the Dark Knight.</p><p>"Did you not say six members?" He asked, causing each teenager to look towards the adults.</p><p>"They should be here soon." As the words left Batman's lips the zeta tube began lighting up. The bright light flashed behind them. Robin and Kid Flash leaned to the side to see who had entered the cave.</p><p>"All i'm saying is don't blame me for making us late. It's not my fault you had keep those idiots from robbing that bank." A sarcastic voice resonated throughout the cave. All four boy's raised their eyebrows, recognizing that voice but not being able to pin-point who it was. They all gave somewhat shocked face when the person came into view.</p><p>McKenna walked in next to Black Canary, clearly not paying attention to her surroundings. She was completely oblivious to the multiple eyes staring at her.</p><p>"I woke up at the crack of dawn like you told me to-" Kenna said before she paused mid sentence. In the middle of her rant she had noticed that they were no longer alone. Canary wanted to laugh at Kenna's deer in the headlights look but just smirked.</p><p>"Um.." She said looking at her mentor for help. Canary decided to get some of the spotlight of the young girl.</p><p>"Sorry we're late, we ran into a bit of a dilemma." She announce, looking at Batman. He gave a short nod, speaking to get the teams attention.</p><p>"Team this is Black Canary's new protege, Siren." At the sound of her hero name, Kenna gave an awkward wave. Robin smirked at the socially impaired girl. Canary put her hand on Kenna's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze before she went to have a talk with the adults. Kenna glued her eye's Canary's back as she disappeared with the rest of League members. A gust of wind caused Kenna to look back at her team mates. She then felt an arm rest on her shoulder. Kenna shifted her eyes to see Kid Flash giving her a grin.</p><p>"Hey Beautiful, it's been a while." He spoke looking at her up and down. He noticed that her hair was shorter, revealing more of her face. He watched her cross her arms over her chest, eye's lingering on the black tank top she wore under her light pink and black flannel shirt. She wore her favorite pair of converse with dark denim jeans; a very different style then they were used to seeing.</p><p>"Yeah it has, and you're still as obnoxious as I remember." She teased, smirking at the ginger. His face fell into a pout causing the team to laugh. She then looked at rest of the team. Her eyes fell on the green skinned girl. A smile crossed her face as she spoke.</p><p>"Hi, they all know me but I want to introduce my self. My names McKenna." She said mainly to the martian. The girl seemed to not shy away as much.</p><p>"Well, it was unexpected but welcome to the team." Robin cut in taking a step towards the newest addition with a smirk on his face. Kenna only raised her eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>"Thanks." She replied, but only before the banter began.</p><p>"Blondie."</p><p>"Bird Boy."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I added Oliver into this chapter because Dinah and him were one of my favorite couples in the Justice League, also because establishing a bond with him will help later on when my favorite character appears;). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and favorite!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Social Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You never knew what home is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never knew that home is people that you care about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck a place that you grew up in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woah? This isn't what I thought it would be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woah! Why can't we just want the same things?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-August is Home-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever Came Calling</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Kenna had told Dinah that she wanted to live at the cave, she hadn't really thought it through. She had no clue that things would be this awkward. And after living in this place for a week, Kenna wanted to go back and smack herself for thinking any different. Of course it would be awkward at first, three people who had just met living in a cave together. It didn't help that Kenna's personality was a perfect love child between Superboy's stoic persona and M'gann's energetic persona. Over the past week Kenna had come to observe certain things about each of her team mates.</p><p>M'gann was a very open and sweet person who just wanted to fit in. The teenager loved to try new things; baking being one of them. Sweet's were found in short supply after being made. Kenna would eat more than she probably should while the rest of the cookies seemed to disappear; probably because of Superboy. It took Kenna a few days to get used to the martian's very optimistic view on everything, considering that Kenna was normally a pessimistic and cynical person. She would never voice her opinion when the martian was in range, fearing that she would hurt the girl's feelings.</p><p>Her observations of Superboy were quite different. He liked when things were quiet, which worked out well for Kenna, seeing as she would spend most of her time reading. She knew that Superboy was having a hard time adjusting to the new atmosphere and new people. In some sense, he needed a gentle approach. Kenna would walk into the room and sit on the couch while he watched T.V. The clone would grow uneasy, a slight tense to his shoulders. She would never stay long, leaving after a certain amount of time. Superboy would raise an eyebrow and watch her leave the room. As she continued, Superboy began to realize that she was trying to help him get comfortable with her presence. It became almost a routine, Superboy would sit on the couch, flipping through channels and Kenna would be curled up in a chair reading.</p><p>The blonde's approach to the martian was completely different. Kenna felt that the green skinned girl just wanted a friend. That's how she found herself in this somewhat awkward situation. Kenna had been sitting at kitchen bar, bag of chips at her disposal and book in hand. Every couple of seconds, her hand would reach up and take a chip and place it between her lips. The only sound being the crunching of the chip as she ate, whipping her greasy fingers on the fabric of her shorts. Then they would move to turn the page of her book. Out of the corner of her eye, Kenna could see a person walk into the kitchen. Peering over her book, she caught the eye of the red head. M'gann was looking through a book, using her telepathy to fly out ingredients from the different cabinets. Deciding to break the silence between the two, Kenna moved the book to where her eyes could not glance at the words.</p><p>"So… whatcha doin?" She asked quietly, as not to startle the poor girl. M'gann gave a slight jump and shifted her eyes to the lavender eyed girl.</p><p>"Oh, I was just planning on making some cookies for everyone." She replied, giving the younger girl a shy smile. Kenna nodded and looked back down at her book, turning the page. M'gann continued to look at her, wanting to speak but not wanting to disturb the girl.</p><p>"Do you…. want to help?" She asked quietly. At her words, Kenna's eye shot up to meet her own eyes. It took a couple of seconds to contemplate but Kenna agreed.</p><p>"Sure." She said, taking her book mark and placing it between her pages. A full blown smile pulled at the martian lips as she watched the girl place her book down and circle the bar to enter the kitchen. Kenna placed her hands in her back pockets as she stood in front of the martian.</p><p>"Alright M'gann, teach me the ways of the cookie." She spoke, giving the girl a goofy grin. M'gann nodded and smiled in return, not fully understanding the blondes words. M'gann gave the blonde a series of direction to follow; which didn't end very well for the young female. In the span of five minutes, Kenna had flour in her hair and all over her face. Luckily M'gann was able to save the dough but she could help but laugh at the struggling teen.</p><p>"You have flour in your hair." M'gann pointed out with a giggle. Kenna was in the midst patting down her clothes, puffs of flour springing into the air.</p><p>"God, I have flour coming out of every crevice." The blonde whined, looking up at the green skinned girl. M'gann continued to giggle, placing the spoon she had used to mix the dough on the counter. She then took a step towards the blonde, moving her hand to help the teen dispose of the flour in her hair. While they were in the midst of the flour debacle, Superboy had emerged into the room. He stopped momentarily to stare at the peculiar girls. Both girls ceased their movements to look at the clone. Both had the famous deer in the headlight look on their faces. Superboy just rose his eyebrow before continuing to the couch. Kenna shifted her eyes to look at the martian. As their eyes met, they couldn't hold it in any longer. Both girls broke out into laughter, clutching their sides. Their laughs soon died down into uncontrollable giggles.</p><p>"I'm going to go get the rest of this stuff off of me. Are you good finishing the cookies?" Kenna asked when she got a hold of her laugh. The martian gave one last giggle and nodded her head.</p><p>"Yeah, i'll just put them in the oven. Thank you for helping me" Kenna gave smile and leaned over the counter to grab her book before leaving the kitchen area.</p><hr/><p>Her slender fingers turned the page once again, then went back to her resting across her stomach. Kenna shifted her body a little to get more comfortable in the positions she was in; back against the arm of the chair,legs thrown over the other arm. She was lost in her own world, letting the mysteries take her over her mind. she was so caught up in her book that she hadn't noticed the computer announce the arrival of her other team mates. Her eye's scrunched into a glare when a mass of red blocked the words she had been reading. With a face of annoyance, Kenna raise her eyebrow as she looked up at the culprit. Kid Flash and Robin stood in front of her, smirks on their faces.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Her tone full with sarcasm. Her words only made the two boys grin widen.</p><p>"Red Tornado's on a approach. Were gonna go see if he has a mission for us. You comin' sweetheart?" Wally asked, indicating with head. Kenna repeatedly blinked then looked back down to her book.</p><p>"Pass."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"That means getting up and that wasn't apart of the deal." Kids face fell into a pout. Robin glanced over at his friend, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. He then shifted his gaze back to the blonde.</p><p>"Come on blondie."</p><p>His words caused her to peer backup to stare at him. He moved to sit on the arm next to her legs.</p><p>"Team bonding." He coyly spoke. He watched her roll her lavender eyes before speaking.</p><p>"Five bucks say he doesn't have a mission."</p><p>"You're on." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. Her smaller hand met his in a strong shake. He then shifted the grip to help pull her up. With help from the boy wonder, Kenna was able to stand up. She straightened her shirt and followed after the hyper boys. The three of them met up with the others as they exited the cave just as Red Tornado landed. Kenna gave a sigh when the gust of wind almost made her lose the page she was on. She continued reading the words, paying somewhat attention between her team mates and their den mother.</p><p>"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" The robot asked turning his head to all of the teenagers.</p><p>"We hoped you would have a mission for us." Aqualad tried to reason.</p><p>"Missions are the Batman's responsibility."</p><p>"But it's been over a week.." Robin spoke up, agitation in his voice. Red Tornado brought up his hand to silence the teen.</p><p>"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being,simply enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado spoke. Aqualad shifted his gaze, looking at all the team members.</p><p>"This team is not a social club."</p><p>"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building you can keep busy by familiarizing ourselves with the cave." He spoke before walking past them to enter the cave. Kid Flash turned to speak to Robin, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.</p><p>"Keep busy."</p><p>"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin restored, making his voice a little louder. M'gann took the opportunity to help.</p><p>"Ooh, I'll find out." She spoke before turning to gaze at the back of the robots head. She squinted her eyes for a moment before shaking her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot he was a machine. Inorganic, I can't read his mind." She said turning to the rest of her teammates. Kid Flash walked up to stand next to the green skinned girl.</p><p>"Nice try though. So um, do you know what I'm think of." He asked with hopeful eyes. Kenna, who had been listening to the conversation but was concentrating on her book gave a very loud and unladylike snort.</p><p>"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said, elbowing Kid in the back. Aqualad looked down at the ground before looking up at the rest of the team.</p><p>"And now we tour the clubhouse." He spoke with disdain. M'gann shifted her eyes from the ground to look up at the atlantian.</p><p>"Well, Superboy, Kenna and I live here. We could play tour guides." She hesitantly spoke, looking at her house mates. Superboy put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"Don't look at me." Every one then shifted their gazes to the blonde with her nose buried in her book. Feeling multiple eyes on her, Kenna glanced up.</p><p>"Me. A tour guide? Ha!" She gave a laugh and shook her head, looking back down to her book. Kid Flash turned back to red haired girl.</p><p>"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." He said suggestively. The poor girl leaned slightly away from advancing teen. Robin's glared at his friend.</p><p>"She never said private." Someone was jealous. Aqualad gave a sigh before talking.</p><p>"Team building. We will all go." After the statement was made everyone turned to go down the grass ramp to go into the cave. The entire team stopped moving when Kenna cleared her throat. She took a few steps towards Robin. Eyes never leaving the pages, Kenna raised her hand and placed it next to Robin. Her hand gave a gesturing movement, causing the teens to raise their eyebrows. They watched Robin give an annoyed sigh, moving his hand to grab the wallet in his pocket. His hand pulled it out, unfolding it to reach in and pull out the contents. Kenna felt Robin slap the five dollar bill into her hand. Robin took her silence as a way to say "I told you so". Everyone watched with amused looks as Kenna placed the money in her back pocket and walk towards the opening.</p><p>"This is our front door." M'gann started off.</p><hr/><p>Somehow they had ended up in the main hall of the cave. M'gann had pointed out random descriptions and facts about the cave. The other member would add in every once in a while. Kenna was still reading, already knowing what they were talking about Dinah had given her a run down of the new place she was going to live before she had moved in. She glanced up from her book when they started explaining about the cave being compromised. The could have sworn that the poor martian had a mini heart attack.</p><p>"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." She tried to reason. Kenna raised an eyebrow when Robin grabbed her hand and began talking.</p><p>"The bad guy's know we know that they know about the place so they would never think to look here." Kenna blinked repeatedly trying to comprehend the teens words. That was a lot of knows. Kid Flash tried to help the martian.</p><p>"He means we're hiding in plain sight."</p><p>"Oh. That's much clearer." Kenna glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Superboy crinkle his eyebrows.</p><p>"I smell smoke." At the simple words, the martian began to panic.</p><p>"The cookies!" She frantically spoke, using her powers to fly to the kitchen. The rest of the team ran after the girl. They came into the kitchen to see the red head use her powers to pull the burnt cookies from the oven. The girls face held a look of heart break. As M'gann placed the cookie sheet on the counter, Kenna moved to sit at the bar stool she had occupied earlier in the day.</p><p>"We were trying out a new recipe and…" She paused looking at her teammates with a blush.</p><p>"Nevermind."</p><p>"We?" Aqualad questioned. The girl nodded, looking in Kenna's direction.</p><p>"McKenna helped me earlier today." Said girl had put away her book and was now gorging herself on the bag a potato chips.</p><p>"I'm surprised you got our little bookworm away from that book." Robin teased looking at the blonde. Kenna looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. He then turned to look at the green skinned girl.</p><p>"I bet they would have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin smoothly spoke, gesturing with his head towards. Everyone's gaze focused on the speedster who was inhaling the burnt cookies. He stopped mid bite and swallowed, looking at his teammates.</p><p>"Fast metabolism?" He said trying to explain. M'gann raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"I'll make more?" She asked unsurely.</p><p>"It was sweet of you make any." Aqualad spoke politely before glancing over at the blonde.</p><p>"Both of you." Kenna stopped mid-chip and gave the atlantean a smile; trying hard not to show the mesh of food behind her teeth.</p><p>"Thanks Aqualad." The martian girl spoke shyly.</p><p>"We are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. No my friends call me Kaldur." The atlantean said with a smile. The second after Kaldur spoke, Kid Flash spoke up.</p><p>"I'm Wally." He comment caused Kenna to nearly choke on a chip. She tried everything in her power not to let her laugh escape the cavity of her lips. She couldn't believe that his name was Wally. Her name was peculiar in it's own way but the fact that the constant flirt's name was so nerdy. Robin looked over at Kenna and smirked. He knew Kenna was trying so hard not to make any noise. He then shifted his eyes back to Kid Flash; Wally as he leaned on the counter.</p><p>"See I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike mister dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin glared at his friend in annoyance.</p><p>"Oh my names no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. That's my earth name, because i'm on earth now." The red haired girl giddily spoke. She then looked over at Kenna, everyone following her gaze. Kenna stopped eating the chips when everyone looked at her. She took a second to swallow the chewed chip.</p><p>"Um, no one really calls me McKenna. I've always been called Kenna." She spoke with a shrug once she was sure that there was no more food was in her mouth.</p><p>"I'll probably just call you Blondie." Robin teased.</p><p>"And you're gonna be Bird Boy." She flawlessly restored back. In the midst of the banter, Superboy had moved from the kitchen. In a matter of seconds Kenna let out a squeak as she fell out of her chair. A sudden voice that didn't belong to her spoke in her mind, causing the girl to jump and fall on her butt. She lay there rather disoriented. A hand came into her line of vision and Kenna could see the atlantian. She didn't hesitate to grasp it. Kaldur helped pull the blonde to her feet. She had vaguely picked up on the conversation. Apparently, M'gann had spoke telepathically to everyone, scaring the crap out of the blonde. She felt bad for the martian when everyone began to reprimand her. It was an honest mistake, and the poor girl was already having a hard time fitting in. In condolences, M'gann tried to make it up. Kenna followed the rest of team, not really knowing what was going on.</p><hr/><p>Kenna didn't know how to feel up the chair she was sitting in. The seatbelts grew over her body. The feeling had made Kenna's skin crawl. To get her mind off the chair, Kenna turned her attention to her team mates. Apparently, M'gann felt that the clone did not like her.</p><p>"Hey, how about showing us some martian shape shifting." Robin suggested. The girl looked at him before standing up. Everyone turned around to see M'gann morph into a perfect replica of Robin; breast and all. Kenna let out a strangled laugh as M'gann spun around shifting into a female version of Wally.</p><p>"Oh my god that's perfect!" Kenna called out with another laugh, a grin plastered on her face. The situation got funnier as Wally admired the girl version of himself.</p><p>"Is it wrong that I think i'm hot?" He questioned, a dreamy look on his face. Kenna was trying so hard not cackle that she didn't hear Wally suggest turning into her.</p><p>"Why not try Kenna?"</p><p>Kenna stopped laughing, eye widening as she watched M'gann morph into a perfect replica of her. Everything was the same, from the lavender eye's to the black and white baseball tee to the shorts and shoes. She then looked at her team mates, watching as all of them shifted between the martian and her. Kenna looked back at M'gann.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"They're exactly the same."</p><p>" Am I really that white?" The stream of compliments was interrupted as Kenna spoke. Everyone turned to look at the actual blonde, with amused faces. Kenna raised an eyebrow as she looked at her team mates.</p><p>"Don't give me that look. How do I not blind you guys when we go in the sun?" She asked, her voice being slightly high pitched. At the girls words, everyone let out a laugh. Kenna crossed her arms and pouted, turning her chair away from the group. She felt a hand on her arm causing her look to the side. Robin let out one last chuckle, looking the girl directly in the eyes.</p><p>"McKenna you look fine." He said with a sincere grin on his face. Kenna searched his face for any signs of lying, but it was hard considering she couldn't see his eyes. Deciding to trust him, Kenna gave him a small smile. Both of their attentions were directed back to the M'gann when Red Tornado contacted them.</p><p>"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. A alert was triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest that you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending you the coordinate now." The robot spoke through the coms.</p><p>"Tornado's keeping us busy." Robin spoke with sarcasm.</p><p>"Well a simple fire led you to Kenna and Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann replied, landing the ship. Kenna grew tense as they all stood up, looking out the window at the plant. There was something about this situation that Kenna didn't like. Something was wrong and they were going to find it out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guy's! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Hope you guys aren't mad at me. Any way I wanted to address somethings that a review brought into light. Robin and Kenna are not going to be in the perfect relationship from the beginning. I get that Robin is 13 year old and is not looking for a long term relationship. The first season will mainly be about developing a strong friendship between the two. There might be somethings at the end of season 1 but all together it will be about Kenna bonding with her friends. I'm not going to lie, there will be some fluffs here and there but they are not going to be in the perfect relationship. I personally believe that would ruin the story. As for the other question about Robin and Kenna in season 2, I already have a plan for those two;). Okay enough of my rambling, I hope I answered your guys questions. Don't forget favorite and review. Love you guys!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. So Much For Team Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've been broken so many times I'm scared I won't get up again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if I'm open like the ocean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you'll drown before you ever reach the depths of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never reach the depths of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The Depth of Me-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stickup Kid</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna heard the clap of her shoes meeting concrete. She had to bend her knees to cushion the blow as her feet landed on the ground. Standing up straight, Kenna shifted her eyes suspiciously around the premise. Nothing looked out of the ordinary but she still kept her guard up. As her eyes shifted around, a large gust of wind blew past her, whipping hair in every direction.</p><p>"Nothing seems wrong. What could have caused the alarm?" She vaguely heard come from one of her team mates; Wally she presumed. Another gust of wind nearly blew the poor girl off her feet. She turned in the direction of the wind, eyes growing as big as saucers.</p><p>"Um guys?" She said loud enough to catch the teams attention. Lifting her hand. Kenna pointed towards the massive tornado that ripped through cars on the other side of the plant. The entire team watched as the tornado continued to wreak havoc on the other the parking lot on the opposite side of the plant. Multiple screams sounded through the air as people fled the area.</p><p>"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Kaldur asked the boy wonder only to get no response. He turned when getting no reply only to see that the boy had disappeared.</p><p>"ROBIN?" Kaldur yelled, causing the entire to look at the empty spot that the boy wonder once was.</p><p>"He was here a second ago." M'gann spoke, confusion laced in her voice. Kenna could feel a vein pop out of her head when she faintly heard the famous cackle come from the mysterious teen. Her eyes gave a small glare as she peered at the opening to the plant. Figuring that the boy wonder had entered the plant, Kenna let her legs carry her to the entrance.</p><p>"I'm so going to buy that idiot a bell." She grumbled to herself as she reached the ramp leading into the building. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know the team was following her. She paused in step when the windows above shattered, causing dust and glass to scatter everywhere. Kenna quickly placed her arms above her head to protect herself. Her eyes widened slightly when she looked into the entrance. She watched as something tall and red bring it's hands up, letting two grey gusts of wind escape his hands. Lavender eyes followed the wind as it made contact with Robin's body, sending him flying into the concrete pillar. She winced when his body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Subconsciously her legs moved quickly towards the fallen boy, sliding to her knees next to him. She placed a delicate hand on his chest and helped him lean up. She crinkled her eyebrows at his pain filled groan. Just as Robin was sitting up, the rest of the team showed up. Superboy skid to a stop next to the kneeling teen.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" He asked, eyes never leaving the culprit. He moved to lunge as Robin speaks.</p><p>"DIDN'T CATCH HIS NAME BUT HE PLAYS KINDA ROUGH!" He snarkily called towards Superboy. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur moved towards the culprit, leaving the two younger teens behind. Kenna took a second to look at the man or thing they were fighting. Her eyes traced over the bad guy, momentarily stopping to stare at the lifeless blue eyes. Her eyebrows crinkled as she continued to stare. There was something about this person that reminded her of Red Tornado. Kenna turned her attention back to the boy wonder. He had turned his head to look at her. She gave him one nod and slowly rose to her feet bringing Robin up with her.</p><p>"My apologies, You may address me as Mr. Twister." A deep almost robotic voice spoke. Mr. Twister raised his hands once again to let gust of winds rip through the air. Superboy ran towards the win user, struggling though the force. He was soon picked up in a small tornado and whipped into a wall. Kenna craned her neck to watch his body indent into the concrete. Her head snapped back to bad guy with anger in her eyes. She could feel power crackle between her fingers, ready to be released. even though they hadn't known each other for very long, this was still her team and she wasn't going to let them get injured. She glanced to her left to see the rest of her team looking at eachother. Kaldur gave a firm nod signaling that it was time to take action. Wally pulled out his goggles and placed them over his eyes. Simultaneously, the team moved to attack. Gust of wind were fired but soon destroyed by Kenna's spiral vertices. She stood next to Robin, eyes a fluorescent glow, firing her energy to help clear a path for her team. It wasn't enough considering both Wally and M'gann were swept up and flung in the air.</p><p>"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not however expecting children." Kenna shot one more vortex towards the oncoming tornado, exploding it on contact. Robin took the opportunity to attack.</p><p>"We're not children!" He all but growled out, throwing his exploding disks. One managed to sail through the opening Kenna had left for him and sunk into the metal of the suit with a metallic clang. Twister brought up his large hand and merely flicked the disk with a finger. Seconds later the disk exploded, leaving a large cloud of dust.</p><p>"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."</p><p>Kenna used the slight distraction to her advantage. Focusing her mind on her objective, Kenna disappeared in a mist of purple and black. Mr. Twister was not expecting the the blonde to pop out of nowhere, sending a blast of energy into his side. He took the hit, slightly skidding across the floor. In annoyance, Mr. Twister mustered his power and sent a tornado in the way of the lavender eyed girl. Kenna gave a squeak, not totally thinking out her plan of action. She quickly cartwheeled out of the way to avoid getting hit.</p><p>"Well We would hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin spoke, sarcasm riddling his voice. M'gann then concentrated on the container hanging above the criminal. With a pull of her hands, M'gann used her powers to crush the metal contraption, spilling its contents. Dust poured out of the now broken container, covering him from head to toe. Before the dust could Superboy leaped into the air to deliver an attack but was swept up in another tornado. The teen was spun around and released, flying into the martian. Their bodies collided with a thud and then fell to the ground.</p><p>They needed to end this now. Thinking fast, Kenna concentrated on her target. Lifting her right hand, she let the power crackle between her fingers. With a swift movement of her arm, Mr. Twister was trapped in her phase lock. What she hadn't counted on was the tornadoes that Twister had released before she had used her powers. The two tornados moved closer and sucked up both Robin and Aqualad. The two spun around and were flung into each other. Kenna's eyes widen, her concentration shifting to her team mates.</p><p>"AQUALAD! ROBIN!" She frantically called, momentarily forgetting about her phase lock. Her distraction was her downfall. Her head snapped back to her captive to see her sphere about to explode. Kenna let out a short scream when her phase lock broke, her own powers shooting back at her. The impacted sent her body flying across the floor. Her small body tumbled and rolled painfully on the concrete. Finally her body came to a final roll.</p><p>"Indeed, that was quite you."</p><p>Kenna rolled onto her stomach and used her forearms to try and prop herself up. A low hiss left her lips and she looked up to see Twister gliding smoothly through the air. He exited the building just as the team struggled to their feet. Kenna pushed herself up and moved a hand to hold her ribs. She reluctantly moved quickly to catch up with the rest of the team. They all exited the building, unable to see through the large gust of dust and wind. M'gann raised her hand, eyes glowing green as she suspended Kid Flash in mid air. Once the dust settled, Kenna was able to make out the body of the speedster.</p><p>"I gotcha Wally." M'gann spoke before moving her hand down and letting Wally land on his feet.</p><p>"Thanks." He called over his shoulder. The rest of the team walked closer and came to a stop next to the red head. Kenna's eyes squinted into a piercing glare.</p><p>"I would have thought you would have seen your limitations by now." The man's voice and his powers were really starting to get annoying.</p><p>"I'm starting to get really tired of this guy." Kenna grumbled in annoyance. Aqualad moved closer, frustration evident on his face.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled. Twister moved higher in the sky as he responded.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero"</p><p>"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Aqualad called over his shoulder to the martian. M'gann gave a puzzled look.</p><p>" B-but I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She spoke, uncertainty in her voice.</p><p>"It's okay with the bad guy's" Robin curtly yelled. Kenna glanced over at him with a slight glare. He didn't need to be so rude to the girl. Not an hour ago they were all complaining about her telepathic powers. How was M'gann supposed to know when she was "allowed" to use her powers. M'gann's only response was placing to fingers to her temple. She searched as hard as she could but didn't find anything.</p><p>"Nothing! I'm getting nothing." She called out, removing her fingers from her temple before have an epiphany. She light bumped the side of her head with the heel of her palm as she spoke.</p><p>"Hello Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's in organic, an android. How many android's do you know that can generate tornadoes?" She spoke with a laugh, gesturing towards said android with her he hands. Kenna had an aha moment as she glanced back up at the flying android. No wonder she had that feeling of familiarity. This android reminder her of Red Tornado.</p><p>"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad spoke with confusion.</p><p>"After saying we would be tested soon enough. This is the to keep us busy." Robin spoke with anger, using his arms to gesture to the situation.</p><p>"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally said, looking down in disappointment. Aqualad gave an angry grunt and turned around, moving closer to . The rest of the team followed in his foot steps.</p><p>"This game… so over."</p><p>"We know who you are and what you want." Robin called upwards toward the android.</p><p>"So let's end this." Aqualad spoke next. Mr. Twister glared down as he spoke.</p><p>"Consider it ended."</p><p>He brought his above his head, generating more than just a tornado. Grey and black clouds formed over his head, looking more and more like a hurricane. Kenna's hair began whipping around in different directions. Her eyes held a sense of worry. If this really was Red Tornado, would he really go to this extreme just to test them? The wind became so loud that she almost couldn't hear Mr. Twisters reply to Wally's question.</p><p>"You think i'm Tornado? How Ironic." A massive bolt of lightning struck the ground causing a wave of explosion to fling the team backwards. Kenna's body once again rolled and tumbled over the grass. She was really getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. She looked up to see Twister descending closer to the team, lightning sparking between his fingers. She gritted her teeth and prepared herself to defend the team but gave a confused look when Mr. Twister suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"Fine then. I won't deny you children have powers," Twister began speaking. Wally gave a small groan only to have his mouth covered by a green hand.</p><p>"But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."</p><p>"What happened?" Wally asked, slightly leaning up. M'gann looked back at him and spoke in a small voice.</p><p>"I placed the Bio-Ship between us…." A small gasp left her lips as Superboy punched the ground in anger. He looked up to meet her eyes, hatred almost certain in his gaze.</p><p>"And that's supposed to make things right?" He asked, standing from the ground. He made brisk movements towards her. Not liking Superboy's tone Kenna stood up quickly.</p><p>"You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado." He spoke with venom. Surprise flashed in his eyes when Kenna appeared in front of the martian. Every one was slightly taken back at the small blonde. Her stance was defensive and the glare on her face was frightening. Her eyebrows pinched together in anger, a scowl on her lips. Her hands were clenched in fist at her side, ready to punch if wanted.</p><p>"It wasn't her fault. Everything was pointing towards Red Tornado. Her claim made perfect sense. As for the Bio-Ship, what else was she supposed to do? We were getting our asses kicked and she protected us." She spat with venom. Her voice held nothing but anger and frustration. To try and cool the tensions between people Robin spoke up.</p><p>"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." He hesitantly spoke when feeling Kenna glare into his soul.</p><p>"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, We'll take it from here." Wally said slightly shifting his eyes between Kenna and M'gann. An appalled look crossed the blonde's face. Wally had been referring to both of the girls. How could he say that? She had the same amount of experience as Superboy.</p><p>"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled out as he walked past them. Robin and Wally looked over at the blonde. With slight hurt but mostly anger, Kenna crossed her arms and avoided eye contact. Pangs of guilt hit both boy's and they followed after Superboy.</p><p>"I-I was just trying to be apart of the team." M'gann's voice came out sad as she watched the boys run off. Aqualad gave both girl's sympathetically looks.</p><p>"To be honest i'm not really sure we have a team." He spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. Just like the others, Kenna watched Aqualad run after the other teens. She then glanced over at the martian. M'gann was looking down, on the verge of tears. Kenna moved slowly towards the girl, contemplating what ow to comfort the girl. The guy's had hurt M'gann's feelings more than they had hers. Going out her comfort zone, Kenna crouched down and gave the green skinned girl an attempted hug. M'gann looked up to meet the lavender eyes of the younger girl. She move a hand up to grasp the arm around her neck to somewhat return the hug. Both girl's accepted the comfort that each other was giving.</p><p>"Come one M'gann lets go back to the cave." Kenna spoke softly, releasing the older girl to stand up. M'gann sniffled and nodded, grasping the hand Kenna was offering. Once both girls were standing, M'gann lifted her hands and used her powers to uncloak the Bio-Ship. The ship turned and landed on the ground. The back hatch eased down and both girls trudged aboard. Kenna plopped down in a seat on even caring about the seat belts that grew over her. Her eye's just stared out the window in a trance. She could feel the ship left into the air. With a sigh, Kenna crossed her arms over the dashboard and leaned her head on them. Sad eyes stared out the window, feeling more caged then she had ever felt in her life. Everything around her was blocked out; nothing but white noise. What was the point? This so called freedom wasn't what she had expected. In all honesty, she felt as if she was still rotting away inside that dome. Shaking her head slightly, Kenna buried her face in her arms. All she wanted to do was to go home. Not the Cave, not Cadmus but home. The home she had made with Dinah and Oliver. She wanted to sit on the balcony with her book and Dave, hot apple cider at her disposal. But most of all she wanted to curl up between Dinah and Oliver like she used to. She wanted the people who in a short amount of time acted more like parents to her than her own parents had ever been.</p><p>Her thoughts were soon interrupted when M'gann's voice rang throughout the caverns of her mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Listen to me all of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenna slightly jumped at the voice and turned to look at M'gann over her shoulder.</p><p><em><strong>What did we tell you?  </strong></em>She heard Superboy grumble in her head. She watched the martian's face morph into a stern and concentrated look.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know! I know I messed up but now i'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna waited for her moment. She didn't know how M'gann convinced her to come back and help. At the moment the she was hiding in the brush to the side of the war zone. She watched as Red Tornado or for better terms M'gann landed in front of the sidekicks. She couldn't hear any of the conversation between them but she waited none the less for her opening. Her eyes shifted between the two as they begun the match with tornadoes. One would send a tornado while the other one would dissipate it. They seemed to evenly matched until Twister countered with electricity attack. Kenna held her breath, this was the moment of truth. Tornado's body bounced once as it hit the ground, electricity sparking around the body. Twister extended his hands, five wires coming out of each finger and attaching to the back of Tornado's head.</p><p>"NOW MCKENNA!" She heard M'gann shout. In a split second, Kenna used her phase walk. A burst of energy sent the android flying back into a tornado. The tornado disappeared when twister flung out; revealing Wally. Twister was caught off guard when Superboy grabbed him, sending punch after punch through his body. With one final punch, Superboy sent the android rolling into the ocean with a large splash. Kenna stood up straight and waited for Aqualad to do his part. With another massive splash, Twister sailed out of the water missing some limbs. His body crashed to the ground with a clang. He didn't stay on the ground for very long because M'gann had captured him in air and sent a mental pulse that ripped off his remaining limbs. Before he could fall, Robin with his utility belt strapped diagonally across his torso ran towards the android, throwing his exploding disks. They embedded deep into his body then exploded with a loud bang. Finally his body came crashing down, body landing with a loud thud.</p><p>All six teens came to stand in front of the android, watching it lean up on it's knees. With a hiss the chest cavity opened revealing a man in green with grey hair. The man collapsed out of the chest, landing face first on the ground.</p><p>"Fowl. I-I call fowl." He said looking up at them. Both Kenna and M'gann moved forward. M'gann began using her power to pick up the boulder on her left. Kenna's eyes began to glow as she lifted her palm up. The small black and purple sphere forming in her hand. With a quick motion, The man was caught in her phaselock sphere.</p><p>"M'GANN NO!" Kenna heard Aqualad scream from behind her. She could feel her phaselock dissipate as the martian crushed the man under the boulder. Kenna let her hand fall back to her sides and she turned to look at the horrified faces of her team mates. Robin's face soon changed to anger. He moved towards the martian and blonde.</p><p>"DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S DONE ON MARS BUT ON EARTH WE DON'T EXECUTE OUR CAPTIVES." Robin yelled, glaring at the martian. He then shifted his anger towards the blonde.</p><p>"AND YOU!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger in Kenna's direction.</p><p>"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU THINK THAT HELPING HER MURDER SOMEONE WAS OKAY?" His words cut deep into her, twisting and turning. She let him see a flash of hurt in her eyes. M'gann moved towards the two to draw the anger away from the blonde.</p><p>"You said you'd trust me." She spoke causing the boy wonder to look over his shoulder. His covered eye's watched as the boulder was lifted revealing the broken wires and circuits inside the man.</p><p>He had been an android all along.</p><p>M'gann gave a sly smirk when Robin's face held a surprised look.</p><p>"That's why I couldn't read his mind." She stated pointing towards the broken pieces. Robin turned back to M'gann a little less angry. Crossing his arms, he glanced at Kenna. She was staring at the ground, arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"You still could have let us in on it. You told McKenna." He gestured towards the blonde. M'gann looked over her shoulder to peer at the young girl. She then shifted her head to look back at the team.</p><p>"No I didn't." She denied with a shake of her head. Aqualad moved forward to put a hand on the martian's shoulder.</p><p>"We should have trusted you. Both of you." He spoke softly towards M'gann then to look at Kenna,but Kenna wasn't there.</p><p>She had pulled a Robin.</p><hr/><p>Kenna gave a soft sigh as a light breeze swept through her hair. A small chill ran down her spine causing her to pull her knees closer to her she stared out across the water at the sunset, Kenna came to a decision. She would go back to the cave and pack up her things. There was no point on stay on a team that couldn't trust you. Her mind then shifted back to memory of Robin yelling at her. He would never know how much his words had truly hurt. Even though you knew that Twister was an android, Robin's still made you feel like a monster. The monster that Camus had turned her into.</p><p>She heard the creak of the old wooden planks on the dock before she saw him. She didn't move a muscle or make a sound as he sat down beside her. He brought one of his knees to his chest and let the other dangle over the edge. She heard him take a small breath before speaking.</p><p>"Are you going to come back with us?" He asked looking at the swirling colors of the sun. His head then snapped to look at the blonde as she talked.</p><p>"No." She simply spoke. Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses.</p><p>"What do you mean no?" He asked in confusion and sight worry. Kenna just shook her head before speaking.</p><p>"I'm going to go back to the cave, pack my things and go back with Canary."</p><p>"But why?" Kenna turned her head slightly to look at the boy wonder before speaking.</p><p>"What's the point of being a part of a team that can't even trust you." She turned her head to look back at sun. She gave a bitter laugh, shaking her head as she continued speaking.</p><p>"I mean who was I kidding? I'm not cut out for this. You guy's said so yourselves. I'm inexperienced and I don't know what i'm doing. I should just go back where I came from." She spoke bitterly. Robin took a minute to let her words sink. He had no clue that Kenna doubted herself this much. Guilt crashed over him in waves as he thought back to their previous conversation. His childish words probably confirmed the doubt she had been feeling.</p><p>"Don't." That one word made the blonde look over at him with slight confusion. Robin let his propped up leg fall down till it dangled next to his other leg. He then turned to face the blonde with a stern face.</p><p>"Don't leave. The team needs you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and made you doubt yourself. I never wanted to make you feel as if you didn't belong. McKenna you are a big part of this team and nothing will change that. Please have more faith in yourself and your abilities. Don't leave. Please." Kenna gave a surprised look, not expecting a full blown apology. She looked at him, letting his words play in her mind. She gave no response but continued to look at him.</p><p>"I get it, i'm an ass. I'll let you throw your book at my head, if you want." He baited. He watched as a small smile pulled at her lips and she let out a soft giggle. A full blown smile broke out across his face. She had cracked, the smile and laugh being the indicator. Pushing himself onto his feet, Robin gave one last glimpse at the sunset. He then turned and extended his hand towards the small blonde.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, let's get out here." He teased. Kenna gave a sigh, unwrapping her arms to grab his offered hand.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you Bird Boy." She spoke with a roll of her eyes. Robin hoisted her up. When Kenna was standing straight, she looked up to raise an eyebrow at the boy wonder. Robin let go of her hand, only to ruffle the hair on top of her head. He laughed as Kenna grumbled and fixed the rats nest that he ha cause. Kenna playfully glared and stuck out her tongue. He stuck his tongue out in return causing the girl to start laughing. Robin then brought his arm up to wrap around her small shoulders. In response, Kenna wrapped her arm around his waist. The to teens began making their way off he docks.</p><p>"You're definitely an ass."</p><p>"Why thank you for noticing."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while. This week has been very busy for me but I'm on Spring Break! WOOOOH! Any way that means that if i'm bored enough, I might update a few times. Okay so about this chapter, all mental conversations will be in bold italics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you enjoyed going into Kenna's personality and fears. I really wanted to show her feelings especially at the end. Okay you guy's know the drill, favorite, review, all of the jazz. Love you guys!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Idiosyncrasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So if this city really makes you feel the way you swear it does</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show just a little more faith in the legs you're standing on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't take for granted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The privilege you've been handed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're hearts still beating, hearts still beating</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just keep it going. Never stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Keep It Going-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the Punches</em>
</p><hr/><p>"MCKENNA!"</p><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" Escaped her lips as she screamed, dropping the sealed water bottle. She could hear her heartbeat echo in her head as she frantically turned around. Her frightened orbs turned ice cold as she glared at the culprits. Both Wally and Robin were hunched over, grasping their stomachs in laughter. Kenna could feel the blood vessel in her forehead throb, almost ready to burst. Her teeth gritted together and she clenched her hands into fist.</p><p>"You scared the living crap out of me you assholes!" She screeched, grasping what ever could be found on the counter. In anger, Kenna threw the pot holders at the laughing boys. Robin continued to laugh, bringing his hands up to shield his face from the assault. She then picked up the plastic spatula that M'gann had used earlier and leaned over the counter to repeatedly hit Wally in the arm. The red head cringed but continued to laugh.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Robin said catching his breath. He gave another laugh when Kenna turned her attack towards him.</p><p>"Yeah. Very. Funny. You. Jerks!" She screeched, emphasizing each word with a slightly harder hit. Feeling her pent up anger dissipate, Kenna stopped her assaults. The boy's laughter soon died down as they sat on the bar stools.</p><p>"Are you done using us as punching bags?" Wally asked, hand digging into the open bag of chips to his right. He let out a yelp when she leaned over and gave him a hit on the top his head.</p><p>"Ow!" He grumbled, rubbing the bump on his head. His words caused a snicker to escape the blonde's mouth. Her teeth clamped down on her protruding tongue as she snickered in the speedsters face. She then leaned down to grab her fallen water bottle and stood back up. She soon placed her arms on the counter, leaning on them after she opened the bottle in her fingers. Her eyes shifted between both boys, stopping on the pouting speedster.</p><p>"Wally I didn't even hit you that hard." She taunted, moving the bottle towards her lips. She twisted the cap back onto the bottle and she set it on the counter. Robin turned to raise an eyebrow at pout that was currently displayed on his best friend's face. Wally continued to pout as he looked back up at the younger girl.</p><p>"That hurt Kenna, you hurt me deep." He spoke dramatically, placing his over his giggled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I think what he means is you hurt his ego." Robin spoke, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the blonde laugh. Wally turned to glare at the black haired boy, face full of annoyance.</p><p>"Wally I swear you could pass for a girl sometimes." She said with a laugh as she turned around and opened the fridge. She could faintly hear the speedster give a huff in annoyance. Her concentration was set on finding something that was slightly healthy. Living with a girl who loved to bake was really starting to weigh the blonde down. She rarely consumed anything that wasn't pure sugar, which is probably not the smartest move on her part. Her eyebrows scrunched in frustration as she analyzed the contents residing in the cool box. A piece of her bangs fell into her face, causing the girl's frustration to rise. With a sigh, she blew the strand back with a puff of air. Growing tired of looking in the fridge, Kenna just shook her head and pulled open the vegetable drawer. Her eyes found the large fruit she was looking for and her hand shot out to grab it. She quickly pushed in the drawer and stood up. With the bump of her hip, the fridge sealed shut. Kenna moved towards the counter and pulled open a drawer to grab a small spoon.</p><p>"A grapefruit? Out of everything in that fridge, you pick a grapefruit?" Kenna looked up to look at the person that the voice belong to. Her eyes met black tinted glass. She gazed over to see Wally had disappeared; probably off to find the green skinned girl. She turned her attention to the boy wonder, realizing that she had never answered his question.</p><p>"I have had too much sugar in the past weeks. I love M'gann, I really do but I swear that girl is trying to get me to go into a sugar induced coma." She spoke leaning back against the counter, sinking her spoon into the half fruit. She was careful to keep the fruit a certain distance a way to ensure no juice would splatter. She scrapped the juice and pulp out before bringing them to her mouth. She could hear Robin gently chuckle at her statement.</p><p>"No seriously. Last week she made the diabetes cupcakes!"</p><p>"What the hell is a diabetes cupcake?"</p><p>"So it's this cupcake made of chocolate, filled with chocolate, iced with chocolate, with a little chocolate square thingys poking out of the icing." She excited explained, flailing her hand to emphasize her words. Robin tried hard not to laugh at the girls explanation.</p><p>"So why do you call them diabetes cupcakes?"</p><p>"There is so much sugar in them that they will literally cause someone to get diabetes." Robin couldn't hold in his laugh and longer and let out a chuckle. Kenna leaned over a lightly hit him.</p><p>"Don't laugh at me." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in protest. Robin was about to respond when an intimidating and stern voice echoed through the mountain.</p><p>"Team, report to the debriefing room." Came Batman's authoritative voice. Kenna raised and eyebrow and looked to Robin for answers. She shook her head in disbelief, putting her fruit back in the fridge and placing her spoon in the sink. Robin stood up from his stool and walked around to the opening. He placed his hands in the pockets of his green hoodie, waiting for the blonde. Noticing that Robin was waiting for her, Kenna quickly moved to the opening of the kitchen. She stopped momentarily next to the boy. Robin nodded his head, answering her silent question. The two then head towards the debriefing room. They weaved through multiple hallways in comfortable silence. Kenna glanced over at the boy, his nonchalant demeanor making the girl suspicious. Feeling eyes looking at him, he gazed at the short girl next to him.</p><p>"You are unbelievable, you know that." She spoke bumping her shoulder into his.</p><p>"What?" He asked feigning innocence.</p><p>"You knew something was going to happen today."</p><p>"I did not."</p><p>"That's total bull. Batman is your mentor, you will always be the first one to know anything." She spoke with a light laugh. She got no answer from the boy wonder. She figured that his lack of response was due to the fact that they were now standing next to their teammates. Batman gazed around, noting that all members were present. With a wave of his wrist, floating holographic panels with various amounts of information appeared behind him. He turned to the side, revealing the map of an island.</p><p>"Isla Santa island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street named Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in.</p><p>This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman informed. As the man spoke, Kenna shifted her eyes through all of the different panels. She did the best she could to comprehend all of the text and listen to Batman's details at the same time. Her thoughts were broken when Robin spoke up next to her. She snapped her head to the side to better hear what he was saying.</p><p>"Who's in charge?"</p><p>"Work it out among yourselves." Kenna resisted rolling her eyes at their conversation. Of course that would be the only thing worrying the boy wonder.</p><p>"Suit up and head out. You depart in ten" Batman commanded, his tone never wavering. The team gave a nod and moved to follow their orders. Kenna turned to move but stopped mid step when she was called.</p><p>"Siren." It took her a moment to register her superhero name. She gave a quiet gulp when she realized who had called her. Not wanting to aggravate Batman, Kenna quickly turned around and stood at attention. She tried to keep eye contact as much as possible, but the superhero scared her. She made a mental note to thank Robin for not being exactly like his mentor. It wasn't that she didn't like Batman;actually when she was younger, he was her favorite superhero. But that did not stop the fact that he was a very intimidating person. Yeah. She really needed to thank the boy wonder.</p><p>"Yes sir?" She asked, surprised that her words came out clear without hesitation or a stutter.</p><p>"A gift from Black Canary." His words were short as he handed her a gray box. her eyebrow raised slightly in confusion.</p><p>"Thank you?" It came out more as a question then a statement.</p><p>"It contains your suit."</p><p>"Oh… that makes more sense. Thank you Batman." She gave an embarrassed chuckle, hugging the box closer to her frame. Batman gave a simple nod of his head. Not wanting to annoy the detective, she gave a smile and scampered away to go put on her outfit.</p><hr/><p>Kenna couldn't tell if she was excited, terrified or both at the fact that the team was going on their first mission. The team sat in their chairs, completely silent. This was not like their normal rides in the Bio-Ship. They normal consisted of banters and laughter but that was not the case. Everyone was in serious mode and that might have scared Kenna the most. That made the situation seem more than Wally was being serious and when Wally is being serious, things become real. Yeah, she was definitely nervous. Her fingers continuous rubbed along her legs, feeling the smooth fabric below her fingers. Her eyes shifted down to gaze at the unfamiliar outfit. Her top consisted of a cropped black bustier and the bottom half of a laced up corset that cut off above her navel. Buckles and straps crossed on her back to hold up the corset. The corset laced up in the front, showing the black shirt underneath. She wore elbow length finger-less gloves. Her eyes shifted her pants. The low-rise pants were tucked inside knee high combat boots with a black belt holding them tight to her waist. The color scheme was quite simple. Black being the belt, gloves, undershirt, and boots. The corset and pants were a dark blue, almost black. The colors matched that of her mentors closely. No mask covered her eyes, much like Dinah. All together, Kenna liked the style of her costume. She continued to mull things over in her mind not noticing that a person staring at her.</p><p>Robin could tell the blonde was nervous. After knowing her for a couple of months, he began to pick up on the things she would do when she was nervous. She would do three things to distract her mind. Kenna would bite her bottom lip, twirl a lock of her long hair or she would consistently move her fingers; much like she was doing now. He watched her rub her fingers across the fabric of her leg; never slowing her speeding up her pace. He himself was excited to be going on the mission but he could tell that Kenna was over thinking things. Ever since the Mister Twister fiasco, Kenna had stayed but that did not stop her fears and doubts about her abilities. Robin contemplated on a way to comfort his friend. Trying not startle the girl, Robin leaned forward in his seat and placed his gloved hand on one of her nervous hands. The blonde snapped her eyes up to look at him, confusion evident on her face. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. She in return gave a shaky smile, understanding what the boy wonder was attempting to do. Kenna grasped his hand and gave back the squeeze as a thank you. Robin then retracted his hand, placing it in his lap once again.</p><p>"Drop zone A in thirty." Miss Martian spoke, breaking the silence. Kenna swiveled her chair around to watch Aqualad stand from his chair. The chair sunk into the ground, disappearing from sight. Aqualad moved his hand down to touch the Atlantean symbol on his belt. The crest glowed and the red of Aqualad's shirt morphed into black. He shifted his eyes to look at the martian.</p><p>"Ready." Miss M gave a nod before speaking.</p><p>"Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." She said moving her hands over the glowing orbs that rested under her palms. Kenna bite her bottom lip in anxiety as Aqualad dived through the hole that had opened at his feet. Soon as the Atlantean was out of sight, the hole vanished. She shifted her gaze out the front window taking in a sharp but quiet breath. She didn't let the air escape her lips until Miss M announced their position.</p><p>"Drop zone B." Came her simple statement. Simultaneously, the team members stood from their chairs. Like Aqualad's chair, the remaining furniture dissolved back into the ship. Miss M raised her hand, concentrating on objective. A long hook grew out of the ceiling coming down to Kenna's waist. Her small and delicate hand shot forward to grab the rope connected to the hook. She then clipped it to her belt and gave it a sharp tug to make sure it was secure. She then looked over to her teammates, waiting for them to be ready. Once Kid Flash had the hook clipped, he touched the symbol on his chest much like Aqualad had done. The fluorescent yellow was soon replaced with black. He turned to look at the martian with a grin.</p><p>"How cool is this?" He asked, using his arms to gesture to his outfit. Miss M coyly smiled.</p><p>"Very impressive." She brought out both hands and closed her eyes, focusing on her organic outfit. The white shirt and blue skirt morphed into a black body suit starting from her toes to her neck. She then placed her hands on her hips, giving the speedster a smile.</p><p>"Ah.. that works to." He spoke as his facial expression morphed into a suggestive smile. His green eyes then gazed over to the brooding teenager.</p><p>"Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Superboy looked over at the speedster.</p><p>"No capes. No tights. No offense." He spoke crossing his arms. Kenna found herself agreeing with the teen. She couldn't imagine seeing him in anything other than the black shirt and pants.</p><p>"It totally works for you." Kenna raised an eyebrow at the green girls tone. She watched Miss M's face go from a dreamy daze to an embarrassed look.</p><p>"In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She tried to defend. A knowing smirk appeared on the blondes face. She was going to have to talk to the martian about this later. She watched in slight amusement as the older girl grasped her hood and placed it over her head, becoming hidden to the naked eye. Kenna then felt the floor give out below her. She frantically grabbed the rope as it repelled towards the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she quickly unclipped the hook from her belt. She gave a strangled gasp when she was grabbed and pulled away from her original spot. Her body tumbled across the ground and she heard the large crash.</p><p>"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy gloated, standing from his crouched position.</p><p>"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Kenna heard above her. She slightly groaned and looked above to see Robin. The boy was not looking at her but gazing at the older black haired teen. Her lavender eyes moved to look at his arms which were on either side of her torso, shielding her body. He then turned his head to look at her.</p><p>"You good?" She spoke no words but nodded her head. He leaned backwards, releasing the girl from the cage of his arms. He then used his thigh to stand to his feet. His hand stuck out and waited for the blonde to grasp it. Kenna placed her gloved hand in his, soon being lifted to her feet. Once on steady legs, she brushed the dirt from her suit.</p><p>"Aqualad drop B is go.' Miss M spoke into her ear piece. The team moved to stand behind the boy wonder who had opened the holographic display screen on his glove. A map popped up with red dots, indicating their positions.</p><p>"Head to the factory. I will track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Aqualad spoke through the secure channel.</p><p>"Roger that." Robin spoke pressing his finger to the chip in his ear. He then clicked a button on his glove to make the holograph disappear.</p><p>"This way." He gestured with his hand, running in the direction he had pointed to. One by one, the team began to follow the boy except for the blonde. McKenna gave one last glance over her shoulder to look at the hidden ship. This was the moment. There was no going back from here. Take one last deep breath to calm her nerves, Kenna ran after her teammates giving a silent prayer that this mission would go as planned.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So here's the new chapter. It's not the most exciting chapter but I promise the next one will be action pact. Oh and if your still trying to figure out what Kenna's suit looks like, it is based off of the outfit that Harley Quinn wears in Batman Arkham City. Expect an update tomorrow but if not tomorrow then if will for sure be up on Saturday. Oh and the Cupcakes I wrote about are real. My friend Morgan and I baked them and they had so much sugar,I felt sick the rest of the day any ways don't forget to review and favorite. Love you guys!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stupidity At It's Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first time I didn't fall asleep until the sun came up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause we never ever had enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first time that we could rush the streets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling no defeat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause we were ready to ignite the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the last time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I had the time of my life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wasting Time (Eternal Summer)-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four Year Strong</em>
</p><hr/><p>No matter how hard she tried, Kenna could not stop the fast beat of her heart. She couldn't understand what was going on. It's not like the team had come in contact with any hostiles; they had spent maybe fifteen twenty minutes navigating through the tropical terrain. At every sound she would flinch and snap her eyes in the direction. When seeing no threat, she would take quiet deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her eyes gazed at the ground as her fingers shot up to grasp the rocks beside her to maintain balance. She then looked up, watching the movement of her teammates. Miss M walked behind Kid Flash who was following the boy wonder. They each took careful steps on the narrow path; careful of the long drop to the side. She let out a small gasp when rocks gave out below her boots. She began to teeter over the edge until she felt a hand pull her back to steady feet. She turned to look over her shoulder at her savor. Her lavender eyes came in contact light blue eyes.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered with smile towards Superboy, grateful he had her back. The clone let her good with a nod of his head. She then began to walk forward once again, eyes following the curve of the ground. She made sure to come to a stop behind a crouching boy wonder. He had his arm out, holographic screen displayed.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Her eyes shifted towards the forest, trying narrow in on the disturbance.</p><p>"Is this a super hearing thing?" Wally asked pivoting to gaze at the super clone.</p><p>"He does have great ears." The whisper caused the blonde to gaze over at the martian. She raised an eyebrow when she made eye contact with the the older girl. A faint blush appeared on her green cheeks. Kenna shook her head with a knowing smirk, crossing her arms under her chest.</p><p>"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked, turning back to look at the boy wonder. A look of sheer annoyance appeared on his face when he caught no sight of his best friend.</p><p>"Man I hate when he does that." Kid Flash groaned. Kenna looked over at Kid with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes then searched for Robin, finally understanding the ginger boy's frustration.</p><p>"Yup, he's getting the collar and bell whether he likes it or not." Kenna spoke, moving to stand next to Kid Flash. She looked around one more time trying to catch a glimpse of the black haired boy.</p><p>"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared." Sounded through the comms. Kenna put her finger to the small ear piece to help hear better.</p><p>"See if you're being tracked." She let her finger fall from her ear, eye's shifting to stare at Superboy. Both boy's walked down the hill and came to hide behind a large branch. They crouched down looking in opposite directions of each other. Miss M quietly glided through the air before landing softly next to Superboy. Kenna jogged quietly to the rest of the team, careful of her foot steps. Her small body came to stand behind Kid's, who was crouching clicking buttons on his goggles.</p><p>"We got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid Flash spoke, sliding his goggles to the resting place upon his head.</p><p>"Two squads."</p><p>Kenna's heart began to thump fast at Superboy's words. Fear began course it's way through her veins. Contact. This is what had been one of the many things that she had been worrying about. If they came in contact then their cover would be blown. Cover blown means that the mission is compromised. Compromised mission means angry Batman and Kenna was not looking forward to an angry Batman. No. She couldn't think like that. She had to put faith in team and the teams abilities.</p><p>Being so caught up in her thoughts, Kenna failed to notice the firing sounds in the air or the fact that Kid Flash was no longer in the vicinity. When she came to, she frantically looked at Superboy and Miss M. Miss M's face held a sign of worry while Superboy had his iconic frown evident. The sound of gunfire began to increase causing the blonde to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Watch it be that that idiot blew our cover." She groaned placing her hand on the rough bark and swing both legs over it. She ran down as far she could towards the increasing sound of the bullets. She slide to a stop when she saw the muddy hill that led into the opening. Getting into a crouched position, Kenna prepared herself to slide down. She picked up speed as the slope got steeper and leaned forwards. In about a hundred feet, the slope would even out giving her a great access point to the small battle. She prepared herself and took a deep breath before using the hill to vault into the area. Kenna broke through the brush and collided with a hard body. The man she had hit fell to the ground with a groan. Kenna herself had used the fallen mass to propel herself into a hand spring. Once on her feet, she ducked to avoid the multiple bullets that whizzed past her body. She quickly sprinted behind her looking for cover. Her body slide behind a tree, using it's broad width as cover. She heard a large thud and took a chance looking around the tree. Superboy had just body slammed a massive guy wearing a wrestling mask. She gave a small squee when a bullet flew past her nose, and she turned back behind her cover. What she had failed to notice was the to armed goons that stood behind her. Her eye's widened in pure terror as they lifted their arms to fire.</p><p>The sound of a fluttering cape caused the panicked girl to snap her gaze up. Robin descended on the goons knocking one to the side.</p><p>"What is wrong with you guys? Remember Covert? Why didn't you guys follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle?" He snidely asked, uppercutting the man to his right and spinning kicking him to the side.</p><p>"That's what you were doing?!" Kenna practically yelled, irritation laced in her voice. Fed up with hiding, Kenna leaned around the tree and concentrated on her target. A large group of men were crowded around each other, causing most of the gunfire in her direct. She stuck out her hand, palm side up and eye's glowing before phase locking a man in the middle of the group. His body lifted into the air, trapped in the black and purple sphere. The guys around him screamed in terror as their bodies were sucked into the gravitational pull of the sphere. She let a smirk pull out the corner of her lips as the sphere exploded with the flick of her wrist, sending the mass of bodies to scatter amongst the forest.</p><p>"Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers you know!" Kid Flash spoke snidely once he was down knocking out the goon he had been fighting but pausing in his sentence when Miss M appeared behind them using her mind powers to launch a guy into the air.</p><p>"Uhh!...Er, I'm not anyway."</p><p>"You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." She said landing on the ground. Kenna gave a sigh of relief when no more guy's seemed to appear. She moved from her hiding place and walked to stand next to the other teens. She moved her gaze to scan the area, eye's widening when a guy appeared out of nowhere behind Robin. She was about to warn him when Aqualad came out of the tree's and took down the man using his tattoos to electrify him. She let out a breath and smiled, happy that the Atlantean was had joined them.</p><hr/><p>"I recognize those belong to the cult of Kobra."</p><p>"The cult of what now?" Kenna asked the boy wonder. Her small body was sitting on a large boulder, one leg crossed over the other. She hadn't heard the name of the cult for her mind had blanked out watching Superboy tie the remaining goons to a tree with rope.</p><p>"The cult of Kobra." Robin sighed looking at the blonde in minor annoyance. She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders defensively. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know half of the bad guy's they would be fighting. Both of their attentions snapped towards Aqualad as he spoke.</p><p>"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if had known that a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."</p><p>"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and the goons, i'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin spoke in reply looking over to the tied up cultists. Kenna quietly stood to her feet and went to stand next Robin.</p><p>"So, what do we do next?" She hesitantly asked, eyes glancing between Robin and Aqualad.</p><p>"Well Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time…" Kid Flash spoke before Robin cut him off.</p><p>"These cultist's aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff." He spoke as a matter of factly, glaring at the speedster.</p><p>"We don't leave. Not until I know why." That comment opened up the flood gate to a full blown argument.</p><p>"Until you know why?" Kid asked, getting into Robin's personal space.</p><p>"This team needs leader." Robin countered sternly.</p><p>"And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."</p><p>" Ha ha! And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"</p><p>As the argument continued, Kenna rubbed her fingers against her temples, trying to fend off the oncoming migraine. She glanced up at Aqualad who in return gave a small shrug, having no clue what to do. Miss M and Superboy had their own discussion about the leadership role.</p><p>"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!"</p><p>"Neither does Batman!"</p><p>"Duh. You're not Batman!"</p><p>"Duh. Closest thing we got!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" The outburst caused both boys to look at the frustrated blonde. Kenna stopped rubbing her temple and glared at both boy's.</p><p>"Here let me solve this little dilemma." She spoke, stepping towards them. Both Kid Flash and Robin leaned back, knowing how scary that small blonde when aggravated. Who knew that some much anger could reside in such a small figure. Kenna brought her hands up and gave both boy's a smack on the back of the head. They cringed in slight pain, bring up their hands to rub the back of their heads.</p><p>"Both of you idiots are immature. Age doesn't matter, seeing as both of you are acting like toddlers. It doesn't matter who does or doesn't have super powers, or who is more like Batman. We need a leader that can handle the pressure and responsibilities that comes with a the job in a mature and tactful manner. As far as i'm concerned, you two idiots aren't anywhere close to being the leader we need. Now stop fighting, you're giving me a migraine." She ranted, eyebrow scrunched together and a frown on her face. Both boy's looked like deer in the head lights. Kenna crossed her arms and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Now are you going to continue to argue?" Her question go no response except for them shaking their heads. She leaned back with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Such clever ninos. but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest- Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." A new voice spoke. Kenna turned to look at the new speaker. She raised an eyebrow looking at the masked man who was tie up like his companions. Miss M moved towards the man, crouching down in front of him.</p><p>"There is a secret entrance, but he's hiding something." She spoke. Kenna couldn't see her face but she could imagine Miss M's eye's turning green as she read the bag guy's mind.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." The masked man spoke, arrogance in his voice. Miss M gave a sigh, looking over her shoulder at her team.</p><p>" He's mentally reciting futbol scores en could take a while." Her attention was snapped back to Bane when he laughed.</p><p>"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." His words made a shiver run own Kenna's spine. Something about this made her feel really uneasy. She looked over to Aqualad and watched him nod, indicating that they would release the prisoner.</p><hr/><p>The crunching of leaves under her feet was all Kenna could hear. Her mind blacked out everything else except her suspicions of their guide. He body was rigid and tense as they came to the edge of a cliff. Kenna had yet to let her guard down and would not do it any time soon. Bane raised his arm and pointed to the factory down below in the distance. Kid Flash and Robin crouched down on the edge, Robin bringing out a pair of binoculars and Kid Flash using his goggles to see the factory.</p><p>"Look at all that product. A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then.."</p><p>"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad spoke, finishing the boy wonder's sentence. Kid Flash stood up and slide up his goggles.</p><p>"Just what I was thinking." Kid spoke, turning to Aqualad. He glared when Robin stood up speaking smugly.</p><p>"Yup, you're the thinker."</p><p>"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid grumbled back to the younger teen. Kenna cleared her throat, catching both the speedster and boy wonder's attention. She gave them a knowing look, indicating for them to drop the conversation. A large thud caused the team to turn towards Bane. He had obviously picked up the giant bolder and moved it to the side, revealing a long mining shaft.</p><p>"Answers are this way." He gestured to the walkway with his big muscular arms.</p><p>"So, now el luchador is our leader?" KF crossed his arms over his chest, in almost a pout. Robin slapped his friend as he walked by, Kenna close behind. They followed the twists and turns of the shaft in silence much to Kenna's relief. It was nice to have some quiet time with her thoughts without getting interrupted by everyone's bickering. They came to a stop behind Bane who used his thumb print to open the steel door at the end of the hallway. Bane opened the second door behind the steel door. Robin came to his side to peer out.</p><p>"All clear." He said before running out into the opening. Bane opened the door fully and let the teenagers emerge. They used one of the tall racks full of barrels as cover.</p><p>"Has that little fool already been caught? " bane asked looking at who he assumed was the leader; Aqualad in this case.</p><p>"No, he just does that." Aqualad said somewhat uncertain. Kenna crossed her arms and snorted at the Atlanteans words.</p><p>" Stay put. I'll get our Intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid said before putting his goggles over his eyes and speeding off. Aqualad tried to stop him but Kid was already gone.</p><p>"Wait Kid."</p><p>"Pft, great chain of command." Banes observation made Kenna sigh and face palm. She was going to kill them when they got back to the cave. Aqualad sighed as well Movement ahead caught the blonde's eye. She narrowed her eyes, watching as a Kobra cultist picked up box with a forklift. Once holding the contents, the forklift turned around and headed in a different direction.</p><p>"I see something." She whispered to her team, slowly creeping in towards the area the forklift had disappeared.</p><p>"Siren?" Aqualad called making the pause in step and look over her shoulder.</p><p>"This way."</p><hr/><p>"We're pinned down!" Kenna called over the loud noises, leaning around the concrete pillar she was using as protect to fire a swirling vortex at the mass of cultist firing at her. She could faintly see Kobra and Sportsmaster; the secret buy standing at the opening to the warehouse. Bullets whizzed has her shoulder, one nicked the flesh. She let out a hiss and grabbed the bleeding wound. She leaned her head back against the pillar, teeth gritted in pain. An explosion made her momentarily forget the throb of her arm as she peered up at Miss M. The green skinned girl leaned up and placed a hand to her temple.</p><p><em><strong>Every one online?</strong></em> Echoed through the blondes mind.</p><p><em><strong>Yeah.</strong></em> She heard Superboy grumble.</p><p><em><strong>You know it beautiful.</strong></em> Kenna rolled her eyes at Kid Flashes comment</p><p><em><strong>A little busy but i'm here. </strong></em>She thought, leaning around the pillar once more to send multiple vortexes towards the bad guy's. She grinned when the vortexes knocked into the ground, sending the men off their feet and into the air.</p><p><em><strong>Good. We need to regroup. Kid, Siren clear a path. </strong></em>Aqualad commanded, returning to fending off what he could. Kenna leaned back against the pillar, looking at the group of guy's Aqualad had wanted her to take out. Concentrating on her objected, Kenna vanished in a puff of purple smoke. She used her phase walk to clear out one side of the path while Kid used his speed to clear the other. They ran through the door they had enter the factory. She ran through the door and ran along the shaft. The rest of the team was right behind her. Kenna stumbled when path began to shake. She looked over her shoulder to see Superboy punching down the support beams of the tunnel. She watched with wide eyes as the ceiling began to cave in behind the clone. She gave a sigh of relief when she spotted her team; all of them well. Kenna leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. The red hue from the glow stick Aqualad had broke was the only source of light.</p><p>"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked, his voice sad and low. Kenna looked sympathetically at the young boy.</p><p>"You do have the most experience but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others To play parts in an unknown plan. " Aqualad spoke softly, trying to reason with the boy. Robin turned around in irritation.</p><p>"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" He childishly asked, gesturing with his arms to make his point before sighing.</p><p>"Who am I kidding? You should lead us, 're the only one who can." The comment surprised the blonde. Personally, she had always thought that Kaldur was the perfect candidate to lead the team but she had never thought that every one else would agree.</p><p>"Please, I could run circle's.." Kid Flash butted in before Robin interrupted him.</p><p>"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do."</p><p>"Hello, M'gann. It's so obvious."</p><p>"Could have told ya." Superboy added in. Kenna looked at the Atlantean and spoke no words; only nodded and smiled at the older boy. Kaldur than made small steps towards Robin and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon. All right. Our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Aqualad said earning a smile from the boy wonder.</p><p>"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin said, his grin getting wider. Kenna didn't want to ruin the nice moment but the adrenaline was no longer pumping through her veins, making the painful throb of her present. She gave a small hiss and brought her hand to grasp the open wound, hoping the pressure would help the stop the blood. Her sound of pain did not go unnoticed.</p><p>"Kenna, you're bleeding!" M'gann called out in worry causing the rest of the team to turn in her direction.</p><p>"I'm okay M'gann, just got nicked by a bullet. It's not that big of a cut, just bleeds a lot." She said trying to reassure the green skinned girl. She then shifted her lavender eyes towards the masked boy</p><p>"Hey Rob? Do you think you have something in that magic belt of yours that could temporarily patch this up until we get home?" She asked, slightly praying he had something. Robin nodded at her and looked at Kaldur.</p><p>"Go. I'll patch her up quickly then meet you outside." He gestured to the opening with with his head. Aqualad looked between the two and nodded.</p><p>"Move out." He commanded to the rest of the team. Kenna watched as they walked past her then turned her attention to the body next to her. Robin was not looking at her but searching through the numerous pouches on his utility belt.</p><p>"That was a very mature thing to do. I'm proud of you bird boy." She spoke sincerely but couldn't help but grin at the boy. Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two small cloths and a small bottle of spray.</p><p>"You know me, always the mature one." He spoke with a small laugh. He took the spray and pried the girls hand from her arm. Her hand was completely red while her arm was covered in multiple streaks of dried blood. He then squirted the upon the wound causing the girl to hiss and cringe. The liquid; mostly rubbing alcohol dribbled down her arm. The masked boy gave a puzzled look at the pout the blonde currently had on her face. She was looking down at her arm with her bottom lip poking out.</p><p>"What's wrong Blondie?" He asked taking one of the cloths and gently wiping away the blood on her wound.</p><p>"I just got this outfit and it's already covered in blood." She whined looking back up at the black haired boy. He couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, shaking his head. he then threw blood covered cloth on the ground. He then took the other cloth and looped it around her arm, tying it tight but not tight enough to cut off circulation. Once it was double knotted, Robin stepped away from the blonde, a teasing smirk on his lips.</p><p>"You'll live. Come on Blondie, lets get out of here."</p><hr/><p>She was tired of people shooting at her. Emerging from behind the helicopter, Kenna glared at the groups of cultist that were shouting at Kid. Bringing her hand up, Kenna phased locked an unfortunate soul, which in turn sucked the other members in to grasps of the sphere. Flicking her wrist, the sphere exploded sending the bad guy's flying in different directions. She then concentrated on the group of guy's that were heading her way.</p><p>"You goons never learn." She spoke, a smirk on her lips as she vanished before their eyes.</p><p>"Where did she go?"</p><p>"She just vanished." They said, frantically turning trying to find the girl. They were then knocked out when Kenna phase walked, unleashing her energy. Dusting off her hands, Kenna turned to see if she could help any of her teammates. Aqualad was in the midst of electrocuting the big monster Superboy fought earlier. Kid was taking out stragglers while Robin was stupidly taking on Kobra. She was about to run over and help the boy wonder when she caught Sportsmaster out of the side of her eye. He had Miss M in a choke hold. Her eyes widened, feet moving on their own accord. She skidded to a stop next to Superboy, watching as Sportsmaster threw Miss M towards Superboy. They both tumbled across the ground while Sportmaster lifted the helicopter into the air. Kenna ran to her friends, couching once she got to them. Miss M rose her hand revealing the detonator that Bane had tried to use on them earlier. An evil smirk pulled at the blondes lips.</p><p>"Make it rain M'gann." She said, turning her gaze to watch the festivities. She watched in amusement as the chopper explodes into a fiery blaze. Standing up, Kenna surveyed the area. Aqualad and Kid were done fighting their guys and Robin was still fighting Kobra. Superboy and Miss M stood behind her, following the line of sight. All three of them ran towards Robin, meeting up with the rest of the team. Kobra had Robin under his foot but the boy wonder was able to maneuver from underneath. He landed on his feet in front of the team.</p><p>"Another time then." Kobra said, vanishing into the shadows behind him.</p><p>"That guy's a total pansy." Kenna said, straightening out of her fighting stance. She then turned to look at the destruction of the factory.</p><p>"We sure did number on this place." She said, crossing her arms and kicking a small clump of rubble with her boot.</p><p>"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin spoke, looking at Aqualad before delivering his punch line.</p><p>"Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He cackled while gesturing to the blown of factory with his arms. Kenna face palmed at the boy's comment, but as much as she didn't want to admit it. Robin was right. Poor Aqualad. He was going to be in some deep shit when they got home.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guy's! So here's the more exciting chapter. There's not much to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and favorite. Love you guys!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Monkey See, Monkey Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And its haunting me, but I feel fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>War of worlds in real time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Better off signing a truce that's drawn up in your name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I hope you go home and admit you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were wrong for the stress you put me through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Free me from the anchor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depart these seas and let me do what I have to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Placeholder-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Story So Far</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>That's the only sound she could hear. To be honest, that constant sound was not that bad. Her mind simply blocked out every other sound except the <em>click </em>that came while playing air hockey. Well, she herself wasn't partaking in the game but her team mates; friends were playing the game. Kenna was currently standing next to Robin, being a spectator to Kaldur's and Wally's game. Okay she wasn't really paying attention. Kenna's brain was currently trapped in the fantasy of her book.</p><p>"Do you ever put that thing down?" A voice broke through the void, interrupting her train of thought. Her lavender eyes broke away from the black print to look over the pages of her book. She momentarily raised an eyebrow, gazing at the black haired boy beside her. His stance was relaxed, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Rolling her eye's Kenna moved her eyes back to the words.</p><p>"It's a hobby. M'gann bakes, Superboy brutes, Wally's a human garbage disposal, you hack things, Kaldur puts up with us and I read books about Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and a fire breathing dragon. Sue me bird boy." She spoke, a light teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>"Hey!" Wally called out defensively, looking at the blonde. All Kenna could do was giggle.</p><p>"Sorry Wally but it's true." The only response she got from a the boy was a grumble.</p><p>"Recognized. Superboy, B-04." The computer announced before the white void began to appear. Kenna brought her full attention away from her book to watch Superboy emerge from the white light, a frown permanently etched on his face. The clone spoke no words as walked into the room.</p><p>"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" M'gann asked, eyes following the teen as he walked through the holographic hockey table. He just growled and gritted his teeth in anger. Kenna looked at the clone sympathetically, feeling sorry for the older boy. Earlier in the day, Superboy had decided that he was going to venture to Superman's city to help him out and from the look on the clones face, it hadn't gone well.</p><p>"Ready for training, everyone?" A voice called from behind. Kenna's eyes widened, a large smile growing on her face.</p><p>"Canary!" Robin let out an umph sound when something big and heavy hit his chest. His hands flew up to grasp the object that had momentarily winded him. His masked eyes looked down to see Kenna had practically shoved the large paperback book into his hands. They then shifted up to see the girl bounding towards the older blonde in utter happiness. Kenna practically tackled the older blonde, hugging her around the waist.</p><p>Dinah let out a small chuckle and placed a hand on the back of Kenna's head, giving the girl a small hug.</p><p>"Hey kiddo, it's great to see you." She said looking down at Kenna with a fond smile. Kenna looked up, a full blown smile on her face; teeth and all. The team gazed at the pair, slightly surprised at the amount of emotion the young girl was displaying. Dinah gave the girl one more pat on the head before focusing on her attention on Superboy's retreating form. Noticing that her mentor was in a more serious mind set, Kenna gave Dinah one last squeeze before releasing her hold.</p><p>"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary spoke loud enough to catch the retreating kryptonian's attention. Superboy turned around crossed his arms over his chest. With gesture of her hand, Canary lead the team to the training area. The team stood on the outer edge while Canary stepped into the middle. Kenna had noticed that Robin was no longer holding her book; figuring he had put it down some where. She then turned her attention to her mentor who was about to speak.</p><p>"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," While she spoke, Canary began removing her jacket only to pause and cringe in slight pain.</p><p>"And my own bruises." She continued, placing her hand upon the bandaged wound. Kenna's eyebrows crinkled together in worry. She had never really seen Dinah injured and Kenna didn't like the reminder that the people she cared about weren't invincible. In her opinion and much to the dismay of her team mates, Kenna would break every bone in her body to ensure no harm would come to those she cared about. Blinking repeatedly, Kenna refocused on her mentors words and teachings.</p><p>"Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Canary stated, eyes shifting towards her protege but Kid Flash; quite enthusiastically raised his hand, not giving any one else a chance to volunteer.</p><p>"Right here." He spoke, sauntering into the center; munching on a banana. He took one more bite of the fruit and tuned to throw it away.</p><p>"Yeah! After this," He pivoted his body and tossed the peel of the banana the trash as if he was a basketball player.</p><p>" Swish. I'll show you my moves." He turned his attention back to the older blonde; giving her a flirtatious grin. Kenna watched the situation with a puzzled look. Was he flirting with her mentor. A woman who was more than twice his age? Her lavender eyes then maneuvered to see the knowing smile on Canary's face. In a split second, Canary crouched into a fighting stance and swung her left fist towards the cocky ginger. Anticipating Wally's block, Canary then spun into a low kick, swiping the speedsters legs from underneath him. Wally's body collided with the ground, a loud thud accompanying the impact. A pained groan escaped his lips while a sign appeared next to his head on the holographic floor stating his failure</p><p>"Ugh, hurts so good." Canary leaned down and offered a hand towards the ginger.</p><p>"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked the peanut gallery as she tugged Wally to his feet.</p><p>"OOOOHHHHH! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin cut in, enthusiastically raising his hand. Kenna's eyes widen in bewilderment and she turned to look at the black haired boy.</p><p>"DUDE!"</p><p>At Wally's protest, the situation began to really register in Kenna's brain. A large grin broke out across the blondes face. Canary herself found the situation amusing but decided continue with the lesson. Robin watched out of the corner of his eye as Kenna placed a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out her giggles. The poor blonde was turning red as she coughed to cover a laugh that had escaped. Before speaking, Canary shifted her gaze towards her protege giving the girl a small warning look. Kenna caught the look from her mentor and took a deep breath; teeth sinking into her bottom lip to contain her smile.</p><p>"He allowed me to dictate the terms of…" Canary began again but Superboy cut her off with a snarky comment. The clone rolled his eyes as he spoke.</p><p>"Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." He spat, turning to walk away.</p><p>"Prove it."</p><p>Canary's challenging words perked the clones temper. With a heated glare, Superboy trudged into the center of the room. The two simply stared at each other before sinking into standard fighting positions. While this had been happening, Kenna's giggles had died down. Now she was fully paying attention to what was happening. As if experiencing Deja vu, Kenna could see how this fight was going to end before it even began. And just as she predicted, Superboy threw one punch only to have Canary grab his arm and use the momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Superboy's body thudded against the floor. He rolled until his body came to a stop in front of the team's feet. Kenna cringed and gritted her teeth, knowing that this fight was far from over. In blind rage got to his feet and charged the older blonde only to have his ass handed to him again. Canary extended her hand to help him but Superboy batted it away, standing to his feet.</p><p>"I'm done." He declared, frustration and anger in his voice.</p><p>"Training is mandatory." The inevitable argument was cut short when a large holographic screen appeared to the left. The team was granted with the ever stoic face of the world's greatest detective.</p><p>"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." As Batman spoke, a picture of said menace appeared next to his head. The culprit had similar qualities to an android.</p><p>"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman's words made the small blonde uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and shifted her gaze to look at the wound on Dinah's arms. This person or thing; Kenna wasn't sure which, had the capabilities to mimic of any person with powers. Which also means that he would be able to mimic her powers. That thought alone terrified her. Kenna knew the destructive nature of her powers and they were dangerous in her hands; let alone if they were in the wrong hands. Her thoughts were broken when she got a slight nudge in the ribs. The blonde blinked a few times before looking up at the person who had got her attention. Kenna met the green eyes of her martian friend. She gave a small smile in thanks, turning her head towards Batman and Robin's conversation. Apparently this android was the work of some dead doctor.</p><p>"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman ordered.</p><p>"Yes! Roadtrip!" Wally cheered, a large grin plastered on his face. Others; Superboy was not to keen on going on this mission.</p><p>"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance and glaring at the Dark Knight. Batman glared back in return as he spoke.</p><p>"You had something better to do?"</p><hr/><p>Kenna had never felt so alive. She really wanted to take off the helmet and let the wind whip through her hair. The smile had yet to leave her face as she leaned slightly to the right to follow the curve of the road. Her head turned to the side for a small moment to watch the grassy fields pass her by. She then turned her head to look behind her shoulder. Like her; Robin and Superboy were riding on their own personal motorcycles. She doubted that they were having as much fun as she was. Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. Superboy was in the midst of throwing a silent bitch fit while Robin was continuing to question the English language. Letting up on the gas, Kenna's cycle began to slow, coming in line with her friends.</p><p>"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Kenna gave a questioning look towards the black haired boy.</p><p>"What is with you and demolishing the English language?" She asked, perplexed by the boy's word obsession. Robin shrugged his shoulders in return, giving the blonde a grin.</p><p>"Don't hate just because you're not feeling the aster." His words made the girl cackle and shake her head. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this boy was her best friend.</p><p>"I am so getting you a dictionary for your birthday, I hope you know that." Robin gave a chuckle, obviously not taking the girl seriously. He averted his eyes towards their silent companion who was still in his bruiting faze.</p><p>"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" His question was met with a an angry sigh.</p><p>"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength? " Superboy's words made Kenna tense defensively. She understood Superboy's frustration; she really did. She could admit that she felt like Superboy on numerous occasions but that did not give him the right to bad mouth her mentor.</p><p>"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard with Batman and, well, me. And I'm sure Kenna's had her fair share of bruises from Canary." Kenna smiled a the boy wonder, silently thanking him for defending Canary.</p><p>"Yup! I've had my ass handed to me more times than I can count, by both Canary and Green Arrow. Sometimes I think they enjoy making me look like an idiot a little too much." She spoke, her tone light and amused. She gave a small chuckle as she remember the first time Dinah had attempted to train her. Both Dinah and Ollie had kicked her ass some much that she told them that she wasn't going to get up any more and that they should just let her lie there and wallow in her shame and self pity. The three drove in comfortable silence but it was soon interrupted by the sounds of a cackle in the distance. Initially, Kenna assumed that the laugh had come from boy wonder but she scratched that idea when more than one cackle could be heard. She took a glimpse over her shoulder and she pinched her eyebrows together in complete confusion.</p><p>"What the hell?" She question when a massive group of flying green and black monkey's emerged from the corn stock and attached themselves to the truck. The grey truck began to swerve, trying to shake the pests off. This time Robin did let out a cackle.</p><p>"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style. Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode." Robin suggested, pressing the button to transform his own ride into battle mode. Superboy completely ignored Robin and launched himself onto the top of the truck. Robin barely had enough time to jump from his motorcycle and use his grappling hook before Superboy's cycle took out boys began fighting the robots while Kenna still happened to be on her bike. Her eye's shifted behind her friends, wondering what would be the most effective way of helping. She determined that she couldn't use her phase lock seeing as Robin would be sucked into it and she didn't want that. it also didn't help that Superboy was ripping apart the monkey's so fast that the debris was constantly flying in her face, causing interference with her focus. No focus, no phase lock. Make a split decision, Kenna hesitantly tried to get into a better position to jump onto the truck. Kenna moved a hand up to take the helmet that was obstructing her view off and took a deep, counting to three before vaulting to the truck. Her fingers latched onto the side and she held on for dear life. A sad sigh left her lips as she watched her motorcycle wobble before crashing to the ground in a mangled mess. In a split second she felt a hand grab her wrist and she was hoisted onto the top of the truck. Once she was safe, Robin turned his attention back to the mess at hand. He threw an exploding disk at the incoming monkey. A confident smirk appeared on his lips but it soon dropped when he quickly moved to the side to avoid the swirling vortex of purple and black whiz past his head. The vortex came in contact with two flying monkeys, making them explode into tiny pieces. A cry of pain rang through the air, causing the blonde to frantically look over her shoulder to see that Superboy stumbling backwards, hands over his eyes. Kenna could hear her heartbeat echo in her ear as she watched a group of monkeys attach themselves to the wounded kryptonian and start their thrusters. Lavender eye's widen in fear as monkeys whisked Superboy off the truck and into the air. Panicking, Kenna stumbled towards the back of the truck; right passed an occupied boy wonder and fell to her knees.</p><p>"SUPERBOY!" She screeched, eyes following the body that the monkeys had just dropped to the ground. Her scream had momentarily caught Robin's attention and he followed her line of sight to see their teammate on the pavement half a mile away.</p><p>"MCKENNA!" At the sound of her name, Kenna turned to look over her shoulder. Her eye's met Robins hidden eyes as he punched one more monkey.</p><p>"Kenna I promise he'll be okay but we need to get the driver out of here!" He called, putting out a hand for her to looked up and gave him a shaky nod. Her fingers grasped his hands and he quickly pulled her to her feet, ready to catch her should she stumble on the top of the truck. The two move cautiously moved to the front of the truck. Kenna helped Robin slide down the side until he reached the driver side.</p><p>"GET OUT!" Robin yelled to the driver through the window. He then opened the door and pulled the driver and himself out of the truck. They both landed in the corn and this was the moment that Kenna was anticipating. While she had been helping Robin, Superboy had vaulted back onto the truck. Kenna could feel truck begin to lose control beneath her feet. Counting to three, Kenna jumped of the top of the truck as it swiveled to the side before rolling onto its side. Her feet hit the ground and to avoid any more injuries, she collapsed into a roll. Her body tumble until it collided with the a few unfortunate crops. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself up. She put her finger to her ear when chatter could be heard through her radio.</p><p>"It's gone. And so is our partner. Siren you still there?" Robin said through the comms. She tried shifting to her feet and groan once more.</p><p>"Still alive and kicking but not going to lie, that was not one of my more intelligent ideas." She spoke, struggling to her feet.</p><p>"You're using sarcasm which means you will survive. I'm not that far from you." She a chuckle through the comms.</p><p>"Roger. making my way towards you, slowly might I add." Kenna let her hand drop to her side and she began making her way towards the boy wonder. Her eyes caught view of Robin walking out of the brush, supporting the driver before laying him on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Kenna then mustered up the energy she need to move her tired muscles. Her feet picked up the pace into a light jog and she made her way. As she came upon the wreckage, she saw Robin lean down towards a semi intact robot.</p><p>"Maybe we do." She heard Robin say as she came to a stop behind him. He had pulled his USB plug into a slot on the monkey and brought up the holographic screen. Kenna bent down and placed her hands on her thighs to help catch her breath.</p><p>"Robin do you think we would have heard if the decoy trucks had been attacked?" She asked, moving her eyes from the screen to look at her nodded up at her and shifted his gaze back to the screen.</p><p>"So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one we captured. It looks both sets of parts are converging on Gotham city." Robin spoke into the comms, shock evident on his face.</p><p>"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." That was the last thing Kenna heard through the comms. She stood straight up but continued to look down at the boy wonder. Between the two of them, he was the leader which mean that she was waiting for him to decide what they were going to do. Robin unplugged his cord and grasp the monkey before throwing it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then stood up and turned to the shorter blonde. She crossed her arms and looked at the mess that they had made.</p><p>"We can't go anywhere with out things blowing up can we?" She asked him. Robin hit a button on his glove before turning his full attention towards his friend. A tired grin pulled at his lips and he looked at the wreckage himself.</p><p>"Nope. Where would the fun be in that? This is definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis." His words made Kenna let out a very unladylike snort. At the sound, Robin's grin grew large.</p><p>"Well Blondie, ready for another adventure?" Kenna let a smirk grace her lips and she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Not like I had anything better to do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guy's! First of all I wanted to say that I love all your reviews. You make me feel so happy that you like this story and actually consider it good, which truth be honest I don't understand why? Anyway, i'm going to finish the rest of this episode and it will be uploaded before next Thursday, I promise. Girl Scouts honor! So I got a review that wanted me to explain the difference between Kenna's powers. So i'm going to explain them right now. She had three main powers. There's another one but that wont come in until later. She had the vortex that she shoots. The phase lock is when she locks them in the floating sphere and the phase walk is where she disappears in a purple smoke and reappears, using a burst of energy to hit her enemy. Okay, enough of the author, you guy's know the drill. Review, follow, favorite. Love you guys!:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trail Of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've lost every nerve on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plucking each one one at a time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It always eats away at you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steady on your troubled mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm scared of ever finding out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I lived for was a lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Fade-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Balance and Composure</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna momentarily closed her eyes, drinking in the peaceful scene of nature around her. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon as Robin and her made their way to Gotham. She was currently sitting on the back of Robin's bike, arms wrapped around the boy wonders waist. In all honesty if they weren't on a mission, Kenna would have taken the liberty of turning her friend into a pillow. She let out a content sigh and snuggled closer into his back; well as much as she could considering the fact the helmet was obstructing her comfort.</p><p>"So you changed, too?" Robin's voice broke the peaceful silence and caused the blonde to moved her head to the other side. Her drooping eyes blinked a couple of times to try and focus on the speedster next to the vehicle.</p><p>"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies."</p><p>Kenna couldn't help but let out a small snort at Wally's comment. He had just totally contradicted himself. Kenna's eye's then glanced down at her outfit. She was no longer wearing the biker outfit but was now clothed in her superhero uniform; much like the boy wonder. Her cheek suddenly heated up when a certain scene had started to replay in her mind. She could remember the painfully awkward moment when the two friends decided that they were going to change out of their civvies. Kenna had practically died of embarrassment when Robin started stripping in front of her. She had let out a terrified squeak and hide her face, only to find out he had his Robin suit under the riding suit. At this moment, she was glad that her team mates could not see through the tinted glass of her helmet for she would surely die of embarrassment. Kenna attempted to bury her face into the boy wonder's back trying to get her cheeks cool down.</p><p>"You alive there cupcake?" Wally's teasing voice caused the blonde's head to shoot up and look at the speedster.</p><p>"Huh what?"</p><p>"You look pretty comfortable. I'm surprised you're still awake." The ginger teased. Kenna groaned and placed her head back against her pillow; a.k.a Robin.</p><p>"Don't judge me. It's not my fault you jerks kept me up watching that stupid movie last night. I could have slept peacefully but no, you guy's just had to make me watch that Scream movie. Which may I remind you was completely retarded." She pouted, cuddling closer the boy wonder. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kenna continued to speak.</p><p>"Besides, Bird boy doesn't seem to care that i'm using him as my pillow." She slightly pouted causing Wally to laugh.</p><p>"Um what makes you think i'm okay with you using me?" Robin teased, leaning the bike to the side to follow the curve.</p><p>"Well I didn't hear you bitching about it."</p><p>"I figured if I didn't complain it would keep your big mouth shut." He let out a chuckle when he felt the blonde smack his head in protest.</p><p>"Hey woman! Don't hit the driver!" Feeling rebellious, Kenna hit him once more, a satisfied smile upon her lips.</p><p>"I wouldn't hit you if you weren't being a smartass, now get back to tracking the annoying monkey thingy's." She smugly pointed out. She could see Wally trying to contain his laughter while the boy wonder just shook his head and looked at his holograph as he drove.</p><p>"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Wait." Robin spoke, his tone becoming serious before he paused in shock.</p><p>"Guy's they're at my school!" To say that Kenna was surprised would be an understatement. Her eye's widened in surprise as she tried to comprehend what the boy wonder was saying. What are the odds that they would end up battling a robot in Robin's very own school?</p><p>"Are you sure?" She found herself asking. She could see the black haired boy nodded his head before talking.</p><p>"Yeah. They're at Gotham Academy."</p><hr/><p>It had been years since she had stepped foot in a school. She could vaguely remember what it was like when she was in school; granted it was Gotham Middle School. Kenna hadn't been in a school setting since before she was taken to Cadmus. Much like Superboy, Kenna was force feed an education from the genomorphs. So she was have a sense of nostalgia as Kid Flash, Robin, and her ran through the halls of Gotham Academy. They slide to a stop at end of one of the hallway's.</p><p>"Which way do you think they went?" Kid Flash asked, looking at Robin for an answer. The boy wonder didn't look at his friend but at his glove.</p><p>"Um we need to find the quickest way to the gym. Um I think it might be this way." Robin said somewhat unsure. His masked eyes moved up from his glove and he looked to his left. Something caught Kenna's eye and she turned to her right to see a large display case that was in pieces at the end of the hallway on the right.</p><p>"Guy's? Why don't we just follow the trail of destruction?" Kenna pointed out, a slender finger pointing towards the mess. Both boy looked at the blonde before shifting the gaze to the area covered in shattered glass. Without words, the three sidekicks ran down the hallway. While the two boy's continued following the destruction of school property, Kenna momentarily stopped at the shattered display case, glass crunching under her combat boots.. Crouching down, she carefully sorted through shards of glass pick up a broken picture frame. She brought the frame closer to her face as she stared at the picture behind the cracked glass of the frame. Her lavender eye's trace over the boy in the picture. He looked about her age with slicked back black hair. The boy was wearing a crisp, Gotham Academy uniform while holding a large trophy. She corked an eyebrow. This boy looked really familiar. It drove her crazy that she racked through her brain and couldn't think of where she knew this boy from.</p><p>"SIREN!" The frame slipped from her fingers and shattered as it hit the ground. She sprang to her feet and ran towards the massive hole in the wall. Kenna stepped through the debris to see the situation. Currently the Amazo robot was crushing Kid Flash against his chest. Against her better judgement, Kenna lifted her hand and got ready to shoot her vortex at the robot when she was caught off guard. An arrow sailed through the air, causing the Amazo robot to use it's Martian Manhunter ability. That gave Kid Flash the perfect opportunity to escape. The arrow embedded itself into the ground and Kenna swiftly looked up to catch a sliver of yellow before it eyes then shifted to see Kid Flash scramble away from the relenting machine. Amazo turned his attention towards her and her eye's widened.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Active Black Canary." A scream ripped past her lips as her body flew backwards. She tumbled across the floor, coming to a stop when she met the bleachers on the other side of the gym. A groan escaped her mouth as she leaned on her forearms. She took a moment due to her disorientation and the constant ringing in her ears. She turned her head to look at her team mates. Amazo was wiping the floor with them. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked at the robot. Frustration ran hot through her blood; hating the fact that she was knocked on her butt by her own mentor powers. She watched as Robin ran towards her, throwing another exploding disk at the robot. He slide to a stop and quickly bent down to help her to her feet; one arm over his shoulder while he wrapped one arm around her waist for support.</p><p>"Kenna you need to contain him in your phase lock." She heard Robin say in her ear. The blonde looked at the boy wonder in fear. Her eyes became wide and she shook her head.</p><p>"Robin I can't!"</p><p>"Kenna we need you. You have too."</p><p>"I can't. You guy's could get hu…" She was cut off when Superboy's body flew past her, colliding with bleachers behind her. Kid Flash slide to a stop next to his teammates. Superboy got to his feet and the team looked at the master behind the puppet.</p><p>"Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals." Ivo spoke, a bored tone to his voice. Kenna glared at the scientist, feeling the sudden urge to punch his sniveling little face.</p><p>"Ha ha ha! So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy gave a dry chuckle before launching into the air towards the scientist. Kenna had not been expecting that to happen. Her lavender eyes watched Ivo scramble to the side to avoid getting pummeled to a pulp.</p><p>"Want to see me channel that anger? " Superboy yelled, frightening the older man. those words sounded very familiar and the blonde quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Great. He's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash groaned and face palmed his forehead. Kenna saw Robin scrunch his eyebrows in thought out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Maybe not." He spoke, turning his head to look at the blonde.</p><p>"You good to walk?" He asked her. Kenna searched his face and gave the black haired boy a nod of her head. He nodded in return and removed the arm from around his neck before the one around her waist. Kenna let out a small hiss and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha." Ivo commanded, scrambling away from Superboy once again. Kenna watched the robot raise its hand before activating Captain Atom's powers. A beam shot out of the robot's hand and hurtled towards the clone. She looked over at Robin and saw the boy smirk. She quickly turned her attention towards Ivo. He was having his monkey things fly him away from the battlefield. Kenna could feel a devious smirk pull at her lips. She finally understood what was going on. Robin looked over at the blonde and nodded his head, silently asking if she was ready. Kenna gave a thumbs up and sprinted to the opposite end of the gym.</p><p>"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asked, jumping into the area to kick Ivo towards Kenna. His body flew the air and the blonde jumped into the air.</p><p>"Batter up!" She yelled before kicking him much like Robin had. The scientist flew into a different area of the gym, causing Kid Flash to use his super speed to get to the scientist.</p><p>"Me! Me!" He gleefully called.</p><p>"Access Superman." Amazo said, lifting his foot and slamming it down on the ground. The floor boards sprang up from the place, tripping the speedster. Kid Flash feel to the ground next to the boy wonder. Kenna watched as Superboy appeared out of no where and swung his fist towards the head of the robot. As anticipated, Amazo used Martian Manhunter's power causing Superboy's fist to ghost through it's head. The robot then tried to use Superman's power, only to cause Superboy's. The robot's head sparked before exploding into small pieces. Superboy let his fist come to his side as he watched the robot collapse to the ground. Kenna let a smile appear on her face, taking small steps to the rest of the team who had gathered around the remains of the robot.</p><p>"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin called frantically, crouching down towards the robot. Kid Flash gave a snort before speaking.</p><p>"Dude, the guy has no head." He pointed out. Kenna looked over her shoulder when she heard a voice from behind her.</p><p>"Don't take any chances." Her eye's came in contact with Kaldur. Both he and M'gann made their way toward the group; Kaldur running while M'gann floated in the air. M'gann landed on her feet next to Superboy. Her expression showed worry as she looked at the clone.</p><p>"Superboy, are you alright?" She asked frantically. The clone shrugged his shoulders before answering.</p><p>"I'm fine." He spoke before looking over his shoulder at Robin and Kenna.</p><p>"Feeling the aster." Kenna chuckled quietly, sending the clone a soft smile. Robin grinned back at the clone, happy that he had gotten through to the older boy. The happy moment was ruined when Kid Flash spoke up.</p><p>"Where's Ivo?" Those words caused guilt to run through the blonde. She crossed her arms under her chest and hung her head.</p><hr/><p>"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate Star labs, but Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Kaldur relayed, standing at attention in front of Batman. the rest of the team stood behind him. Kenna stared ahead with a blank expression upon her face. She was too lost in her thought's to notice the concerned look coming from the martian standing next to her. Kenna's trance was broken when Robin pulled out the area that had saved Kid Flash in the gym. Batman took a step towards his protege. He took the arrow from the boy and held it out towards Green Arrow.</p><p>"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us." Robin accused, slightly glaring at his mentor.</p><p>"We didn't follow you." Batman replied. Green Arrow took a hold of the Arrow in one hand and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He held the two arrows next to each other to show the different arrowheads. Robin masked eye's widened and he held a slightly guilty expression.</p><p>"And that's not your arrow." At this point Kenna stopped paying attention. She vaguely heard Batman dismiss the team and Kenna took her opportunity to leave. She made her way to her room and entered the through the door. Meanwhile the team walked into the living room. Wally sat on one of the bar stools and Robin went lean next to his friend. The rest of the team practically collapsed on the couch.</p><p>"Hey, where's Kenna?" Wally asked when he noticed the small blonde was no where in sight. The group of teenagers looked at each other now concerned about their friend.</p><p>"I think she may have gone to her room. She seemed really distant on the way back to the mountain." M'gann said looking at her friends. robin gave a small sigh and stood up straight, no longer leaning against the counter.</p><p>"I'll go talk to her." He spoke before making his way to her room. After about a two minute walk he came to the automatic door that he figured Kenna was hiding behind. He knocked twice on the cool metal and the door opened with a hiss. He took the open door as a sign to enter. His masked eye looked around the lighted room, focusing on the slightly bare walls. They shifted around before locking on the small blonde who was sitting on her bed. Kenna's back was leaning against the wall, with her knees slightly pulled to her chest. She had changed from her uniform and was now sporting a pair of pajama shorts and a pokemon shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were trained on the stuffed bunny resting against her thighs. Robin took a few steps towards the girl and stopped at the edge of her bed. She looked up at him for a few seconds before glancing back down at her nervous fingers. Robin took that as silent invitation to sit next to her. He sat on her bed and removed his boots before scooting to rest his back against the wall. Once situated next to her, Robin propped one leg and rest an arm on the knee. He looked over at the blonde, watching her run her fingers over the ears.</p><p>"Are you alright?" His words got no reply from the girl and he looked at her in concern.</p><p>"McKenna is this about what happened in the gym? Why didn't you use your powers? I promise i'm not angry." He asked softly. Once again he was met with silence. Sighing, Robin turned his attention back to the door. He was about to get up when her voice stopped him.</p><p>"I was scared." Her voice came a soft whisper and he almost didn't catch it. He raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the girl. She hadn't moved her eyes from the stuffed animal and he gave her a puzzled look.</p><p>"Why? What were afraid of?" Her reply was simple.</p><p>"My powers."</p><p>"Kenna I don't under…" She cut him off with her words.</p><p>"Ivo. If he had seen me use my powers, he would have ordered Amazo to mimic my abilities. He would have hurt you, Superboy and Wally. I couldn't let that happen." She spoke, finally looking up to meet his masked eyes.</p><p>"What you guy's don't understand is that my powers are dangerous. Even in my hands they could be destructive. I can't imagine what would happen if someone gets a hold of them and plans to use them for evil." This was the point where she could no longer look at him. She shifted her gaze and looked back down at her lap.</p><p>"Robin, i'm terrified of them, of what I can do." She spoke quietly. Kenna spoke no more words and the boy wonder let her words sink into his head. Everything made sense now. She had known that if she had used her powers they would have had another thing to fight. He could also tell that she blamed herself for Ivo getting away. Kenna slightly jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to the side. When she realized her friend was trying to comfort her she relaxed into his side, letting the boy hug her.</p><p>"Don't worry yourself, Kenna. Things will work out. We'll help you with your powers. You don't have to be afraid of what you can do." His gentle words got no words but he felt the girl nod and soon her felt and arm wrap around his waist. He gave the girl one last squeeze before detaching himself from the blonde. He got off her bed and turned to look at the blonde.</p><p>"Okay i'm going to go so you can get some sleep." He spoke, watching the girl yawn and nod her head. He made his way to the door but paused and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Now Blondie be sure to avoid looking in your closet. There might be a knife wielding maniac hiding in there." He teased. he laughed when a pillow came sailing out of no where towards him. He let the pillow hit his arm and looked over at the blonde. She glare playfully at him, a smile on her lips.</p><p>"Night Kenna."</p><p>"Night Asshat."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey guy's! It's been so long since I updated and super duper sorry. I got home from Disney and I was so tired and had so much homework. Then on Friday I went to prom and then after prom. I didn't get home until like four thirty in the morning. Anyway, on to the story stuff. Yesterday was Kenna's birthday which is my brother's birthday. Haha I just realized that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You got a glimpse into Kenna's fears and I hope that clears up any confusion on why she didn't use her powers. You guy's know the drill, review and favorite. Love you guy's!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Speedy Or Red Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll close our eyes, let out a sigh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As we try to convince ourselves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That home is where the heart is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's never where you'll find us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I sold my heart so many years ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I doubt that it's still there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I care</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-This Town-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I Call Fives</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was safe to say that Kenna loved to escape into her head. In some cases, her mind was a sanctuary she used to find some peace. Other times it would be her way of ignoring people when she was extremely annoyed.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p>The blonde was currently leaning behind the counter, fist pressed up against her cheek propping it up. A delicate finger twirled a strand of her long hair, weaving in between here pointer and middle finger. Her expression was laced with irritation as she looked at her friends. She didn't start the day this grumpy…. okay maybe that was a lie. It wasn't her fault that Robin had bounded into her room at the ass crack of dawn to wake the blonde. Normally she was a pretty decent morning person, but the world just seemed to despise her at moment. She understood why the boy wonder was so excited, considering that today the team would be enjoying a relaxing day on beach but did he have to be so energetic about it? Granted she was excited but that had soon died down once she was greeted by the obnoxious whine from her ginger friend. Wally would not be able attend seeing as school would be starting that day for the fifteen year old. Kenna had originally enjoyed rubbing the sheer fact into the gingers face with her partner in crime but after a while she grew tired of the constant whine emanating from the older teen. That's how she found herself in the position she currently was in.</p><p>"Wally, we get it. You're upset that you have to go to school and we get to chill at the beach but seriously quit the bitching please. You're giving me a headache." The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, softly pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"But it's not fair! Robin should have to go to school too!" The ginger restored turning to the blonde. It was almost like he was complaining to his mother about how his sibling was getting a toy he wanted but couldn't have. Kenna let go of her nose and opened her eyes to glare at the pouting teen. Her eyes then quickly shifted to the boy wonder whose face held the iconic smirk. All she could see was the back of his head, but she knew Robin well enough to know that the boy was enjoying his friends pain. The black haired boy was perched on a bar stool, leaning his back against the counter. She rolled her eyes before standing to her full height, no longer using the counter to support her.</p><p>"Hey it's not my fault that my school is under construction." Robin spoke innocently shrugging his shoulders. Wally's face visibly darkened as he looked at his teammate. Warning bells began to signal inside Kenna's head she gazed at the ginger. By the looks of it, the older teen looked as if he was about to murder the black haired boy.</p><p>"Wally aren't you going to be late for school?" She asked, hoping to defuse the situation. At her words, the ginger went into a state of panic. His hands came up to quickly tangle through his hair.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're right! I'm going to be late! Mom's going to kill me!" He frantically spoke, spinning in circles. Kenna deduced that he was looking for his backpack. Her annoyed demeanor soon melted and the girl let out a soft giggle. Closing her eyes, Kenna's lips formed into a small smile as she shook her head before opening them to stare at the older teen.</p><p>"Wally your bag is sitting on the couch. You tossed it there when you came storming in." The blonde spoke causing the frantic teen to pause in his melt down. His head turned in the direction of the furniture to find his backpack resting against the fabric. His feet quickly brought him towards the couch and his hand shot out to grasp the strap. In mere seconds the bag was on his back and he gave the two remaining teens a hasty goodbye. Kenna raised her hand to say goodbye but by the time she the words left her lips, Wally was already gone. She slowly placed her hand down before shifting her gaze to her companion. Robin had swiveled the chair and was now looking at the blonde; or for better terms was now staring quite intently at her. Kenna's eyebrows scrunched together confusion as she attempted to shift away from the intense look. Uncomfort was evident on her face.</p><p>"Stop staring at me? It's frickin' creepy!" She spoke, aggravation evident in her voice. All she got in response was the raising of an eyebrow, a smirk, and a chuckle from the young detective. Her uncomfort soon faded away only to be replaced with a look of annoyance. She crossed her arms under her chest as she met the boy wonders gaze.</p><p>"I have to ask. Why do you feel the need to constantly torture him?" She questions, making her way around the kitchen aisle to sit next to her friend. Robin spun the stool around to face her, shrugging his shoulders and fishing his high tech phone out of his pocket. Kenna gave a soft sigh, the hot air being the only sound that could be heard in the large room. She slightly shifted in her seat, not completely hating the silence between the boy wonder and herself but not particularly enjoying it either. Kenna was not the kind of person who felt that she needed to constantly fill the air with her voice, much the opposite really. Kenna enjoyed listening to other's rather than speaking aside from her smart ass remarks that never seemed to get filtered. She also couldn't blame the awkwardness on Robin. Normally, things were pretty easy going, they understood each other and how each other operated both in civilian life and on missions. In all honesty, out of every person on this team, Robin was the one person who she felt that she could be the most comfortable around. She could be truthfully about anything to him without fear of judgement, but that didn't mean she would tell him everything. She still had some secrets that she would never reveal.</p><p>"You're being quiet."</p><p>Lavender eye's rapidly blinked as she turned her head towards the sound of the voice. Robin was no longer looking at his phone, but peering somewhat worriedly at the blonde. His eyebrows were pinched together and although she couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses she could still tell that they were staring at her in slight concern. She gazed at him wondering what his color his eyes were under those glasses. Were they minty green or were they icy blue? Finding that she had never actually responded to his comment, Kenna looked away with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm always quiet." She spoke fixing her eyes anywhere but him.</p><p>"Not this quiet. When you're this quiet, there is something wrong and you can't lie to me McKenna. I know you better than you think." Robin spoke firmly making the blonde cringe. He had called her out on her bullshit and to top it off he had used her full first name. She never really heard her full first name unless she was being scolded by Dinah or Oliver. Kenna could feel her fist ball up, sharp nails cutting into the tan flesh of her palm. He was right, Robin knew more about her than she cared to admit.</p><p>"Is it because of this morning? When I couldn't stop picking on Wally?" None of his questions got any reaction.</p><p>"Is it because we're going to the beach?" When the words left his lips, Robin watched his friend's eyes widen for a split second. Bingo.</p><p>"Are you afraid of the beach or something? Swimming maybe?" He asked, leaning forward to gently grasp the girl's small hand. He was staring at her face that she had turned to avoid his gaze. He did feel her fingers twitch but then she relaxed before wiggling her hand from his hold only to interlock their fingers. From other point of view people would think that these kids were in a relationship but they were nothing more than friends, best friends really. Kenna squeezed his fingers which in return got a reassuring squeeze back. She took a shaky breathe, thinking of the right words to say.</p><p>"It's not that I'm afraid of the beach. I used to love it and it's not that I can't swim. When I was in elementary school, my parents put me a little kid swim team." She had paused in her explanation, memories of her childhood flooded through her brain.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Robin asked, interrupting the blondes thoughts. She shifted her gaze to meet his before looking down at their intertwined fingers, debating if she should tell the black haired boy or not.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me Kenna." She quickly looked up at him in surprise. Why wasn't he pushing to know? Robin was an inquisitive person. He thrived on being a detective. Her conclusion was that he respected her enough to share the important things when she felt comfortable. Kenna could feel a large smile graced her lips. Her fingers gently squeezed his before she spoke. She felt his squeeze back as she began to speak.</p><p>"Thank you. It will take some time to find the words to talk about it but when I do I promise, you will be the first to know." Kenna spoke softly. She got a smile and nod in return. Deciding that the moment now was to mushy and sappy, Kenna shifted the conversation.</p><p>"So i'm betting you know about the new teammate we are getting today." Her words caused the boy to stare at her in shock.</p><p>"H-how did you find out about it?! It was supposed to be a surprise?" In the midst of his rant, the boy had released Kenna's hand and had flung them in air to emphasize his point. Kenna couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.</p><p>"Green Arrow." She smugly spoke as she rose from the stool she had been perched upon. Without looking behind her, Kenna moved to exit the room. Not wanting the conversation to be over, Robin placed his hands on the counter to lean around and talk to her retreating form.</p><p>"Yeah well I found three days ago!" He childishly called after her. His words stopped the girl in her tracks. Robin glared at her when she moved her head to look over her shoulder. The blonde's eyes held a mischievous glint.</p><p>"I found out a week ago." The girl turned her head and continued to make her way out of the area, happy to have won the small battle.</p><p>"SERIOUSLY?"</p><hr/><p>"Hello Megan, we should hit the beach every day!" M'gann spoke excitedly, gesturing to the large body of water. Robin walked up behind her with a towel around his neck and a volley ball wedged between his arm and side. He came to a stop and placed his hand up towards his forehead.</p><p>" First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." He said as if speaking a prayer in the missing gingers memories.</p><p>"Poor Wally." M'gann spoke in sympathy. Robin dropped his hand soon the volleyball was kick from its holding place. He let out a surprised yelp when something practically tackled him. He stumbled to find his footing and his arms grabbed onto the thing that had tackled him. Tan arms wrapped around his neck and he suddenly realized what had occurred. Kenna had kicked the ball out of his arm as she jumped on his back. He felt her body shift as he placed his hands under her thighs to support the piggy back ride slash koala hug.</p><p>" Poor Wally my ass. We got the beach to worry about!" Kenna spoke with a large smile on face. She moved her head to look at her teammates. Superboy and Kaldur had joined them finally and the atlantean had leaned down to pick up the discarded ball before standing back to his feet. Kenna then looked at the martian, giving the girl a playful wink. She took one of her arms from around Robin's neck and pointed towards the ocean.</p><p>"Onward! Mush! On delay on delay! Move like you got a purpose!" She demanded. Robin raised an eyebrow and turned his head to gaze over his shoulder at the blonde in question. Kenna dropped her arm and watched her friends moved towards the water. She then looked down to try and figure out why her transportation wasn't moving. In the midst of her confusion, the blonde had loosened her arms from around the boy wonder's neck. Unknown to the girls knowledge, this gave the Robin the most opportune time to drop her on her ass. Soon Kenna found herself on the ground groaning. She groaned before looking up and growling, for Robin was running away from the blonde, cackling his iconic laugh. She scrambling to her feet, running after the black haired boy.</p><p>"You jackass!" She shouted, picking up her speed in attempts to catch the boy. Kenna's anger began to boil within her. She had almost caught Robin but at the last second he would juke her and run in another direction. Her frustration was evident on her face. After a couple of minutes, the blonde gave up and planted herself on the towel she had laid out when she had decided to take a break. Currently she was basking in the sun's rays, enjoying the warmth across her skin. Her eyes were closed and she listened to the serene sound of the waves crashing along the shore. The girl was getting her tan on.</p><p>"The apocalypse has happened." The owner of the voice was currently blocking the sun. Kenna cracked open one eye to gleam up at Robin. Said boy was looming over the small girl, dripping wet due to the escapade in the ocean he had just experienced. Kenna gave a sigh before snarkily replying.</p><p>"And what makes you say that bird boy?"</p><p>"Your bookless." His simple statement made the blonde snort in amusement. Of course he would make it a big deal.</p><p>"Sit down spazz." She spoke with a smile on her lips. Robin shrugged his shoulders and plopped down next to the blondes head. He spread his legs out and dug his feet into the warm sand. His attention was brought to the bright shine of Kenna's swimsuit. It was a bright pink bikini with black trim and certainly represented her personality with the multiple crossbones and skulls littering the material. Obviously it had taken quite a bit of shopping time to find the material that the blonde would be willing to wear. She had bought it on her last girl's day out with M'gann. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Kenna had shifted and was now laying her head on his thigh. He looked down at the blonde and watched as she rolled on her side to get more comfortable. She sighed before opening her eyes to gaze at her friends. They were currently burying Superboy in the sand. The kryptonian look pretty content.</p><p>"Do you still want to know?" She question the black haired boy, never shifting her gaze from the others. Robin's face held a puzzled look before an epiphany dawned on him. He placed his hand on the grove of her hip for support. He had to treat her like she was a wild animal that would flee at the first sign of trouble. He had learned that when she opened herself up she was vulnerable and did not like it when others knew about it.</p><p>"The last time I was at the beach, I was with my brother."</p><p>"You have a brother?" Kenna turned her head to gaze up at him with a knowing look.</p><p>"Like you haven't googled me yet."</p><p>"Okay maybe I did know." His response was met with a sigh and Kenna moved her head back to it's original position.</p><p>"Anyway, I think I was about nine years old. My brother Tommy was going to the beach with his friends and he decided to take me along with them. I remember sitting in the back of his friends car listening to them joke about random things and singing obnoxiously loud to the music on the radio. I felt bad because it was his day to hang out with his friends without having to babysit me, but he brought me along anyway." A sad smile appeared on her lips and she curled her body in. Robin waited for her to continue, his hand moved towards her shoulder and continuously rubbed her arm.</p><p>"He always did stuff like that. He rarely did things for himself, choosing to focus everything on me. It still feel guilt naw at me when I think of all the things I will never get to repay. Coming here just makes me think about how much I miss him." Robin took time to let her words sink in. His question began to form in his head and he tried to think of the best way to ask his question without offending his friend.</p><p>"When was the last time you saw him?"</p><p>"A week before I was taken to Cadmus. That was when the incident happened and it was the last time I saw him."</p><hr/><p>"The wall-man is here! Now let's get this party start..." Kenna turned just in time to see Wally trip over the massive amount of beach supplies he had been carrying. Her hand shot out to grasp the sleeve of Robin's uniform in a failed attempt to stop laughing. Her free hand had been slammed over mouth as she watched the beach ball bounce by the ever stoic Batman. Robin was able to hold in his amusement as he glanced at the girl next to him, although he failed at keeping the smirk off of his face. Every member of the team stood in there uniforms, beach wear long forgotten. Wally sheepishly look at everyone before clambering to his feet. When Kenna's giggle died down she let both her hands fall back to her sides. Wally's eyes then shifted to the person in the middle of the group. Every one else had been introduced to the new team mate. Her name was Artemis. The older girl held herself with determination and what Kenna could pick out, slight arrogance. She didn't believe that the girl was egotistical but just held herself with confidence. Artemis propped a hand on her hip as she gaze at the new arrival.</p><p>"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" She inquired with a condescending tone. Wally had come to take his spot next to Robin. The ginger crossed his arms and glared at the older blonde, analyzing the fresh meat.</p><p>"Uh, who is this?" Wally asked glancing at his friends for answers. Artemis grabbed his attention.</p><p>"Artemis, your new teammate." These words seem to piss off the ginger.</p><p>"Kid Flash, never heard of you." He responded quite childishly. Kenna gave a soft sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Did Wally really have to be such an ass. Granted, Artemis wasn't acting like her age either. A sudden smirk formed on her lips as a thought crossed her mind. She discreetly leaned over to whisper something in the boy wonder's ear.</p><p>"Is it bad that I can see them being the couple that have a relationship that revolves solely around angry sex?" Her words caused Robin to let out a choked laugh. He covered the laugh with a disguised cough.</p><p>"Um she's my new protege" Oliver awkwardly spoke, uncomfort evident in his words and posture.</p><p>"What happened to Speedy?" Wally question and speak of the devil, the computer announced the arrival of Speedy. Kenna's head whipped towards the zeta tube just in time to see a man clad in red and black walk through the teleportation device. She had been told many stories of Speedy, and how he was the boy's closet friend. Kenna gazed at him as he walked closer to the team. His body language told her that he thought he was better than them.</p><p>"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." He stopped walking as if to add emphases to his next words.</p><p>"Call me Red Arrow." Kenna could help but roll her eyes. What was it with everyone and the narcissistic personalities? Oliver stepped forward to try and connect with the young man but that failed miserably.</p><p>"Roy you look…" His words were cut off as the masked ginger interrupted him.</p><p>"Replaceable." The one word was said with so much malice that it looked as if it had truly wounded Oliver. Kenna could feel her fist ball up, nails cutting into her skin. She could understand why Roy was mad. The two males had had a disastrous falling out but that didn't give the ginger a right to be a prick.</p><p>"It isn't like that." Oliver's words were lost on deaf ears. Roy scuffed at the man's words.</p><p>"Roy you told me you were going solo." Oliver tried to reason with him as if he were a child.</p><p>"So why waste time finding a sub?" He paused in his rant, turning his scowl from Oliver to Artemis and then shockingly towards Kenna. The blonde was taken back. What the hell was his problem with her? Then his words became apparent in her mind. He felt replaced in a sidekick role and as a son. Guilt began to consume her being. While she felt that Roy had no logical reason to hate her, she knew that his feelings justified his fury and hatred. She recalled multiple times when both Dinah and Oliver would tell tales of Roy and them. The boy played the role of their child for most of his life and here she was. A random girl that had basically high jacked his life and the people he cared about.</p><p>While the girl was having her depressing thoughts, there was another person that had caught change in her demeanor. Robin watched as she went from offended to puzzled and finally depression. He crinkled his eyebrows in worry, for it seemed as if the girl was closing in on herself. She had wrapped her arms around her waist and bent her head down, her long hair forming a curtain around her face. He gently nudged her ribs, gaining the blondes attention for a split second. She moved her head up slightly, turning it so that her hair moved to where she could see him. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was okay. Kenna shook her head dismissively and raised her head full but did not unwrap her arms.</p><p>In the time spent on her own pity party, Kenna had missed a lot of the conversation; a conversation that she felt extremely unwelcome and uncomfortable listening to.</p><p>"Yeah, a reason named Roquette." She tuned back into Ro- Red Arrow's voice. The name he had mention started some kind of uproar. Robin quickly began typing on his holograph keyboard from his glove. Pictures of the doctor and her works began to appear, circling the team.</p><p>"Nano robotics genius and electronics expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago." Robin spoke with a hint of fascination in his tone. Red Arrow was quick to answer.</p><p>"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." His monotone voice never wavered as he slightly walked away from the younger boys. Kenna silently turned her head to see both of her best friends eyes widen; Wally's eyes and Robin's mask. Smiles quickly formed on their faces as they turned to each other.</p><p>"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows? That's hard core!" Wally spoke while giving Robin a fist bump. Kenna resisted the fleeting urge to roll her eyes. They were so mature.</p><p>"I already rescued her." Red Arrows said, his sentence short and sweet. Kenna's face gained a puzzled look. If he had already saved her, why bring it to the team? He seemed to answer her internal question with his next statement.</p><p>" There is only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech." Kenna rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to absorb as much information as she could. Somethings made sense but others went to far over her head, mainly the technological crap. That was more Robin's forte. Her gaze quickly shifted towards Artemis, who decided to break the silence.</p><p>"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power brooking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Kenna found herself agreeing with the older blonde, finding her reasons plausible and more comprehensible. Of course the most mature teen; and that term is used lightly decided to interject.</p><p>"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally smugly spoke. He got no words in return but Artemis did slightly turn her body to look over her shoulder at the ginger. She held an amused smirk on her lips which caused the ginger to groan in annoyance."</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU?!" He practically yelled. He reaction made Kenna smirk as well. It was apparent, Artemis was her new favorite person. She and the older blonde would get along very well.</p><p>"Roquette working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red Arrow interrupted the silent war between the ginger and the blonde. His words were then questioned by the boy wonder.</p><p>"But if the shadows know she can do that, they'll target her!" His statement brought a lot of things to attention. Red Arrow immediately answer by tell him that he had stashed the doctor at some local high school. That of course made Oliver jump to conclusions. He then insisted that they go guard her together. Kenna peered at him with a look of pity. She understood that he wanted to reconnect with the man that was practically a son to him but that path had been burned with both males on opposite ends of the bridge. Kenna gave a loud sigh as she watched Red Arrow march towards the zeta tube. When he disappeared she looked at the rest of her team. Oliver looked crushed, everyone else looked uncomfortable and Wally and Artemis were busy murdering each other with their stares. She gave a small groan, putting her fingers to her temples, rubbing soothing circles to combat the oncoming migraine. Something told her that tonight's mission was going to be a frustrating bitch.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author' Note:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know I know it's been forever since I updated. I know you guys are angry and i'm sorry. Life got really complicated and I mean </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">really</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> complicated but anyway I'm back and that's all that matters. So I am having a poll. I have want to know what you guys would like to see. I have both scenarios already planned out but who do you guys want Kenna to go with when the team splits up. Stay with Artemis and every one or split and go with Superboy and Robin? Thanks guy's! I love you guys. Sorry again and don't forget to review, favorite and all that stuff :)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Can Hear You Glaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sifting thoughts control me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so speak slowly and don't hold anything back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your time is up, this empty cup,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it's time I threw it away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A Bottle of Charade-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living with Lions</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna could swear she was going to murder Wally, so help her. She loved the ginger, she really did but he was currently pissing her off to the point that she was actually considering torturing him. The really bad part of it was that she was going to enjoy it immensely. She leaned forward in her chair, the organic seat belt stretching so not to cut off circulation. Her teeth gritted together as as she placed her elbows on the ship's console. She silently seethed, eyes closed and eyebrows crinkled together. He had not left Artemis alone. The entirety of the trip, Wally had done nothing but criticize the older blonde. She opened her eyes and glanced at the new girl. Artemis held a face of annoyance, much like the face Kenna found herself wearing quite often.</p><p>"KF! I love you. Seriously man I do, but if you don't shut and leave Artemis alone, I am going to smother you in your sleep!" She snapped, turning her chair to glare at the ginger. The team turned to look at the blonde, most of them held face of relief. Wally took the message and like any mature teenager, turned his chair to gaze out the window with a pout evident on his face. Artemis looked at the younger girl with a mixture of relief and puzzlement. Obviously, she was not expecting Kenna to stand up for her. Kenna caught Aqualads look. His eyes held relief but he slightly shook his head, not fully approving of the girls method to get the ginger to stop talking. She shrugged her shoulders and swiveled her chair around. She let out a content sigh when all she could hear nothing but silence. A thought then passed her mind causing her to quickly flip the chair around once more.</p><p>"So we are going on this mission to do Speedy's dirty work?" She broke the silence, a slight bitterness to her tone. She hadn't even had an actual conversation with said ginger and she didn't really want to. His hatred annoyed her, mainly because he had know idea who she was as person. Normally she was not a person to put judgments on others. Her philosophy consisted of people's actions not their superficial attributes. She judged by your actions and words and so far, the older ginger did not deserve her kindness nor her respect. Her comment caused Wally to spit a response out. "Red Arrow." He spoke, turning his emerald eyes to glare at the blonde. It was almost as if Wally was holding the same kind of grudge that he currently harbored against Artemis. She glared back in return, not willing to back down to the older boy.</p><p>"I don't care what Red Assholes name is. I care about the fact that we have to go waste our time watching over his responsibility because he's lazy and doesn't want babysit." She spat back at the ginger but also directing her words towards the team. The young girl crossed her arms over her chest, slightly slouching in her seat. She watched her words wash over the team. M'gann and Superboy looked as if they could see her point. Artemis nodded her head towards the young girl, agreeing with her words. The only people who didn't seem to agree where obvious: Robin, Kaldur and Wally. Kaldur gave her a pointed look, silently warning her to drop the topic. She huffed and rolled her eyes but decided to give up on the situation. She didn't want to piss of Kaldur. If it had been Wally she would have continued to fight it but seeing as Kaldur had given her the warning she backed down. He was her leader and friend. He put up with a lot of her bullshit, she could at least acknowledge his request. She went to turn her chair once more but was stopped. "What's your problem with him anyway?!" Wally accused, watching as the blonde's body stiffened in her seat. Her fist clenched, little crescent shaped marks embedding into her skin. She gritted her teeth as she spoke. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the ginger.</p><p>"My problem with him is the fact that he is a complete and total dick with no self regard for other's feelings. He hates my guts for no reason and he's been a complete ass to our new team mate much like you have!" Kenna uncrossed her arms to point accusingly at her teammate. He opened his mouth to banter but she cut him off quickly.</p><p>"Oh and let's not forget when he told you three," She paused, pointing towards Kaldur, Robin and Wally with a bitter smile on her face.</p><p>" that the team was a joke, just a way to keep us busy and in our place. Yeah, real great candidate for the team." She sneered, her words held a certain bite to them.</p><p>"Enough. Drop the argument and get ready for the mission. I do not want another sound from either of you. Am I understood?" Kaldur cut in, glaring at both teens. Kenna reluctantly nodded her head and spun the chair around, a somber look upon her face. She hadn't meant for everything to come out as bad as it had. She could feel guilt well within her chest. Robin and Wally's jokes about her being short tempered weren't wrong. Her temper was one of her biggest flaws, something she had a hard time keeping in check. Vulnerability seeped from her body. Kenna had let Red Arrow get to her, something she had promised herself she wouldn't show the team. Great, this mission hadn't even officially started and it was already biting her in the ass.</p><hr/><p>"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com." Kenna heard through her coms before that same uncomfortable feeling of something poking into her mind surfaced. She could feel it scratching against the mental walls her mind had put up in defense. Reluctantly she had let the walls crumble down and felt the familiar intrusion into her mind. She let out a soft sigh and peered around the computer room of the high school. She had perched herself on a desk that had been pushed up against the window. The moonlight flooded in, only slightly blocked by the blinds. Her legs gently swayed side to side and she had her left hand in her lap. Her right hand was occupied with running through Robin's hair. Robin had decided to sit next to the quiet girl and soon was using her as a pillow. His head was placed on her thigh and he had one arm resting on his chest. One leg was bent at the knee while the other hung off the side of the desk.</p><p><em><strong>Everyone online? </strong></em>Miss M asked. Kenna slightly cringed, the loud voice echoing through her head. She concentrated on her fingers which continued to stroke through Robin's onyx locks.</p><p><em><strong>Oh this is weird. </strong></em>Artemis said, confusion evident in her voice. Kenna let a small smile appear on her lips. That had been her exact thought when she first had gone through the mental link. Her smile was wiped of her face.</p><p><em><strong>And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull? </strong></em>The doctor complained, leaning forwards and placing her fingers to her temples. Geez she should be called Doctor killjoy. The woman was completely standoffish, nothing but complaining had come from her lips. You would think she would be happy to be protected.</p><p><em><strong>Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you? </strong></em>KF had asked exactly what Kenna assumed everyone was thinking. He had been leaning against the desk next to Kenna, one arm was crossed over his chest while the other one held the candy bar that he had been munching on, annoyance came off him in waves. Artemis took the time to make a smart ass comment from across the room.</p><p><em><strong>Pot, kettle. You met? </strong></em>Artemis taunted. Kenna would have laughed but she was not feeling it. She was to tired to get in between anyone's fight and frankly she didn't care anymore. If she added in all she would do is get scolded like a toddler. That was one of her biggest pet peeves so she kept her mouth shut.</p><p><em><strong>Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team. </strong></em>KF spit back. Kenna sighed once more and bowed her head. They just had to start and she didn't have the patience to deal with their shit. She felt something grab her hand, causing its repeated movements to stop. Robin had grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it. She looked down to his face and caught his sympathetic smile. She gave one back and continued her ministrations, trying to ignore the two teens argument.</p><p><em><strong>You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo. </strong></em>Kenna zoned back in at Robin's words. She shifted her gaze towards the ginger, awaiting his response.</p><p><em><strong>What? No, that was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right? </strong></em>He asked, looking at his friends for reassurance. Robin had leaned his head as far back as he could against Kenna's thigh to look at his friend. Both of the younger teens shook their heads simultaneously.</p><p><em><strong>Yeah, not so much. </strong></em>Kenna said, breaking her silence through the chat. This was the first thing she had said since the spat on the ship earlier. Her eyes watched Wally pout and crossed his arm.</p><p><em><strong>Humph! Well, still not giving her the satisfaction. </strong></em>He childishly spoke.</p><p><em><strong>You know that I can still hear you. </strong></em>Artemis' voice cut in causing the ginger to groan and grip his hair in frustration. Both Kenna and Robin smirked, enjoying the gingers pain.</p><p><em><strong>I couldn't get the Justice League. </strong></em>Every one's attention turned to the doctor. It took everything within Kenna not to let out some smartass remark. She even bit her tongue in hopes it would keep her quiet. Her eyes followed Aqualad as he took a few steps to stand behind the annoying doctor.</p><p><em><strong>The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it? </strong></em>He asked. His eyes scanned over the computer screen trying to decipher what was displayed while she spoke. The woman turned her chair around and began to talk, with a certain kind of sass.</p><p><em><strong>My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online.</strong></em> <em><strong>Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon. </strong></em>The Doctor said, turning her chair back around to face the computer. She put her arms on the desk and buried her face into her arms. A frustrated sigh left her lips. At that moment Kenna felt small waves of guilt. Now she felt like a bitch for being annoyed with the woman. Unless you were a superhero, assassinations were not common in civilian life. Also she had never had a bounty by a shadow organization hanging over head. Aqualad placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder in support. His eyes then moved up to look at his teammates. Kenna nodded her head in understanding, online meant bad guys. She removed her hand from Robin's hair and gently tapped his forehead. He looked up noticing her serious look. She jerked her head up indicating that it was time for him to get up. The boy leaned up and shook his head, hair falling back into place, or whatever you want to call place with his shaggy hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tracking the fog now.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna's mind was squirming to no end. She was bored. They had started tracking the fog a half an hour ago and still nothing had happened. No one was talking, there was nothing to do. She had played 35 rounds of rock, paper, scissors with Robin and yes she had been counting. She was going stir crazy and there was nothing to help. But she was saved, by mental mind link gossip no less.</p><p><em><strong>Mmm, that boy. </strong></em>Kenna raised an eyebrow. What? She looked over at Robin in confusion. He looked back at her and shrugged.</p><p><em><strong>He can hear you. We can all hear you. </strong></em>Miss M said. As if a light bulb went off in her brain, Kenna began to realize what was going on. Artemis was shamelessly hitting on Superboy. She looked at Robin once more and bit her lip in attempts to not laugh. Everything made sense now. Miss M was practically getting territorial and it made the martians crush so much more obvious than it already was. Kenna had to admit that Superboy was attractive, you would have to be dumb not to see that but it was comical that the new girl and the sweet martian girl would have to duke it out for the oblivious clone.</p><p><em><strong>Oh I know. </strong></em>Kenna couldn't hold it in any longer, a large smile graced her lips and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Her other hand clamped onto Robin's shoulder. She leaned towards him and quietly laughed into his arm. Robin looked at the blonde amused at her failed attempt to not laugh. She stopped laughing when Aqualad cut in.</p><p><em><strong>Miss Martian, has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue. </strong></em>A pout found it's way to Kenna's lips as she looked at her best friend.</p><p><em><strong>Aw. Why can't I go with them? Doesn't she have enough protection with You, Miss M, Artemis and KF? </strong></em>She turned her attention towards her leader. She placed out her lower lip and put on her signature puppy dog face. Aqualad shook his head but couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips.</p><p><em><strong>Siren you are needed here. Your powers will come in handy. We don't know who we will be facing, it would put me at ease if you stayed here. Superboy and Robin can handle themselves. </strong></em>Aqualad reason with the blonde. She felt a sense of warmth flood through her chest. If they weren't on a mission she would have glomped the older teen. In that one conversation, Aqualad had made her feel wanted and needed, a valuable part of the team. She smiled and gave a dramatic sigh. She then turned to her partner.</p><p><em><strong>Fine, but what am I gonna do without my other half. Splitting us up never works, we go through separation issues. I'm going to miss him. </strong></em>She had raised her hand in attempt to show the distance between her and Robin. Robin laughed and grabbed her raised hand, pulling her towards him. He gave the short girl a side hug.</p><p><em><strong>You will be fine Blondie. I'll be back to annoy you before you know it. </strong></em>He said, taking one of his hand and ruffling her hair. The girl attempted and failed to slap his hands away in protest. Robin gave a chuckle.</p><p><em><strong>You ready to go Supey?</strong></em> He asked.</p><p><em><strong>Yeah. </strong></em>Ah powerful words from the ever stoic clone and the better version where Kenna was concerned.</p><p><em><strong>Good luck boys. </strong></em>Kenna stated, waving her hand at Robin as he walked out of the door. He waved in return and disappeared around the corner. She gave one more sigh, hand falling back down to it's original place. Aqualad had turned his attention to Robin and watched him go before looking at KF and Kenna.</p><p><em><strong>Siren, Kid Flash, stake out the hallway. </strong></em>Kenna visibly gulped and peered at Kid Flash from her peripheral. They hadn't really said anything to one another since the spat on the ship. She found her legs moving reluctantly towards the hallway. She perched her back against the side of a row of lockers. Kid Flash leaned his back against the wall on the opposite side of the door. He propped one leg up against the door and crossed his arms. Enter awkward silence. Kenna felt painfully uncomfortable. Her right hand went behind her back and grasped the inside of her elbow of her left arm. Her gaze found the cross cross pattern of her boots. Her hair formed a curtain around her face, obscuring any view of her expression. How was she supposed to make this better? She didn't want Wally to be mad at her anymore. This had gone beyond teasing reaction. Wally was generally angry at her and she found herself boxed in. Normally she was one to ignore her problems until they eventually went away but this was one thing she couldn't just ignore this. Gulping once more, she swallowed her pride and moved her head slowly up to look at her friend.</p><p>"Wally, can we talk?" She asked, startling the boy. They had gotten so used to talking through the link that he hadn't expected any conversation out in the open. His wide eyes dropped and he turned to look at the short girl. He sighed when he saw her posture. She looked fragile, vulnerable which wasn't the front she normally had up. His eyes scanned her face, noting the guilty expression. He decided to humor the poor girl. A loud sigh blew through his nose before he spoke.</p><p>"Yeah,whatever." He saw her wince. He felt somewhat guilty, not meaning for his words to sound as harsh as they had come out. Kenna had moved her hands to the front of her body, fingers picking at the other hands nails in anxiety. She took a deep breath before speaking, eyes moving down to her fingers.</p><p>"About what happened on the ship. I wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I treated you. That was a complete and utter bitch move and if you're still pissed off at me, I totally understand. We don't have to talk after this and if you don't want to be friends then…" Her rant was cut off. Wally had frantic waved his hands to indicate for her to stop while he spoke.</p><p>"WOH WOH WOH, Kenna what are you talking about? Why would I not want to be friends anymore?" He asked, confusion riddling his voice. They had a fight but that didn't mean that he never wanted to talk to her again. For some one was not an expressive person, she was quite the dramatic panicker.</p><p>"Y-you were mad. We hadn't said anything to each other for the entire time we have been in this school." She stuttered, willing herself not to let the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. Her words were met with a chuckle. She looked at him as if he had three heads. Why was he laughing. "Kenna, we got into a fight. I may have been angry but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend anymore." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He watched her sniffle before replying.</p><p>"R-really?" She asked, receiving a gentle smile in return.</p><p>"Yeah cupcake, friends fight. I'm not mad anymore." He said, pulling her shoulders towards him to give the girl a hug. She buried her face in the lightning bolt on his chest.</p><p>"For the record, I was a being a dick so i'm sorry too." She gave a small chuckle to his words. The broke the moment quickly when Wally saw a flash of something down the hall. He pulled out of the embrace and made a move to start running but was stopped when Kenna grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Don't follow it. What if it's twenty bad guys? Let them come to us." She tried to reason with him. He gave the girl a smirk, green eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Don't worry, if it's twenty guy's or fifty guy's I can handle them. I'm going to go check it out. Stay here and I will be right back I promise." He spoke. It didn't ease the girls worry and against her better judgement let his hand slip from her grasp. He disappeared in a flash, no pun intended. She grabbed a lock of her hair and began to twist it between her fingers. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting it in worry. What felt like hours, and in reality was about a minute, Kenna decided to leave her post and venture down the hallway Wally had disappeared down. She came to a fork in the hallway, causing her head to look down each hallway multiple times. Her decision was made when she saw a similar shadow like earlier flash down the hallway to her left. She picked up her pace and ran down the hallway. Her brain began to kick into superhero mode. She came to another area which had two hallways. Kenna managed to catch the glimpse of a door closing. Without thinking she ran to the door and ripped it open with great force. The classroom was dark, light flooded in through the window. She took three steps inside of the room before rapidly turning around when the door slammed shut. She heard the dreadful sound of the door locking shut. Her small hands grasped the handle. She attempted multiple times to rip the door open.</p><p><em><strong>M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Siren, we are under attack in the computer lab. </strong></em>Kenna's blood ran cold at Aqualads words. She need to get to them now.</p><p><em><strong>On our way. </strong></em>Artemis responded. Kenna began slamming her shoulder against the door in a last final attempt to get free. She was running out of time.</p><p>"Aw fuck it." Frustration riddle her voice. She took a few steps away from the door and raising her hand. Her eyes began to turn the familiar purple and a ball of energy formed in her fingers. She let it out, a vortex heading straight for the door. The ground shaked and a loud boom echoed through the hallway as the door shattered into piece and scattered across the ground. Stepping over the shards, she made her way down the hallway. She slide into the opening of the computer lab. Apparently she was late to the party. A women dressed in green with some weird cat mask that reminded Kenna of Alice in Wonderland stood in the center of the room, a sword up in defense. She was looking around rapidly at the team. She was out numbered and knew it.</p><p>"Siren!" Aqualad called. She knew exactly what he wanted. Raising her hand, palm side up, a orb of black and purple energy formed. Her eyes turned the familiar purple as she concentrated her energy. She could see Artemis look at her shocked. Obviously she had not been told what the young girl's powers were. The unknown female seemed to see the attack coming. The woman pulled out a small silver ball and threw it at the ground. Kid Flash saw the movement and pounced on the woman as she threw down the pellet. He disappeared threw the smoke only to somersault on the ground and landed into Artemis. The older girl caught the boy before realizing how close their faces where. When realization dawn on them they frantically broke apart. Kenna let her powers dissipate, eyes turning back to normal.</p><p>"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" The Doctor yelled, accusing Aqualad in particular. Thank you captain obvious. Kenna let her arm fall back to her side. She took few steps more into the room and turned her attention to Artemis and Kid Flash. she took a step towards the two, sense a fight about to break out.</p><p>"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" KF accused, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Artemis said nothing, only glared at the ginger. Kenna quickly stepped in between the two, placing one hand on Kid Flash's chest and her other hand on Artemis' arm, not wanting to overstep her boundaries with her new teammate. She gently pushed them apart, looking at both teens with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Guy's please don't start fighting again. Please?" Her plead almost fell on deaf ears but M'gann back the blonde up. The green skinned girl took a step towards the small group.</p><p>"That's not really fair. I was outside, too." M'gann spoke, defending the blonde. Kenna looked at the green girl and gave her a thankful smile. M'gann grinned back at her friend before turning back to Kid Flash.</p><p>"O-outside being distracted by her." He feebly accused. And when Kenna thought that he couldn't get any lower he said this.</p><p><em><strong>Besides, I can't be mad at you. You gave me mouth-to-mouth. </strong></em>Kenna groaned and face palmed her forehead. Seriously. He was a complete and totally retard. She somewhat wondered if Robin and Superboy could hear this through the chat.</p><p><em><strong>We heard that! </strong></em>Multiple people said through the link causing the ginger to spew some cuss words.</p><p>"Damnit!" He cussed, bring his hands to run through his hair in frustration. The ginger walked away to pout or something. Kenna let out a sigh before dropping her hand. M'gann being the sweet and caring person she was walked forward and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, smiling at the girl.</p><p>"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." The green skinned girl spoke trying to reassure the blonde. She was right, neither Kenna or herself had done very well on their first mission. Artemis was a great asset no matter what anyone said.</p><p>"You could be like me and get yourself locked in a classroom. I had to blow the door up. We are probably going to have to pay the janitor extra for cleaning up the millions of pieces." Kenna said with a sheepish grin on her face. She moved one hand to rub the back of her neck as she spoke. Artemis looked at the younger girl and with a slightly puzzled expression but gave a small laugh anyway. At the sound, Kenna's grin broke out into a full blown smile.</p><p>"Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back." Of course Aqualad had to bring back the serious side. Kenna moved her head to look at her leader giving him an apologetic smile. It was time to complete this mission.</p><hr/><p>She was so over this mission. All Kenna wanted to do was go home and crash in her bed. She probably wouldn't even change her clothing, just walk into her room and take off her boots before face planting into her pillow. But no she couldn't do that because she was still guarding the doctor. By god did she want to leave this school. She currently perched on a desk next to Doctor Roquette. Artemis was pacing around the room and Kid Flash was occupying the opposite side of the desk Kenna was sitting on. Every couple of minutes Artemis and KF would glare at each other. They were acting like toddlers.</p><p><em><strong>Stop it both of you. </strong></em>Kenna was slightly startled by the sudden voice in her head. She whipped her head in the direction of Kid Flash.</p><p><em><strong>What? </strong></em>KF and Artemis asked at the same time. Aqualad came back with the greatest comeback ever.</p><p><em><strong>I can hear you glaring. </strong></em>Kenna gave a silent chuckle. Aqualad had some savage skills. Kenna wished she could do that. Then all of a sudden things became out of control. The door broke open and two guys vaulted in. The wore the same kind of spandex suit and they climbed on the walls much like spiders. One shot a web at Kid Flash causing him to roll out of the way. The other pounced on Kenna. She rolled of the desk to avoid the punch and landed on her feet. She quickly moved to the side to avoid getting stabbed. Unlike his partner, the goon she was facing decided he was going to bring knives to a super power fight. Artemis was currently fighting a large guy with a hook hand. Yes a fucking hook hand. The goon Kenna was fighting began to slash at her multiple times. Quickly moving to avoid being cut, Kenna dodged each jab. Left, right, right, left, down, down. Dear god he had to leave her alone. She ducked down once more and crouched close to the ground to swipe the man's legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud, only to spring back up. He then decided on a different tactic, the goon began hopping around the room. Kenna raised her hand and shot multiple vortexes, missing him every time. An inhuman growl escaped her lips and her frustration peek.</p><p>"WILL YOU STOP HOPPING AROUND LIKE A DAMN GAZELLE!" She yelled, gritting her teeth. As her anger rose she felt her power crackle throughout her body. Suddenly she disappeared in a flash of smoke. The goon stood still, not anticipating for her to disappear. He didn't have time to react, for a surge of energy knocked into him. His body flew across the room and slammed into the wall. His body crumbled to the ground, and Kenna couldn't help but let a smug smirk graced her lips. She stood back up to her full height to asses the damage. Artemis had disappeared, chasing after the goons leader. Kid Flash was tied up in web but his goon was knocked out. M'gann had taken out the hook guy. All was well. Once Kid Flash was free the three teens moved towards the place where the real doctor had been stashed as the ran towards the store they came in contact with Artemis. The girl wasn't alone, for Aqualad and Doctor Roquette stood in front of her. Kenna slightly winced at the weapons protruding from the Atlanteans skin. He had one arm around the Doctor's neck, leaning on the woman for support. Her gaze then fell on Artemis. The older girl looked dejected some how. She didn't even have the will to give a come back to Wally's result. M'gann floated down, bring the bound bad guys with her. She landed on the ground and placed the bad guys on the sidewalk, letting her mind rest from the exertion. Kenna watched Wally lean down and pick up the discarded mask on the ground, a child like smile on his face.</p><p>"Cool, souvenir" Kenna just shook her head and turned to Aqualad as he began to speak.</p><p>"Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and is safe, Thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team." Aqualad could make anyone feel apart of something. Kenna gently nudged Wally in the side with her elbow. The ginger let out a sigh before speaking.</p><p>"Yeah welcome." He grumbled. Kenna's eyes widened a little bit when Artemis put out a hand, offering some kind of truce between the two. What surprised her more was the Wally manned up and shook it. M'gann moved forward and smiled once more at the new girl.</p><p>"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean, you and Kenna. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." Artemis gave the girl a puzzled smile but a smile nonetheless.</p><p>"I wouldn't know but thanks." She responded, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>"Normally I don't really like people but I feel like you and I will get along just well." Kenna added, patting the girl on the arm. Artemis didn't say a word but nodded her head in agreement. Apparently Robin and Superboy where on their way back and had pinpointed their location. The team began walking back to the place where they had the decoy Doctor. As they walked Kenna let out a loud yawn. In a matter of seconds, she felt multiple eyes on her. Shifting uncomfortably, Kenna looked at the her team mates.</p><p>"What?" She asked.</p><p>"That by far was the cutest thing I have ever heard." Wally stated, looking at the young girl as if she was a puppy. Apparently she had sounded like a kitten when she yawned. "Sorry I can't help that I'm tired. All I want to do is go to sleep." She stopped moving when Wally stepped in front of her. He turned around and crouched down. Kenna gave a tired smile before clambering onto his back. Wally grabbed her thighs and without breaking a sweat, lifted the girl onto his back. She was so light that that she didn't even have to wrap her arms around his neck. She just tucked them close to her body , resting them on his back. Her eyes began to flutter shut, and sleep began to consume her mind. She was just awake enough to hear Wally's last words.</p><p>"Go to sleep cupcake, we will be home before you know it."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Damn that took a while. I decided that Kenna would stay with the rest of the team. Originally I was hoping that this would be a bonding chapter for Kenna and Artemis but after I started writing the fight between Wally and her I couldn't stop. Next chapter will totally be Artemis and Kenna but I hope you got to see the friendship bond between Kenna and Wally. I loved this episode because I loved the tension between Artemis and Wally but that doesn't mean I still didn't think that Wally was acting like and ass. And Roy, please don't think that I hate Roy because I don't. He's one of my favorite characters, but I do think the boy knows how to stir some drama. Anyway, I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving. Please review and favorite. I am always here to answer your questions. Love you guy!:)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Test Of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You can only lean on me for so long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring the ship about to watch a friend drown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sit out on the ledge, begged you to come down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can only lean on me for so long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Man Overboard-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink-182</em>
</p><hr/><p>When it came to the people on the team, Kenna always thought that there was no one more socially impaired than Superboy or herself. Boy was she wrong. She was not expecting Artemis to walk in and plant herself on the other couch. With a sigh the girl dropped her bag and leaned back against the cushion. Kenna had been sitting on the large chair, back against one arm and legs thrown over the other. She had the T.V on low, not really paying attention to the program. Recently on her last visit to Ollie and Dinah's, Kenna had acquired a sketch pad. Since then the girl had yet to put it down. Currently she was sketching a single rose in a vase. Dinah had loved the girls drawings from the first moment she had seen the messy sketch of Dave that the girl had drawn when they had gone to a restaurant. Her focus began to somewhat shift from her drawing to the painfully awkward girl. Glancing at the girl from her peripheral, Kenna began to analyse the archer. She looked as if she's uncomfortable in her own skin, but Kenna assumed that the reason was that she had been new to the team only a week ago and still had yet to learn anything about her teammates. Her expression gave the vibe that she wanted to talk but didn't want to attempt to break the awkward silence. Kenna's eyes followed the slight curve she had been drawing, deciding to throw the girl a bone.</p><p>"You know, you can ask me any question and I'll answer it. I know what it's like to be socially awkward and not really know what to talk about." She broke the silence, flipping her pencil to quickly erase the line she had just drawn. Her tongue poked out the side of her lips as the wiped the shavings away from her paper before redrawing the line. She heard Artemis sigh and shift, clothes rustling against the fabric of the couch.</p><p>"Well there is the subject of the team. I don't really know how to put it…" Artemis spoke, trailing off. Kenna leaned down and placed her sketchbook and pencil on the ground before turning her body to look at the older girl. A knowing smirk graced the young girl's lips. Her fingers grasped the end of her long pony tail and twirled the strands between the digits. The girl looked slightly different today. Her clothing was pretty normal, a pair of dark denim shorts and a grey shirt with the words " How would you like me to mock you? I take requests" in black lettering, and a pair of mismatching socks. Her hair, instead of being down like normal, sat in a ponytail at the top of her head. When Robin had been at the cave earlier in the day, he had walked in only to teasing her. The choice that day was calling her pebbles. Kenna had just looked at him and blinked. Anyway, Kenna had turned her full attention to the other girl before speaking.</p><p>"You want to know a little bit about everyone without having to ask yourself because it feels awkward and out of your comfort zone." Artemis looked at the girl with wide eyes.</p><p>"Wow, yeah that's exactly it." Kenna let her smirk drop and she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"If you want I can tell you about their personalities." She announced. She watched as Artemis slowly nodded her head, apparently coming to her decision.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah that sounds good." Kenna nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Who do you want me to start with?" Kenna's question got a shrug, indicating that it was up to Kenna to decide. Her eyes gazed off for a second as she tried to figure out where to start.</p><p>"Well I guess let's just start with M'gann. The girl is nothing but a ball energy, happiness and optimism forever leaking from her. Seriously that girl is so happy and optimistic about everything that it makes my skin crawl sometimes." As she spoke her eyes looked down and a small laugh paired with a small smile graced her lips. Artemis laughed in return finding her words true. The martian girl was a ball of sunshine that's for sure.</p><p>"She's the nicest person I have ever met and she never not tries to brighten your day. She's a really great person. Superboy on the other hand is the complete opposite of our happy-go-lucky martian. He's very quiet and brooding." At the mention of the clones name, Artemis' eyes lit up. Kenna quietly sighed before continuing. It was obvious that the older girl had a massive crush of the clone. Kenna felt bad, that crush was inevitably going to end up blowing up in the archer's face. Every one besides Wally and Artemis knew that the clone and the martian were destined to get together.</p><p>"He's loosened up since he got here but he's still a very socially awkward individual. You kind of have to approach him as if he's a wounded animal." Kenna watched the older female nod her head. In the midst her explanation, Artemis had leaned forward and interlaced her fingers, becoming really in depth into what Kenna was saying. Kenna turned her head and looked at the rips in her shorts.</p><p>"Kaldur's pretty self explanatory. He's selfless, sweet and courageous." Kenna quickly pivoted her head to stare at the older girl. Artemis raised an eyebrow as the young girl stared into her soul.</p><p>"Never take Kaldur for granted. That boy is a living saint and he puts up with a lot of bullshit from this team." As if a blaze had been set in her eye's, Kenna warned the girl. Artemis could only nod in understanding and slight apprehension. It seemed that things she had heard about the lavender eyed temper were true. She definitely could be scary when she wanted. Kenna nodded back before relaxing and continuing on with her descriptions.</p><p>"Wally can be a major, monumental asshole on more occasions than none," She paused to see the other girls reaction. At the mention of the ginger's name, Artemis' expression began to sour. Her eyebrows scrunched together and gazed at the ground in distest.</p><p>"But, he is a very loyal, hilarious, bitch baby that loves to flirt with anything that has a vagina." Artemis nearly choked on her saliva and whipped her head up to look at the young girl in astonishment. Her blunt words astounded the archer.</p><p>"What? It's totally true, and you know it!" Kenna shrugged her shoulders with a laugh, her smile grew larger when she heard Artemis giggle. Not laugh but giggle. Artemis had brought her hand up to her mouth to try and contain the sound. Her eyes held a sense of mirth in them.</p><p>"Seriously, if you had joined the team when I had and the whole Red Arrow bullshit hadn't happened, Wally would be hitting on you 24/7. I think he would be over you more than even M'gann and he has a major crush on her." Somewhere in this conversation Kenna had opened up. It felt strange to have let someone see the other side of her so soon after meeting. The normal wall she put up caused people to see the sarcastic and analytical person she was, not the fun and joking side. To be honest it felt nice.</p><p>"I think you're right about that. God that's a scary thought. I think hating each other is for the best." Artemis spoke when her giggle fit had finally dwindled. At her words, Kenna smirked and swung her legs around to place them on the ground.</p><p>"You say that now, but I guarantee that by at least New Years, you two will be so in love with each other that you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself."</p><p>"Grosss! I think I just barfed a little in my mouth." Kenna broke out into another fit of giggles.</p><p>"Don't knock it till you try it." She said in a sing-song tone. Artemis smiled once more and shook her head.</p><p>"Okay enough details about baywatch, what about Robin?" Kenna took a deep breath before answering the archers question.</p><p>"Robin's pretty self explanatory as well. He's practically the male version of me, with a few difference. The boy is my partner in crime and my best friend." She shrugged as she explained. Robin as a person was quite unique. His personality was open and expressive yet secretive and aloof at the same time. He truly was an enigma. In the middle of her thoughts, Artemis had tried to talk to her.</p><p>"Huh?" She snapped back to the thought at hand.</p><p>"I asked about you?" Came the response. Kenna scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement.</p><p>"You mean besides me being a cynical pessimistic person?" She snorted.</p><p>"Well there's that but you also seem to be a very observant person." Kenna nodded in agreement, waiting for the follow up question that was sure to follow."</p><p>"W-what had you observed about me?" Artemis apprehensively asked, not really sure if she wanted to know what the young girl had picked up about her. Kenna's eyes roamed over the archer, forever calculating.</p><p>"From what I have seen you are a very proud and stubborn girl. You want to open up to other and haven't in a long time because you were hurt in the past. You put up walls to guard yourself and your thoughts while you put on this tough front. Really all you want is someone to understand you and not judge you for your past and what you have gone through." When she was done speaking Kenna's lavender eyes met the grey-blue eyes of the archer. Artemis didn't know if she should feel amazed or exposed. They had only really meet a week ago and this girl had picked up on things that not even her family had seen. Kenna could feel the girl's distress radiating off of her. Artemis seemed like the kind of person that didn't want to feel vulnerable and especially in front of others. Kenna placed her hands on the armrests and pushed herself to her feet. She bent down and picked up her pencil and sketchbook before her feet moved and she found herself exiting the living room and entering the kitchen.</p><p>"You know," She paused, causing Artemis to cease the inner war with herself and turn to look over the couch.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell anyone about what I know. I never wanted to invade your privacy. You're a very...enclosed person and you should be entitled to it." As she spoke, Kenna had opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and placed it on the counter. She looked over at the blonde to catch her reaction to her words. Artemis could only nod her head, still surprised by the mature statement. Kenna nodded in return and began to exit the kitchen, journeying to her room but she was stopped momentarily.</p><p>"Hey McKenna?" Artemis called over the couch. Kenna spun her body to face the older girl. Kenna had placed her sketchbook under her arm so she could open her water.</p><p>"Yeah?" She replied after she swallowed the gulp of water she had taken.</p><p>"Um thanks for you know talking to me…" She thanked, slightly uncomfortable and not really knowing what she wanted to say. Kenna gave the older girl a soft smile.</p><p>"Any time Artemis." She said before turning back around and heading to her room.</p><hr/><p>Kenna was in heaven. It was official, M'gann was the greatest person on the face of the earth. Kenna sighed in content and willingly let her eye lids slide shut. Currently the young girl was seated on the ground- criss cross applesauce, having the martian girl play with her hair. There was something calming about the way the green skinned girl ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. Originally Kenna had plopped on the ground to watch the sparring match between Superboy and Kaldur. She hadn't anticipated for M'gann and Artemis to come and stand behind her. Kenna had pulled her head back to give the older girls a lopsided grin,. M'gann laughed at the young girl and Artemis smiled. Kenna then turned back to the match. She slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her head but relaxed when the fingers began to gently run through her tangled tresses. Kenna leaned her head back against the green skinned girls legs, enjoying the comfort of the continued motion. She may have closed her eyes but she kept tabs on what the two girls were discussing.</p><p>"Kaldur's, nice, don't you think? " Artemis asked causing both girls to turn towards the sparing boys.</p><p>"Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artemis smirked, turning her attention back to the red head. Kenna gave a breathy laugh. The thought of Kaldur and M'gann together was very strange and to be perfectly honest Kenna was a Superboy M'gann shipper. If anyone was going to break through his tough exterior, it was going to the the happy-go-lucky martian. M'gann couldn't help but laugh, the thought strange as well.</p><p>"He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? " She paused for effect. Kenna already knew where the martian was heading at. Kenna opened her eyes and lean back to see the archers reaction the the statement M'gann was about to finish.</p><p>"You and Wally." All three girls simultaneously turned there heads to look at the ginger in mention. Wally hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, he was currently chowing down on a burrito. It seemed as if his eye lite up every time he took a bite. As if to make the situation even more perfect, M'gann began to reason with the archer.</p><p>"You're so full of passion and he's so full of…" She momentarily paused, searching for the right word to finish her statement, only to have Artemis finish it herself.</p><p>"<em>It</em>." The single word held more explanation then anything else. All three girls broke into a fit of giggles.</p><p>"He definitely has that <em>it</em> factor going for him, that's for sure." Kenna said between laughs, her sentence coming out very choppy and staggered. She placed her hand against her stomach under the naive assumption that it would help her catch her breath. As if the older girl wanted pay back, Artemis brought something to the girls attention.</p><p>"I think the ultimate couple would be Robin and Kenna. That's totally my OTP" The sly comment caused both of the older girls to peer down at the quiet girl.</p><p>"They are tied at the hip, they might as well already be dating." M'gann added, teasing the blonde. Both girl's expected Kenna to blush profoundly but were met with an obnoxious laugh-no cackle was the correct term. The blonde grasped her stomach and leaned forwards, not being able to contain herself. Robin and her together? Seriously? She turned, face as bright as a tomato. Kenna couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She looked at both girl, attempting and failing horribly to control her laughter.</p><p>"Robin… and … I … TOGETHER?!" She wheezed in between every words before breaking into another fit of laughter. Artemis and M'gann both raised an eyebrow, turning to look at each other with knowing looks. Kenna finally was able to catch her breath, bring her hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her flushed cheeks began to cool as she took a deep breath.</p><p>"Robin and I exist to annoy the living shit out of each other. Could you imagine us as a couple? We would kill each other." She said, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Yeah sure, but don't knock it till you try it." The grin was immediately wiped from her lips, a smirk replaced it soon after. That cheeky bitch used her own word against her. Kenna had to commend the archer, she was good.</p><p>Then, Kenna vaguely heard the sound of the computer announcing that someone had won the spar. She looked over towards the two boys and saw Superboy reaching his hand out to grasp Kaldur's hand. Apparently Superboy had actually beat the Atlantian. A hiss sound echoed through the room causing Kenna to snap her head upwards. She felt gust of wind momentarily whip her hair around. It looks like Red tornado had made and entered the building. His swirling tornado dissipated as he landed on the ground. The young girl blinked as a brown blur sped past her. She blinked rapidly trying to comprehend what just happened when her brain finally caught up. Wally had used his super speed to zip past her and now stood by Red Tornado.</p><p>"Do you have a mission for us?" The ginger asked, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. When was Wally going to learn, Batman handed out missions. As if to solidify the blondes inner thoughts, Red Tornado repeated the words.</p><p>"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." The robotic voice never sounded so satisfying.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, "the Batman's" with "the Robin" doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a mission? " Wally reasoned. At the mention of the boy wonder, Kenna sighed. She missed the company of the secretive boy. She also couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped her nose. Date and robot didn't normally fit in the same sentence.</p><p>"If we can be of any help." Kaldur cut in, drawing attention towards his comment. Red Tornado said nothing and turned around to access the hologram keyboard. A older gentleman in a suit appeared along with vital signs and other information. Kenna's eyes gazed at his face before sliding down to peer at the cane in his grasp.</p><p>"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old" Kenna rapidly blinked her eyes, not expecting that news whatsoever. Jesus Christ, how did he look at that good at his age? Kenna raised her hand and gently grabbed the material of Artemis' jacket. The older girl looked down, silently asking what the young girl needed. Her fingers slipped from the fabric only to stay suspended in air. Finally understanding what the girl wanted, Artemis nodded and pulled the girl to her feet. Kenna smiled at the blonde in thanks, quickly running her fingers through her bangs. Her feet carried her over towards the rest of the team and she stopped behind Wally. Finding herself in a lazy mood, her arms found their way around Wally's waist from behind and she leaned her cheek against his back, using his body to hold her up. She felt a gentle pat on her clasped hands, causing her to smile. She then moved her head so that she could still lean on the ginger but be able to see Red Tornado. Wally slightly shifted to lean over and talk to Artemis without jostling the girl hugging him. He placed his hand by his mouth as if it would block his words from others hearing them.</p><p>"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." His words made Kenna snort quietly.</p><p>"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." As Tornado spoke, the picture of Kent Nelson began to pixelate, changing the man's attire to that of Doctor Fate. Kenna raised and eyebrow, not really knowing who Doctor Fate was.</p><p>"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer was Doctor Fate." All Kenna understood from Kaldur's words were sorcerer. That she understood. That meant magic. Score one for her. Kenna then heard a scoff come from the ginger. She felt him move and she couldn't hold back a groan.</p><p>"More like doctor fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledore's" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Kenna was at a loss for words. Number one, the dude had been alive for one hundred and six years. That was magic in it's own. Number two, babes? Number three, the ginger was friends with aliens and had superpowers, why couldn't he believe in magic? And number four, Babes?! Kenna had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything.</p><p>"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, he source of the doctor's mystic might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." At this point Kenna zoned out not really caring. She got the jist of the assignment. Get in, get out and check up on Mr. Nelson. Suddenly Kenna was dragged forward, nearly falling on her face if she hadn't been holding on to Wally. She was annoyed, he was supposed to be her chilling post, not a moving post. She grumbled to herself when he stopped, vaguely catching the gingers words.</p><p>"Me, too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." Oh liar liar pants on fire! Tornado then held up a key. Kenna's eyes lazily traced over the grooves of the end of the key.</p><p>"Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate." There's a tower of fate?</p><p>"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Kenna shook her head and picked it up off the gingers back. She gave the boy one more squeeze before releasing him from her hold. With a sigh she trudged towards the Bioship.</p><hr/><p>Kenna swiveled her chair aimlessly, staring up at the ceiling. Her finger held the straps that kept her tied to the seat.</p><p>"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis' words made the word <em>busted </em>ring throughout her mind. She stopped the movement of her chair and shifted her gaze to look at the back of Wally's chair, desperately wishing that she could see the gingers face.</p><p>"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Kenna tasted a metallic tang of blood in her mouth as she bit her lip, trying to contain the laugh she was holding in. Wally just kept putting his foot in his mouth. She could imagine the gingers face, uncomfortable and not wanting to get caught in his lie. Kenna then turned her attention to Artemis. Said girl couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the speedsters word. Kenna felt the slight drop in her stomach she normally felt when the bioship sunk to the ground.</p><p>"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but... Nothing's there." M'gann's words made the blonde spun her chair around to gaze out the window. It was dark but still light enough outside to make out buildings and other landscapes. The Bioship came to a stop on the ground and Kenna felt the seat belts retract back into the ship. She stood up and twisted at the waist to crack her back. The rest of the team had already gotten up and was moving towards the open hatch in the back. A slight shiver jolted through her small body and she brought her arms up to vigorously rub her arms to create friction. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket for the nipping summer air bit at her. She instinctively moved towards the speedster, know that the boy gave off a lot of heat due to his fast metabolism. Her sighed begrudgingly as the warmth she had been basking in was completely sucked away when Wally rapidly left her side. She watched as the blur moved around the vicinity before skidding to a stop in front of her and Artemis.</p><p>"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Wally's words made the young girl groan, moving one hand to grip the hair at the top of her head. Why couldn't things ever be simple. Here's what you do, do it and you win a freaking prize. She wanted life to be as easy as one of those old video games found in the arcades.</p><p>"So what do you think, Adaptive micro-optic-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Kenna didn't understand a thing Artemis just suggested. Normally when high tech stuff was brought into a conversation, Kenna had Robin there to explain it to her. Oh how much she was suffering in the boy wonders absence.</p><p>"Absolutely, " Wally confident words paused as M'gann walked over. In a split second, Wally had changed his entire view of the whole situation.</p><p>"...not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here." He finished, and all Kenna could do was shake her head in disappointment. He was digging his own grave and Kenna was not going to help him out of it. Kenna then looked over her shoulder when Kaldur began to speak.</p><p>"A test of fate. Stand behind me." Kaldur spoke as he moved towards the front of the group. Kenna pinched her eyebrows in confusion, before she caught the glimpse of the golden key and everything clicked into place. Completely forgetting that she was freezing, Kenna reached out and latched onto Kaldur's wrist. The dark skinned boy turned to glance at his short friend. Her face held an apprehensive expression.</p><p>"Kaldur, you don't know what will happen." She spoke urgently, voicing her concerns. Kaldur gave the girl a soft smile before he lifted his hand and gently ruffled her hair.</p><p>"I will be careful but thank you for your concern my friend." Kenna bit her lip and gave him a hesitant nod before letting go of his wrist. Kaldur took one step away from her and inserted the key into mid air. Kenna's eye's widened as half of the key disappeared into thin air. In a matter of seconds, A large building appeared, with Kaldur standing in front of a large door. Kenna leaned her head back to peer up at the tall building. Welp, found the tower. Kaldur unlocked the door and pushed it open, the rest of the team follow after their leader. Kenna jumped when the door slammed shut and vanished and a hologram popped in front of her. She scrambled away from the hologram, startled and nearly tripped over her footing. She would have fell to her butt if Superboy hadn't caught her under her arms. The blonde looked over her shoulder and glanced sheepishly at the clone. She mouthed the words "thank you" at the stoic boy and he nodded, hoisting her up till she was planted firmly on her feet. His arms released her and Kenna moved her hands to straighten her shirt.</p><p>"Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." The hologram of Kent Nelson spoke. Purpose? Intent? If this was supposed to be magic, couldn't it somehow… sense their purpose and intent? Of course Wally choose this moment to dig his hole until the it hit the core of the earth. He walked forward, arms spread wide as he declared their "purpose and intent".</p><p>"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." His words caused the hologram to frown. Holograms could frown? Then the hologram vanished as well. This disappearing act with everything was starting to piss her off. Kenna began to get a bad feeling pull at her gut, and the ground began to rumble under her feet. She snapped her head towards towards the ginger. Oh she was going to murder him. And before she could help it a shrill shriek escaped her lips as the ground crumbled beneath her feet. She felt her heart catch in her throat as she looked down to see her inevitable death. If they didn't die here, Kenna was going to kill Wally West herself, if it was the last thing she did.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of action but I felt that this was the perfect time for some boding moments with the team that didn't include Robin, even though I missed him in this episode. I was so happy that she got some bonding time with Artemis and I hope she's not too out of character. She's was my favorite character besides Robin and I wanted to do her justice but still have her develop a relationship with Kenna with out it being rushed or weird. Anyway I hope you guy's enjoyed it and if you have any questions, you know where to find me. Please favorite, review and follow. You know all that jazz. Thanks guys and I love you:)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Seeing Is Believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prepare for the best and the fastest ride</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything, everything's magic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Everything's Magic-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angels and Airwaves</em>
</p><hr/><p>I'm going to die. Those were the only words that came to mind. Gravity was pulling her down to her inevitable demise. She attempted to scream but no sound left her throat. If only she could fly, she wouldn't be falling to her death. As her body plummeted, she caught a glimpse of Artemis and Kaldur. The archer had brought out her crossbow and shot a grappling hook into the wall. She had caught Kaldur and the two were no longer falling but clinging to the wall. Leaning her body to the side, Kenna stretched out her hand.</p><p>"ARTEMIS!" The screech ripped from her lips. Artemis quickly looked over to see the girl falling with no means up stopping. Her eyes quickly widened and by instinct the older girl shot out her unoccupied hand. Artemis let out a pained grunt when more than one hundred pounds suddenly pulled at her shoulder. Kenna's body swung, as she brought her other hand to grasp Artemis wrist in utter fear. Her normal inexpressive face was riddle in terror. Her eyes pleaded with the older girl to not let her fall.</p><p>"McKenna I won't drop you I promise." Artemis spoke firmly, gritting her teeth. Kenna could only nod her head. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lips and a metallic taste of blood seeped onto her tongue. Artemis could feel Kenna's hand shaking causing the girl to look up for any means of escape. As she looked around the cave, she caught a glimpse of the young girl looking down at the boiling pit of lava.</p><p>"Kenna!" Her sharp tone caused said girl to snap her attention back up.</p><p>"Don't look down okay? Keep your eyes on me." She got nod in response.</p><p>"Having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." Kenna took a sharp intake at the martian's comment. That's right, fire and heat didn't bode well for the martian or the Atlantean.</p><p>"You certainly are." She then let out the breath she had been holding before she began to glare. She took her chance and snapped her head down to look at the descending gingers.</p><p>"WALLY!" Artemis and Kenna bellowed. Wally snapped his head to look up and glare in return at the blondes.</p><p>"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." He spit back, as if that justifies everything. Kaldur's voice interrupted and Kenna turned her head to look up at her friend. He didn't look good, much like a fish out of water.</p><p>"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly." He panted and glanced up to see how far away the hole was. That was going to be a long climb but at least someone had come up with and idea.</p><p>"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question." Wait what? What question?</p><p>"Red Tornado…. sent us to see if and the helmet were safe!" M'gann called between breaths, obviously affected by the heat. Kenna was confused. What did Tornado have to do with this? Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, Kenna put the pieces together. She closed her eyes and groaned. How could she be that blonde? Of course, they hadn't given their intent on being in the tower. M'gann's words seemed to be the magic phrase, for the boiling pit of magma was covered by a large sheets of metal. Kenna let out a shaky sigh as Artemis repelled them towards the ground. She hesitantly released the archer when her feet touched the ground. She took a deep breath and could feel her legs begin to wobble. Her eyes frantically searched around, trying to settle her worried mind. All of her friends were okay. Alive and well. Her eyes then landed once again on the martian.</p><p>M'gann had finally stood to her full height but was still slightly hunched over, trying to catch her breath. She let out a startle sound as the wind was momentarily knocked out of her. A mass of grey and yellow had collided with her and was currently latching onto her as if she was a lifeline. M'gann peered down to see Kenna desperately clinging to her. Kenna had scrunched her eyes closed as she hugged herself to the martian. M'gann let the initial shock fade and she gave a sympathetic smile towards the blonde before wrapping her arms around the short girl. It was obvious that the whole ordeal had shaken the teen. Her normal front had crumbled into one of fear and worry, and so the girl was searching for comfort and reassurance which she knew she could obtain from the green skinned female. M'gann kept one arm around the girl and used the hand of her other arm to gently run through the blondes hair, trying to sooth her trembles. Kenna finally cracked open her eyes but she continued to cling on to her sense of relief. She directed her attention to the team leader, watching as the young man crouched down and spread his fingers out on the platform. Shouldn't that be scorching?</p><p>"This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch." Cause you know that makes sense… physics and all. Wally walked over and wrapped his around the martian's shoulders, dragging her body closer to his and Kenna's as well. Kenna wanted to smack the ginger. This was his fault. And all because he wanted to impress M'gann, even though she admitted that the green skinned girl was adorable. That still didn't justify it. He also kept making it worse.</p><p>"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you." Kenna could only roll her eyes. Why did he have to be such a dick? Artemis then took quick strides towards the trio, anger flowing off her in waves. She placed her hand on the speedsters chest and pushed him away from the other females. Wally stumbled backwards, trying not to fall due to the blondes anger.</p><p>"Enough! Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game nearly got us all barbecued!" She accused. It was almost like Kenna saw the older version of herself at the moment while she looked at the older girl. She was her spirit animal. Wally of course retaliated against the words and spewed his own back.</p><p>"When did this become my fault?" Really? Kenna gave M'gann one more squeeze and released the girl from her embrace. She turned her body to give her companions her full attention. Her arms cames up to wrap around her abdomen in an attempt to comfort herself. She had to get a grip, they were no longer in danger and all of her friends had survived with minor scrapes and cuts. Except Superboy. Poor Superboy, he had lost his favorite shoes.</p><p>Kenna zoned back in when she heard M'ganns slightly deflated tone. She snapped her head to look at the distressed ginger.</p><p>"Wally, you don't believe?" It almost sounded as if the green skinned girl had just found out that Santa wasn't real. Her question made the speedsters facade crumble.</p><p>"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load!" He said with conviction. Kenna could see his point. Magic did seem like a farce but when it came to the world she lived in now, magic seemed possible. She had superpowers for Christ sake, magic had to at least be comprehensible. She was vaguely aware of the new presence next to her. Kaldur had taken a couple steps to come and stand next to the blonde.</p><p>"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur tried to reason, his words falling on deaf ears. Wally turned his gaze towards the dark skinned boy.</p><p>"Dude, you ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Kenna quietly sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. They should all just stop trying to convince him. Artemis didn't take his words very seriously as she took a step towards him and brought his attention back to her. The archer placed her hands on her hips, the movement drawing the attention of the youngest teen. Kenna watched as Wally glared at the archers movement.</p><p>"You're pretty close-minded For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." That was a very interesting point. Wally's glare intensified as he took a step towards the archer. They were chest to chest, trying to ignite each other on fire with their minds.</p><p>"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." He bit back. Kenna couldn't deal with the thick cloud of hatred anymore. She took quick steps towards the pair, placing her hands between the two teens. She gently pushed the pair apart to where they wouldn't be in decking position.</p><p>"Okay guys, let's just drop the argument. We can't force our opinions and beliefs on each other. So why don't we try to act our age?" Kenna spoke as she shifted her gaze between the two. They both continued to gaze at each other in anger but they held their tongues. Kenna let out a soft breath and dropped her hands. She was the buffer zone for everyone and their quarrels.</p><p>"Why don't we test your theory." Kenna raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned boy's words. She quickly turned around when Wally reacted to Kaldur's words and moved to to stop the leader.</p><p>" Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally frantically called, eyes wide in fear. His words did nothing, for Kaldur grasped the handle of the panel and lifted it up. Kenna shivered when a gust of wind and snow touch her skin. What? How was this possible? She brought her hands up to vigorously rub her arms. The temperature in the room dropped drastically and Kenna could feel her teeth begin to chatter.</p><p>"It's snow." M'gann softly said, placing her hand into the air to catch the cold particles. Kenna glanced to the side to see Artemis with a smug look.</p><p>"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" The archer taunted, slightly moving her face closer to his. Kenna had to resist the urge to smoosh their faces together. Wally glared once more. Kenna could only roll her eyes and grabbed the ginger's hand. They watched one by one as the team jumped through the hole. Kenna's brain began to freak out. They fell vertically through the hole and end up horizontally in a different area. She released Wally's hands and spun in circles, gazing at the frozen wasteland. When she stopped spin, her vision was obstructed. Her expression became puzzled as she grabbed the object on her head. Wally had taken off his outer shirt and had draped on the blondes head. She blinked multiple times before shifting her gaze to the ginger. She didn't say any words but conveyed her question through her eyes. Wally gestured to the fabric, wanting her to put it on. It wasn't much but it would stave of some of the bitter chill. Kenna quickly placed the fabric on, putting her hands under her hair to pull it out from under the collar. She shuttered, enjoying the heat that had been trapped inside due to Wally's body. Her right hand grabbed the left side of the unbuttoned shirt and brought it over; doing the same with the left hand and the right side. The shirt fit like a dress, falling down to her knees. God she was freaking short. She crossed her arms to keep the sides lapped over each other as she looked at Artemis, who had begun to talk.</p><p>"Well?" She smirked, placing one hand on her hip. Wally turned his gaze from the younger blonde to the older one.</p><p>"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Kenna dropped her head towards her chest in defeat. Wally would never see that side of logic. Science could explain everything. Artemis groaned and rolled her eyes, huffing at the gingers words.</p><p>"A…. what is that?" M'gann's words snapped everyone back to the task at hand. She had been pointing at Kenna; or better yet, behind Kenna. The young girl swiveled around to see a floating cane. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she took a step towards the floating object. Why did this thing look so familiar? Curiosity killed the cat as the blonde reached out her hand to grasp the item. She wasn't the only one. Two other hands grasped the object above her small hand.</p><p>"I got it." Artemis and Wally stated at the same time. Kenna looked up at them and decided that she didn't want to get between the two again. It was getting annoying. She went to let her hand drop but she couldn't and her eyes widened in fear. It was as if her fingers were glued to the cane.</p><p>"Guy's I can't let go." She shrieked causing the team to draw their attention to the panicking blonde. She tried once more to rip her hand free but she stayed attached to the floating and now glowing object. A yelp escaped the young girl's lips as she was rapidly suspended in air. The cane flew up, getting higher and higher into the night sky. She felt a heat surround her; a pleasant heat that felt as if she was sitting by a fire and the next thing she knew she was lying snugly between Artemis and Wally as if they were having a sleepover. The cane was laying on her chest and she leaned up as did her other companions. She glanced around to see where they had landed only to have one word come to mind. Stairs. Why were there so many stairs?!</p><p>"Well would you look at that." Wally called. Kenna glanced up to see three people. A flamboyant man with a wand, cat boy and who she assumed to be Mr. Nelson. She watched as the older man smiled before his body began to fly towards them. As he landed on the ground, Nelson grasped the cane which untied his bonds and allowed the three teens to drop their hands. He stood up and pointed his cane in front of him.</p><p>"In here." He called, an elevator door appearing out of nowhere. Kenna didn't have to be told twice. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the person closest to her which happened to be Artemis. Both girl shuffled into the elevator followed by Wally and then Mr. Nelson. The door closed and they stood in awkward silence, while cheesy elevator music played in the background. Kenna stood between Wally and Artemis. She had dropped the archer's hand only to grasp onto the back of Artemis' jacket. She wanted to keep track of her friends. Her other hand sought out Wally's. Wally let the young girl hold his hand, knowing that she was in need of some comfort. Things hadn't been going well for the blonde tonight. She went from nearly boiling to death to freezing her ass off. She was warn out and out of any energy.</p><p>"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way." Mr. Nelson said, breaking the awkward silence. He looked over his shoulder to gaze at the three teens. He raised an eyebrow and Kenna raised her own in return. What was he staring at? She racked her brain for an answer before it dawned on her. With her being as short as she was and grasping onto both of the older teens, it must seem like they were some kind of family. When realization dawned on her, Kenna quickly dropped all contact between her and her friends. He must think that Artemis and Wally were her parents. It would make some sense, she and Artemis were both blonde. She needed to stop being so touchy feely and act her age. Her immediate drop of contact caused both teens to glance down at her. Kenna had crossed her arms and avoided all gazes, directing her own gaze at her shoes. Artemis looked back up to wally and shrugged before shifting her gaze to the older gentlemen.</p><p>"I'm Artemis, this is Wally and McKenna." She said gesturing to each person. Nelson had turned around to face the three teens, a smile on his face. Kenna did not want to be rude and so she glanced back up when Artemis introduced her.</p><p>"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent With tremendous mystic power." He replied. Wally rolled his eyes with a scuff. He crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke.</p><p>"Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."</p><p>"Right you are. Abra is a charlatan, but Klarion, the witchboy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos. The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate." All Kenna could do was blink as she tried and somewhat failed to understand what was going on. Lord of Chaos? Doctor Fate? This was all going over head and it was making her brain hurt. She leaned her head down in frustration. God she was a horrible superhero. She didn't jack shit about anything that involves the superhero universe.</p><p>" Right, you're a lord of order."Wally scuffed in amusement. Mr. Nelson only shook his head.</p><p>"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coot fate used to put on Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." He spoke. The change in his tone drew Kenna's attention. His voice gave away his feelings as well as the way he looked up in nostalgia. Her eyes then caught the glimpse of something shiny. Mr. Nelson had brought out an old pocket watch which she assumed had a picture of his wife with in.</p><p>"Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." Mr. Nelson said, drawing attention back to the problem at hand. The elevator dinged and Kenna snapped her gaze to the door. She couldn't feel the elevator stop but she assumed that the contraption was at a stand still for the door opened wide, allowing its occupants to exit. They were back in the room of weird stairs. Seriously they needed a better architect. The only thing different about the area was the large bell at the top of the set of stairs they were standing on. She found herself skipping up the steps, trying to avoid looking over the side of the hazardous stairs. Kenna came to a stop in front of the golden instrument. A loud grunt made the three teens pivot around to see their friends fall through a trap door in the ceiling. Well Kaldur and Superboy had slammed into the ground while M'gann floated through the hole. A groan left both Kaldur and Superboy as they leaned up in a sitting position. Kenna watched as Artemis ran towards the group, coming to a stop next to Kaldur. A smile tugged at her lips, happy that her friends were in perfect health. She took her own steps towards to group and came to a stop next to the stoic clone. He hadn't noticed her presence for he had closed his eyes and cracked his neck to relieve the tension in his body. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with a small hand. Superboy's eyes followed up her arm and met the smiling face of of the young blonde. His expression didn't changed but he still took the small girl's hand. Kenna had to lean back to help pull the heavy clone to his feet.</p><p>"Thanks." Was all he said in return as he dropped her hand. Kenna continued to smile.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys are okay." She spoke, looking at the black haired boy then peering around him to catch a glimpse of Kaldur and M'gann. Artemis had helped the Atlantean to his feet. Kenna received a smile from the other heroes in return. The nice moment was disrupted as a blue beam shot over Wally's head and came in contact with the ground at Kenna's feet. She yelped and stumbled backwards. Her eyes widened, soon realizing that she had been close to the edge and was about to fall off. She stretched her arms out as her body teetered backwards. She could feel gravity pull her down for the third time that evening. A strong grip latched onto her wrist. Superboy had noticed the small girl's lack of body control. With a quick tug, Kenna stumbled forward and fell to her knees, far from the edge. She glanced up to see the rest of the team scatter when more beams made contact with the ground. She then scanned around to see where the threat was coming from. Abra was standing on a weird staircase by himself. Her eyes followed the witch boy as he flew into the bell after Wally and Mr. Nelson. She scrambled out of the way when another beam shot at her. He was really starting to piss her off. She managed to get to her feet. Arrows zoomed above her head towards the magician. He deflected them with ease. Kenna had cartwheel to the side to avoid another shot from the man. Feeling her powers begin to crackle between her fingers, Kenna lifted her hand and fired multiple vortexes towards the man. He may have been able to deflect one or two of her attacks but not all of them… right? She felt her powers dissipate when she realized that he had put up some kind of force field.</p><p><em><strong>Wally, we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate. </strong></em>M'gann said, the thought ringing in Kenna's head. They were in deep shit. She heard a pained yelp and whipped her head around to see Artemis and M'gann trapped under some form of electrical cage. Her distraction was her downfall. A scream ripped from her throat. She tumbled to the ground, feeling as if her skin was searing off. Much like the rest of the team, Kenna was now trapped under an electrical cage. And just like that the pain subsided. Kenna groaned, leaning up to see a gold symbol appear behind the magician. Abra was stripped of his clothing and wand, leaving the cages to disappear. A satisfied smirk appeared on her lips as she watched Superboy stand up and knock Abra on his ass in one punch. Her legs were a bit wobbly but she managed to clamber to her feet. She dusted her shirt off as she stood to her full height. She walked forward to stand by the knocked out magician. She crossed her arms over her chest and moved her foot closer to nudge the man, wanting to see if he was truly knocked out. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to glance at the team.</p><p>"Can we bag this guy and go home? My bed is calling my name from a distance and its complaining about the fact that my face is dug into my pillow."</p><hr/><p>Kenna let her legs swing back in forth lazily as she sat on the table. She tiredly watched Wally glance at the souvenirs on the shelf before placing the gold helmet next to the Cheshire mask. Kenna was surprised that she was still awake; it was 3:45 in the morning. She deduced that it was because Wally and Artemis still had yet to vacate the cave and she didn't want to go to bed until she knew that they were both safely back home. Superboy had gone to bed and Kaldur had zetaed to Atlantis. M'gann had been finishing some things up. Both Wally and Kenna's gazes snapped to the door when Artemis began to talk.</p><p>"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet." Artemis softly asked, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Kenna turned her gaze to Wally, wanting to hear his answer. He hadn't really said anything about what had occurred on top of the tower. All she knew was that Wally had put on the helmet, became Doctor Fate and saved the day. And Mr. Nelson died. Kenna didn't really know how to feel about it. On one hand she had only met the man once but on the other hand when she had met him he had been a very sweet person. She felt sad but also… happy. His life had ended but he was now going to be with his wife. Wally turned to the older blonde to answer her question. Kenna was somewhat surprised that the two had managed not to get at each other's throats in a while. It was an accomplishment for the pair.</p><p>"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes, no big." He said nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Kenna could only shake her head in amusement. Wally's comment made Artemis look at him with a puzzled expression. He still didn't believe?</p><p>"Wait. You're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" A she asked. All Wally did was shake his head causing the archer to scoff before speaking once again.</p><p>"If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" She demanded, no longer leaning her body against the frame of the door. Wally shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at his friend who had perched herself on the table. Kenna raised her eyebrow at the ginger, watching as he turned his head to look at the helm once more before turning back to the older blonde.</p><p>"Souvenir!" Kenna could only snort at the gingers words. Of course. That was the speedsters reasoning. Artemis glared before turned to leave.</p><p>"Geek!" She chastised, exiting the room in a huff. Kenna shook her head, a knowing smirk on her lips. They were going to live happily ever after. A sigh blew from her nose, moving her arms to take off Wally's outer shirt. She fished her arms from the sleeves and gave a whistle, causing the ginger to glance over at her. He had been staring at the helmet once more and the sound drew his attention. All of sudden his his vision was obstructed and he brought his hands up to catch the material that had hit him in the face. He glanced down at the shirt before looking back up at the blonde. Kenna had placed her hands on the edge of the table as she leaned forward, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>"Thanks Wall." She said, gaining a grin from the ginger. They both paused when the sound of footsteps pad down the hall. They turned their attention to see M'gann pass the door. Wally watched her disappear before glancing back at the blonde as if asking a question. Kenna gave a soft chuckle before giving him the "go" gesture.</p><p>"Go on. Go get her you spazz." She dramatically sighed. Wally grinned once more before chasing after the green skinned girl.</p><p>" Hello, Megan. Guess who bought us two tickets to a magic show." He said, vanishing around the corner. Kenna gave a content sigh, hoping off the table. Her eyes moved to peer at the golden mask. She stood there for a minute before exiting the room. She was going to bed and no one was going to stop her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a very Merry Christmas!:) I hope this chapter met your expectations. I wanted to make sure that Kenna interacted with everyone. I also want to thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting. I'm almost up to 50 favorites and it make me so happy, you guy's don't even know! So you know I will be skipping the episode Downtime. Seeing as the team doesn't really interact with each other, I don't really feel like giving you guy's a crappy filler. I realize that I could get a little bit more into Kenna's background but I wanted to save that for a specific episode and moment. So please don't be mad at me! Anyway so the next chapter will be Bereft, which i'm so freaking excited to write about it! I hope you all had a great holiday and are looking forward to the New Year! So don't forget to review and favorite. Remember I'm always here to answer questions. Love you guy's so much!3 :)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Simon Says Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm moving slower now than ever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I try to hold it all together</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes are wide yet my mind is tired</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fall asleep in between your lines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-405-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This Wild Life</em>
</p><hr/><p>A groan passed his lips as Robin rolled over onto his stomach. He used his forearms in attempt to prop himself up. He took a deep breath but began to cough violently when bits of sand and dirt particles entered his lungs. The coughs ripped through his body, causing his already aching muscles to contract. With slight struggle, Robin was able to get to his feet. His gloved hand grasped the large rock beside him, trying to stable his legs. His masked eyes glanced up to look at the sky, maybe it could help tell him a few things about his whereabouts. The sky was a pale blue, indicating that it was still day time. The rock shot into the sky, tall enough to cast a large shadow over the boy wonder. He put one of his hands to his head feeling the disorientation of his thoughts. God did he head hurt like a bitch. One foot in front of the other, Robin walked slowly around the rock. One of his hands still held onto the rock for support. He came to the edge of the rock and all he could see was sand. Miles and miles of sand. Where the hell was he? Suddenly his attention snapped to the side. The sound of a car engine caused the boy wonder to hide behind the rock. He skillfully peered around the side to see what was heading his way. The small dot on the horizon rapidly enlarged as it got closer. A Humvee containing multiple men drove past the black haired boys hiding spot. He furrowed his brow in confusion.</p><p>"Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms." He said to himself. As if second nature, Robin raised his arm and pulled up his hologram display screen. A map appeared with a bunch of red dots, the blink dot indicating where he was.</p><p>"What are bialyans doing in…." He paused taking another glance to confirm his assumption.</p><p>"Uh, Bialya? Ok." All of this was making his brain hurt. He glanced up to look at the vast landscape as if he was still trying to comprehend the information he had received.</p><p>"Better question, what the hell am I doing in Bialya?" He asked to know one in particular. What was going on? He glanced back down at the holograph, eyes widening in shock.</p><p>"In September? What happened to March?!" It took a few minutes before his shock wore off. He had to start thinking rationally. He thought through the possible options he had. It was obvious that he was alone, and wandering out in the Bialyian desert did not bode well. His right hand moved on it's own accord, moving its fingers up to activate the radio in his ear.</p><p>"Better radio Batman." He was about to do just that when something triggered a memory.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Maintain radio silence at all times</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Or not." He sighed dropping his hand in defeat. Robin groaned, running his gloved fingers through his already messy hair in frustration. He sighed, his back sliding against the rock wall as he sat down. He rested his elbows on his propped up legs, letting his hands dangle in the space between his knees. What was he supposed to do, just sit there? With another sigh, he brought his hologram up once once more to look at the map. His eyes glanced over the map, searching for any sign of something he may have marked before he had passed out. The only conclusion he came to was the seven dots that were scattered around the picture. The blinking one indicated his spot, but what did the others mean? He peered at each dot. Three of the dots were scattered and two other dots were right next to each other. They all seem far away from his position except one dot. Out of curiosity, he clicked on the single dot. It expanded, showing the closer shot of the landscape. He used his finger to drag the screen, moving it to see how close the dot was to his dot. His brow furrowed, before he looked back up at the area around him then glancing back down at the map. Apparently it was only a half mile away from him. He shifted his gaze back up to look ahead. In the distance, a pile of rocks stacked into the sky. Now why would he mark that? He exited the hologram and pushed his body to stand. Robin took a few steps and peered down over the edge to see how far the ground was. Deciding that it wasn't very far, Robin took two more steps before flipping off the rock. He landed in a crouched position, then stood to his full height. This was the only lead he had and as he ran he hoped that this wasn't some kind of fluke.</p><hr/><p>He took careful steps as he walked around the rock. His eyes were trained on the screen, conscious of his steps because he didn't want to trip or step on anything. With each step his blinking dot came closer to the other dot. His feet sunk into the sand with every movement of his body. He came to a stop when the blinking dot met the non blinking dot. His masked eyes looked up and he dropped his arms. Laying on the ground a foot away from him was a girl. Her body lay crumbled into the sand, back to the boy wonder. The sun peered down on her skin, sending a glare of light at the boy wonder. Her blonde hair was sprawled out around her head as if it was halo. His legs moved on his own accord, falling to his knees next to the unconscious female. What was she doing here in the middle of nowhere? His hand moved to grasp her arm gently and rolled her onto her back. His eyes roamed over her body for any injuries. The girl laid perfectly still showing no signs of life. Robin looked back up at her face, eyes subconsciously tracing her face. Something about this girl was familiar to him, as if she was someone important but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he peered at her face, his eyes stopped on something red that seemed misplaced in the girls blonde hair, standing out. His moved his fingers to gently brush the bangs from her face. He felt something warm and retracted his hand to find a sticky red liquid on his fingers. An animal impulse coursed through his veins and he felt oddly protective of the short girl. She was bleeding and it seemed like from a blow to the head. He carefully turned her head to see a gash by her temple.</p><p>Robin could deal with that in a minute, he had to make sure that she was still alive. He leaned down and placed his ear to her chest. It was hard to hear due to her thick layer of clothing but he could faintly hear the steady beat of her heart. He leaned back up and moved his hands to grasp her face, to keep her head from lolling to the side. He hadn't been paying attention to the slight movement that her body had made after he had removed his head from her chest. Soon his masked eyes searched her face once more to see if there were any other signs of life. A soft groan left the girl's lips and her face scrunched up in discomfort before she cracked open her lids slowly. Robin looked at her in shock, not expecting to see her lavender orbs looking back at him. She sleepily gazed at him before her brain kicked into survival mode. She gasped and scrambled away from the boy, stopping when her back hit the wall. Robin soon recovered from his initial shock and placed his hands up to show he was no harm. He watched her form convulse in fear.</p><p>"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." He poke softly. He was now in a crouch and he moved slowly towards her. Seeing his movement caused the girl to try and scurry away from him, not going anywhere due to her already being against the wall.</p><p>"Stay back!" She urgently called, lifting her hand to keep him away from her. He did not cease in his movements, just slowed his pace. She shook her head, not wanting him to come any closer. In sheer panic she raise her other hand and clamped her eyes shut.</p><p>"I SAID STAY BACK</p><p>Robin almost didn't duck fast enough, his head nearly getting taken off by a swirling vortex. His eyes widened in astonishment, turning his head to watch the vortex disappear into the distance. He then whipped his head back to glance back at the girl. He watched her slowly open her eyes then widen them when she realized that she had not hit him with her powers. In pure panic she continued to shoot purple energy towards the boy wonder. Robin stumbled to his feet, dodging to the left to avoid one. This continued like a game or training session. The girl would shoot energy from her body and he would move to avoid getting hit. Robin was getting tired of this, it seemed as if the girl had no malicious intent. She was just scared and acting in self defense, but that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated with the situation. As if his prayers were answered, the blonde stopped with her assault. He stopped jumping, hands placed on his knees and his form hunched over to help him catch his breath. He looked up to meet her gaze. Something inside of him broke as he looked at her. He had come to the conclusion that he knew her. He didn't know how, where or when but he knew her. It was also evident that she knew him as well. Robin could see the regret in her eyes. She had managed to stand and he was taken back when she began to shed tears. The girl leaned her back against the rock, her hand coming up to attempt to wipe the tears away.</p><p>"Please… whoever you are you have to go." She spoke, her words but a mere whisper. Her eyes found his, pleading with him to run.</p><p>"Why would I do that?" He found himself asking her. She dropped her gaze to the side, moving her hands from her face to wrap around her body. She appeared to be falling apart at the seams. Robin found himself walking towards her, wanting nothing more but to comfort the girl. He came to a stop in front of her. He moved his glove clad fingers to grasp her chin lightly, turning her attention back to him.</p><p>"Why do you want me to run?" He asked, making sure that his tone was soft. The girl found herself tracing his features, analyzing him. There was something about him that made her feel safe, protected and cared for. If only she could remember who he was to her. She felt compelled to answer him.</p><p>"I don't want them to make me kill you like the others." She felt like a monster. Robin could only look at her, pity in gaze. She moved her gaze once more, not feeling worthy of eye contact, or in a sense mask contact. The blonde had expected him to recoil from her in disgust but instead let out a quiet squeak when she found her body squished against Robin's chest. Robin had tangled his fingers into her hair before pulling her to him. His other hand wrapped around her waist, trapping her against him. He didn't know what compelled him to hug the girl but he knew she need it, need someone to be there for her. The blonde's eyes had widened, not expecting this to happen, but she soon relaxed her stiff muscles. She found herself burying her face into his neck, enjoying the comfort the stranger was giving her. Robin buried nose into her hair, mind running a mile a minute. Nothing about this girl made sense. Who put her here? Why was she here? Who was forcing her to hurt people with her power? And the biggest question of all, who was she?</p><p>"I'm going to help you." Robin found himself saying. She didn't speak, only nodding her head before cuddling deeper into the embrace. After a minute or two, they broke the embrace but not putting much distance between them.</p><p>"My names Robin, and if I'm going to help the damsel in distress I'm going to need to know what her name is." Robin spoke, a teasing smirk plastered on his lips. The blonde let out a small laugh, shaking her head. Of course she seemed like a damsel in distress. Her hair was a mess and tear stains were running down the plains of her face.</p><p>"You know if you don't answer me i'm just going to come up with a nickname for you." Robin spoke, crossing his arms and placing one hand at his chin in a thinking pose. The girl looked at him with a puzzled face.</p><p>"And that name would be?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. She watched as he analysed her.</p><p>"I'm gonna go with….. Blondie." He words were meet with an unladylike like snort and a gentle shove. He gave a small laugh as he looked at her small smile.</p><p>"What? No good?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes, continuing to smile at his antics.</p><p>"What do you suggest then?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"My name is McKenna." She replied. Robin's smirk dropped to a genuine smile. The black haired boy stuck out his hand, which in return McKenna placed her small hand in his.</p><p>"McKenna"</p><p>"Robin"</p><hr/><p>"Can you please tell me what we are doing?" Kenna asked, momentarily stopping to glare at the setting sun before glancing at her companion. Robin had stopped and pulled up his hologram map. He glanced up to meet her gaze, then jerked his head, indicating for her to come stand by him. Her feet sunk into the sand as she made her way to Robin. She stopped right next to the boy wonder, looking over his shoulder at the map.</p><p>"Well I found you by following the dots. So seeing as there are other dots maybe we can something." He said, pointing at the two dots clumped together. Kenna raised her eyebrow, raising her hand to point at the rapidly moving dot.</p><p>"Is that dot supposed to be moving that fast." She questioned, eyes following the rapidly moving dot. It seemed to be moving towards the cluster dots that the two teenagers had been moving towards.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Get down! Don't worry, I'm almost there!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenna jumped away from Robin, frantically looking around for the person who said that. She snapped her gaze to Robin to see if that voice was just in her head. She received her answer by the bewildered look Robin was looking at her.</p><p>"DID YOU HEAR THAT VOICE IN YOUR HEAD?" They shouted simultaneously at each other, pointing at each other. What was going on? Kenna dropped her hand and looked at the ground, mind sifting through her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey!" She called, trying to catch her companion's attention. Robin looked at her, a puzzled expression evident on his face.</p><p>"Do you think that maybe we were on some kind of team?" Robin sighed, furring his eyebrows. The concept did not seem that strange.</p><p>"I mean, we don't remember what has happened in the past six months. We may be on some team or something. It's obvious that we know each other pretty well. I may not remember who you are but I have this feeling like you are someone important to me!" She reasoned, moving her hands in gestures as she spoke. Robin said no words, not totally agreeing or disagreeing with her theory. It would explain why he felt so close to her. When Kenna got no response from the black haired boy, she took quick steps towards him.</p><p>"Bring up the map." She told him, coming to a halt next to him. Robin did as he was told, his fingers activating the hologram. The map popped up, dots still in the same place. Robin watched as her small fingers pointed towards the cluster of dots that now had three dots instead of two.</p><p>"You said that you found me by going to the closest dot. So maybe each individual dot is a team mate." She reasoned, looking at him for any kind of reaction.</p><p>"Come on dude, you have to give me something! This whole poker face you have going on doesn't help." Kenna complained, lightly slapping Robin's shoulder. Robin recoiled and glanced at the blonde.</p><p>"What do you want from me Blondie?" He complained in return. His words received another slap.</p><p>"What I want is for you to actually tell me if my theory makes sense or if i'm being retarded!" She cried, flailing her arms. Robin looked at the girl in amusement. She was entertaining when severely frustrated</p><p>"We still have to find the dots but your theory doesn't suck that much." He recoiled from another slap. He whipped his head around to glare at the blonde.</p><p>"Woman will you stop hitting me!" He demanded. Kenna just rolled her eyes, taking a hold of one of the boy wonder's hands. She gently tugged him in the direction they had originally been walking.</p><p>"Let's go. I am over the copious amount of sand." Her legs began moving, slightly sinking into the sand. Robin followed the girl without any complaint.</p><p>"You know we are in desert. There is bound to be a lot of sand." Robin smirked, sarcasm evident in his tone. He had caught up to walk next to the girl, no longer being dragged. He gave a small chuckle when he heard her mock his words. She turned her head to look at him with a pointed look.</p><p>"Deserts don't always have to have sand, genius! The largest desert on earth is Antarctica and it doesn't have an ounce of sand." She replied, sarcasm in her own tone. Robin just snickered at the girl, definitely enjoying the banter between them. The two continued walking towards their destination, totally unaware that their fingers were still interlaced.</p><p>Kenna could hear her heart beat echo in her ear. Her lungs burned as if she had been running for days and her legs hurt like hell, but she continued to pump them. She had to keep telling herself to keep up with Robin. The sun had set hours ago and the companions were finally coming up on their destination. They came over a large hill to see a giant box in the middle of a small valley of sand. Kenna let out a yelp when she was pulled behind a small dune of sand. Robin had slide to hide behind it and pulled the blonde down with him. He peered over the top, furring his brow in thought. He ducked his head down once more, turning to the blonde.</p><p>"I'm going to go check it out, stay here." He spoke softly, quickly turning his attention to stand. Kenna gave a slight jump, latching onto the sleeve of his uniform before he could leave her.</p><p>"Are you crazy? Don't go down there by yourself!" She pleaded with him, her eyes wide with alarm. Robin grabbed her hand and unlatched it from his sleeve. He looked at her big lavender eyes. What a peculiar color.</p><p>"McKenna, I will be fine. I'm not going to be alone because you will be scoping out the area. Everything will be fine, okay Blondie?" He reasoned. Kenna sucked her bottom lip in, sinking her teeth into the pink flesh. She could only nod her head in understanding. His fingers slipped from her grasp and he vaulted over the dune and landed into the sand pit. Kenna placed her hands on top of her hiding place, worriedly peering over the top. Robin walked closer to the contraption, his body low to the ground in a crouch. Kenna continued to gnaw on her lip, alarm bells ringing in her head. This situation had her on edge and something was going to go wrong. As if fate had heard her, the second Robin was in the vicinity of the box, a large group of malicia popped out of the sand like daisy's. Kenna's muscles tensed as the men moved closer in to Robin's position. What was she to do? She had to do something! Her brain was running a million miles an hour, trying to come up with the best way to approach the situation. Her eyes followed the boy wonders movements, watching as he stuck out an arm and dropped a smoke pellet. Oh great now she couldn't even see a way to help! Good going boy wonder! Shaking her head, Kenna moved to jump over the dune to go help her companion but she stopped when a blur came over the opposite hill and disappear in the pile of smoke. She rapidly moved her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of Robin in the settling smoke. Her heart caught in her throat when the sound of gun shots echoed through the air. Her fist clenched as the smoke finally dissipated. She could now see the battle area.</p><p>A large amount of soldiers still stood. Robin was in the midst of fighting two guys at once. Around him where other unconscious bodies that he had knocked out in the smoke. The blur had taken on a long line of guys with guns that had been standing behind Robin. In a second all their guns were a pile and the guys were laying on their backs out cold. Kenna blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what just occurred. She switched gaze to Robin as he pivoted around in a fighting stance. Two men with guns approached with guns. The black haired boy was about to attack when the men were sent flying back. What? Kenna's eyes moved quickly searching for the reason for what just occurred. In the air, a green girl appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air as if she was was camouflaged. Her eyes followed the last guy, he was running away from the scene in fear. A green arrow crossed into her vision, speeding towards the runaway soldier. The tip of the arrow separated and in a split second the man was tangled in a rope. He collapsed to the ground. Kenna turned her head to glance at where the arrow had come from. A blonde girl stood on top of another hill, a bow in her grasp. She lowered it before making her way down to stand by the others. Robin walked up to the person that Kenna assumed was the blur. They grabbed each others hand in some kind of bro shake. She was close enough to hear what they were saying.</p><p>"K.F.! Man, it's good to see a familiar face." Robin cheered. Evidently he knew who this person was. The ginger boy grin in return. He crossed his arm over his chest in a relaxed stance.</p><p>"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" He asked. That peeked the young girls interest. Were they experiencing memory loss like her and Robin?</p><p>"Six months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." He cried, flailing his arms in frustration. Movement caught Kenna's eye and she snapped her gaze up. Behind the small group, one of the men that had knocked down was struggling to get to his feet. The man had made it completely to his feet and was ready to cock his gun. The blonde frantically scrambled to the top of the hill. At the sound, the small group had turned in the direction of sound. The man brought the gun up and got ready to aim. All of a sudden he was suspended in air, trapped within a large ball of purple and black energy. Robin spun quickly to see Kenna flick her wrist. Having a feeling that she was the reason that the man was trapped in the giant orb. He pivoted just in time to see the orb burst, flinging the man to the side. He landed with a thud, his body rolling across the plains of sand. Kenna lowered her arm and carefully slide down the hill, eyes peering down to concentrate on her movement. She stuck her arms out for balance and she came to a halt at the bottom of the hill. She glanced up from the ground to see people staring at her in awe. Kenna had gave an annoyed yet puzzled look to the boy wonder. If his eyebrow were any higher they would disappear into the mop that was his shaggy hair. A hand came up to to rest on the dip of her hip as she began to talk.</p><p>"Don't give me that look! I shot vortexes at your head like four hours ago and that's what has you surprised?!" She asked, flailing the unoccupied hand. Robin blinked multiple times before shrugging, not really knowing how to answer the blonde. She rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping the hand from her hip.</p><p>"MCKENNA!" She let out a loud squeak when she was all but tackled by an unknown mass. She stiffened in the embrace not truly understanding what was going on. Her eye were wide like saucers, not entirely comfortable with someone invaded her bubble. She looked at Robin, pleading with her eyes for him to help. Apparently she was being hugged by the green skinned girl and all Robin could do was smirk. He just crossed his arms and gave the blonde a smug expression. Kenna was let go but the girl still had a hold of her shoulders.</p><p>"Kenna i'm so happy to see you!" The older girl happily cheered, not paying attention to the deer in the headlight look. It eventually dawned on her and she took one of her hands and face palmed.</p><p>"Hello Megan, of course you're weirded out! You don't know who I am. We are on a team! You and I are friends, practically sisters. We bake lots of cookies together!" The green skinned girl spoke, very rapidly. Kenna didn't say a word, just glanced over at Robin for help. What the hell was going on?</p><p>"Um, not to be rude but are you sure that you're talking about me and not someone else?" She inquired. The girl vigorously nodded her head in response. Kenna drew her lips into a thin line, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Not that I don't believe you but that doesn't sound like me. Like at all." She spoke, shaking her head in denial.</p><p>"Yeah because when it comes to other people, you're not the most social person." Robin taunted, enjoying how the waves of annoyance radiated from her being.</p><p>"Can it bird boy!" She quipped, launching the insult over her shoulder without looking at him. Kid Flash, glanced between the blonde and his best friend.</p><p>"So this team thing?" He cleared his throat, drawing attention away from the banter. As if someone had put a coin in her slot, the green skinned teen freed Kenna from her grasp before spinning to face the others.</p><p>"The five of us and Superboy." Super-what now? Kenna's eyes followed Robin's movements. The boy wonder peered down at his belt, fingers fishing through one of the bigger pouches. He soon pulled black fabric before handing it to the red haired girl.</p><p>"Then this must be his." Kenna only got a glimpse of the fabric but was able to make out the red Superman symbol, or at least part of it.</p><p>"Yes! Did you see him?" Her hopeful tone held something that Kenna couldn't quite being able to pinpoint it. If she wasn't mistaken, it seemed as if the martian was concerned for this Superboy like he was her boyfriend or something. She shook her head, trying to ride her mind of the thoughts.</p><p>"I think we saw him." The new voice drew Kenna's attention. Her eyes shifted to the archer, who up until this point had not said a single word. The archer directed her words towards the speedster. Kid flash rubbed his chin in thought, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"Feral boy? Some teammate, he attacked us." If they were supposed to be team mates,why would he attack them. The thought made the young girls brain hurt. Whatever or whoever caused them to lose their memory deserved to get a shoved up their ass.</p><p>"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" The older blonde restored back to the ginger. Kenna looked back and forth between the blonde and ginger. Something was going on between those two as well. Was every one dating each other or something?</p><p>"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him." Robin broke the banter. Kid Flash snorted, moving his finger to the center of his chest to indicate himself.</p><p>"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He asked, then something happened. As the lightning bolt was some kind pressure point, Kid Flash's uniform turned from black to a fluorescent yellow and red.</p><p>"Woah! This is sick." He continued to press the symbol, switching between colors. Kenna furrowed her brow, staring in utter disbelief. And to make everything better, the other teenagers pressed their symbols in attempt to change to stealth mode. That theory fell through. Archer girl turned to glare at the ginger and placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Quit touching yourself!"</p><p>Kenna faced palmed, shaking her head in defeat. She just had to be on a team full of crazy people. She sighed, bringing head to look up at her surroundings. In shock, Kenna moved her head around to see that she was no longer out in the desert, but enclosed in a purple bubble. Running scenes, like a movie appeared on the walls. Scenes of the team at different points in time. She looked to right to see Robin, Kid Flash and the archer girl. Where the hell where they? The martian then appeared in front of them, hood up. She wrung her hands nervously, scared of the repercussions of what she was about to ask.</p><p>"I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help." She tentatively asked. Kenna looked at the girl, her stance tense and apprehensive. Whatever was about to occur wasn't going to end well.</p><p>"Together, our broken memories can form a whole, If you open your minds to mine." The question hung in the air, burying Kenna under it's wait.</p><p>"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" The archers words only made things worse. Kenna's heart was in her throat, her lungs constricting painfully. Go through her thoughts, her memories? Was was she going to do? They couldn't know. They couldn't know about the things she had done, the people she had killed, the blood on her hands. She was a monster, someone who didn't deserve friends or people who cared for her. She deserved to die alone and that was a fact that she was well aware of. But if she could do anything to hold onto these people just a little bit longer, she was going to do whatever it took.</p><p>"A-are you sure there isn't another way?" She asked, trying to rid her voice of any desperation. The martian shook her head, confirming the blondes fear. Kenna sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard enough to taste the metallic tang of her blood.</p><p>"I have no wish to intrude." The martian tried to reassure but Kenna only sunk her teeth in deeper. The young girl stared holes into the ground, counting and concentrating on her breathing. She could feel a panic attack rearing its head. They were going to find out everything. they were gonna…</p><p>Kenna snapped her head up, catching the supportive gaze of the boy wonder. She then felt something lace with her fingers. Peering down once more, Kenna could see Robin weave his fingers between hers, giving her hand a gently but reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"The last six months only, and only what you need." She faintly heard before her world went black.</p><hr/><p>Sweet fancy Moses her brain hurt. She just had six months of memory force fed into her brain all at once. The slight tug of her hand cause Kenna to glance down. Currently her fingers were laced with Robin's. Puzzlement crossed her mind, momentarily forgetting what had happened before the little memory lesson. Her eyes then looked up to meet his masked eyes. Something felt different, but she pushed that thought away. She moved her attention to the other, finding it funny that the odd couple seemed to be having a moment. Artemis and Wally had been holding hands but awkwardly pulled apart. Taking a hint, Kenna gave Robin's hand a squeeze before somewhat reluctantly dropping it. She crossed her arms and tried to think of were Kaldur could have ended up.</p><p>"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck to get through his awkward phase. Kenna bit her lip in anxiety. She was definitely worried about Kaldur. As if knowing that she was distressed Robin took a step closer to her. His presence made her at ease but only slightly.</p><p>"Do you think he is close by?" She asked out in the open. M'gann looked at the girl and nodded, placing her fingers on her temple.</p><p>"Now that I know to look for him. He's close! But he's not moving." Her tone sounded pained. Kenna grimaced, trying to control her feelings. She needed to focus on finding him. While she was trapped in thought, the team had already started moving. She blinked rapidly, regaining her concentration. Her feet pounded the sand in a light jog as she made her way towards the team. They had to find Kaldur and they had to find him before time ran out.</p><hr/><p>Jibberish. All the words went in one ear and out the other's. They had found Kaldur, which was a plus but he seemed to be so dehydrated and delirious that he was speaking in his native tongue. Of course no one hear was fluent in atlantean speak. Kenna had to keep herself from groaning. Things were not going well tonight. Kaldur was sick, M'gann had just ditched them to go find Superboy and now they were trudging across the desert… AGAIN! She just wanted to go home. Wally and Artemis were dragging Kaldur on some kind of stretcher while Robin lead them, nose buried in his hologram map. Kenna walked behind them, eyes tracing the indents stretcher was making in the sand. Kenna unwrapped her arms from her waist, one hand going up to run through her bangs. Her ears perked up, swinging her head around towards the noise. Her feet came to a stop, slightly burying in the sand. It sounded like a truck or something. She wasn't the only one to stop.</p><p>"Quick, over there!" Kenna heard Robin's voice first, then she felt a tug at her wrist. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet but she was able to keep pace with the team. Artemis had grabbed her wrist and had yet to let go of it. She relinquished it once they had hide behind a large rock. Once they were safely behind the rock, a squad of humvees rolled past. Kenna snapped her gaze to the team leader, hearing more of his mumbling. She lowered to her knees, placing a dainty hand upon his forehead. She just wanted him better.</p><p>"Shh, Kaldur. Everything will be alright." She gently whispered, trying to sooth his state. Honestly she didn't know if her words were to convince him or if they were for her.</p><p>"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KO'd like this. It's not just him. I'm way out of juice." Wally said, grabbing everyone's attention. Artemis' hand pulled at her quiver as she responded.</p><p>"And i'm almost out of arrows!" Kenna could feel her heart plummeted to her stomach. She was under too much stress as it is.</p><p>"What about you Kenna?" Wally asked, drawing the blondes attention towards him. He watched her grab a strand of hair, absentmindedly twirling the lock between her fingers.</p><p>"I don't think I am in the best mindset to be able to maintain my powers. If we are in a life or death situation then I am going to do everything I can to protect you guy's but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I'm sorry guy's." Guilt was eating away at her. She was so useless at this point.</p><p>"It's okay McKenna. It's understandable that you feel run down." Artemis tried to console the young girl, knowing that she's beating herself up.</p><p>"Yeah it's good cupcake, right Rob….?" Wally said as he turned to ask Robin something but paused when he couldn't catch a glimpse of the young detective. The two females turned to the direction of the missing boy wonder. Wally groaned, running a hand down his tired face.</p><p>"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing…" he spoke the words then paused, whipping his head around to stare at the blonde next to him. Artemis raised an eyebrow, not fully understand why he was looking at her like that. Totally forgetting Kenna's presence, Wally brought up an old decision he had had with the archer that had occurred when they had been alone.</p><p>"Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to kttk! Me." Wally asked, using his hand to make the universal slit throat motion. Kenna pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Artemis also seemed to disregard the younger girls presents as well.</p><p>" I got confused by some old movie I saw the other a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan." Kenna blinked rapidly, trying to follow the obvious lie. These two had so much sexual tension circling around them.</p><p>"Um guy's… Do I even want to know?" She tentatively asked. She jumped back slightly when both teens turned to her with intensive glares.</p><p>"No!" They said at the same time. They then turned back to each other, arguing as if they were in there own little love bubble.</p><p>"So, I'm not your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Wally asked, a smug expression on his face. Artemis glowered at him, staring into his soul.</p><p>"Hey, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are." Artemis growled back. Kenna contemplated the blondes words. She was right about that. Wally's smug expression was wiped away and replaced with a sour expression.</p><p>"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality." The ginger quipped back.</p><p>"Yeesh. Get a room." Robin said, appearing out of nowhere. They all turned to peer at the detective. Kenna placed a hand on her hip, giving the boy a questioning glance.</p><p>"Dude where did you go?" She asked. Robin looked at the blonde and couldn't help the large smirk that pulled at his lips.</p><p>"Breaking radio silence." Kenna titled her head in confusion before she heard it. Somewhere close by she could hear what sounded like multiple cackles. When she finally understand what was going on gave a chuckle in disbelief.</p><p>"You didn't.." She began to say but paused, waiting for the boy wonders reaction.</p><p>"Oh Blondie, but I did." His smirk seemed to grow and all of a sudden the ground shook, large amounts of gas filling the air.</p><p>"That's our cue. Move!" Robin commanded, quickly standing and running in the opposite direction that they had been going. Kenna stumbled to her feet and followed the boy wonder, Artemis and Wally right behind her. Now they had one more task at hand. Finding the bioship.</p><hr/><p>She had never been so happy to sit in a chair in her life. Kenna found herself curling into her seat on the bioship. They were waiting for M'gann and Superboy to return. Currently Artemis and Wally were in the med bay, checking on Kaldur while Robin and Kenna were hanging in the control area. All Kenna wanted to do was go home and sleep, recharge her internal battery. She was drained and it was taking a toll on her mental state. She had momentarily closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep.</p><p>"You Kenna, we are going to have to talk about what happened at Cadmus sometime." Kenna took a deep breath before speaking. She was glad that Robin's chair was behind hers.</p><p>"Can we just not?" She pathetically asked, opening her eyes stare at the fabric of her pants.</p><p>"McKenna, this isn't just something you can ignore. Whatever happened when you were there is still haunting you." She could hear the frustration in his tone. It was understandable, he had found out something that he shouldn't have. He had nailed everything. Kenna closed her eyes once more, a bitter expression taking over her face.</p><p>"Please? Can we not talk about this now? Please?" She pleaded, her tone more broken than she had wanted it to sound. She didn't have the mental stability to talk about this right now. Robin didn't say a word but Kenna could hear him huff and the chair slightly creak. She could imagine him slouching in his chair, his arms crossed and frown etched on his face.</p><p>"I just want to keep you guy's from hating me a little while longer." Kenna whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her curled legs. What she didn't know was the fact that Robin had heard her last words. He gazed at the back of her chair in concern. He concentrated on the chair, unaware that his teammates had shuffled into the room and had gone to sit in their chairs.</p><p>Kenna buried her face into her knees, no worrying if her teammates would pick up on her mod. She figured that they would think she was sleep. She didn't want to admit it but this mission had shaken her to the core. The past she had been running away from was resurfacing. And to be honest she was afraid that it was going consume her being. Yeah, nothing more fun than living a nightmare.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>Oh my God you guys are the greatest people ever! Over fifty follows?! Seriously when I saw that, I cried a little and them jumped for joy. I ended up scaring the crap out of my dog Steve. But anyway's, I just wanted to say you guys are the greatest ever. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm super sorry that it took so long. I was debating forever on how much I wanted to reveal about what happened to Kenna when she was taken to Cadmus. And yes I know that I was hinting at Robin and Kenna but they wont be getting anywhere close to that kind of relationship for a long time. Sorry to disappoint but I hope there was enough fluff for you guys. So next chapter should be up sooner, I promise. The next chapter is not following and episode per say. All i'm going to say is Kenna gets to go to school! Okay this author's note is freaking long and i'm sorry i'm rambling. Okay few things. You guy's are awesome, I love each and every one of you. Don't for get to review, favorite and all that shit. Love you guy's 3 :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Thrown In The Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, don't write yourself off yet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just try your best, try everything you can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The Middle-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy Eat World</em>
</p><hr/><p>She couldn't help but sink her teeth into the flesh of her bottom lip. Her hands held the fabric to her body, eyes scanning over the reflection in the full body mirror. She looked down at the fabric itself, then glanced back up to look at reflection. With a small groan, she pivoted at the waist to throw the fabric on her bed then leaned over to pick up and skirts didn't necessarily go together. She held the sweater vest up to her chest. Kenna then softly glared at her image, scuffing at her thoughts. Why did she care what she looked like? Seriously, this is what insecure teenagers did when they gave a shit about what other's thought. Sighing once more, Kenna placed the vest back on her bed. She then sat on the bed, eyes staring down at her lap. Her fingers moved to play with the hem of her pajama shorts. Who was she kidding? As much as she didn't want to admit it, somewhere deep inside of her was the person that cared. Cared what other's thought, and how they would judge her.</p><p>Tomorrow was her first day of school. Well it was all of their first day of school. M'gann, Superboy and herself. About a week ago, the news that the three teens would be attending school had been broken. Excitement and dread had filled Kenna at that point. This was a big step in her life, going back to being a normal kid. Well as normal as you could get when you live in a cave with aliens and work as an undercover superhero team for the Justice League. Yeah totally normal. The twist of the story was the fact that Kenna had assumed that she would be going to the same school as M'gann and Superboy. It had really surprised her when Batman had given her a letter and a box containing a Gotham Academy uniform. She had given the detective a puzzled look but accepted the box anyway. This was the first time she had opened the box since it was handed to her. The entirety of the week had been spent on school shopping spree. M'gann could barely contain her enthusiasm at bay. That's why Kenna had fled to her room after dinner to be alone. She put on some music and began modeling the outfits in front of the mirror. That's how she got to positions she was currently in. Her eyes glanced up once again to look in the mirror. Kenna had already figure out some of the things for tomorrow. Against her preference, the skirt was to be worn with the white button up and red tie. Instead of the blazer she would adorn dark blue sweater vest. She then focused on a certain part of her reflection. Her eye's. When ever she was in public, people always just assumed that she wore colored contacts. It would be different at school. Gotham Academy was a rich and prestigious school, known for its academics and conformity. They had strict rules for everything. Hair, eyes, outfit, you name it. Dying hair any color besides a normal shade was against the rules, much like colored contacts. Her response to those questions would have a simple response. Alexandria disease. Batman had told her to look it up. Kenna had followed his advice and found out what it was. Apparently it explained why people could have purple eyes. He was definitely prepared.</p><p>There was only one thing that remained a problem. Her hair. Like any other kid, she wanted to look nice for her first day of school and seeing as it was her first day of freshman year… She desperately needed help. Pushing down her awkwardness, Kenna pushed herself to her feet. Ignoring the music that was still playing, she made her way to the door. With a hiss, the door pried open. A cool rush of air blasted in her face and Kenna moved a hand up to brush a curled strand that had fallen out of her messy bun. She found herself passing Superboy's unoccupied room, then coming to a halt in front of M'gann's room. Biting her lip, Kenna contemplated her actions before raising her hand to knock gently on the door. Her hand came to rest at her side, the other hand coming across her arm to hold her elbow. She could hear faint footsteps on the other side of the door. Her eyes shifted around uncomfortably, her hand rubbing up and down her opposite arm in awkwardness. The door hissed before sliding open to reveal the gentle face of M'gann. She was clad in what seemed fitting; pink matching pajamas.</p><p>M'gann had not been expecting the semi anti social girl to show up to her room. When Kenna had excused herself to her room after dinner, M'gann had figured that the girl need some space. Ever since the mission in Bialya, the blonde had been slightly off. It's not like she acted any different. She was the same quiet, sarcastic, short tempered girl. Only her friends would realize that something was wrong. It was the small things, like staring off into space or zoning out during conversations. She also somehow seemed quieter than usual, if that was even possible. Obviously something was on the blondes mind.</p><p>Kenna looked at the older girl and guilt rolled over her in waves. She had probably just woken up the martian.</p><p>"I'm sorry…. did I wake you?" She quietly asked, glancing down to avoid eye contact. M'gann's face softened, a gentle smile gracing her lips.</p><p>"No, I was just finishing picking out my outfit. What do you need?" She asked, moving aside to let the girl into her room. Kenna hesitated for a second before whiling herself to walk through the door. She faintly heard the door close as she made her way into the martians room. Not really knowing where to sit, Kenna tentatively sat on the crisp made bed. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at the red head. M'gann came to stand in front of the blonde, a questioning look on her face. What could Kenna want? Kenna took a moment to formulate her thoughts. How was she supposed to ask this? God this was so embarrassing, but she trusted M'gann. After growing up with only an older brother and having estranged parents, Kenna never really had anyone to go to for girl stuff. Mom and dad were never present and it was awkward talking about girl stuff to her older brother. So the logical choice was M'gann, one of the people she considered to be like an older sister, Artemis being the other person to fill that spot. In the short months of knowing the older girls, Kenna had become close to both females.</p><p>Kenna blinked a couple of times, coming back from her thoughts. She moved her eyes down once more as she spoke.</p><p>"Um, i'm not really good with this girly stuff," She paused, grimacing at her next words. M'gann made no sound, waiting for Kenna to find the words of her own.</p><p>"I picked out my clothes for tomorrow, but I don't really know what to do with my hair and for some ungodly reason I want to look like I actually tried so…" She trailed off. Her face had turned the hue of a tomato. Sister or no sister this was still embarrassing. M'gann bite her lip in attempts to hide her smile. Kenna was so adorable it was funny.</p><p>"You want me to help you with your hair?" She asked, slightly clearing her throat to hold down the chuckle. She got a small nod from the blonde in return. M'gann walked closer to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I think I know what to do for your hair. Come here when you get up in the morning and I will do your hair. How does that sound?" The older girl asked. Kenna once again nodded, pushing herself to her feet. Kenna made her way to the door, M'gann not far behind. Before Kenna stepped out the door, she turned to face the martian. Her teeth sunk into her cheek and she pursed her lips.</p><p>"Thanks for you know… helping me. I don't really have anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff." She finally spoke, still suffering from embarrassment. M'gann smiled at the young girl, eyes gleaming with mirth.</p><p>"It's no problem Kenna. I'd love to help you whenever you need it. Just know that i'm always here for you." She replied softly. Kenna nodded and turned to leave but stopped herself. M'gann raised an eyebrow at the odd notion. Kenna stood there contemplating her thoughts and before she could chicken out, she quickly hugged the martian around the waist. M'gann was slightly shocked at the contact. Normally when it came to contact, M'gann was always the one to initiate it. Kenna always returned the embrace out of politeness but never had she instigated it. There was only two people that she would really hug; Black Canary and Green Arrow. It seemed logical see as she had adopted them as her parents and inturn her as their child. M'gann blinked her eyes, clearing her thoughts. If Kenna was going to hug her then M'gann was not going to let this rare opportunity slip through her fingers.</p><p>Kenna felt the martian relax before arms wrapped around her in return. Kenna being so short, buried her face into the martians abdomen while the older girl wrapped her arms around her head. Kenna let a content sigh pass through her lips. Although she didn't want to admit it, Kenna need this. This close contact with someone. Yep, M'gann was an older sister. Breaking the embrace, Kenna gave the older girl a small smile before fleeing to her room. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she was back in her sanctuary. Without much thought the blonde moved to her bed and face planted into her pillow. Groaning, she struggled to maneuver under the covers without having to get up. Once she had the blankets situated, Kenna leaned up to turn off her desk light. Closing her eyes, she snuggled Dave closer to her chest. That night she felt into a dreamless sleep.</p><hr/><p>Kenna's feet padded down the stairs, as she made her way towards the clone. Super boy placed the wrench on the floor, the metal clanking on the ground. She made her way towards him and stopped next to him. Superboy looked up from his crouched position to see Kenna come to a stop next to him. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde in amusement. Somehow the blonde had been able to juggle two plates of food, two orange juices and her school bag all the way from the kitchen. She held out one of the plates towards him, the smell of blueberries wafting towards him. She had made both of them a quick but delicious meal- Eggo waffles all the way. He would have grabbed the plate but his attention was focused on the waffle hanging out of the blondes lips.</p><p>"Tfak fit." Her words came out garbled, gently shaking the plate in indication. Superboy couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his lips. He brought his hand up to grab the paper plate. His fingers not holding the plate grabbed the waffle, bring it to his lips to and taking a generous bite. With her hands not being as full as before, Kenna jumbled the content in her arms to get a free hand available.</p><p>"Hwere." She mumbled, handing the clone his orange juice. Superboy nodded, accepting the glass from the girl. He brought the glass to his lips, taking a swig of the liquid.</p><p>"Thanks." Kenna swallowed her bit of food before responding.</p><p>"No problem." That was the last thing said between the two. They fell into a comfortable silence. Both teens not feeling the need to fill the air with mindless chatter; just enjoying being in each others presents. the only sound that could be heard was breathing and the occasional sound of munching. Kenna had found a silent buddy if you will in Superboy. He was quiet, enjoyed silence and didn't feel the need to beat around the bush. He normally said what he wanted to say and when he wanted to say it. Over the past few months, Kenna had developed a friendship with the brooding teen. At first it was slightly awkward, he didn't have people skills whatsoever and she barely had them to begin with. Now things were different. Super boy was her go to guy when she was annoyed and wanted to be around someone who was quiet. They also found themselves doing things with each other. Often times when she was bored, Kenna would come help him with his bike. Mostly just getting and handing him tools, but that was how their friendship worked.</p><p>Kenna took the last bite of her waffle, her mind wandering to earlier in the morning. She had done what M'gann had told her to do. After waking up, showering, and putting on her uniform, Kenna had made her way to the martians room. M'gann had practically ripped the door open with her powers before ushering the blonde in. Before Kenna knew it, M'gann had her seated in front of the mirror and began drying her damp and tangled locks. M'gann had worked on locks as if she was a professional. Next came the curling iron, which Kenna had not expected. The last time she had her hair curled was when her mother had done her hair for the third grade talent show. The martian worked wonders on the blonde hair, twirling and placing the in place. Kenna couldn't help but be amazed at the older girl's talent and disappointed in her own. Seriously, an alien knew more about being a girl then she did. Once she was done curling the bigger pieces, M'gann had gathered the locks and swept them to the side. Kenna was surprised with the redheads focus. When she was done, Kenna couldn't believe believe how she looked. M'gann had curled the long locks and placed them into a side pony tail. Her bangs had a slight curl and fit well into the small strands that M'gann had curled to frame her face. In all honesty, Kenna had never felt like such a girl.</p><p>The blondes thoughts were soon interrupted, her attention turning towards the giant rolling ball. On the last mission the team had gone on, M'gann and Superboy had brought home a "souvenir". It had been somewhat hard to get use to the alien machine that had been dubbed Sphere. Sphere had become accommodated to life in the cave, mostly sticking close to the clone. The giant ball rolled towards Superboy, gently running into him and causing the clone to chuckle.</p><p>"Jealous much?" He asked, earning a rev of the machines engines. Superboy raised a hand to rub the sphere in amusement. Kenna watched the interaction, smirking slightly. God, life was weird. She felt something nudge her leg and she peered down to see the machine trying to gain her attention. She crack a smile, placing a hand on the ball and giving it an affectionate rub.</p><p>"Morning to you too sphere." She replied. In return she released the same answer Superboy had.</p><p>"Are you guys ready for school? I made all of our lunches!" The cheery voice caused both teens to turn their focus towards the approaching martian. M'gann floated down to the ground, landing beside Kenna with a large grin plastered on her face. Kenna shrugged at the redhead's words, watching as the older girl fumbled looking for the right bag. She gave an ahah before handing the shorter girl her bag. Kenna gazed at the bag, eyes tracing the name on the bag. M'gann had scrawled her name across the brown paper, a heart following the words. Kenna gave the older girl a soft smile, turning her attention downwards to place her lunch in the long black shoulder bag that was slung over her left shoulder.</p><p>"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance." Kenna slightly jumped, not fully aware of the other presences in the room. She leaned to the side to peer around M'gann, catching a glimpse of Kaldur, Martian Manhunter and the ever stoic robot Red Tornado.</p><p>"We want to wish you three well."</p><p>"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Kenna's expression began to sour. She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at the ground. Of course Super-dick hadn't shown up to wish them well at school. Father of the year award. Kenna felt anger and dejected for Superboy, he deserved more than he was getting. She zoned back into the conversation, eyes glancing over at M'gann. Her eyes followed the outfit as it materialized onto the martian's body. Kenna still had a hard comprehending M'gann and her organic clothing.</p><p>"What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" Kenna slightly grimaced, not wanting to hurt the martians feelings. Green skin wasn't necessarily considered normal. It also seemed like Kenna wasn't the only one to have the same theory. Kaldur looked at her uncomfortable, not really knowing how to answer her question.</p><p>"Well Just kidding! Meet Megan Morse." Her voice rang like a bell and soon M'gann was no longer green but Caucasian. Kenna furrowed her brow, if it was her choice she would much rather have green M'gann than tan M'gann. M'gann took a few steps beside Kenna and made her way to Superboy.</p><p>"What's your new name?" The question seemed to stump the clone. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, furrowing his brow.</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>"I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too." Kenna stuck her tongue out in disapproval. She could never imagine Superboy as a John. He seemed to agree with her.</p><p>"Pass."</p><p>"Conner's always been my favorite name." M'gann timidly added, giving Superboy dreamy eyes. Kenna could only smirk and shake her head in amusement. Why weren't those two sucking faces yet? Seriously, they had as much sexual tension as Artemis and Wally had.</p><p>"I got to go guy's. Don't want to late." Kenna interrupted. All attention turned to her and Kenna slightly shrunk back. She then felt something latch onto her person. M'gann all but glomped her, give the girl an affection squeeze. Deciding to indulge the redhead, Kenna gave the girl an awkward pat on the back.</p><p>"Oh have fun Kenna! You have to tell me everything that happens okay?" The blonde softly smiled at the words, nodding her head. M'gann released the girl from her grasp. Kenna turned to Supe-Conner and gave him a smile and a nod. He nodded his head in return. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the stairs, but not before waving at Kaldur in goodbye. The heels of her shoes clicked against the tile, echoing through the tunnel as she made her way to the living room area. She glanced down at her bag, opening it to make sure she had everything she needed. She stopped in her tracks when she lifted her head.</p><p>"Hey Kiddo." A large grin broke onto her face. Dinah, dressed in her civvies, opened her arms. Kenna ran towards the woman, launching her body into the older woman's arms.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kenna asked, her voice coming out muffled.</p><p>"Like was going to miss the chance to take you first day of school." At her words, Kenna have the older woman another squeeze. Dinah smiled and kissed the top of Kenna's head before unwrapping her arms. Kenna felt one arms rest on her shoulders, directing her towards the zeta beam.</p><hr/><p>They stepped on the grounds of Gotham Academy. Kenna turned to look up at her mentor.</p><p>"So why Gotham Academy?" She asked, her tone riddled with curiosity. Dinah gave the girl a soft smile, finger moving up to play with the curl of Kenna's pony tail.</p><p>"We felt that you would feel more comfortable being in your hometown and Gotham Academy is the best school in the city. Oliver and I felt that this was the right place for you." Dinah explained gesturing to the school area. Kenna bit her lip, moving to hug the woman once more.</p><p>"Thank you." Dinah kissed her head once more before letting the young girl go. The older girl gently pushed the girl towards the quad.</p><p>"Before you go home, you have to come visit and tell me how it went." Dinah called causing the young girl to spin around mid step.</p><p>"I will. Bye Dinah." Kenna waved, turning back around and making her way closer to the entrance of the school. She stopped walking to observe her surroundings. Hundreds of kids were scattered in groups all around the quad. Kenna sighed, already feeling out of place. Her fingers came up to run through her bangs. Next thing that happened caught Kenna off guard. She saw a glimpse of black hair before she heard a voice.</p><p>"We'll laugh about this someday." Kenna glanced up only to be blinded by a flash. She blinked trying to get her eyes to readjust. The weight that had wrapped around her waist disappeared and Kenna turned to look for the culprit. She found herself frantically looking for the stranger that had taken a picture with her. It was almost as if he had pulled a Robin. Giving up, Kenna shook her head of the thoughts. She spun around once more when she heard another voice directed towards her. She came face to face with a girl.</p><p>"Are you McKenna Summers?" Kenna found herself furrowing her brow, nodded her head slowly.</p><p>"Hi i'm Allison Reed, you're student liaison." The girl stuck out her hand, a welcoming smile upon her face reminding the blonde of her martian friend. Kenna shook the girl's hand, finally paying attention to the person in front of her.</p><p>Allison was petite girl with medium dark brown almost black hair. Bangs rested all along her forehead, cut just above the eyebrow. Her hair color complemented her big brown eyes. She gave off a friendly and non threatening persona, which made Kenna loosen her tense muscle. They dropped hands and Kenna moved to finger grab a hold of the strap on her shoulder.</p><p>"Um not to sound stupid or anything but what does a student liaison actually do?" She pathetically asked, her other hand coming up to rub the back of her neck in embarrassment. Allison only laughed, giving the blonde another award winning smile.</p><p>"It's okay, I didn't what the hell they were when I came here last month. Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you find your classes and get around."</p><p>"Ah. That makes sense." Kenna said in understanding, nodding her head. Allison chuckled once more, gently grabbing the blondes arm and began to drag her towards the entrance of the school.</p><p>"Come on McKenna. I want to show you around and introduce you to some of my friends." Kenna let the brunette pull her towards the door, feeling oddly comfortable in her presents.</p><p>"If you want, you can call me Kenna. Not many people call me by my full name." She spoke, holding the door open so she could walk through it without getting hit. Allison nodded her head, falling into step with the blonde.</p><p>"I normally go by my full name but my friends call me Ally. You can call me that if you want." Kenna gently smiled in return. She had only been on school grounds for fifteen minutes at the max and she already had a friend. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.</p><hr/><p>Kenna walked out of the classroom, holding the door open for the brunette that had been glued to her side since this morning. She had gone through four hours of the day so far and it was time for lunch. Kenna followed Allison to the cafeteria, quietly listening to the girl chatter about everything that involved Gotham Academy. This girl reminded Kenna so much of M'gann. She was nice and helpful, just a sweet person all around. Earlier in the morning, Allison had introduced Kenna to her best friend Lydia. Lydia was a fiery redhead with a sharp wit and manicured nails. Kenna deduced that Lydia was much like the it girl, normally someone that Kenna figured she would never willingly interact with but there was something about girl that Kenna liked. It was true that she played the typical high school girl; a bag of makeup and a mirror to check her appearance, but Kenna liked her. The two had chemistry together and the redhead was smart, like child prodigy smart. Maybe it was the fact that Lydia reminded Kenna of herself- a cynical sarcastic person. Or maybe because Allison was friend with her and from the four hours she had spent with the brunette, Kenna deduced that she had keen eye for picking people to surround herself with. No she knew why she liked Lydia. It was because Lydia looked at Allison like she looked at her friends. She may not say it but she truly cared for her friends.</p><p>Kenna and Allison made there way outside, walking towards the table that Lydia was sitting at. The red head waved them over, calling their names. Kenna sat on the edge of the bench, diagonal of Lydia. Allison plopped into the seat next to her. Kenna fished out her lunch from of her bag, eyes lingering on the neat handwriting M'gann had scrawled across the bag. She glanced around at Allison and Lydia. Lydia broke open her salad and Allison began to munch on her stack of pringles. Kenna popped open the tupperware containing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her eyes trained on Lydia, watching as the girl stabbed her lettuce with the her fork.</p><p>"So Als, where's your boy toy?" She asked, bringing the fork to her lips and taking a bit. Kenna snorted in amusement along with Allison.</p><p>"With his boy toy. Where else did you think?" Allison smirked, taking another bite of her chips. Lydia chuckled putting her fork down to unscrew her water bottle and taking a swig of the clear liquid. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused Kenna to snap her gaze to the side. A two boys walked up to the table, one going around her to place his lunch on the other side of Allison and the other going to sit in front of her.</p><p>"Hey baby." Kenna watch the boy kiss Allison's temple before sitting in his spot next to her. She glanced at the boy, analyzing him. If he was Allison's boy toy then the other kid must be his boy toy. She moved her gaze to focus on the other person. His black hair was neatly combed and slicked back. She found herself getting lost in in his ice blue eyes. Something about him seemed familiar, like she new who he was. She furrowed her brow in curiosity.</p><p>"Oh, this McKenna, she's our new friend. Kenna this is my boyfriend Tyler and that his friend…" She voice was nothing but background noise. Her eyes scanned this boy's face before her eyes widen in shock. Her mouth dropped, interrupting the brunette.</p><p>"It's you!" She yelled in astonishment. Everyone looked at the blonde in confusion. What the hell? The kid across from her looked like a deer caught in a headlights.</p><p>"You're that weird kid from this morning!" She cried, pointing at him in accusation. She watched him sigh in relief before smirk at her in amusement.</p><p>"Grayson what did you do this time?" Lydia questioned, leaning her head to the side to raise an eyebrow at him in question.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Rhodes." He quipped back, glancing at the redhead before looking back at the blonde. Kenna's mind began to run a hundred miles a minute. This boy seemed so familiar. Not just his looks but his speech and mannerism as well she just could quite put her finger on it. Who the hell was he?</p><p>"McKenna Summers, meet Richard Grayson."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was so excited to write it I began writing it 5 minutes after I had posted the last chapter! So you got to see Kenna go to school. I was so excited to add in the people that Kenna meets at school. Each character brings in a different dynamic for Kenna to interact with. They are all based off of my group of friends at school. Especially Lydia and Allison. They are based off of my best friends Alex and are that crazy group of nerdy people that are always up to something haha. Oh my god and adding Dick Grayson into this chapter made me so happy. You now get to see the dynamic between them when they aren't Kenna and Robin. And i'm betting you all thought I was going to have Kenna realize that Dick was Robin. Haha she won't figure that out until they go through more drama in their relationship. Anyway hope you liked it and I love you guys all so much! You know the drill, review favorite and follow! :)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home Is Where The Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This is what made us who we became</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where they know me, not just my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's not another place the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is where I came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-City of Ocala-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Day to Remember</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna sighed quietly, resting her elbow on her leg. Her hand propped up her chin, eyes scanning the quad to keep boredom at bay. Allison was sitting on the step beside her, sunshine and happiness radiating off the brunette in waves. Kenna's head jerked back slightly and she gave a small yelp.</p><p>"Sorry girly but you have too many tangles in this bird's nest. Seriously, did you even attempt to run a brush through it this morning at all?" Lydia asked, stopping her hands and leaning over the top of Kenna's head to see the blondes reaction. Kenna glanced up when the veil of curled fiery locks disrupted her vision. Her face held an a disinterested mixed with annoyed expression. She raised one eyebrow at the ginger before peering back down to stare at the quad.</p><p>"Do you think if I would have done my hair this morning if I had the time instead having you do it?" She deadpanned. Lydia huffed and leaned back up to continue to rid her hair of tangles before starting an intricate braid. Earlier this morning, Kenna had been running late. The previous night she had stayed up writing her essay on Romeo and Juliet, a book she truly despised. She had fallen asleep on her desk only minutes after finishing the pages. The next morning she had slept through both of her alarms. She barely had enough time to get dressed and cook a piece of toast let alone brush her hair before scurrying towards the zeta beams. Knowing that she look like a mess, Kenna sought out the fashionista queen to do something with her messy locks. Knowing Lydia, even if Kenna hadn't asked the redhead for help, she would have tied the blonde down to make her look acceptable.</p><p>Kenna glanced over at Allison, wondering why the girl was so quiet. With one glance, her answer became clear. The brunette had what Kenna had dubbed as the "tied by the vagina" look. Dreamy eyes, pearly white smile, always giggling. Allison was staring at her phone, taking seconds look at it before her fingers rapidly swept across the screen. She would smile or giggle every couple of seconds. Rinse, repeat, victory. It was obvious that Allison was talking to her boyfriend Tyler.</p><p>It had been three and a half weeks since Kenna's first day and since that day she had somehow found herself notched into a little group. There were so many things she learned about her friends in that short amount of time. Allison had moved to Gotham a month and a half ago from Star city. Her dad had been transferred to Gotham and due to her outstanding grades and test scores, was offered a scholarship to come here. She had meet both Lydia and Tyler on her first day. Lydia and her have been best friends ever since. Allison and Tyler began dating about a week after the brunette had moved here. Kenna was surprised at the news. They had fallen deep for only knowing each other for a week. Kenna didn't want to jinx their relationship but they were freshman. Dating when you were fourteen or fifteen seemed pointless, but that didn't mean that Tyler and Allison couldn't be together. In reality, they were disgustingly cute. Tylers world revolved around Allison. He lived and breathed to be with her. Lydia, on the other hand was single and ready to mingle. She had just recently broke up with her last boyfriend Kyle.</p><p>Kenna felt a sharp tug of her hair and she yelped, turning around to glare at the redhead. Lydia gave the blonde a smug look and Kenna could faintly hear Allison laugh at her in the background.</p><p>"Can I help you?" She snidely asked, pursing her lips in annoyance. Lydia dropped one of her hands from the braid and used it to turn Kenna's head back around to look straight.</p><p>"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't been zoning out and instead listened to your friends like a normal person." Kenna gave mocking look, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"What were you saying then Lydia?" She asked, sighing in defeat.</p><p>"We were asking how things were going with Dick." Allison pipped up, causing Kenna to raise an eyebrow and glance at the girl.</p><p>"Yeah what's going on between you and Grayson?" Lydia added, gently running her fingers through the tangled lock before adding it to the braid. Kenna groaned and rolled her eyes once more.</p><p>Richard Grayson or Dick, was the bane of her existence. Since day one, the boy had been practically attached to her hip. Not that she didn't like Dick, he just enjoyed annoying her. Okay that was an understatement, the two teens existed to annoy the living shit out of each other. Their friendship reminded her of her friendship with Robin.</p><p>"Nothing is going on between Dick and I." She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing the vein that was bulging from her forehead.</p><p>"Kenna that's bullshit and you know it." Allison spoke, causing the blonde to snap her eyes open and slightly turn her head to glare at the brunette.</p><p>"It's the truth! I have known Grayson since middle school. He never pays attention to girls our age, and yet he seems to be spending all the his free time with you. He has girls practically throwing themselves at him. The boy has his own fan club at this school, for God's sake!" That's right, how could she forget that? The fourth day of school, Kenna found a bunch of death threats in her locker. Puzzled, Kenna sought out her friends only to be told that they were from the " Richard Grayson Fanclub". Kenna had looked at Dick at the moment before she began to cackle. The girl was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath. It had been a very interesting day.</p><p>"Even though I would never even consider dating him, I have to admit that he is pretty attractive. I would give you my approval if you guys were to date." Lydia said as placed the a hair tie at the end of braid before placing it over her shoulder. Kenna sighed and grabbed her bag which was resting against her leg and hoisted it over her shoulder, standing to her feet. Allison had clambered to her feet and was now giving the female a smug look much like Lydia. Kenna gave both girls an annoyed face, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Okay first of all i'm so glad you guys approve of my non existent love life." She spoke, her voice riddled with sarcasm. Both Lydia and Allison snickered at the blonde. Rolling her eyes once more, Kenna gave both the girls an apathetic look.</p><p>"Second of all, Dick is way out of my league. He would never even consider dating me. You guys said so yourself, he constantly has girls thrown at him. Why would he like me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Come on Kenna, he may have girls falling all over him but he only pays attention one and that's you!" Allison pleaded, leaning forward to grab one of Kenna's hands from her crossed arms. Lydia brushed some a lock of long hair behind her ear, the movement catching Kenna's eyes.</p><p>"I doubt that he's out of your league. Besides take Allison for example. She's way out of Tyler's league and they're still dating."</p><p>"Hey!" Allison called, her tone offended. Kenna let a smirk pull at her lips when the brunette lightly smack Lydia's arm. As her friends began to bicker, something caught her eye. The young girl furrowed her brow in confusion. Her eyes followed the sway of a long blonde ponytail. The girl that the hair belong to was spinning frantically and Kenna got a glimpse of the person's face. Her lavender eyes widened in bewilderment. Momentarily forgetting her friends, Kenna scampered down the stairs and quickly jogged towards the other blonde.</p><p>"Artemis?" Said girl spun around to face voice. Kenna watched as the girl visibly paled, the blood draining from her face. Kenna barely had time to register anything before Artemis' hand latched onto her wrist and dragged her to a deserted place. They came to a quiet place with no people before Artemis relinquished her and whipped around to face her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked, eyes shifting around to make sure no one was in hearing distance.</p><p>"What i'm doing here? I go here. I have been going here for three weeks! What are you doing here?" Kenna restored, furrowing her brow in confusion. Artemis bit her lip and brought both hand to grab her temples in frustration. The older girl had yet to respond and Kenna watched her have a mental break down. The girl looked visibly sick, a green tint to her already paling skin. Kenna grimaced in remorse, feeling at fault for the older girls mental breakdown. Maybe if she had just ignored the archers presence this wouldn't have happened. Oh who was she kidding, they would have seen each other around school sometimes. This confrontation would have occurred anyway. Still, she needed to fix it. Leaning forward, Kenna placed a tentative hand on the archer's arm causing the other girl to stop in the middle of her breakdown and look up.</p><p>"Hey i'm sorry. I didn't mean to find out something that you obviously wanted to keep a secret." Artemis sighed, shifting her eyes to avoid the younger girl.</p><p>"It's fine. It's not like this could have been avoided. We would have ran into each other eventually." She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kenna's hand came up to play with the end of her braid, biting her lips in awkwardness.</p><p>"So… I'm assuming it's safe to say you're not Olivers niece." Her question was met with no answer but with a nodding of the head.</p><p>"You can't tell Kenna! Not anyone!" Artemis begged, catching the young girl off guard. Kenna jumped at the sudden proclamation. Artemis pleaded with her eyes, searching for confirmation.</p><p>"I won't, I promise. But Artemis, no matter how hard you try to keep it secret, we will find out eventually." Her words left a bad taste in her mouth. Kenna hated hypocrites yet here she was, telling some else to not hide their secrets when she was desperately hiding a secret of her own.</p><p>"I know, I just don't want you guys to end up hating me." The archers words felt like a punch to the stomach, leaving her feel guilt ridden. It seem as if the two girl were more similar than originally thought. Kenna gulped, contemplating her next moves.</p><p>"I will make you a deal." The statement caught the archer off guard. She watched Kenna flinch uncomfortably. Kenna finally found the nerve to look Artemis in the eyes.</p><p>"When you tell the team your secret," She paused, sucking in a breath.</p><p>"Then I will tell them my mine."</p><hr/><p>Kenna squeaked, hand flying to her chest. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She couldn't help but glare at the boy wonder. The asshat just had to pop out of nowhere, like a daisy.</p><p>"Artemis, how random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives?" Kenna furrowed her brow, shifting her gaze from young detective to the archer. Artemis glanced at the blonde as if to tell her not to say a word. Kenna watched the archer stumble for words.</p><p>"Um she was just telling me about her cousin." The sentence slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Kenna could feel Artemis staring into the side of her head. The archer cleared her throat before answering.</p><p>"That's right! I'm, uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee." The lie didn't that plausible to begin with and Artemis couldn't help but put the final nail in their coffin.</p><p>"Here. In. Gotham. City." Kenna had to do everything she possibly could to avoid face palming. It was obvious that Robin knew they were lying. A child could detect their lie from a mile away. The young detective was obviously fishing for answers. It was almost like he already knew Artemis' secret. At that very moment Kenna felt like an idiot. Of course he knew! He always knew everything that had to do with missions and the team. The boy probably googled Artemis five minutes after meeting her.</p><p>"C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?" Oh now he was being a cheeky little bastard.</p><p>"N-O" The strain in Artemis' tone set off warning bells. This is wasn't going to end well.</p><p>"D-R-A-G." Robin was just asking to get slapped. Kenna was surprised that Artemis was able to hold her annoyance for this long.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's just go to the cave." The archer sighed, crossing her arms. Kenna let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>"Ladies first." Robin said, bowing at the waist and gesturing to the phone booth in a chivalrous manner. Artemis uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. Kenna raised an eyebrow as she watched the interaction between the two teens. They acted much like Robin and Kenna but with a more sibling kind of feel.</p><p>"Your town, you go." Robin shrugged at the blondes words, moving to push open the phone box doors. He then pushed them closed to activate the zeta beam.</p><p>"Recognized Robin. B-01." Kenna hear the familiar robotic voice before Robin disappeared in a flash of light. Artemis glanced over her shoulder to look at her companion.</p><p>"Go ahead." Kenna said, flicking her head towards the box. Artemis nodded, and shifted towards the box. Much like Robin, Artemis was announced and then disappeared. Kenna sighed, her hand coming up to run through her hair. She lifted her hand to push open the doors, fingers meeting the cold glass underneath the out of order sign. The doors squeaked in protest and she moved to fit her body with the contraption. She closed her eyes feeling the familiar tingle run through her body. It felt good the bed home.</p><p>"KENNA GET DOWN!" That was the moment when all hell broke loose. Kenna immediately dropped to the floor, a ball of incineration soared over her head, crashing into the wall behind her. Kenna looked up terrified. She inhaled, her lungs burning.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She cried, eyes frantically taking in her surroundings. The cave was on fire, well the room she was currently in. Smoke and fire took over the room making visibility impossible. Kenna coughed violently, trying to get to her feet. She felt something grab the upper part of her arm, hoisting her to her feet. She continued to cough, unable to breath correctly. Her eye's began to water due to the smoke and thought that came with it. Her home was set ablaze. Who could have done this. Through her watery sight, she could make out a black ball land in front of her.</p><p>"Who are we fighting?" Artemis called, releasing the young girl from her grasp. Her hands went to grab her bow before notching an arrow. Much like Robin she began firing projectiles into the clouds of red smoke. Kenna Tried to stop coughing, a hand gripping her throat. She needed to get a grip, her friends need her.</p><p>"Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes." Robin called back, throwing two more projectiles. Kenna only had a second before she ducked once more to avoid the fiery inferno ball. Robin and Artemis jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Kenna propped herself up, eyes staring into smoke. Squinting her eyes, she could make out two figures.</p><p>"Head for the exit! " Stumbling to her feet, Kenna ran for the exit. She skidded to a stop when a rushing wall of water poured into the corridor. Robin came to a halt next to her, eyes widening in alarm.</p><p>"Or not."</p><p>The three teens were swept away by the river, tumbling through the liquid until their backs collided with the wall. A sharp pain radiated through her body and she collapsed to the floor. Water dripped from her soaking hear, and she coughed up the water in her lungs. Hissing in pain, she stood up on wobbling legs. She gritted her teeth, hand coming up to grab her rib. Great the was probably bruised. She couldn't think about that now. The pain began to dull as she ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hopped to the left to avoid a beam of fire. The beam dissipated then began to spiral into a blazing tornado. Chanting to herself to not turn around, Kenna glanced over her shoulder to see the element hot on her heels. Turning her attention back around, she continued to pump her legs. The door in front of them hissed open and the three entered the weight room. Kenna watched Robin bring a hand up to his ear.</p><p>"Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!" He called. Another door his open, trapping them at a dead end. Kenna slide to a stop and frantically looked around. They had ran into the shower room. Currently right now she wasn't a big fan of water, but the showers may be the best stronghold. As an act of impulse, she ran to the wall. Her fingers grabbed two faucets and began to turn them. Water drops beat down on her head she moved to the next shower.</p><p>"Robin to Batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H. O. J. slash Watchtower. B-01. Priority red."</p><p>Once all the showers were turned on, the three stood in the middle of the room facing the door. Water began to pool around their feet. Kenna moved her fingers at her side, feeling her powers crackle between the small digits.</p><p>"Comms are down." Kenna's eyes met his, an uncertain look upon her visage. Her eyes widen in alarm as the ground began to shake below their feet. A horrible groan, much like one you would hear coming from a haunted house sounded through the area. Kenna yelped when a faucet shot off the wall and whizzed in front of her face. The room began to fill rapidly with water, causing the teens to float towards the ceilings. Kenna took a big gulp of air as the water consumed her. Robin saw towards a wall, fishing into his utility belt. His gloved fingers placed a red dick upon the wall and it began to blink. Before she knew it, the current pulled her through the gaping hole and she landed on the ground in another hallway. Great now her other rib was bruised. She spit the liquid out of her mouth, taking generous gulps of air into her lungs.</p><p>"I'm… really… starting… to… hate these dickwads." She panted, pushing on her thighs to stand to her feet. She glanced up to look at the hallway. This was the way to the kitchen. The familiar room came into view and they stopped to look around for a second.</p><p>"We need to get lost." Robin called, masked eyes scanning the room. She followed his lead, lavender eyes flicking around the room.</p><p>"The air vent!" Kenna snapped her gaze to the other blonde, eyed flowing her hand which was pointing to the air vent above the stove.</p><p>"Good. Go!" Kenna found a smile breaking out on her mouth as she jogged to the archer's position.</p><p>"You are bloody brilliant." She said, giving the older girl a look of appreciation. Artemis gave a ghost of a smile and pulled herself up to sit on the stove. Her long fingers reached above her head and pried the vent cover off. Clambering up into the vent, Kenna took Artemis' place on the stove. Looking over her shoulder, lavender irises searching for her black hair companion. She found him standing by the entrance, fingers skimming over a control panel on the wall.</p><p>"What are you…" She began to ask, her eyebrows furrowed but he cut her off already knowing what her question was.</p><p>"Downloading cave blueprints. Could come in," He paused mid sentence. The hollow sound of metallic footsteps echoed down the hallway, becoming louder with each step. Robin turned to face the blonde and frantically gestured for her to move.</p><p>"Go. GO!" He commanded, running towards her. Taking a second for her mind to catch up with her body, Kenna then hoisted herself into the vent with Robin not very far behind her. Her knees hurt as they thumped against the metal of the vent.</p><p>"Go left." Robin called behind her. Artemis turned left and Kenna followed her. A loud rumble sounded shook the vent and almost close to the sound of a jet engine, a stream of fire flowed through the intersection behind them. The flames nearly singed Robin and he let a breath.</p><p>"Ugh. Too close." He called, gesturing with his head for Kenna to continue through the vent.</p><hr/><p>She found herself in another vent. A different one, but a vent nonetheless. Tucking her legs underneath her, she leaned over to watch Robin type on his hologram.</p><p>"Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin spoke, breaking the silence. Kenna closed her eyes and let a tired smile pull at her lips. God she loved him at this moment. If it weren't for his technology and hacking know how, the three teens would have died along time ago.</p><p>"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" Kenna's eyes slide open, looking over at Robin for an answer to the archer's question.</p><p>"Let's find out." Without even glancing down, Robin opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out a batarang. He used it to pry open the casing on a box with a bunch of wires feeding out of it. Placing the projectile back in it's place, he then pulled a USB cord from his glove and plugged it into one of the slots that had been revealed. They soon had a video feed of the caves security cameras. Shuffling closer, Kenna looked over Robin's shoulder to glance at the screen. She could make out the group of their friends, circling around Connor's bike. They were having a casual conversation about everyone's schooling when an explosion erupted on the screen, taking out the camera feed. The screen became fuzzy like when you have no cable access.</p><p>"W-what happened?" She question, her expression frazzled and worried.</p><p>"Explosion took out the camera." Kenna bit her lip, soon tasting the metallic tang of her blood.</p><p>"I'll find another angle." That didn't prove to help. Each angle showed the team fighting water and fire before losing the feed.</p><p>"That's it. All four are dead." Kenna could feel her heart stop. Her she felt as if someone was squeezing her heart, tighter and tighter each second. Robin seemed to realize his words and the two girls expressions were connected. His eye widened for a split second.</p><p>"The cameras. I-I meant the cameras." He attempted to reassure. He glanced over at Kenna, reaching out a hand to give her clenched fist a squeeze.</p><p>"I'm sure the others are OK. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar." Artemis leaned back, her back resting on the wall of the cramped shaft. Kenna watched the older girl pull her knees closer to her body. A somber look crossed the archer's face as she quietly ranted.</p><p>"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything." Kenna hoped to god that the older girl was right. She desperately clung to that hope like a lifeline. They all had to come out of this okay, that's all that matter to her at that moment. Each and every one of them surviving, that was the goal.</p><hr/><p>"SINCE WHEN HAS RED TORNADO HAD SIBLINGS?!" Kenna yelled vaulting over a table to avoid being seared to medium rare. Growling, she popped up from behind her cover. Eyes turning purple, Kenna brought her hand up to trap the advancing androids in her phase lock.</p><p>"Rob, this would be a great time to find this cliche exit!" She called over her shoulder, keeping her focus on the holding the android.</p><p>"Obviously!" He called back. This was not the time for back sass. She flicked her wrist, the phase lock imploding and flinging the androids in opposite ways. That would keep them down for long. Kenna spun around and followed the other teens. Robin used his momentum to jump on top of a book case. Artemis jumped and grasp the edge before hauling herself up. Kenna cursed herself for being vertically challenges. Extended her arm, Artemis grabbed onto the young girl's hand and hoisted her up. They followed Robin, leaping from bookcase to bookcase. Robin and Kenna jumped down in between two bookcases. Artemis had yet to hop down, shooting arrows at the advancing androids. Kenna watched the arrow explode when it came in contact with a floating puddle of water. Her eyes widened when the female one of the numerous book cases, causing it to tumble down as if it were a domino. She whipped around to see Robin find the fake book to open the secret passage way. Just as they ran through the opening the last book case fell into the exit. The pitter patter of their feet slapped against the ground. The ran down various hallways before Kenna had to stop to catch her breath. She stopped in the middle of a cross roads. All the adrenaline was wearing off, causing the throbbing of her ribs to return with a vengeance. She hunched over, taking one of her hands to put pressure the rib cage. She felt a hand gently rub up her back. Her eyes could see the green of Artemis' pants. The older blonde was trying to sooth the young girl. Kenna took a sharp breath, closing her eyes to help concentrate on her breathing.</p><p>"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" Artemis' tone came out desperate. Kenna could sense another presences next to her. Robin had taken a step closer to her before answering.</p><p>"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Kenna snorted, of course he would joke at a time like this.</p><p>"Don't joke!" Artemis chastised but was interrupted by a loud intercom. Kenna snapped her eyes open and begrudgingly leaned back up to her full height, hand still gripping her side.</p><p>"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. Attention, Siren. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." Kenna's tongue ran across her bottom lip, moistening the chapped skin. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"Seriously? What is this, a James Bond movie?" She snarled in aggravation. Taking a deep breath, Kenna willed herself to not focus on her injuries.</p><p>"You good to go?" Robin asked, causing the blonde to look over at him. She nodded her head.</p><p>"Lead the way dude." Robin nodded his head, then turning his body to the left. His feet picked up and he sprinted down the hall. Artemis followed after with Kenna only a few strides behind her.</p><p>"Eight minutes and forty five seconds." The countdown continued to weigh on Kenna's consciousness. What if they didn't save them in time? Kenna could never live with the herself if her friends were to die. Shaking her head, Kenna put on a determined face. She had to go against her usual philosophy. Now was the time to be optimistic, not cynical and pessimistic. She had to do this for her friends but mostly for herself.</p><p>"We can access the hangar from here." Robin said before skidding to a stop. Kenna almost slide into him, his arms coming up to catch her. All three heros watched as water came crashing through the hallway.</p><p>"Or not."</p><p>"Will you please stop saying that?!" Both blondes begged simultaneously. Kenna let out a grunt as water crushed against her small body. Her hold on Robin was ripped away, her body spinning in the clear liquid. When she was finally up right, Kenna swam towards her friends. Robin had lost his came and pulled out a breathing apparatus. Taking a few needed breaths Robin then handed it to Artemis. Kenna could feel her lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen. Artemis brought her hand up and pulled the apparatus from her lips and passed it to the young girl. Kenna gladly took it and placed it between her lips, inhaling the sweet oxygen it provide. A strangled gasp left her lips when something grabbed her ankle and jerked her backwards. The tiny machine fell from her lips and she turned around to see the culprit; water android. Kenna frantically tried to maneuver free. With each jerk of her body, oxygen became slim. In a last attempts of escape, Kenna attempted to pound on the 'face' of the robot. Robin then appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the android in the eye with one of Artemis' disposed arrows. The weight on her leg was relinquished. Kenna's vision began to darken, the lack of oxygen shutting down her brain. She faintly felt something wrap around her waist and she felt a hard chest pressed against her back. Then the feeling of something latching onto her ankle once more appeared. With each passing second, Kenna could sense herself slipping away. Then she touched the surface. Her head hurt like a mother. That intense feeling when you hold your breath for too long. She then opened her eyes to see Wally and Conner trapped in some kind of hardened crystal like substance. They were alive and okay.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Robin asked, switching his gaze between Wally and Conner.</p><p>"Forget us. Help M'gann!" Kenna shifted her gaze up, eyes widening at the sight. Kaldur and M'gann were trapped in a cage made of fire.</p><p>"Aqualad, is she…" Artemis trailed off, her voice cracking at the end of her unfinished question. Kenna shook her head in denial. M'gann couldn't be dead. The world would dim without the happy go luck martian.</p><p>"She is unconscious. I fear she, we cannot survive much longer." Kaldur struggled to say, clearly affected by the fire. Kenna saw movement out of her eye, and survival mode kicked in.</p><p>"Guy's get down!" She called, diving under the water to avoid the incoming fireball. She had no time to look back and see if Artemis and Robin were okay. Her legs kicked furiously through the water and she saw to the small amount of steps that were submerged under water. Her body emerged from the water as she ran up the stairs. Robin and Artemis emerged not long after here. Kenna pivoted between glancing at the top and bottom of the stairs. Chick android on top and dude android on bottom. They were sitting ducks on this stair case. Artemis notched an arrow to her bow while Robin moved to get his projectiles.</p><p>"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis warned, looking at both Robin and Kenna. Kenna could feel the knot grow tighter in her stomach.</p><p>"Distract her!" Kenna didn't have to be told twice. Artemis fired her arrow, it exploding in the android's face. Although the arrow didn't actually do any damage, it worked as a decoy for Kenna's attack. Once the dust settled, a swirling vortex of energy collided with it's chest. The android was knocked back a few inches, soon recovering from energy hit. To them, that attack must feel like a slap on the wrist. The android moved closer to the girls, raising her arms. Anticipating the robot's movements, Kenna prepared herself to dive into the water. Apparently she wasn't the only one with that idea. The wish of the flames shot Kenna reflexes into action. All three heroes dove into the water, missing the collision of the water and fire androids attacks. Kenna swam through liquid, following Robin and Artemis, They came to a stop at the bottom of the lake. Robin found a grate and pried it off of the whole. Artemis swam through followed by Kenna and then Robin. Their bodies weaved through the tiny corridors, until they met the an opening in one of the vent shafts. Painting, the teens pulled themselves out of the water and into another vent shaft. Artemis leaned her back against one side while Robin and Kenna did the same to the other. The area was cramped but it allowed them to take the much needed breaths. Kenna closed her eyes and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder, using one of her arms to hold her up and the other to wrap around his waist. She need this right now, something to hold on to while she recollected herself. She then felt him wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She buried her forehead into the crook of his neck enjoying the comfort he was giving. She felt him bury his nose in her hair, sighing deeply.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Artemis asked, the inevitable question left to linger in the air. Robin took one more deep breath of Kenna's sweet smelling shampoo before turning his head to answer the older girl.</p><p>"We save them. That's how it works." He responded. That was easier said than done. Artemis looked at the boy he not thought anything through?</p><p>"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four super-powered friends." Artemis spoke, her voice on the edge of yelling. How could he think this was easy?</p><p>"You seem distraught." His words seemed to set the archer off. She leaned forward and gave the boy and icy glare.</p><p>"Distraught?! M'gann is dying! We have no powers, Kenna's too exhausted to use her powers properly and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!" She yelled. What the older girl was not expecting was for the boy to yell back.</p><p>"Well get traught, or get dead." Robin could feel Kenna flinch at his words. They all didn't want to admit but that seemed to be what life was dishing out at the moment. Robin turned his head to look away from the archer. He tightened his arm around the girl who was clinging to him.</p><p>"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked, her tone broken. Robin's hand began to rub up and down Kenna's arm as he answer, not bothering to look at the older girl.</p><p>"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine." The words fell from his lip with no emotion attached to them. He felt the arm around his waist tighten. Kenna gave him one last squeeze before leaning up to detangle herself from him. She crawled over his lap to make her way through the shaft. Artemis and Robin followed her lead.</p><p>"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis question. Kenna nearly face planted when Robin grabbed her foot and give her a light tug. He had only meant to momentarily stop her, not take her balance out from under her. Kenna caught the message and stopped moving, looking over her shoulder at her friends.</p><p>"Oh,duh! They're machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." He spoke as if some magnificent light bulb had gone off in his head. Kenna furrowed her brow in confusion.</p><p>"You mean an EMP?" She pondered. Robin gave the blonde a grin, nodding his head at the assumption.</p><p>"Great. Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver." Artemis sarcastically quipped, her hand going up to grasp the edge of her quiver to make her point. Robin gave the older girl a tired smirk.</p><p>"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one." Robin replied, tapping the the comms in his ear. Kenna raised an eyebrow to his action. Where the comms back up?</p><p>"What do you say, K.F.? Doable?"</p><p>"Totally doable." Kenna never been so happy to hear the ginger's voice.</p><hr/><p>Kenna was absolutely enthralled about the fact that she was friends with a technology nerd and a science geek. Kenna crossed her arms over her chest, eyes followed the careful movement. Robin followed Wally's instructions and gently separated the core small core from the X-ray machine.</p><p>"You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed outward." All Kenna got from that explanation was that it was science geek lingo. Thank Moses that Robin was there to elaborate.</p><p>"A ripple effect. Like dropping a stone in a pond." Yeah that definitely made more sense. Robin connected his USB cord to the core and brought up his hologram. His gloved fingers skillfully maneuvered over the screen.</p><p>"A stone with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah." Came Wally's response. The hologram screen disappeared and Robin quickly got to his feet.</p><p>"So I'll need to hook it up to the cave main generator." He said out loud, more to himself than anyone. Catching on to the plan, Artemis shifted to look at the black haired boy.</p><p>"Which is where?" She asked. Robin never spoke a word but his expression said everything. Kenna groaned, running both hands down her face in frustration. Of course the main generator just happened to be in the room they had escaped from not five minutes ago. The three teens made their way out of the med bay, weaving through the hallways when finally they came to an opening that gave them a nice vantage point to the room. Kenna's eyes found the generator then skimmed across the area to find the androids. Kenna took a couple steps closer to Robin, waiting to take his place.</p><p>"Okay. Make with the distraction." Robin leaned to the side and attached a zip line to the wall. He then clipped the line to his belt before gesturing for Kenna to give him the EMP. Nodding, Kenna handed him the core. Kenna's eyes followed his back as he shrunk, getting further away. She could hear Artemis equip her bow and notch and arrow on to the string.</p><p>"Hey, red tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion? " Wally taunted. Kenna shook her head at the insult. I guess it wasn't that bad considering they were machines that didn't understand humor or insults.</p><p>"Yeah. And by the way, worst death trap ever. We can escape any time we want." Connor added.</p><p>"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two." Wally continued to insult. Blocking out the mindless chatter. Kenna glanced over at Robin. He had the core in place but something must have been wrong. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to snap her head towards the androids. The male rose his arm, pointing it in Robin's direction. Artemis seemed to notice it to.</p><p>"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" They frantically called and Kenna watched the large waves consume her best friend. She turned back to look at the androids but step to the side to avoid the massive ball of fire sailing towards the females. Kenna's eyes widened as she stumbled back and caught Artemis terrified face as she fell backwards, gravity helping her plummet to the water.</p><p>"MCKENNA!" That was the last she heard before she was swallowed into the depths of the water. Her worlds soon went black.</p><hr/><p>"Kenna? Please be alive. Mckenna?" The soft yet worried voice was enough to bring the girl back from the other side. She groaned, shaking her body before slowly opening her eyes. It took a second for her double vision to re-correct itself. Soon she was able to make out the worried yet relieved expression of the blonde archer. Placing a hand on her forehead, Kenna was able to lean up. What she hadn't expected was for the older female to practically tackle her. Kenna, now fully aware and awake, blinked her eyes in confusion. She hadn't expected Artemis to be a touchy person.</p><p>"I thought you were dead." It came out as a whisper and Artemis hugged the girl tighter. Things then began to make sense. Smiling softly, Kenna hugged the older girl in return. Artemis slowly let the girl go, standing to her feet. She then lent her hand to pull the young girl to her feet. Kenna stumbled, the blood rushing to her head. Her head pounded and she didn't hear the soft footsteps walking her way. Robin took the girl's arms and placed it over his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, standing on your feet right now is not going to help your condition." Kenna nodded tiredly, the two teens using each other for support. They took a few steps towards the rest of their team to hear the end of Artemis and Wally's argument.</p><p>"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" She snidely replied to the gingers complaint.</p><p>"All machines present at the time." Kenna slightly groaned. She knew that the voice was Red Tornado and normally she liked him but currently, robots and here were not on good terms. Robin was able to turn them to face the leaguer.</p><p>"What has occurred?" The android asked. At this point Kenna zoned out. She leaned more of her body weight on the boy wonder. Her head was pounding so hard that it had it's own pulse. She just wanted nothing more than to sleep. She could feel her brain begin to go fuzzy and before she knew it her body collapsed to the ground. And unaware to her knowledge so did the rest of the team.</p><hr/><p>Her body was jostled, and a voice that sounded painfully familiar called her name. She was able to crack open eye. The lights of the blinding and she furrowed her brow in uncomfortableness.</p><p>"Kenna sweetie you have to wake up." The voice became clearer and soon she was able to identify the person it belonged to; Dinah. A groan slipped past her lips and she tentatively opened her eyes. The lavender irises focused on the bright blue orbs of her mother figure. A smile graced the older woman's lips and she help Kenna lean up. Dinah's motherly instincts kicked in and she cradle the young girl to her chest. Kenna felt like she had been hit by a truck. When her brain began to catch up with her body, Kenna glanced around to look at all her friends. M'gann rested on the floor next to her uncle, Wally and Conner were being freed by Flash and and Captain Atom, while Robin and Kaldur were conversing with their mentors. What had happened? She could remember blacking out in the water, waking up to Artemis, Red Tornado showing up and then nothing. She felt broken, wishing she could recall her memories more sufficiently.</p><p>"What happened here?" Superman asked. Kenna couldn't help but growl. Really? That's what you ask when you find all of your protege's passed out and the cave flooded or burned to a crisp?! Kenna wanted to give a snarky remark but Artemis beat her to it.</p><p>"What happened?! The Reds happened! Tornado and his.." She screeched, but paused, peering around in confusion.</p><p>"Wait, where are they?" Robin turned around to answer the archer.</p><p>"Gone. All three of them. Just gone."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Man, when I had started typing it I never thought it would end up being this long. Any way, I really loved this episode, mainly because it revolved around my two favorite characters in the entire show; Artemis and Robin. I hope you liked Kenna's interaction with both of them, especially the stuff about Dick Grayson at the beginning. I find it funny, I always imagined Dick having some kind of fan club at school. Because let's be honest, he's a child prodigy, grows up to be really freaking attractive and is Bruce Wayne's adoptive son. Girl's would have been all over him just for his money alone. Okay last thing, so I have a request of you guys. I would really appreciate it you guys could review more and give me feedback. I just want to know how you guy's are feeling about how the story is progressing so far. I don't even care if you review to tell me that I suck at writing and shouldn't ever write again. I would really appreciate your thoughts and questions so please help a girl out! I love you all and you know what to do.:)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Who's Up For A Trip To The Zoo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Does your conscience keep you awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because one day all that you've felt in those bones will make them break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now I know just how you see me, and I want you to know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't grow out of selfish, you'll just find better ways to hide it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Your Back Porch-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knuckle Puck</em>
</p><hr/><p>Last night had been nothing but a disaster. After the dispute with the Reds, the team had been thrown into a fit of frazzlement. They had been hit where they lived, both figuratively and literally. Every one had escaped with only a few bruises and scrapes, well except for Kenna. Three bruised ribs on the left side and two on the right side were the extent of her injuries but that didn't include the five hours she spent on oxygen. After the debriefing the night before, Dinah and Oliver had whisked the young girl away to their home in Star City. Kenna had been half conscious the entire way home. She could vaguely remember a portable oxygen mask being placed over her nose before being swooped up into Oliver's arms like a princess. She didn't even remember going home let alone Dinah wrapping her ribs. All Kenna could recall was waking up the that morning in the middle of Dinah and Oliver's bed. It was obvious that they had not left her side since showing up at the cave the night before. Like any parent that witnessed their child in danger, they did not want her out of their sight.</p><p>Kenna stared at the table, arms crossed and resting comfortably on the smooth surface. The fingers on one of her hands subconsciously stroked the wrapping under her uniform. Her mental health was definitely better after sleeping for thirteen hours straight. If it had been up to Oliver and Dinah, Kenna would have stayed at home where they knew she was safe but like all the other teens who had gone through the trauma, she had to be there for debriefing. Kenna's eyes glanced around at her friends, paying attention to their stiff postures and mannerisms. Like them, she was thinking the same thing. What had actually occurred the night before? Was Red Tornado programmed to betray the team? She was knocked out of her trance when she felt an affectionate hand on top of her head. Spinning her head around Kenna caught a glimpse of Oliver; in his Green Arrow get up, dropping his hand from her head and walking around the small curve of the table to place a bowl of pretzels on the table.</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks." Kenna's eyes flicked up to look at Wally across the table. His look and tone resembled melancholy, his head buried in his crossed arms that laid loosely on the table. His body was slumped forward, and she watched him sigh. Kenna furrowed her brow as she looked Wally. Normally the teen was the embodiment of energy and happiness with a hint of whit. Now the childish gleam had vanished from his eyes leaving it with nothing but a dull void of despair</p><p>"Yeah, what we want is answer's about Red Tornado and his siblings." Kenna slightly jumped at the intensity of Robin's voice. The blonde turned to look at him, only moments ago forgetting his presence. Sighing, Kenna uncrossed hers arms, using one hand to prop up her head. Her fingers weaved through her hair and lightly gripped the strands close to her scalp. Her other fingers lightly tapped on the table. Robin was right, they needed, no deserved to be told what was going on.</p><p>"Exactly!" Wally added, glaring lightly at the male archer. Oliver gave a soft sigh, moving to grasp the rim of the bowl. Kenna watched Wally's eyes follow Ollie's hand as it reached forward and drew the bowl back. It was like he was a dog following the food you teased in front of their face.</p><p>"Leave the bowl." Wally said, grabbing the bowl from Oliver's hand and tossing a pretzel into his mouth. Kenna let out a snort and soft chuckle as she shook her head. Only Wally could get away with thinking about food at a time like this. The ginger placed the bowl back on the table, continuously scarfing down the salty treat. Leaning forward, Kenna reached to grab a hand full for herself. She placed the treat on the table before popping one in between her lips. Continuing to munch on her snack, Kenna's attention wandered around the room. They finally landed on the clone. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on Connor's stiff posture. To a complete stranger, Connor would appear as if he was just doing his normal brooding but to someone who has spent months analyzing him, something was wrong. Of course he was angry about the Tornado fiasco, his girlfriend had almost died. Yes, Kenna knew the two were dating. Since the undercover mission at the prison, M'gann and Connor had become too touchy feely for them to not be dating. Plus she had secretly caught them making out in the kitchen one morning. They hadn't noticed her and Kenna just crept out of the area quietly. That entire day she had a goofy and smug smile on her face. She was also under the impression that only a few people knew. Kenna watched as his back straightened even more before he launched himself at Kaldur.</p><p>"YOU KNEW?!" Kenna's eyes widen as she began to cough violently. Her eyes watered as she tried to dislodge the pretzel from her air way. Connor's sudden outburst had caused her to to inhale the snack down the wrong pipe. After a few more coughs, Kenna was able to breath. She switched her gaze to Connor and Kaldur. Connor held the atlatian back by the collar of his shirt. Although she couldn't see his face, Kenna could tell that the clone was seconds away from skinning the dark skinned boy alive. What the hell was going on? M'gann jumped from her seat and floated towards the boys.</p><p>"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" Conner spat, tightening his hold on the Atlantian. M'gann landed next to the clone and looked at him in confusion. He was not one for acting out against the team.</p><p>"Connor, what are you doing?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!" Connor growled, switching his gaze from the martian to the Atlantian. Kenna found herself standing abruptly, slamming her hand on the table. He knew!? She cycled through multiple emotions in a short time. Confusion hit first before it settled on a spot between anger and hurt. How could he not tell them? They had nearly died last night, Kaldur included. Did he not trust them? How could he not trust them? Everyone here had proved that they would do anything for the people on this team. They had created a bond that could not be broken, they were a family! Swinging her legs out from the table, Kenna advanced towards the rest of the group. Crossing her arms, Kenna stood next to Wally. Her eyes narrowed at the Atlantian. Out of everyone, he was the last one she expected to be untrusting of others. Over the years she had become quite the little actress, but below that harden, angry exterior was a bruised and battered little girl. This situation hurt more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. That underlying fear that her friends would hate and mistrust her veered its ugly head.</p><p>"You knew?" Robin asked, coming to a stop next to the blonde.</p><p>"But didn't tell us?" Wally finished, flailing his hand. Kenna felt a body slightly press up to her back. She moved more towards Wally to let Artemis be more involved in the group. Kenna watched, Kaldur's eyes shifted between his friends, swallowing the lump in his throat to gain his resolve.</p><p>"I sought to protect the team from.." His words were cut off by the archer.</p><p>"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives? " The archer snidely spat, clearly sassing their so called leader. Conner looked over his shoulder to look at the martian who had moved away from him.</p><p>"You almost died!" He reasoned, watching the martian furrow her brow and bite her lip.</p><p>"Enough." Kenna slightly jumped at the booming voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. God, why did Batman have to be so intimidating all the time? Cracking open her eyes, Kenna watched as Batman took a step in between the team, turning to make sure he had everyone's attention.</p><p>"With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Kenna raised an eyebrow as a man clad in red stepped forward.</p><p>"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Great now they had to have a fucking babysitter. What are they, six year olds? Rolling her eyes, Kenna cast her glare towards the ground.</p><p>"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." Kenna could feel the batglare burning into her skull. Kenna slightly cringed, but didn't look up. No one was going to argue with the man.</p><p>"I have another assignment for this team." Kenna decided to glance up at this moment, eyes scanning over the hologram newspaper headline that Batman had brought up. Scrunching her brow, her eyes swept of the pictures. Was that a gorilla with a Gatling gun?</p><p>"Gotham Mayor attacked by Gorilla Gorilla?" Wally read the headliner aloud, scuffing at the words. Robin moved from his spot next to blonde and advanced towards his mentor.</p><p>"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin asked, his tone tired and strained. Kenna felt the same way. For once, just once. Could they be treated their age? Was that to hard to ask? Batman glared at his protege and Kenna felt the sudden urge to grab the boy wonder's hand and pull him back to where she new he was safe. The detective always intimidated her but never before had he seemed so threatening, until now that is.</p><p>"I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Yeah this was not up for debate. Batman turned to peer at Kaldur before speaking.</p><p>"Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Kenna wanted to snort but held it back. This was <em>so </em>his team. Draping her crossed arms, Kenna flicked her glance between Dinah and Oliver. Nodding once to both of them, Kenna made her way towards the bioship. She made sure to walk around Kaldur, feeling his eyes follow her movements. She continued to look ahead, the sound of her boots hitting the floor echoing in her ears. She soon came to the open area where the bioship was housed. The back hatch was already open and Artemis, M'gann and Connor were clambering into the ship. She stumbled back when Captain Marvel came from nowhere and landed in front of her. She felt hands grab her arms to keep her from falling. Glancing up, Kenna saw Wally standing behind her. He let her arms go and Robin came to up next to the ginger. The three teens stared at the red clad hero in pure annoyance.</p><p>"You're coming with?" Robin asked, his tone unamused and a bit condescending. The older man looked at them as if he didn't understand their annoyance.</p><p>"Sure! We'll have a blast." Kenna had to do everything she could to keep herself from saying something very cynical and rude. She bite her tongue, eyes following his movements as he walked up the ramp and into the bio ship.</p><p>"So what? Now we can't even be trusted to get our job done?" She snarled through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Translation, he blames us for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us." Robin added, eyes narrowing at the superheros retreating form.</p><p>"It's a big club." Wally jabbed, looking over his shoulder. Kenna raised an eyebrow before glancing over her shoulder as well. Her eyes fell on Kaldur. When their eyes met she quickly turned her head to avoid his look. She felt a hand on her lower back, as Robin and Wally ushered her onto the ship. Normally she would feel guilty for how Kaldur was being treated. She was always the one to think rationally about situations, but not this time. This time, Kenna was to angry and hurt to think that way. So for the first time in along time, Kenna let her irrationally impulses take over her thoughts and actions.</p><hr/><p>Kenna crouched as she landed on the ground, her legs cushioning the blow. Standing up to her full height, her hands found the latch on the clip that was attached to her belt. She looked up to watch the line retract back into the hatch of the ship. The rest of the team followed suit, exiting from the cloaked bioship. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any possible threats. When none could be seen, she turned around to face her team mates.</p><p>"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad spoke, switching to team leader mode. That wasn't going to fly with these pissed off teens. Kenna crossed her arms and leaned most of her weight on her right leg.</p><p>"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." Kid Flash scuffed, causing Kenna to glance over her shoulder at him. She hadn't known that Robin or Kid Flash were standing behind her.</p><p>"It's recon. We know what to do." Robin deadpanned. Robin and Kid Flash turned to leave but were stopped.</p><p>"Kid, Robin." Aqualad spoke in hope to get them to stay. The two teens turned to glance at the dark skinned boy. Kenna watched as her leader's expression morphed to one of a kicked puppy.</p><p>"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Robin bit back, shaking his head in anger.</p><p>"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole? Come on." Kid Flash added, looking at Robin then gesturing for Kenna to follow them with the small jerk of her head. She shifted her gaze to look at Miss Martian and Artemis. Nodding her head towards the girls, as if to tell them to be safe, Kenna turned around to follow after the boys. Her feet softly pounded against the ground, every once in awhile looking down at her feet to avoid tripping. She slowed her pace when the boys began to slow theirs. Bringing her hand up to brush some of the hanging leaves from her face, Kenna sighed. Things had really gotten out of hand and now guilt was eating away at her. She had time to think on the ship and now she come to the conclusion that Kaldur had not deserved the second degree that the team was giving him. It was obvious that he did not want to believe that anyone on the team could be a mole. Kid Flash and Robin were easily ruled out of that assumption. Which left Artemis, M'gann, Conner and herself. It couldn't be M'gann and Connor. M'gann didn't have an evil bone in her body and Connor hated almost everybody. There was no way he could be the mole which narrowed it down to two, Kenna and Artemis. Kenna knew for a fact that she wasn't the mole and although Artemis' secret seemed to be dangerous, Kenna knew that the archer was a good person. The older blonde just wanted to right the wrongs of her past and she deserved that chance. So then who could the mole be?</p><p>Kenna let out a yelp when Kid Flash tackled her to the ground. She was able to see an overly large swoop over their heads. KF rolled off of her and Kenna attempted to scramble to her feet.</p><p>"I thought vulture only ate dead meat!" Robin called, throwing some exploding disks towards the birds. He then leaned down to hastily help the blonde to her feet. They stumbled a little before gaining their footing, running after Kid Flash.</p><p>"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers!" Kid Flash added, hopping of a branch in mid run.</p><p>"Boys! Less talk more flea for our lives!" She panted, leaping over the same branch. Her words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.</p><p>"Proactive and super-sized." Robin added, turning at the waist to throw another projectile.</p><p>"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kid Flash called over his shoulder.</p><p>"Wait, do you mean Cobra Venom?" She questioned.</p><p>"Spot on Blondie." Rolling her eyes at the boy wonders nickname, Kenna slide to a stop. Robin and Kid Flash stopped as well and turned to look at the blonde in bewilderment. Taking a deep breath, Kenna let the familiar feeling of her powers crackle between her fingers. Raising her hand, Kenna crushed the ball of energy that had formed in her palm. The birds were then sucked into the captivity of her phase lock. With the flick of her wrist, the birds scattered into the air. Their bodies fell from the sky, littering the ground. Her eyes change back to their original color and she dropped her hand. She then turn around to glance at her companions. They stood their staring at her with raised eyebrows. Crossing her arms, Kenna pursed her lips in annoyance.</p><p>"What? I was tired of running," She spoke, flicking her eyes to glance at her black haired companion.</p><p>"Besides, birds annoy me." She finished, a smug smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She let out a chuckle when Robin stuck his tongue out at her in defiance. Maybe things would turn around for them tonight.</p><hr/><p><em><strong>Link established. </strong></em>Kenna was slightly startled, not expecting Miss Martian to start talking in her brain.</p><p><em><strong>Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them? </strong></em>Came Artemis' voice. Kenna groaned, eyes training on the river below her and the boys. Great, let the mental fighting begin. Seriously, it was understandable that everyone wasn't happy but couldn't they go five minutes without biting each other's heads off? Feeling a migraine coming on, Kenna a hand up to rub her temple.</p><p><em><strong>Listen please!</strong></em> Aqualad's plea fell on deaf ears. She momentarily looked up to see Kid Flash roll his eyes.</p><p><em><strong>Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that. </strong></em>The gingers snidely said, his tone riddled with sarcasm. Robin smirked at the gingers words, adding his own sarcastic comment to the conversation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, Kaldur, KF, Siren and I were attacked by giant vultures.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves. </strong></em>Kenna wanted them to stop and leave the Atlantean alone but a part of her agreed with their words. He did believe that one of his friends was giving secrets to the enemy. She continued to be at war with herself as her friends chastised their leader.</p><p><em><strong>If he did, he wouldn't tell you. </strong></em>Artemis added with a dry chuckle.</p><p><em><strong>What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us. </strong></em>Kid Flash complained, mainly directing his words toward his present companions. Kenna turned her head to look at the boy, raising an eyebrow at his words.</p><p><em><strong>He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant. </strong></em>At this point their was so many comments flying around her head. Gritting her teeth in aggravation, Kenna vigorously rubbed her temples. They needed to stop, and they needed to stop now.</p><p><em><strong>Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them. </strong></em>Unable to hold back her feelings anymore, the young girl snapped.</p><p><em><strong>GUYS! </strong></em>She snapped, and all the voices silenced. Taking a deep breath to cool her heated nerves, Kenna began to speak.</p><p><em><strong>Okay! We are all pissed off and have every right to be, but sitting here and bitching about it isn't going to solve any problems. We all need to grow up and act our ages. Kaldur made a mistake and he is atoning for it. Can we just drop the personal problems for just one second! </strong></em>She unleashed in a fury of bottled up emotions. Her mood dampened even more when she got a scrutinizing glare from the boy wonder. She glared back just as intensely.</p><p><em><strong>You're defending him?! </strong></em>Robin practically yelled, appalled at the blondes words.</p><p><em><strong>You can't sit here and tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing in his position! Stop acting like you above everyone else!</strong></em> She yelled back, jamming a finger into his chest. Her eyes blazed in anger. This didn't mean that she had completely forgiven Kaldur but her rational side had taken over after she had spent some time thinking. He had done something that he felt was right at the time and it completely blew up in his face.</p><p><em><strong>I have never thou…</strong></em> Robin's come back was cut off.</p><p><em><strong>Enough. Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him. </strong></em>Kaldur spoke, gaining the teens attention. So the babysitter need to be saved. Irony.</p><p><em><strong>Under your leadership? I don't think… </strong></em>Kid Flash scuffed once more, before his thoughts were cut off.</p><p><em><strong>This is not up for debate. </strong></em>There was something authoritative about the atlantean's tone. It reminded Kenna of Batman, strong and demanding respect. Kenna continued her glaring death match with Robin as the atlantean continued to speak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader,I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>"Artemis!" Arrows sailed over Kenna's head, colliding with the collars on the monkey's Kenna had sucked into her phase lock. The blonde let her power slowly dissipate, letting the monkey's free with no harm. Out of the corner of her eyes another ape launched themselves at her. She waited for the opportune time to grasp the monkey in mid air and use its momentum to pitch it away from her. The ape flew through the air and crashed into a tree before sliding to the ground. Out of nowhere a stream of water shot out and latched onto the collar, destroying it with a light show of sparks. Kenna turned her head to catch a glimpse of Aqualad. She nodded her head in appreciation, receiving a nod in return. Both teens spun around when the rumble of the doors opening echoed through the forest. Out came a large gorilla with a red hat and portable gatling gun. This night just got stranger and stranger. Kenna watched as Miss Martian picked up the ape and pitch him into the wall beside the door. Dust scatter and soon a large gaping hole became evident. Moving her legs into a run, Kenna moved towards the hole like the others. Jumping over the rubble, Kenna slide to a stop beside her team. She glanced around the lab and stopped on a machine with a brain visible through the glass. Correction, now this was the strangest thing she had seen all night.</p><p>"It's The Brain!" Kid Flash called, pointing towards the machine. Thank you captain obvious.</p><p>"Uh, I can see it's a brain." Artemis deadpanned, looking at Kid Flash like he was an idiot. She wasn't very far off with that assumption.</p><p>"Not a brain, The Brain." Like that explained who the hell this was. Kenna dropped her head in defeat. Her friends man. What was she going to do with them. She let out a squeak when her body was suddenly pulled to the ground. She tried to move around but it was as if someone had turned up the gravity. Her body felt like it was going to fall through the ground. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Miss Martian had levitated the remote to the gravity machine towards her, turning off the mechanism. Standing to her feet, Kenna turned to see wall on the opposite side cave in, revealing Superboy and an oversized white wolf. Once the wolf pounced, all hell was set loose. Robin and Artemis began shooting and throwing things at the gorilla after it got distracted by Kenna's vortexes. She knew she had to keep it occupied while her friends attacked together. Aqualad had run off to set Captain Marvel free. Dropping her hands, Kenna broke out into a run towards the gorilla. The gorilla raised its fist to punch her but his fist swept through a puff of purple mist. It let out a groan in pain when a burst of energy collided with it's back. Super boy too the time to punch it in the back of the head. The ape collapsed only to be picked up and slammed back to the ground by Miss Martian. Soon, both the brain and gorilla were surrounded with no means of escape.</p><p>"Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy taunted, cracking his knuckles. Kenna grinned at the clones words, things had finally seemed to go the team's way.</p><hr/><p>Kenna reached her arms above her head to stretch her back. She placing them back down to swing by her sides, Kenna continued to walk next to Wally and Artemis. The older blonde peered at the ginger and raised her eyebrow at his goofy smile.</p><p>"What are you grinning about?" She asked. Kenna too was curious about the gingers happiness.</p><p>"One word, souvenir." Like Kenna's true spirit animal, Artemis shot down Wally's hope and dreams with one sentence.</p><p>"Two words, gorilla lice." Kenna had to stop walking, she was laughing so hard. Wally had ripped the material off his head, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Truly a sight to behold. When she was able to breath, Kenna made her way towards the ship. Robin stood on the ramp with his arms crossed, almost as if he was waiting for something or someone. Kaldur marched up the ramp but halted when Robin began to speak.</p><p>"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?" The boy wonder's words caught the entire team's attention. Kenna took a few mores steps until she stood even with Conner. Kaldur went on to describe how and where the tip had come from. As team leader he did not want to believe it but had take the possibility under consideration. He had not wanted to tip the mole that he knew, so he had kept it a secret. Things seemed to be falling into place. They all unanimously voted for Kaldur to remain leader. Their problem had been solved and wrapped in a pretty bow full of mushy and gushy feelings. Kenna gave a soft smile as she watched her team flood into the ship, but then it dropped to a frown. She still had one thing plaguing her mind. Robin still remained on the ramp and had turned to look at her. Kenna took apprehensive steps up the ramp and stopped in front of him. She cast her eyes down and bit her lip, her hand coming up to play with the ends of her hair. Robin watched the blonde have her internal war, smiling softly at her nervous habits. Finding the courage to look at him, Kenna tried to form her words properly.</p><p>"Robin… um.. I'm really sorry for what I said when… " She rambled out but stopped when Robin raised a hand to halt her words.</p><p>"It's okay Kenna. I'm not mad about what you said. It's all good so don't worry about it okay Blondie." He spoke, smiling at the girl before bring up a hand to grab the hand that was fiddling with her long strands. Be pulled the girl towards him, hugging her close. Kenna melted into the hug, enjoying the moment between them. They normally didn't fight but when they did, Kenna could not stand to have him be angry at her. He was her best friend and they were together till the end. Breaking apart, Robin unwrapped his arms. He then slung one arm over her shoulder, guiding her into the ship. Finally it was time to go home and get some well deserved sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! It's 2:30 in the morning and I happily spent one of my senior ditch day's writing this chapter. Haha this seems to be my updating tradition now, you know posting at ungodly hours. I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and you got to see a little bit of Kenna's impulsive irrational side. There is not really much to say about this chapter I just hope you liked it. Please favorite and follow. Reviews are very much appreciated and I love you guys. Now if you will excuse me, it is time to go face plant into my pillow. Until next time :)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Brother, Where Art Thou?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone will remember me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only because of how I twist my words around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If anyone gets to this point</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop yourself from diving in headfirst</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onto solid ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Heartless At Best-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>New Found Glory</em>
</p><hr/><p>This whole jealousy thing was officially driving her up a wall. She thought about it night and day, to be more specific, Kenna was one mental breakdown from tearing her hair out and throwing a toddler tantrum. That meant flailing limbs and all. She was frustrated with the entire situation, plus it seemed hard to get away from the constant reminder of her childish thoughts. Because the universe felt that she need another reason to hate her existence while it kicked back with a soda and a bag of popcorn, Kenna was forced to face her insecurities headfirst with no protection.</p><p>Just her luck, this week's den mother was none other than Zatara, which like any good father means he couldn't leave his fourteen year old daughter at home alone. Before she was aware of the new den mother, Kenna had been under the assumption that if she had admitted her jealousy, the pain would dull and she would be able to be move on. WRONG! It actually quite humorous how wrong she really was. She was reminded every hour that was spent at the cave. With Zatara being stationed there, that meant Kenna had to see Zatanna every time she stepped out of her room. There was just no way her her to escape her feelings and it was suffocating, like there was a permanent scar; an old battle wound that never properly healed that she was forced to carry for the rest of her life. And the worst part about it was the fake smile she would put on around her friends and the girl, pretending that everything was fine when in reality, she wasn't as well put together as she wanted people to think. Along with this ugly feeling of jealousy came the underlying guilt of her thoughts. Kenna had come to the point of not know if she was doing the normal amount of hating herself or if she was at a higher level of self loathing.</p><p>Much like the past couple of mornings Kenna would get up and follow the same routine. Get up, go and make herself two pieces of toast and quickly eat. Then on the way back to her room, she would pass a happy go lucky Zatanna who would emerged from the guest room she was occupying, looking flawless and enjoying life. At this point, Kenna would then follow the new task in her route, stand in front of the mirror and critique every aspect of her body, hair and face. She didn't use to be like this, but now she found herself comparing her person to the magician. She would sigh and walk out of her room. Hitching her bag over her shoulder, Kenna would walk past the kitchen and see the same sight. M'gann and Zatanna would be in the middle of an exciting conversation, like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while. Kenna never dared to interrupt their conversation, feeling like she would be bothering them if she would attempt to add in. As she looked upon them, the rest of her friends came to mind.</p><p>Kaldur hadn't been around that much lately, spending most of his time in Atlantis to finish his schooling. Wally often came around but he spent most of his time bickering with Artemis or flirting with an obviously taken M'gann, so Kenna didn't really get to talk to him. Superboy spent his past time either by himself or with M'gann. The martian and archer seemed to be getting along well with their new best friend Zatanna. And as for Robin, well, bet you can guess how he spends his day at the cave. At the beginning of the week, Kenna would personally greet the boy wonder, but she would soon become dejected when he would give her a haisty hello before scampering off in hopes of finding Zatanna. As the week progressed, Kenna just stopped greeting the boy, opting to stay in her room. He never brought up her sudden change in behavior so she assumed that he either didn't notice or didn't care. So like the insecure girl she was, Kenna never muttered a word about her thoughts and feelings to her friends, in fear of their reactions and how they would see her afterwards. And this problem wasn't the only thing she had on her mind.</p><p>You know that moment when shit hits the fan, well Kenna hadn't quite learned to step to the side yet. That morning Kenna trudged past the kitchen, a hand placed on her stomach as if it would keep her from wanting to regurgitate last night's dinner. Obviously she would be skipping breakfest, too nervous about the day's events to put anything in her stomach. Not even bothering to glance at the people in behind the counter, Kenna reached up to grasp the paper bag with her name on it. Red eyes, from the lack of sleep the night before, glanced down at the bag hanging from her shoulder, placing the sacked lunch in it's confinement. Her hand came up to tuck a her bangs behind her ear, sighing as half livid eyes watch her hand shake due to her jittery nerves. Kenna had to will herself not to look back, knowing that she would chicken out and go hide in the sanctuary of her room. No, as much as she wanted to run and hide, she was well aware that she had to cowboy up and stop being such a pansy. So Kenna, with shaky determination made her way to school, her thoughts for once in the past week not being focused on her problem with her friends but on the real matter at hand. For today, Kenna would be reuniting with her older brother. The brother she hadn't seen in almost two and a half years, and to say she was scared shitless would be an understatement.</p><hr/><p>Dainty fingers weaved through the long blonde locks, burying between the tresses and gripping them closest to her skull. She leaned on that arm, her body slouching to the side. The other hand idly pushed the tomato around the untouched greens of her salad; the salad that Allison had bought for her to go along with her sandwich and chips. Kenna hadn't eaten all day and yet she still wasn't hungry. Her eyes seemed to gloss over as she stared at the red ball swimming in a sea of green. On the outside, the short girl merely appeared bored and disinterested about the environment around her yet on the inside, a battle was raging on. Her brows slightly furrowed as she her thoughts became more negative by the second. Kenna had been thinking about her predicament all day hence the fact she hadn't gotten anything done in the classes that she had attended this morning.</p><p>What was going to happen when she saw him? Would he be happy to see her or would he be angry? Would he like the person she had become? Kenna obviously wasn't the person she was two years prior. That optimistic girl who once believed in the world and the good in people no longer existed. Now all that was left of that destruction was a guarded and pessimistic personality that constantly saw flaws in itself and others; to forever be replaced by the hatred for humanity and lost hope in the people around her. Surely Thomas would not want to affiliate with such a person. He had always been the sweetest person, never caring what he wanted but always worrying about others. He was pure heart and soul while she was tainted. Let's be honest, she was a freak. A monster that had copious amounts of blood on her hands and let's not forget the disturbing powers she possessed. In her opinion, she wasn't worthy of being in his presence or the people she was currently surrounded by.</p><p>Kenna felt a small jab in the rib and she snapped out of her thought process to turn and glance at her friends. Her eyes slowly flickered to the redhead beside her and she slightly raised and eyebrow.</p><p>"Hmm?" She asked, her eyes glancing around to see that everyone who occupied the table was gazing at her.</p><p>"I asked you what your zodiac is?" Lydia stated, eyeing the blondes distraught demeanor. Ken scrunched her eyebrows together in puzzlement.</p><p>"Zodiac?" She asked. Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head at the ignorant blonde.</p><p>"You know zodiac! Like i'm a pisces, Allison is a Cancer, Tyler's a Virgo and Grayson is a Sagittarius?" Lydis spoke, gesturing to each person with a point from her recently manicured nails. Her words got no response only rapid, unknowing blinks. The redhead sighed exasperatedly before moving her thumb to open another tab on her phone.</p><p>"Guess I will just look it up then. April 18th, ah there you are." Lydia mumbled to herself as she typed the information into the search bar. Without drifting her eyes from the phone, Lydia picked up a chip from her bag and popped it into her mouth, being careful not to mess up the lipstick she had applied earlier before lunch. Curious to see the results, Allison leaned over her best friend's shoulder to see the facts on the screen.</p><p>"Well it looks like she's an Aries. Let's see what it says about our little pessimistic princess." She didn't look away from the screen but she was well aware of the eye roll she just received from the quiet blonde. Her hazel eyes scanned the page until she found the facts she was looking for. Like she had done for the other's, Lydia began to read what the zodiac said about Kenna.</p><p>"Dealing with an Aries; Aries want to protect and nurture those they love. No matter what you sense from them, this is what they love to do. And a lot of them are sensitive, so they may take things to heart easily. A big thing with Aries is respect. Respect them and they will respect you. Bullshit them and well, you know the rest. When dealing with an Aries, know that they're more inclined to speak first and think later. This can cause them to act in ways they don't mean to. Their impulsiveness is a part of who they are. And don't be alarmed by their assertiveness way of speaking, it is usually harmless." Kenna peered at the redhead, intrigued by her words. A Lot of that fit her personality and actions. It was quite odd to think that something like that would be so close to who she was.</p><p>"Ooh, let me find one for her!" Allison chimed in, gently prying the phone from the hand of the girl next to her. Why were they so excited to know about this? It still puzzled the blonde how these people were so invested in her and her personality. A smile pulled at the brunettes face as she stopped her thumb mid scroll.</p><p>"Okay I like this one. It's called Aries communication. So it says that you are an action person and you like to communicate through actions more than words. When you speak, you're honest and open but sometimes vague, theoretical and even intellectual conversations can bore you. You hate being told things you already know and because of your lack of patience, you'd rather get to the point of the matter. But you can appreciate directness and would rather someone be harshfully honest than lie. You're a great person to talk to about problems because you actually really do care about seeing people happy." Once she was done reading, Allison glanced up from the phone and leaned to the side to see the blondes reaction. Kenna's expression looked intrigued but with a hint of disturbance. So far almost all of the statements had been true and it was a little unsettling. Allison's chocolate orbs flickered back to the screen, her thumb continuing her search for another truth about her stoic friend.</p><p>In the midst of the whole zodiac charade, Kenna had failed to notice the blue eyes staring into her skull. Dick had been observing the girl all through lunch, studying her mannerism and gouging her reactions from the facts been spewed in her direction. She had been off all day, not paying attention in class, always appearing to have an inner war with her subconscience. He watched as she twirled a lock around her finger and uncurling it. It was a nervous habit he had noticed she had picked up. Dick snapped his attention towards the entertained girls as Allison giggled.</p><p>"This one is short. The Aries deepest secrets," Allison looked over at the blonde, a devilish grin on her face. Kenna bit her lip, worried about what was going to be read next.</p><p>"The Aries has the worst time coping with abandonment, anything that causes physical and/ or mental pain and personal failure." Kenna's eyes widened in alarm. How the fuck did this zodiac thing know her deepest fear? As if the alarm never happened, Kenna put up her walls to mask her feelings. She turned to glance down at her still untouched salad but this time a worried expression upon her visage. The happy attitudes of her friends slowly vanished from their faces as they peered at the distraught female. What was going on with her.</p><p>"Kenna, is everything okay? You have been acting strange today." Allison gently prodded, glance at her tablemates to back her up. Her eyes met Tyler's honey brown eye's and he nodded, the brown curls bouncing with the movement of his head.</p><p>"It's not just today, you have been acting strange all week." Kenna glanced up at his words, peering around at the worried faces of her friends. Sighing, Kenna glanced back down and watched her fingers play with the hem of her skirt. Should she tell them what was on her mind? When it came to her problems, Kenna tended not to share, always feeling like she would burden the people around her if they were to spill from her mouth. But maybe, right now would be the perfect time to. As much as it put a dent in her pride, Kenna need to get it of her chest.</p><p>"U-um a couple of days ago, Dinah gave me some unsettling news." She spoke quietly, her body fidgeting tremendously. Her friends said no words, silently encouraging her continue.</p><p>"She told me that she was able to get in contact with my brother Tommy. I-i'm meeting him after school today." She spoke, tucking a strand behind her ear. It had been hard to say that, but she felt some of the tension leave her body. It felt good to get that off her chest.</p><p>"Y-your brother? The one you haven't seen in two years?" Allison stuttered, her eyes wide due to the news. Her friends knew a little bit about her life outside of school excluding the stuff about being a superhero. They knew that she had been disowned by her biological parents and taken in by Dinah and Ollie. They also knew that her brother was a touchy subject and the only thing that she was willing to remember from her past life. Kenna simply nodded at the girl's words, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.</p><p>"Wow Kenna, that's a big deal." Lydia added, lifting a hand to gently rub the blondes back.</p><p>"Did you tell your other friends this was happening?" Tyler asked. Kenna looked up once again to look at the other boy. She shook her head, her lips drawing into a thin line. They also knew about the team, just not in the sense of what they truly were. All Kenna told them was she had a group of friends from her old school and they still hung out. She also told them that Artemis was apart of that group as well.</p><p>"Why not?" The haisty question made Kenna's eyes flicker towards the black haired boy. She looked at him in confusion, not understand the slightly offended look on his face. She shrugged her shoulders in almost a pathetic response.</p><p>"I didn't think they would care. It's not really that big of a deal."</p><p>"Hit her for me!" Allison huffed. Lydia acknowledged the brunette's words, using the back of her hand to slap the blondes shoulder. Kenna cringed away not expecting to be lashed out against. She rubbed her shoulder and gave the two girls a questioning glare.</p><p>"What was that for?" She called.</p><p>"McKenna, you can be an such an idiot sometimes I swear! Of course they would care and of course this is a big deal! This is a big deal to you which means it's a big deal to us. We care about what happens in your life and how you are feeling! That's what it means to be friends, we are there through thick and thin. If you had told them they would have supported your decision and wished you luck much like we are. We love you and we want what's best for you. Don't ever feel like you are going to burden us because we are there for you whenever you need us. Please understand that." Kenna took a moment to let the brunettes words sink in. Did they really care that much? She glanced around to see the agreeing expression upon each of her friends faces and in the first time in while, Kenna softly smiled.</p><p>"Thank you guys. You don't know how much that means to me." Her friends grinned back at her.</p><p>"Now as your friends, we have to figure out your perfect match and according to your zodiac we have to find you a," Lydia paused, bringing up her phone once more to glance at the fact she was looking for.</p><p>"Sagittarius. Well it looks like you and Grayson are going to get hitched someday." Kenna chuckled at the redhead's words, glancing over at Dick. She gave him an amused smile, watching as he returned the gesture. God her friends were crazy but she wouldn't have them any other way. For they were people she found who she could truly rely on.</p><hr/><p>Her hand came up to push the door open, eye's focused on the brunette beside her. The girl was rambling on about the homework that they had received, grumbling on and on about how the equations didn't make sense and why did the teacher have to make it so hard to comprehend. Kenna fingered the strap of her shoulder, softly grinning at the bulging vein that seemed to pop from under the brunettes bangs.</p><p>"Seriously! When am I ever going to use that in real life. He had to make them so damn complicated to understand! Some times I feel like he just enjoys watching us struggle." She fumed, stepping quickly down the steps. The two girls had stayed after class to attempt to get help from their math teacher but it proved to be a mute point. And now almost all of the kids have left to head home except for the few stragglers that stayed behind to talk to their friends before starting their weekends. Kenna was slightly put off about the fact that they hadn't got to say goodbye to the rest of the group.</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you Al's. The man gets off on being withholding. Nothing you can really do about it, besides both Lydia and Dick are fantastic when it comes to math. Why not have one of them help you?" Kenna asked, her feet padding quickly down the small flight of steps. Allison groans and rubbed her temples in frustration.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't want to be a bother." She replied with a heavy sigh. Kenna shrugged, not really knowing what to tell the girl. Her eyes glanced around the courtyard, catching glimpses of the people who were still milling around.</p><p>"Whatever floats your boat." Kenna said before she caught a sight that made her freeze in her tracks. Allison, who was oblivious to her friends halt, continued walking and ranting.</p><p>"I know. Why does it have to be so frustrating…" She paused mid meltdown when she realized Kenna had stopped moving. The brunette turned to peer at her friend in puzzlement. Her eyes traced over the blondes frozen posture and the way her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. She then turned her head to look in the direction to see what her friend was looking at. Her eyes landed on a figure that stood maybe fifteen feet away. A boy who look no older than maybe twenty or twenty one year old, clad in a pair of dark washed jeans and a navy blue hoody. He had curly sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Who was this guy?</p><p>"Kenna is that you?" The boy asked, taking a cautious step towards the girl. Kenna swallowed and slowly nodded her head in his direction.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me Tommy." She hesitantly replied. Kenna looked at her brother, eye's tracing every single feature of his face and body. Although it had been two years since she had seen his face, he had not changed one bit. His unruly curls fell into his eyes, some of the hairs wing tipping outward. He had grown taller, coming up to about Connor's height. She then starred at his eye's. The soft blue eye's that were so him. She found herself giving the older boy a sad smile and before she knew it, he had launched himself that the girl. He had kneeled down and pulled her tightly to his body. Kenna stood there, her body rigid and tense in the boys hold. Why was he hugging her? He should be angry at her, hate her even. So why was he hugging her with so much love.</p><p>"W-why?" She asked, her voice cracking. Tommy, drew back from the embraced, eye's slightly glistening with tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder's.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked, watching as she tried to fight off the tears that burned at the back of her eye's.</p><p>"Y-you should hate me. I put you into a coma, Tommy you lost six months of your life. Why don't you hate me?" Her words came out broke and desperate. Tommy searched her eye's, a sorrowful look on his face. The blue orbs focused on the tear streaks upon her face and he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs wiping the fresh tears from her face.</p><p>"How could I possibly hate you McKenna? What happened was an accident and I don't blame you for anything. You're my baby sister Ken. I can't stand to lose you again." He replied, giving her a tearful grin. Kenna searched his eyes, feeling her a sob at the back of her throat and in a split second, McKenna launched herself at the boy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him like so many times before; like she did when she was a child. She felt his arms embrace her tightly once more as if they were saying that he was never letting her go ever again. Kenna peered over his shoulder to see Allison smiling at the two, her eyes filled with tears as well due to the touching moment. Nodding her head, Allison turned on her heel and began making her way home. Kenna watched her friend disappear before hiding her face in Tommy's neck. She finally had her brother back, the person who loved her unconditionally and gave her the strength to keep going. Now that she had him back, she was never going to let him go ever again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey Guy's! Oh my gosh, so much stuff happened in this chapter. I hope you guy's can start to realize that Kenna's is spiraling out of control. The team is affecting her a lot and its not stopping her or any time soon really. It's so hard writing Kenna in a depression because she's my baby and I don't want her sad. I have to get in the sad mindset so I just put on my depressing playlist. On the more positive side, you guy's finally got to meet Tommy! I was so excited to bring him in because he is going to bring out a new dynamic in Kenna's character but that won't really be until season two. He becomes a big part in season two. Okay the Zodiac thingy. Recently my friends and I spent our off hours find out what our Zodiacs say about us and it expired me to look up what Kenna's is. Oddly enough, an Aries is exactly the kind of person I imagine Kenna to be. It is surprising how spot on it is, so I thought it would be a great thing to add into this chapter. Okay I have a question for you guy's. Do you read the lyrics that are added at the beginning of the story? What do you think of them? Oh i'm so excited for the next chapter because if you guys are paying attention to the chronological period of the show, the next chapter is the Failsafe episode. And as we all know shit goes DOWN in that episode. Okay enough rambling on at one in the morning, it's time to go to bed. You know the drill. Review, favorite and follow. Love you guys!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Losing A Part Of Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I used to pray like God was listening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I used to make my parents proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was the glue that kept my friends together,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now we don't they don't talk and we don't go out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I used to know the name of every person I kissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I have made this bed and I can't fall asleep in it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Millstone-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brand New</em>
</p><hr/><p>She had to mentally prepare for what was outside that door. Taking a deep breath, Kenna hopped from the back of the bioship. Her white boots made a soft thud as they came in contact with the solid ice. She squinted her eye, trying to protect them from the harsh reflection of the sun off the snow. Another soft thud behind her caused Kenna to whip around to see Artemis. Like the older girl, Kenna was clad in white arctic suit to blend in with the terrain. When she meet the archer's eye she nodded, mentally confirming the plan. To ease her mind, Kenna glanced around looking for the lone ship that had been drawn to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Her eyes stopped on the alien ship as it moved closer to the entrance of the structure. Good, they hadn't been noticed yet. The two blondes carefully ran across the ice, sliding to a stop behind a large pile of snow. Both girls peered through the slight hole that had been created at the top of the pile as Artemis drew her bow and notched in arrow.</p><p><em><strong>Siren and I are in place.</strong></em> Artemis announced, grey orbs scanning the area for any other possible threats. Kenna narrowed her eyes, trying to find Miss M. The martian flew in, her body camouflaged against the white plain. Concentrating her powers, Miss M ripped the flying mechanism from the alien ship. Sparks flew as the ship plummeted to the ground. Now it was their turn. Artemis leaned around the snow and took a deep breath before firing her arrow. It sailed through the air before crashing against the red circle in the middle, white foam splattering across the surface. Kenna let out a yelp and ducked when an orange beam of energy came hurtling towards her head. She had covered her head and clamped her eyes shut, completely startled by the attack. She then cracked an eye open to glance up at the large chunk of snow that was now missing above her head. Her eyes widened and she looked at Artemis, the blonde giving her the same shocked expression.</p><p><em><strong>That was way too close for comfort. </strong></em>The younger girl thought getting a nod from the archer in return.</p><p><em><strong>Communications and propulsion disabled. </strong></em>Miss M's voice echoed through Kenna's head and she craned her neck to see if Artemis' foam was in place.</p><p><em><strong>And ETs are sealed inside. </strong></em>Artemis added, notching another arrow for precaution.</p><p><em><strong>We are good on our end Aqualad, move in. </strong></em>Kenna informed, eyes narrowing on the alien aircraft. A loud rumble occurred as Aqualad shot up through the ice, the surface crumbling beneath the ship. He landed on the smooth black surface and Kenna felt her heart begin to race, thumping rapidly against her rib cage as the large on moved to aim at her friend. The orange beam started to charge, orange sparks crackling before it let loose it's power. Wolf jumped out of nowhere, sinking his teeth in the gun and using his momentum to swing the gun away from the Atlantean. Kenna let out the breath she had been holding, sighing in relief. With a loud thud, Superboy landed on the ship as well, using his strength to keep the gun from moving. Her eyes followed the movement of her other teammates as Robin and KF clambered onto the ship as well.</p><p><em><strong>Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship here, here, and here.</strong></em> Robin spoke as he indicated the three spots. Nodding her head, Miss M brought up her hands sending a mental wave to disconnect the gun. Superboy leaned forward, sparks flying as he continued to rip the machine from the ship. As she watched the scene before unfold, Kenna's eyes widen. For Wolf had leaped into Superboy, shoving him from the black surface. The next thing she knew, Wolf was gone. There it was again. That feeling of nothingness washing over her. She felt nothing, absolutely nothing at all. It was earlier in the day when she had witnessed the passing of both Dinah and Ollie and the rest of the Justice League, and yet she did not grieve. Sadness did not riddle her heart what so ever. She knew she should feel something, anything. She had created a bond with the large animal and now he was like the other, just dust and echoes that did not faze the emotionless mask she had acquired for the past month.</p><p><em><strong>There was no indication of feedback, i'm sorry. </strong></em>Robin apologized, his voice soft and somber.</p><p><em><strong>Can't do anything for him now. Let's go. </strong></em>As much as she wished that they could take the time to grieve, Superboy was right. They had to complete the mission for those who had fallen. Superboy hopped back onto the ship, grasping the gun and heaving it over his shoulder. Once disconnected, Superboy then leaped towards the camouflaged bioship. Miss M, who had uncloaked herself glided towards the ship. Her hands came out and touched the red surface preparing the ship for the integration of the new weapon.</p><p><em><strong>Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes. </strong></em>Movement out of the corner of her eye, drawing her attention towards the horizon. Whatever it was it didn't look good and it was closing fast.</p><p><em><strong>Guy's incoming!</strong></em> Kenna warned, elbowing Artemis to gain her attention. The archer snapped her head towards the small blonde and followed where she was pointing. A gust of wind blew past them, causing Kenna's hood to fall back. Shit, the aliens must have called for backup.</p><p><em><strong>May not have a few minutes. </strong></em>Multiple alien ships circled the area, aiming their guns.</p><p><em><strong>Miss Martian, open fire! </strong></em>Aqualad urgently commanded, looking over his shoulder at the martian.</p><p><em><strong>Can't, weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either! </strong></em>Without much thought, both Kenna and Artemis vaulted over the pile. Her feet pounded against the ground and Kenna closed her eyes, concentrating her power. Kenna could feel her powers crackle between her fingers and she slide to a stop, opening her eyes. Artemis followed her lead, aiming her arrows as she slide to a halt next to the shorter girl. Kenna's eyes opened revealing the fluorescent purple as she brought up her hand.</p><p><em><strong>Got you covered, get inside! </strong></em>Artemis released her arrows and that was Kenna's cue. Her powers ran through her veins, shooting towards the tips of her fingers as her powers collected in the palm of her hand. The alien ships hurtled closer and Kenna felt her powers vacate her body in the form of a vortex. The swirling mass of energy hurtled towards the ship just as Artemis' arrows collided with the other ship, sending it down in a fiery inferno. Kenna's eyes turned back to their normal color as she lowered her hand. Her target, along with Artemis' crashed into the ice.</p><p><em><strong>We're almost there! </strong></em>Kenna called, looking over her shoulder to see if her teammates had gone inside the ship yet.</p><p><em><strong>Kenna behind you!</strong></em> From this point on, everything seemed like it was playing out in slow motion. Kenna's eyes widen as she spun around to the front. There was one ship that hadn't been entirely destroyed and it had her in it's sights. By the time she had noticed the intact ship, it was already too late for the stream of energy sailed through the air. Only one thing crossed her mind; death. She was going to die, this was where she would lose her life. Then something happened, doomed to haunt her for the rest of her days. One second the beam was close to impact and the next thing she knew something or someone was blocking her small frame.</p><p>"ARTEMIS!" At was as if she had been punched in the gut. With a horrified gaze, Kenna collapsed to her knees. She stared blankly at the spot where her sister had been only seconds ago and now she was nothing. A soft breeze blew through her hair, gently whipping her long mane around. She could feel her heart physically breaking, making it hard to breath. She was gone, nothing but dust and echoes. The realization became suffocating and Kenna found herself unraveling at the seams. How could she let this happen? It was all her fault. Her stupidity had gotten her family killed. How could she possibly live with herself anymore?</p><p>She could faintly hear her name being called but she didn't care. She didn't care if she were to die right here, right now. In fact she felt she deserved it. She felt her body jostle as her body was lifted up in a pair of strong arms. Superboy had picked up the catatonic girl, holding her close to his chest as he bounded towards the ship. He peered down at the small girl, watching as she stared off into to space. Something in her had died, a piece of herself no longer existed. He placed her up right on bed in the med bay before giving her one last glance, then making his way to his seat.</p><p>What felt like hours but only minutes had past as Kenna burned holes into the ground with her gaze. She didn't even notice the person who had stepped in front of her. Robin gazed at her in worry, watching the battle rage within her.</p><p>"Kenna." He called, trying to break her from this stupor. His words got no response, so he tried again.</p><p>"McKenna!" He sharply called, bringing his hand to grasp her cheeks and lifting her head up for her to look at him. At the sound of her name, Kenna snapped her eyes to meet his masked ones. Without her knowledge, tears had begun to sting her eyes and one lone tear dribbled down her cheek, leaving a trail of despair and heartbreak. His gloved thumb moved to rid her of the tears that had now started pouring from her lavender orbs. No words were shared, for Robin knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She blamed herself for the death of their friend. As he gazed into her bloodshot eyes, watching as this consumed her mind and soul. Robin did the only thing he could think of. His hands moved from her face and quickly wrapped them around her waist, pulling her body into a tight embrace. Kenna's teary eyes widen and her breath hitched in her throat. This was the closest interaction she had had with him in a month, the glimpse of her best friend reappearing and she latched onto it as quick as she could. Coiling her arms around his neck, Kenna sobbed into his shoulder. As her sobs increased, she clung to him tighter as if she would physically break if he didn't hold her. This was all her fault and only one thought crossed her mind.</p><p>It should have been her.</p><hr/><p>Her body stood still, lightly kick a piece of rubble with the side of her boot. This place had been demolished, the last symbol of The Justice League was reduced to shambles. Kenna's eyes glanced up and she felt the familiar stab to her already fragile heart. Her arms wrapped around her arms in a weak attempt to keep herself together. She willed herself not to tear up as she gazed at the crumbled statues of her adoptive parents. A loud sob drew her attention away and she looked at M'gann. The martian had collapse near the the head of her uncle as she broke down. She had to remember, she wasn't the only one who had lost someone dear to her. M'gann sudden ceased her cry and shot up into the air. Kenna raised an eyebrow, peering at the girl in curiosity. M'gann summoned her powers and lifted the large stone that resembled her uncle. To everyone surprised, hidden beneath the rubble was Martian Manhunter himself. What the hell, wasn't he dead? Dropping her arms, Kenna moved towards the group, her guard up and ready if anything were to happen. In sheer happiness, M'gann went to embrace her uncle but was stopped by the Atlantian.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>It's him! He's real, he's alive. </strong></em>M'gann responded, her tone full of glee. Kenna was happy for the martian but she couldn't escape this lingering feeling. It gnawed at her sub conscience. Something wasn't right about this this situation.</p><p>"But we saw you get disintegrated. You, Superman, and everyone." Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The clone did have a good point. They had all witnessed his death and yet he just randomly shows.</p><p>"Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." Martian Manhunter respond, leaning most of his body weight on his niece. Something definitely seemed up, like Martian Manhunter's presence was not meant to be here. It wasn't because of her pessimistic view that caused her to come to this conclusion. In her experience, good things don't just occur after a shit ton of horrible things. It just don't happen that way. Kenna had gotten caught up in her thought to not realize that the team had migrated outside without her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kenna's legs carried her step by step towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.</p><p><em><strong>I knew it! Look, it's giving off zeta beams, the same stuff that powers our zeta thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive. </strong></em>Kenna felt her heart ache once more. Nobody wanted that to be true more than her but she had to be realistic. It just seemed too good to be true. Large amounts of movement caught her attention and Kenna's eyes grew as wide as saucers. A battalion of alien ships were approaching fast. Her reflexes kicked in, causing her tuck and roll out of the way. A disintegration beam crashed into the ground where she had been standing meer seconds ago, leaving a small pot hole. Couldn't they catch one goddamn break? Kenna squeezed her eyes shut and she cringed when a loud screech filled her head. They had lost the bioship and it had wounded M'gann. She need to quickly find cover. Scrambling to her feet, Kenna stumbled towards a military truck and slammed her back into it for cover. The team was sitting ducks out here. Kenna scanned the area, looking for any means of escape. Her eyes fell on the hall itself. Out here it was the most fortified place right now. Searching deep inside her, Kenna found what little courage she had left. Pushing herself to her feet, Kenna sprinted towards the opening. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she followed the soldiers through two mechanical doors. Once the sense of safety washed over her, Kenna hunched over and placed her hands on her knees in attempt to catch her breath and calm her sporadic heart beat. Once the blood stopped pounding in her ears, Kenna was able to make out Aqualads plan.</p><p>"Send the soldiers first." Aqualads suggestion was immediately shot down by the general.</p><p>"Delay that! You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose." He argued, turning his head to look at the team of superheroes. Kenna bit her lip and turned her attention back to the door. She was in no mood for surprises. She could here the access codes of her friends and she took a deep breath. If they could hold just a little bit longer then everyone could get safe haven at the cave and no one else would die. Her hopes went up in flames when the door exploded, launching dust and debris her way. Her body began to violently cough to expel the dust from her lungs. A scream echoed in front of her and her eyes widen in alarm. Bullets flew towards the door in attempts to stave off the alien attack.</p><p>"Siren!" Aqualad yelled, causing Kenna to whip her head around. She didn't have to be told twice before her legs carried her towards her leader. She was one of the last of the teammates who hadn't zetad to the cave. First and injured soldier hobbled through the teleportation device then Superboy. Kenna turned to look at Aqualad in fear. Her head began to shake in denial as she stared at his sadden face.</p><p>"No, no! Kaldur! I know that look! You can't stay behind, please! We need you!" She choked out in desperation. His expression was riddled with pity and he shook his head.</p><p>"I am truly sorry my friend." That was the last thing Kaldur said before he shoved her through the zeta tube. Kenna's body tumbled out and rolled across the floor. Some one kneeled down by her body as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Robin cradled her shoulders as he watched her raise a hand as if she was trying to grasp something that wasn't there.</p><p>"No, Kaldur…." Her voiced cracked, fading away when the realization hit her full force. A gut wrenching sob ripped past her throat as she crumbled. Closing her eyes, Kenna buried her face into Robin's chest. Robin hugged the girl to his body and buried his face into her hair. Her wails echoed through the cave causing her friends to bow their head in sadness, for they had lost another part of their family. And it was safe to say that it was killing Kenna.</p><hr/><p>Her body made a slight thud as she pressed her back against the corner of the wall. She peered around to the side to find that the coast was clear. Turning her head, Kenna nodded at the boys. She then slipped out into the hallway, eyes scanning for the cloaked martians who were already inside. Coming to a stop, Kenna followed the movement of the martians as they landed on the ground before uncloaking. Kenna looked to Robin as if asking which way were they to proceed. Bringing up the schematics on his hologram, Robin scanned the area.</p><p>"This way." He whispered before taking off down the red lit hallway to his left. Kenna jogged after him, checking every opening for any hostiles. She skidded to a stop when M'ganns voice rang through her head.</p><p><em><strong>No, he's gone! </strong></em>Kenna turned when she heard the heartbroken tone. She watched M'gann sink to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Kenna had to look away in fear she would break even more. She had lost another family member but it wasn't to the extent that M'gann had. She had loved the clone, and now the person she cared for the most was gone. Kenna had now come to the decision of carrying out her plan. For she knew this was not a detention area, everyone they cared about was long gone.</p><p><em><strong>I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. </strong></em>Robin was right, no matter how much they wished that their friends and family were alive, they had to face reality. They had to find the will to go on and move forward. With a somber resolve, Robin turned away from his friends and continued down the hallway. Kenna gave the gingers a empathetic look before turning herself and following the boy wonder. They came to a large opening and Kenna's eyes grew large as she stared at humongous sphere in the center of the gaping room.</p><p><em><strong>Blow this and the whole mothership blows. </strong></em>Robin told the group, glancing up from his hologram. Kenna's heart began to race as her thoughts moved towards the idiotic plan she had come up with hours ago. How she was going to carry it out, well that was a work in progress. Following the boy's lead, Kenna hopped over the small wall they had been hiding behind and ran down the platform. Kenna furrowed her brow when an invisible force tugged at her body. She let out a yelp as the gravitational pull of the sphere sucked her towards it. Kenna latched onto Wally's hand as he grabbed Robins. The three teens fell through the air being pulled towards the core at a rapid speed. She grunted when her arm gave a sharp tug, for Robin had pulled out his grappling gun. Now the teens were suspended in air. Kenna took a deep breath and peered down at the core. It was not that far away, she could drop and not suffer any real injuries. Then she glanced up at her friends. Knowing that Robin's gun would not be able to retract with the amount of weight that was accumulated by the three. Letting out a soft sigh, Kenna glanced up at her friends. Robin was trying and failing to fiddle with his gun and Kenna took the opportunity to make her way towards him. Being careful not to hit Wally, Kenna pulled herself up towards Robin using Wally as a ladder. The ginger gazed at her in puzzlement, not understanding what she was doing. When he felt a pressure around his waist, he glanced down to see Kenna clambering up towards him.</p><p><em><strong>What are you doing? </strong></em>He asked as she wrapped her and arm around his neck to keep her balance. She did not answer him, only looked at his chest in determination. Her free hands searched through one of the pouches, until she pulled out the small detonator. Robin widened his eyes in alarm. What the hell was she planning?</p><p><em><strong>McKenna, what do you think you're doing? </strong></em>He asked, watching as she placed the detonator between her teeth to free her hand. She glanced at him once more before looking back at his chest. Her small fingers made work of the latch that held the bombs to his chest. No, she couldn't be thinking of doing what he thinking.</p><p><em><strong>Robin we both know how this is going to end. You can't save all three of us, that grappling gun won't hold our weight. I can set the charges and you guys can get out of here with M'gann and Martian Manhunter. I can't watch you guys die, if there is a chance that you can get out safe then I'm going to take it, even if it means I don't. </strong></em>Kenna softly spoke, unlatching the bombs and throwing the chains over her shoulder. Robin vigorously shook his head, trying to think of any way to talk her out of it.</p><p><em><strong>Kenna you can't do this, I can't…</strong></em> He never finished his sentence, not being able to get out the words that were sure to escape. Kenna gave him a sad smile before leaning forward and hugging him once more.</p><p><em><strong>Take care boys. I love you guys! </strong></em>Kenna said once she pulled away, leaning back to see his face. Robin's eyes widen in fear as the weight around his neck vanished and he watch her body plummet towards the core.</p><p>"KENNA!" Both boys yelled in desperation, not believing the sight before them. Kenna ignored the voices, rolling to soften the impact as she landed on the core. A small groan escaped her lips as she clambered to her feet. Glancing up she could still see their hanging bodies.</p><p>"Get out of here!" She hollerd, placing her hands around her lips to help project her voice. Glancing back down, Kenna knelled and placed the strands of bombs on the smooth surface below her feet. With a shaky sigh, Kenna sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew this was the coward's way out but in all honesty she didn't care. As long as her friends got out unscathed then all regards for herself would be pitched out the window. And as the time counted down, Kenna came to terms with her emotions. Soon that all settled into numbness and when the time went off, Kenna closed her eyes and waited for what was to become of her body and soul.</p><hr/><p>With a sharp intake of air, Kenna opened her eyes. Confusion muddled her brain and she glanced around to determine her environment. It looked oddly like…. the cave. Why was she here? Didn't she just die in a fiery explosion? Groaning, she rolled over onto her forearms and propped herself up. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the faces in the room. Her lavender orbs landed on Connor, and Kaldur and finally settling on Artemis. They were alive, all of them alive! Seriously, What the fuck was going on.</p><p>"What happened in there?" Kenna frantically looked around for the familiar voices. Her eyes fell on Batman, watching his movements as he helped Martian Manhunter in his delirious state.</p><p>"The exercise, it all went wrong." Martian Manhunter responded, his hand still gripping his head in pain.</p><p>"Exercise?" She found herself questioning out loud, drawing Batman's attention.</p><p>"Try to remember, what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League." Kenna was taken back by the news and she looked down trying to gather her thoughts. Everything made so much more sense than before.</p><p>"That is why you hardly grieved even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, to." Kenna whipped her head around to stare at female martian. She made them forget?</p><p>"I'm so sorry." M'gann weeped, clear liquid spilling from her eyes. Kenna wanted to hug the girl, it wasn't her fault. What had happened was way out of her control.</p><p>"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?!" Connor spat, and Kenna was surprised at how much venom dripped in his tone. But he was right, M'gann was not to blame for this.</p><p>"We tried, but M'Gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin, Kid Flash and Siren were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose; to shock M'Gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent." Kenna had to concentrate on her breathing for this news was a lot to take in. Curling herself into a ball, Kenna enclosed on herself. She like the others held no blame towards the martian but the things that had happened in that exercise had mentally and emotionally scarred her. Kenna gripped the hair near her scalp in a desperate move to keep from falling apart. She had lost faith in humanity, her friend and her self. How could she live with the choices she had made? Although it was not real, there was no way Kenna could escape the demons that were now going to forever haunt her. She had lost a part of herself, and it was a piece that she would never get back. Kenna was broken and couldn't be fixed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Wow guy's that was a lot more emotional then I originally thought it would be. There is not really much to say about this chapter except my baby is falling apart:( And the sad part is I'm not even close to when Kenna truly breaks down. She still has maybe five or six more chapters before that happens. Just you guys wait for the next couple chapters and i guarantee you will all hate me haha. Okay, although it was sad and heartbreaking I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Shall We Play The Blame Game?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm reckless and selfish, i'm feeling defenseless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even at my best i'm still feeling like a mess,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not proud of who I've been, I know I gotta grow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I live with a temper that never gets better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's ripping me to shreds, It's still burning in my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not proud of who I've been, I know I gotta grow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bound to Break-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This Wild Life</em>
</p><hr/><p>Have you ever hit that point when you no longer can pretend that everything is okay? That fake smile you put on everyday that now crumbles like everything else in life. Kenna had hit that point, and this was something she may not be able to bounce back from. What was she supposed to do when everything collapses around you? She was broken, knowing that none of her facades could hide the crushing emotions that consumed her. The gleam in her eye no longer existed, leaving behind the compromised and emotionless shell.</p><p>Kenna had not spoken a words since the incident, voluntarily falling mute. The only solace she found was when she could ignore the world, headphones in with the volume cranked so up so loud that it was a miracle that her ears hadn't begun to bleed. It had been a week since the failed exercise and like her, the rest of the team had yet to bounce back. The team was physically present but there minds were somewhere lost in a world of despair. No one acted as they normally would, even Connor who rarely showed more than anger or a stoic expressions seemed to be distraught. He had that look in his eyes that said his emotions were eating him alive. Kenna's eyes shifted around the room to glance at her teammates. M'gann stood in the kitchen, a mixing bowl in her grasp as she stirred the contents at snail pace. Artemis and Wally were perched on one of the couches, an entire couch cushion between them. Connor stood behind them, leaning his back against the wall and like the clone, Kaldur leaned against the counter. Both males stared at the floor, their gazes lifeless. Robin sat in the arms chair that Kenna normally perched in, his body slumped back. Like the other's Robin's expression reeked of melancholy. Taking a deep breath, the boy wonder moved his gaze to the side. His cloaked eyes fell on the small blonde who had huddled on the floor.</p><p>Kenna had distanced herself from the others, opting to retreat back into herself. She sat as far away from the group as she possibly could without them realizing that she putting space between them. Although that seemed like a moot point considering that no one was really considering each other presents at the moment. Her knees were pulled to her chest, short arms wrapping around them to cocoon herself. Her chin came to rest upon her knees, eyes glazed over as she stared at the carpet.</p><p>"Connor?" At the sound of the familiar voice, the teens turned their direction towards the newcomer. Dinah spoke the words, gesturing for the clone to follow her. That's right, Batman had sent the blonde in to give individual therapy sessions with each member of the team. Kenna's eyes caught Dinah's worried glance as she watched the clone follow her mentor out of the kitchen, the pair disappearing around the corner. Shifting again, her eyes came to find the same spot on the carpet. She was dreading this whole situation. She knew sooner or later that she would be forced to talk about what she experienced but she didn't want to talk about it. Okay maybe that was a lie. Kenna wanted to voice her thoughts, her feelings but if they were spoke that means she couldn't take them back. She would be burdening some one else with her problems and Kenna didn't know if she could do that. The other problem was even if she could express herself, she didn't know how to do it. Kenna was the person who suffered in silence; who lived life as if it were a war. A war that you fight until you win or you die trying. So there she sat on the floor, drowning in her thoughts and feelings. It was evident that she wasn't okay, far from it in fact.</p><hr/><p>"Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader, and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths." Robin said, lacing his fingers together as his arms leaned on his knees. The teen avoided eye contact as he tried to formulate his words. There was so much to say yet he didn't seem to know how to say it. Between his leadership, his friends death and the situation that had occurred with Kenna, Robin didn't know where to start. Taking a deep breath, Robin glanced up from his laced fingers and looked at the older woman. She gazed at him with stoic expression but her could see the empathy in her eyes.</p><p>"I-I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge, but not anymore. I don't think I could do it. I don't think I lead them knowing I may have to send the people I care about to their deaths. Each one's death weighed down on my shoulders, especially Kenna's." Dinah raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in her chair.</p><p>"Why Kenna's death more than the others?" She found herself inquiring. Robin turned his head to the side to gaze at the small waterfall that was present in the room, taking in a shaky breath before speaking.</p><p>"W-when I made the calls that I did, I knew that I could be sending them to their deaths. But there was still that small bit of hope that they could come back alive. But Kenna…" He paused, his words momentarily getting caught in his throat. Biting his lip, Robin turned back to look at the older woman.</p><p>"Kenna… I knew she wouldn't be coming back. There was no hope that she would survive. I knew exactly what she was doing and didn't stop her. I let my best friend practically commit suicide and did nothing about it." Dinah took a deep breath, letting the information wash over her. So she had practically taken her own life. Her protege; the girl she acknowledged as her daughter had been so traumatized by the deaths of her friends that she had taken her life into her own hands.</p><p>"A-and that's not even the worst of it." Blinking rapidly, Dinah glanced back up. She hadn't realized that Robin had begun speaking again. She gave him a nod to indicate for him to continue.</p><p>"You can't tell Batman." Robin stated, his voice slightly cracking. He looked at her in desperation, hoping that this could remain a secret between them.</p><p>"Nothing leaves this room." She reassured in a soft voice. Robin nodded, putting his head back down to stare at the dark fabric of his jeans.</p><p>"I always wanted, expected t-to grow up a-and become him. A-And the hero bit? I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him? The thing t-that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission. That's not me." He spoke, his resolve beginning to crack.</p><p>"I-I don't want to be the Batman anymore."</p><hr/><p>It was finally her turn, something that she had not been looking forward to. How could she be? In a minute, Dinah would try to get her face her fears, to voice her thoughts and feelings. Her body fidgeted in the chair, a sense of deja vu rushing over her senses. She was uncomfortable in this environment and it reminded her of the first night in the cave, the night she spent in the med bay talking to Dinah after the boys had saved her from Cadmus. Her head was bowed, arms wrapped around the knees that she had pulled to her chest in a weak attempt to close herself off. Her hair fell around her face in a curtain and she used it to hide even more. Her fingers griped the hem of each of the sleeves to her crewneck sweatshirt. She said words but she could feel the holes that Dinah was staring into her skull.</p><p>"McKenna, sweetheart we are going to have to talk about this soon or later. I need to know how you are feeling so I can help you." Dinah spoke, looking at her in worry. Something changed inside, like a switch had been flipped which released all her emotions at once.</p><p>"How I feel?" She bitterly laughed, raising her head to look at her mentor. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes began to burn, a frown etched on her lips.</p><p>"I feel alone, like I can't let people in. I'll only get hurt. I feel scared, not only people and places, but of myself too. What if I lose control? I feel guilty that it's all my fault that i'm like this. I just can't seem to change myself." She croaked, glancing back down to look at the small balls of lint that were attached to her leggings.</p><p>"But I always wonder how it is possible that I have all these feelings, and still feel nothing?" She asked to know one in particular. Dinah's furrowed her brow in confusion, her mouth slightly open.</p><p>"Kenna, where is this all coming from?" She asked, searching the girl's face for any indication. Kenna honestly didn't know. Maybe it was the exercise, or maybe it was the spill over from her feelings towards her friends or maybe it stemmed from her bottomless pit of self loathing. Maybe it was all of them combined in a molotov cocktail of shitty emotions.</p><p>"You asked me how felt." She spoke, her lavender orbs finally meeting Dinah's sky blue ones.</p><p>"Everyday I get up, and pretend I'm okay and that nothing's wrong. I do this so I don't "seek attention", so no one knows how I really feel. I've always been to scared to say it, so I hide behind a smile. It's my mask, and now I can't even keep that up anymore." Kenna fought back her tears, her expression hardening. Dinah looked at her, slightly shaking her head in denial. It was like Kenna wasn't even the same person anymore, replaced by a darker being. This wasn't the girl she knew.</p><p>"Kenna this isn't you. You normally don't close yourself off this much. The absolute silence, ignoring everyone around you, the music, Kenna your hurt and depressed!" Dinah chastised, leaning forward and placing a hand on Kenna's bent knees.</p><p>"I'm not depressed. I'm just a sad kid, who puts all of my hope in the fact that putting headphones in makes me feel like i'm not alone." She spoke in a monotone voice as she shrugged her shoulders and glanced away from the older woman to watch the running water of the waterfall. Sighing in defeat, Dinah leaned back and released her knee. It seemed as if she would not be getting the answers she wanted from her protege.</p><p>"I know what happened in the simulation. I know how you died." Dinah watched as Kenna's form tensed but she did not turn her attention away from the falling water.</p><p>"Kenna, why would you do something like that? What made you think that that was the only way out?" Kenna flinched at the words, closing her eyes in disgust. She knew she had taken the coward's way out, she was weak, couldn't handle the pressure and cracked.</p><p>"I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep watching them die. The people I cared about, the family I had made on my own just gone up in flames and all because of my stupidity." Kenna spoke softly, tightening her hold on her legs. Now they were getting to the root of the problem. Dinah had be careful while treading these waters. She had managed to get Kenna to open up a little bit more than she normally would but there was always the chance that it could backfire and destroy all the progress they had made.</p><p>"What do you mean because of you?" She tentatively asked, choosing her words carefully. Letting out a sigh, Kenna turned her attention back to Dinah. Her eyes drooped as she spoke. She was tired, well not tired like she need to sleep but emotionally exhausted.</p><p>"It was my fault that things went the way it did. Artemis died because me. If I had been paying attention, it wouldn't have happened. Artemis would have survived and M'gann would have warped the reality and made us forget. I did what I did to attone my faults. I figure if I could make sure that Robin and Wally got out safely then I could redeem myself for both Artemis and Kaldur's death." Dinah looked at her appalled. She blamed herself for what happened? How could she? The simulation was doomed from the start, nothing was her fault.</p><p>"Kenna how could you possibly blame yourself for occurred? It wasn't your faul.." Dinah stopped in her words when she Kenna's glare.</p><p>"It is my fault! None of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been there. Artemis wouldn't have jumped in front of me and died. I caused the chain reaction. Even if she hadn't jumped in front of me, I would have died and M'gann would have done the same thing. This started and ended with me. Dinah this was my fault and I couldn't live with the mistakes that I made." Kenna didn't mean to snap but she had to get this across. Dinah had to understand her, understand her reasonings. She knew what she did wasn't right but it had happened and now it was gone, but the feelings still lingered.</p><p>"McKenna, I want you to listen to me. We make mistakes, that what makes us human. It is what separate us from animals. We make mistakes and we attone and move on. Kenna when something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you." Kenna scrunched her eyebrows in thought as she mulled over her mentor's words.</p><p>"So which is it? Are you going to let it destroy you or strengthen you?"</p><hr/><p>Destroy her or strengthen her? That was the question that had been floating around in her head. After her therapy time which she felt did nothing to help her, Kenna fled to her room. Music played softly in the background and she had dimmed the lights. Her confessions of her feelings had done very little to relieve the pressure from within. She still felt like she was being consumed, pieces breaking off and fading into nothing. She stood in front of her full body mirror, staring intently at the person reflecting back at her. There was a girl in the mirror, someone she didn't recognize. Kenna sometimes thought she knew her and sometimes she wish she did. There was a story in the girl's eyes, hellos and goodbyes. But there was one thing for certain that she knew, as the girl looked back at her, Kenna knew she was hurting.</p><p>What was she supposed to do when she had been sad for so long that when something bad happened, she wouldn't cry? She would just sit there and feel numb. Kenna sighed and closed her eyes before leaning her forehead against the glass, her hand come up to rest beside her head. She was and utter mess, clueless on how to feel about anything anymore. Opening her eyes, she could see the lifeless gleam staring back at her. She was standing on the line between giving up and seeing how much more she could take. And Kenna knew know one was coming to save her, she would have to save herself. But at the moment, that didn't seem possible.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's, I'm so sorry this chapter is short. There just isn't a lot to this episode in general, I mean the majority of it is spent following Connor around. I really hope you aren't that disappointed with how short this was but I feel like I covered what I could that involved Kenna. Okay anyway, this chapter's song is absolutely </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>perfect at describing Kenna as a person and what her insecurities are. I totally recommend listening to it if you want to fully go in depth on how Kenna is feeling. The song is acoustic which gives it a sad but pretty sound. Oh my god, I'm super excited for the next couple of chapters specifically the next two chapters. I know you guy's are probably tired of depressing Kenna but I hate to tell you it hasn't even hit it's peak. I will say next chapter she actually tells someone her feelings about what is happening between her and the team so that's a positive I guess. I still think you guys are going to hate me after the next two chapters. Hahah bring it on;). Okay enough rambling, I promise the next chapter will be SO much better. So review, favorite, follow. Love you guys :)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Am I Meant To Be Alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate this town, it's so washed up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all my friends don't give a fuck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They'll tell me that it's just bad luck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When will I find where I fit in?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-All Signs Point To Lauderdale-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Day To Remember</em>
</p><hr/><p>She could honestly say she was excited and that hadn't happened in so long. For once in what seemed like forever, Kenna's persona radiated happiness instead of melancholy. Tonight was Halloween and she was going to spend some much needed time with her friends, and plus she would get to dress up. Why wouldn't she be ecstatic? About a week or two ago, M'gann had sought out the blonde. Kenna had been ambushed in the kitchen, her attempts to fade into obscurity foiled. Kenna had been down for months, no where close to the person she normally was. But a spark lite within her and she had genuinely smiled at the martian. A Halloween dance sounded like so much fun. She would get to let loose and hang out with her friends. As a child, Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays. It was the one day a year when she didn't have to be herself. Kenna could be anyone she wanted to that night; a zombie, ninja, hell even a princess if she wanted. It was a chance to be someone she has always wanted to be and now the day had finally come. Kenna had bought a costume about an hour after M'gann had brought up the dance.</p><p>Now she sat on the ground, leaning against the large sleeping wolf. Wolf was sprawled out across the floor, soft snores falling from his nose. Her finger gently stroked the soft fur that resided on the animal's hind leg that was curled around her body.</p><p>"AAAWWWOOOOOO!" Kenna whipped her head around to look up at Wally, glaring in annoyance when her curled locks smacked her in the face. When she caught a glimpse of his costume, Kenna couldn't help but giggle. Wally looked absolutely ridiculous in his werewolf costume. The wig and beard fit perfectly together but that didn't mean he looked any less retarded. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her lips to contain her laughter. What she hadn't noticed was the fact that her friends were glancing at her and smiling. It had been so long since they had seen a glimpse of her infectious laugh.</p><p>"Oh come on, what kind of wolf are you?!" Wally groaned when Wolf made no indication that he was going to acknowledge the speedster's pathetic attempt to howl. Wolf only curled himself closer to the blonde.</p><p>"Wally stop torturing him!" Connor chastised as he glared at the ginger.</p><p>"Yeah Wally leave the sleepy puppy alone." Kenna cooed with another giggle. She leaned over and gave the canine's ears an affectionate rub. Wolf mewled and nuzzled his head into her hand.</p><p>"Hold still please." M'gann lightly scolded. Kenna followed the martians movements as she wrapped the gauze around her fidgeting boyfriend. It was a comical attempt at a mummy that made him look more like a burn victim.</p><p>"Megan, stop torturing him." Wally teased, walking closer to the green skinned girl. He looked between the two before resting his elbow on M'gann shoulder.</p><p>"Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date." M'gann pinched her brow in slight annoyance. Wally really was a piece of work when he wanted to be.</p><p>"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance, Zatanna, too." The girl reminded the speedster. Kenna could see Connor glaring holes into the back of Wally's head but of course he was to oblivious to be aware.</p><p>"Good, keeps us on the down-low." If Wally wasn't careful he may be bludgeoned to a bloody pulp. Kenna could understand the stoic boy's aggravation, no guy like seeing someone else flirt with the girl they were in love with. But that didn't mean he truly had to be jealousy and especially over someone like Wally. M'gann only eye for him and him only.</p><p>"So you going as my favorite Martian?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. M'gann only smirked, taking a couple steps away from the group so she could display her costume.</p><p>"Not exactly." The purple sweater and matching skirt morphed into a tattered white gown starting from her ankles to her shoulders. The dress looked old and worn, displaying the obvious bride aspect. Kenna had seen the costume earlier in the day but had yet to see the make up. Her green skin had changed to a pasty whitish grey color with many scars and "ripped" skin. The martian knew how to pull off a zombie bride quite well. Kenna smiled at the girl, bringing her hands up to clap in appreciation.</p><p>"Whoa! Babe, eat my brains anytime." Wally spoke in aw. Kenna stopped clapping and gently placed her hands in her lap, eyes concentrating on her recently painted nails. As she stared at the glossy blood red color, her smile began to falter. The initial excitement was draining and she found herself falling into a somber mood. Of course M'gann had invited the entire team which meant Zatanna would be present as well. Kenna slightly shook her head in disappointment, of course Zatanna would be invited, she had become very close with the other member. A feeling nagged at the back of her head as her thoughts ran through her mind. Was it really so bad to wish that once, just once she could have some time to her friends without Zatanna present? Did it really make her that much of a horrible person to wish that? Kenna was well aware she would have to deal with her Zatanna problem but for once was it so bad to have a day where she was selfish? Where she got her friends, her family to herself? She knew she had been selfless, not sharing her problems with other so not to bother them but she had come to the realization of her actions. Sometimes the person who tries to keep everyone happy is the most lonely person.</p><p>"Recognized: Artemis. B-Zero-Seven. Zatanna Zatara. A-Zero-Three." Speak of the devil. Kenna glanced up to watch the females emerge from the zeta tubes. Artemis was dressed as a vampire while Zatanna pulled off a cute witch outfit. Kenna had been closest to the tubes which made her be able to hear their entire conversation.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Zatanna. You look great." Artemis complimented, training her grey orbs on the black haired girl. Kenna followed Artemis' eyes, she was right Zatanna looked amazing; as usual.</p><p>"Oh, thanks. You, too." Zatanna replied politely, giving the archer a cheerful smile. Both girls came to a stop about a foot or two behind Kenna Wolf, eyes glancing around at the team. Kenna glanced where they were looking and caught glimpse of the happy couple making googly eyes at one another.</p><p>"So how long have Connor and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna asked, a playful smirk upon her lips. The teen placed her hands on her hips and turned to look at Artemis. Kenna could feel her face scrunch up in a grimace. Artemis and Wally were the only ones on the team who hadn't known that the two aliens were in a loving relationship. It was obvious that Artemis was not going to take the news lightly. At first she laughed in denial but as she looked closely at the two, things fell into place. They way they looked at each other, the way the spoke, the way they touched each other. The two teens were obviously in love. Artemis turned her body abruptly and marched away without a word. Kenna's eyes followed the black haired girl as she frantically tried to catch up tot the retreating blonde.</p><p>"Uh, I-I'm sorry. It just seemed so obvious. I-I-I didn't realize wait, the dance." Zatanna reasoned, her word causing the blonde to stop in her steps. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground in hurt. Kenna knew that feeling all too well.</p><p>"Not in the mood. Of course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."</p><p>"Well, there is another option." Kenna raised an eyebrow at the magicians words. Latin words fell from the black haired girls lips, the incantations changing them from their Halloween costumes to their superhero outfits. Dropping her hands, Zatanna placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Girl's night out." And just like that Kenna's night blew up in her face. She really had been looking forward to hanging out with Artemis and now that was out of the question. Artemis had ditched her once again to go hang out with Zatanna. Both girls disappeared on their way to the docking bay. She couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh. Was it really worth going to this dance? It's not like she would get to spend time with anyone anyway. Robin and Kaldur were in a meeting with Batman, so she knew the chances of them coming were slim at best. Plus going with Wally, Conner and M'gann would be pointless. Connor and M'gann would be tied to each other and Wally would be shamelessly flirting with M'gann. They wouldn't even notice if she was there or not; all she would amount to would be a fourth wheel. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks, Kenna gave Wolf one last pat before pushing herself to her feet. Her sock clad feet padded across the ground and she almost exited the area without getting noticed but that didn't happen. Connor had caught the increased sound of her heart and sought out the blonde. When he caught the glimpse of her fleeing for, he give his girlfriend a small nudge. The martian's smile dropped and she frowned at the girl in confusion.</p><p>"Kenna, aren't you coming to the dance?" Kenna stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath before looking over her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to lay down and see if that helps. I'll come join you guy's if I feel better." She gave them a fake smile which she knew they could see through. She was transparent at that moment. They did not push it, knowing that when she was ready to say it she would. All three teens gave each other knowing glances before looking back at the blonde.</p><p>"Okay… well we hope you feel better Kenna." M'gann said uneasily, giving the girl a worried smile.</p><p>"Thanks guy's, have fun and don't do anything to stupid." She replied, glancing at the floor before turning back around and making her way towards her room. As she got to her door, the tears she had been holding back dribbled down her cheek as the metal door sealed behind her.</p><hr/><p>Robin was ready to go home and get his Halloween on. He had originally planned on going to the dance with the others but Batman had called an urgent meeting to discuss the mole situation. Now he was making his way out of the cave so he could still enjoy his Halloween night. Robin's footsteps echoed in his ear as he entered the living room area. He had expected everyone to be gone but came to a stop when he heard the faint sound of the t.v. Maybe someone left the television on by mistake, but that wasn't the case. His masked eyes fell upon the lone body that resided in the room. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and moved around the couch to get a better look at her. Kenna was perched on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest and back against the arm. He had truly expected her to to be gone like the others. She had been so excited over the past two weeks, in fact it was the happiest he had seen her in a while, so then why didn't she go to the dance? Did something happen?</p><p>"Where is everyone?" He tentatively asked, not wanting to scare her. She didn't even flinch, as if she had always been aware of his presence. Her eyes stayed trained on the television and she made no recognition that she had heard him. She was watching one of those Halloween themed cake off shows on the food network.</p><p>"Artemis and Zatanna ditched to go have a girl night out because Artemis found out that Connor and M'gann are dating. They walked out about and hour and a half ago. Wally, M'gann and Connor then went to the dance. They left maybe ten minutes after the girls." She spoke, eye's trained on the television. There was no fluctuation in her tone; nothing but emotionless. Robin furrowed his brow in concern, scanning her for any indications as to why she hadn't gone with them. First he noticed the posture of her body; slumped shoulders, loose arms, almost like she had given up. Her face held the normal bored look but her eyes told a different story. Although her curls covered part of her face, he could still make out the emotion in her lavender orbs. She was not crying at the moment but he could see the evidence that implied she had been shed tears quite recently. There was the faint stains of tears on her flushed face along with the glassy bloodshot eyes. At that moment Robin grimaced, his heart hurting. On the outside she appeared to be holding herself together but he knew his blonde well enough to know she was broken on the inside. He had to help her, but how? If he were to ask she would just lie, say everything was gumdrops and unicorns. No, he had to find another way to help her.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna head home. Later blondie." He nonchalantly spoke, giving her a casual salute. He turned his back to her and made his way towards the zeta tubes.</p><p>"Yeah… later." Came her paused monotone reply. He paused in his step and shook his head. He really need to figure out what was going on his him.</p><p>When she was sure he was gone, a shaky breath broke from her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar weight crush her heart. God she had become such a fucking crybaby. No wonder she was losing all of her friends. Using her sleeve covered thumb, Kenna wiped the tears from under her lashes. Here she sat, pathetically wallowing in her self pity. She was a complete and utter mess, each day digging her hole deeper and deeper. Sooner rather than later, she would not be able to claw her self out. A startling sound made the blonde jump. Her tear filled eyes fell on the object that was causing the noise. Her phone continued to ring, causing the girl to lean forward and grab it. She sniffled, glancing at the wallpaper she had for the lock screen. Her eyes traced the happy face of her school friends. Dinah and Oliver had purchased her a phone and the day she had brought it to school, Lydia had hijacked it from her. The redhead had forced Kenna, who was not a very photogenic person to be apart of the group photo. She sat in the middle with Dick and Lydia's arms around her shoulders and Allison and Tyler standing behind them. All of them were giving the camera goofy smiles as they leaned closer to the blonde. Once the picture had been taken, Lydia had set it as her wallpaper. She did not vocalize her thoughts but the notion had warmed her heart. That same day, Kenna had a similar idea. When she had gotten home, Kenna had talked the entire team, excluding Zatanna, into taking a group picture. Surprisingly everyone had agreed, even Connor but Kenna had suspected it had to do with M'gann. None the less, She had gotten a picture of her family which was currently her main wallpaper. A bittersweet smile crossed her lips at the memory, the familiar ache in her chest.</p><p>Blinking rapidly she snapped back into reality. The excessive ringing caused her to swipe her thumb across the touch screen. She raised an eyebrow at the name that was scrawled across the screen. 'Dickie Poo'; his idea not hers was calling. What did Dick want? Her eye then settle on the picture Id. It had been from their trip to the Gotham City mall. Dick had pulled the blonde into a photo booth. Had had gotten two set of picture. Finding them hilarious, Kenna had taken a picture of the one where they had their faces meshed next to each other with their tongue out. Dick had wanted her to set it as her wallpaper but she had settled for it as his picture Id.</p><p>"Hello?" She answered, placing the phone to her ear. Her eyes fell down to her sock; mismatching of course. Her fingers moved along them, picking off the small lent balls that had attached them to during their time in the washer.</p><p>"Hey Kenna, whatcha doin?" His overly happy voice rang through the speaker.</p><p>"Sacrificing virgins." She deadpanned. Dick let out a snort and chuckled at the blondes words.</p><p>"You do realize that you're a virgin as well right?"</p><p>"I don't see your point." Dick sighed and Kenna couldn't keep the small grin from her face.</p><p>"Kenna can you please make an attempt to make sense?" He inquired but only got a snort in return.</p><p>"You're one to talk and besides, that seems like a lot of work." She replied, stretching her legs out along the couch.</p><p>"Can you please answer me truthfully. What are you actually doing?" He asked, his voice sounding tired and strained. Kenna bit her lip in contemplation.</p><p>"Hating my existence." She retorted, eyes training back on the television.</p><p>"Well we can't have that now can we? You're coming to hang out with me whether you like it or not. I can't have my favorite blonde down in the dumps. Come on Ken, what do you say?" His hopeful tone made her stomach twist. She took a minute to contemplate his suggestion. Should she go? Would it be worth it? Her eyes scanned the empty cave; the place she had once found as her sanctuary was now slowly suffocate her.</p><p>"Is your gay lover going?" It took a couple of seconds before Dick responded.</p><p>"He is my best friend not gay lover."</p><p>"You say best friend, I say gay lover." A soft giggle escaped her lips when she heard Dick groan on the other side. She could imagine what he was doing at that moment, his brow furrowed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Seriously Dick, even Allison is worried she is going to lose her loving puppy dog to your handsome and charming personality." She smiled when he chuckled, his laugh full and warm.</p><p>"Did you just call me handsome and charming?" Kenna rolled her eyes at his smug tone.</p><p>"Tyler coming or not Grayson?" She groaned, running her fingers through her bangs.</p><p>"No Tyler's not coming. He is currently spending the evening with the love of his fourteen years of life." Kenna snorted once more, pushing herself to her feet. Leaning down to pick up the remote, the blonde hit the power button before tossing it back onto the couch.</p><p>"And besides I figure it could be just us. You know bonding time. So, what do you say?"</p><p>"Yeah spazz I'm in." She could practically hear the glee in his voice as he spoke.</p><p>"Suit up than girly. I am expecting to get so much candy that we can throw it up in the air and dance under it."</p><hr/><p>"You ass, that's mine!" She squealed, trying to grasp the snickers bar that Dick had stolen out of her bag. The black haired boy smiled at her in enjoyment as he held his hand just out of reach. His laugh was infectious and Kenna found herself laughing in return.</p><p>"Fine, take it I don't even care." She pouted, turning away to glance back towards the city. Her pout died down when as she took in the city scape. It was such a beautiful night, warm and pleasant and she wouldn't be able to forget the great view. Glancing at her companion out of the corner of her eye, Kenna shook her head in amusement. She watched him tear open the wrapping that concealed the chocolaty goodness before he began to munch on it.</p><p>"You know you still look absolutely ridiculous in that costume." She teased, eye tracing the fabric he was clad in. Dick had comically chosen look a mobster. He wore a black and white pin striped suit with a black button down and a pure white tie. She had to admit he looked very suave and snazzy but it was still a comical costume for the boy. He had take off the coat and black fedora, only left in his dress pants, shirt, tie and white suspenders.</p><p>"I think I make this look good." He spoke, popping his collar in a cocky fashion. Kenna leaned forward, her hands grasping tightly to the railing she was perched on as she laughed.</p><p>"My god Dick, do you honestly think you are really that big of a deal?" Her words only got a shrug in return.</p><p>"Hey I may look ridiculous but you offset me with your cuteness." Kenna raised an eyebrow as she turned to glance at her friend.</p><p>"Cuteness?" She inquired. Dick nodded his head, unwrapping another candy bar before popping it into his mouth.</p><p>"Yeah cuteness. I'm mean no one would expect you to go as little red riding hood Ken, but you look very cute in it." Kenna felt her cheeks heat up and she playfully shoved the boy away from her.</p><p>"S-shut up!" She groaned, turning her attention back to the city. A comfortable silence fell between the two, the only sound was the city life.</p><p>"I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thanks Dick, you were there when I really need you most." She softly spoke, glancing down at the red bows that were attached to her thigh high white socks. Her fingers played with the hem of her red, white and black skirt.</p><p>"Glad I could help." Came his reply but there was something at the end of sentence, something that indicated he wanted to say more but didn't know how she would take it.</p><p>"McKenna, I know you don't really want to talk about it but I need to know what had been going on with you" And just like that, her delighted person darken.</p><p>"Dick can we please not talk about it. I was having fun for the first time along time. Can we please not ruin that?" She asked, her voice quivering as she avoided eye contact. It was true, she had been genuinely happy in the first time in along time. The two teens had gone trick or treating, they had even scared some little kids. They had joked and laughed, finding their way back to Wayne manor where they resided now, perched on the railing on the balcony outside of his room. They had come out here to look at the city. Now things just seemed dull and broken.</p><p>"Come on Kenna, I'm tired of watching you suffer especially when you think no one is paying attention. We are worried about you, I am worried about you. And frankly I'm over Lydia's nagging. Please Kenna, I'm here for you and I want to help." He pleaded, leaning over to grab her hand. His fingers tangled with hers and he pulled her closer to him. Kenna glanced up at him, unshed tears ready to leak from her eyes. Should she tell him? Let him into her heart and soul, have him know her darkest fear? Would he judge her? Sighing, Kenna looked down at their fingers. She memorized the way they looked intertwined, the way they felt. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, almost as if he knew what she had been thinking.</p><p>"I feel like I'm being abandoned." Her words caught the blue eyed boy off guard. What? Why would she be feeling something like that, it just didn't make any sense. His eyes furrowed in worry when a lone tear streaked down her cheek.</p><p>"What do you mean? Tyler, Allison, Lydia and I talk and hang out with you everyday?" She still had not looked up from their hands, not finding it in herself to meet his gaze.</p><p>"It's not you guys, it's my other friends. Those people are my family but recently I feel as if things would have no problem going on if I wasn't in their lives. They meet this new girl, Zatanna and ever since she has shown up they have completely disregarded both my presence and my feeling." As she spilled her feelings Dick's heart began to ache. She had been keeping this feeling in for so long? Kenna moved her eyes up to look at the city, spilling her guts to the public.</p><p>"Now that Megan and Connor are dating, they tend to ignore everyone. I mean I'm happy for them and I love them both but I miss the little things we used to do. I miss talking to them, helping them you name it. Plus M'gann and Zatanna are "best friends" now and I feel that if I try to add to the conversation then I would be intruding and making an ass out of my self. Artemis has definitely replaced me with her. I can't actually remember the last time she came to talk to me that wasn't in a school setting. They are Bff's till the end." She gave a bitter laugh at the end, glaring down at her solid black high tops.</p><p>"Wally spends all his time flirting with Megan or bickering with Artemis. Kal has been around in a while because he has been doing tutoring. And to top it all of I don't even exist to Robin." Kenna felt the boy flinch and she turned her head to look at him before turning them back towards the city. She could feel the gush of her tears as she spoke.</p><p>"He is so infatuated with her that the should just go fuck each other already. He completely ignores me when she's there and it's even worse when she's not there. All he talks about is how cool and smart she is." She sneered, it soon turning into a heartbroken expression.</p><p>"He's supposed to be my best friend and now he makes me feel like I'm not even worth his time…" She choked out, the tears falling harder as she sniffed. Dick looked at her shocked, not knowing what to say or how to feel. She had been keeping this for months had let it continuously and deliberately crush her. With a tug of their joined, Dick pulled her flush against his head and had her lean her head on his shoulder. Kenna complied, her left hand coming up to rest upon his elbow.</p><p>"W-why haven't you told them how you fee?" Kenna only sighed, eyes still casted down.</p><p>"I say that I don't want to talk about it… but actually I do. But i'm afraid of their reaction. I'm afraid that they'll never see me as and equal again. I'm terrified to see the pity in their eyes when they realized how fuck up I truly am. I'm going to lose them from my life and then realize that no matter how much I time I spent them or how much I appreciate them and told them so, it will never seem like it was enough." Dick felt as if he was hit in the gut. How could she possibly think this was true, that everyone in her life was going to abandon her? It truly was her deepest darkest fear.</p><p>"McKenna, you don't have to do this alone. We can help you, but you have to tell us when you feel like this. Suffering by yourself is going to destroy you." He spoke, directing her attention to himself. He stared into her lavender orbs, getting lost in the black hole of emotion. Kenna bit her lip, shaking her head.</p><p>"You're wrong Dick. I am alone, I like to be be left alone. But when people don't notice I'm absent, it hurts. And I know it's my own fault for becoming invisible, for isolating myself. But just once I want someone to notice. Tor truly notice and care. Sometimes when I say that "i'm okay", I want someone to look me in the eyes, hug me tight and say "I know you're not." Is that really too much to ask?" Her word broke something inside of him, and Dick hugged the girl as close as humanly possible. He knew, he finally knew the root of her depression. She had been desperately crying, begging for someone to notice. So here he sat, cradling his blonde as she stained his shirt with her salty tears. He sat there until her tears ceased and promised her that she was not alone; that someone was there to guide her through the dark and back into the light.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! It's the ungodly hour once again and I'm posting this new chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I have been waiting for this chapter since I first started this story. I never thought I would have made to this point or had this many people like it. Truly, you guys are the reason I haven't given up on this story, well besides the fact that I love Kenna to pieces. This chapter was definitely better than last weeks. I felt like adding some fluff an humor into it because I have been hitting you hard with the depressing shit for a while. I am going to tell you that the next chapter you guys may hate me for the ending, especially for how it will play out for the duration of season one. It will really fuck with Dick and Kenna's relationship and I don't know how you guy's will feel about it. Now that I think about it, season one is coming to a close quite quickly. There are maybe five more chapters left before I start season two and I am so excited. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want you all to know that I love you very much. So review, favorite, and follow like always. Until next week when I make you guys want to cry and punch your screen. Love you! :)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Heartbreak Hides In The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not a self-help book; I'm just a fucked up kid,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had to take my own advice and I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I'm waiting for it to sink in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Expect me standing tall back against the wall,</em>
</p><p>'<em>Cause what I learned was,</em></p><p>
  <em>It's not about forcing happiness,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's about not letting sadness win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Local Man Ruins Everything-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wonder Years</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was safe to say this was the weirdest couple of weeks she had experienced in a while; today being the most obscure. When she woke up this morning, she figured it was going to be a very uneventful day. That didn't seem to be the case at the moment. Her eyes glanced around the eerily quiet town. She half expected a tumbleweed to roll through the deserted street. Her shoes scoffed against the pavement as she searched for any signs of life.</p><p>"I don't think there are any kids in this area of town. Maybe the older kids already brought the younger kids to the high school." Looking over her shoulder, Kenna glanced at her companion. Robin wasn't but a few steps behind her, glancing inside the rolled down window to see if their were any children locked in the car. He sighed and let go of the the car door before turning to look at the blonde. Kenna shrugged her shoulders, looking down and alley. The girl shook her head, not being able to shake this strange feeling that happened to be because the boy wonder's presence. Things between the two had come to an unexpected turn, well at least for the short female. It had come out of absolutely nowhere. A few days after Halloween, Robin had bounded into the cave in search of the blonde. When he found her, the boy wonder had practically tackled her in a hug before he began to spew apology after apology about how he was sorry for not hanging out with her and ignoring her. Kenna had stood rigid with wide eyes and mouth agape, not knowing where this was coming from or how he could possibly know that he had hurt her feelings. And after she had accepted his apology, Robin had been glued to her.</p><p>In the short amount of time, the two had become inseparable once again. There friendship was slowly but surely getting back to what it once was… well with a few differences. He held her hand more and always tended to sling his arm over her shoulder, almost as if he needed to be in some form of contact with her. Another thing she found him doing was playing with her hair. Whenever they sat next to each other on the couch when they were watching a movie or something, his arms would always be resting on the back of the couch behind her head. She would use him like a pillow, resting her head on his shoulder while his long fingers twirled a strand of her hair. It's not like any of the new routines in their friendship bothered her, it just gave her this weird fluttering in her stomach. The other thing about it was he didn't seem to notice the extra things he was doing; the extra hugs, playing with her hair, the hand holding. All of it seemed unconscious, like it was a totally natural occurrence.</p><p>Sighing, Kenna gathered her ponytail and swept it over her shoulder. This was not something she need to think about right now. She could spend hours of her time analyzing her friendship when they figured out what happened to the adults. Robin and her were sent to sweep the east side of town for any stranded children who hadn't gotten the memo to gather at Happy Harbor High School. Well more like volunteered, actually Robin had immediately volunteered the both of them before pulling her out of the cave. Kenna hadn't actually understood what was going on and where he was taking her.</p><p>"I don't think anyone is here. How much more of the east side is there?" She asked, turning her body towards the black haired boy. He took a few steps towards her, pulling up his hologram. He gave no response, his fingers sliding over the virtual keys. Her eyes glanced around the area once more as she waited for him to answer. A shiver ran down her spin when a brisk breeze blew past her frail body. She rubbed her hands together in attempt to warms her cold hands. Kenna then placed them in the pocket of the hoodie she wore; actually it was Robin's, the green one he always wore under his black jacket. He had given it to her when the sun had started to set and the temperature had begun to drop. She cuddled further into its warmth, enjoying the leftover heat that had been trapped inside the fibers due to boy wonder's body temperature. Seriously, guys are personal heaters.</p><p>"There is not much left blondie. We have maybe four more blocks before we hit the west side and Wally and Artemis just got done over there." He spoke looking up from the screen to gaze at her. Kenna let out a puff of breath, nodding her head tiredly. Robin closed the holograph then took a couple of steps toward the blonde. He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forwards. Kenna let the boy push her, knowing that she was in a sluggish and lazy mood. They walked another two blocks, a comfortable silence falling between them. A faint whimper caught her attention and Kenna stopped in her tracks. Robin stopped as well to look at the blonde. He watched her head turned to glance down what seemed like an empty alley.</p><p>"Kenna?" He inquired, trying to get a response from the girl. Kenna furrowed her brow then tunned her hearing to trying and find the sound again. Another soft whimper caught her attention and she acted. Grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, Kenna pulled the boy down the alley.</p><p>"I think I heard something." She spoke. Her feet carried her down the small opening, eyes scanning for what the whimper belonged to. The further they walked, the louder the sound got. Turning the corner of the back alley, Kenna came to an abrupt stop causing Robin to stumble into her her back. Both teens had found the source of the whimpers. A little girl no more than three or four sat on the ground with her back against the red brick. The two teens took small steps towards the small child in hopes of not startling the poor girl. Her sobs suddenly stopped and the little girl snapped her gaze to the right to see the teens. Kenna's eyes widened as she looked at the child. It was like she was looking at a miniature version of herself. The girl wore a pink long sleeved dress and black leggings. On her feet was an adorable pair of ballet flats. Kenna scanned her face, noticing her tear stained cheeks. She then looked up to her hair, paying attention to the length and color. She had long pale blonde hair with a black head band that had a bow weaved in her hair. Then her eyes fell to the stuffed bunny that the girl clutched to her chest before looking up to get lost in her big blue puppy dog eyes. Exact replica, well except for the eye color. The sniffled as she looked at the teens, clutching the bunny even closer to her chest.</p><p>A look of empathy crossed the older girls face and she took a step away from Robin to move closer to the girl.</p><p>"Hey sweetie, are you all alone?" She spoke softly, trying not to scare her. The little girl said nothing. Kenna felt a hand on her back and she looked over her shoulder to see Robin moving past her. He came about a foot away from the girl before kneeling down.</p><p>"Hey it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. My names Robin and that's Kenna. What's your name?" He spoke with a smile on his face, looking over his shoulder at her when he introduced them. Kenna watched the little girl's eyes flicker between them before settling back on Robin.</p><p>"H-Halle." She spoke impishly, looking down to play with the ears of her bunny.</p><p>"That's a pretty name." Robin responded, giving the girl another warm smile. Kenna turned her attention from the girl to Robin, a soft smile falling on her lips as she watched him interact with the child. Who would have thought that he would be so good with kids.</p><p>"You wanna come with us? We can help find your mommy and daddy." The girl looked back up at Kenna as if asking if the black haired boy was speaking the truth. Kenna nodded her head, trying to reassure the girl with a smile. Halle turned to look at Robin as she bit her lip. She then brought her arms out indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Robin leaned forward and effortlessly picked up the small blonde before clambering to his feet. He rested the Halle on his hip and turned towards Kenna. Halle clutched the bunny close to her with one hand as the other wrapped around his neck. She laid her cheek against his chest and looked at Kenna as the older girl walked closer to them. Kenna could feel the little girl analyzing her, blue orbs scanning her face.</p><p>"Pretty." She timidly said, looking straight into Kenna's eyes before burying her face into the crook of Robin.</p><p>"She's very pretty isn't she?" Robin asked, looking down to see Halle's response. Kenna felt her cheeks heat up at their words especially when Halle nodded her head. Robin gave a small chuckle as he looked at his friends tomato face.</p><p>"Come on blondie, lets get her to the high school." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. Avoiding eye contact, Kenna grabbed his hand and let him pull her them back to the open road. As they walked back to the high school, Kenna couldn't keep herself from glancing at the pair. Halle no longer looked uncomfortable; actually she looked very content to be in the black haired boy's arms. In all honesty the scene was heartwarming and dare she say cute.</p><p>"Kenna!" The blonde blinked rapidly, not expecting her name to so sound so little kiddish nor was she expecting the little girl to remember her name. Robin had stopped walking and Kenna glanced from him to the little girl. Halle was looking at her with those big eyes and holding her arms out towards her.</p><p>"I thinks she want you to carry her for a little while." Robin chuckled, watching the four year old squirm in his arms. When her brain finally caught up to her, Kenna nodded.</p><p>"Yeah okay, come here sweetheart." Kenna cooed, taking the small child from her friends arms. Adjusting the child onto her hip, Kenna softly smiled when Halle buried her face in her neck.</p><p>"She really seems to like you." Snapping her eyes up, Kenna looked at Robin with a puzzled look.</p><p>"Dude, she's like my own mini me. It's kind of disturbing." Robin only chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"Come on blondie, we want to get her to the school before the sun fully sets."</p><hr/><p>This day just got weirder and weirder. Kenna felt as if she was living in a coo-coo clock. First all the adults across the world disappear without a trace, which she then found out that they had been sent to a parallel dimension. Then some random ten year old magically appears into the cave, claiming to be Captain Marvel. The mere thought that one of the most well known Justice League members was barely a fourth grader made her brain hurt. Seriously, she felt as if she was tripping through Alice and Wonderland. And that wasn't even the worse yet. Her body rolled across the ground as she dodged the bolt of black magic that came hurtling towards her head.</p><p>Currently, the team was in the midst of fighting Klarion the Witch Boy. The dickface and a bunch of other magicians decided that it would be super fun to teleport all the adults to another dimension. People had some sick and twisted ways of entertainment. Stumbling to her feet, Kenna glanced at the the large mystic circle in the center of the crossroads. Her eyes caught movement from every angle. Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy came running down each other road towards the witch boy. Concentrating her energy, Kenna disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. She had expected to hit Klarion, but instead of her phase walk coming in contact with the witch boy her body hit a barrier and she was launched back. Her body tumbled across the ground and she hissed between her gritted teeth.</p><p>"Okay maybe that wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had." She groaned to herself. Her eyes scanned the area looking for any weaknesses. Her eyes fell on the orange tabby cat, watching as it licked it's paws. She could vaguely remember Wally saying something about the cat when he had been possessed by Doctor Fate. Her eyes then sought out the ginger, stopping on his yellow suit. He was currently standing by Artemis.</p><p>"KF!" She yelled, causing the ginger to whip his head around to find her voice. When their eyes met, Kenna jerked her head towards the feline, trying not to draw any real attention to what she was planning. Wally nodded his head before whispering to the archer. Kenna watched the blonde notch and arrow in her bow before drawing the string back. With a vibrating sound, the string slapped the air, releasing the arrow. It sailed towards the cat and Kenna found herself crossing her fingers. Her dreams were soon shot down when Klarion smiled sadistically before turning the arrow into a ball of yarn. Are you serious?! Her eyes then widened when the cat grew from a small house pet to the size of a prehistoric saber tooth tiger. She watched Superboy run forwards to take it on only to get knocked back. She grimaced when his body collided with the ground. Struggling to her feet, Kenna took a deep breath. She had to figure out someway to help or they were toast. Gathering her energy, her eyes turned the familiar fluorescent purple and she concentrated on her target. The tiger was about to pounce on Superboy but let out a whimper when it was consumed into a sphere of purple and black. Taking a couple steps forward, Kenna flicked her wrist and the animal collided with the red barrier. The barrier shook, it's foundation beginning to crack. When the tiger collapsed on the ground, Klarion turned to stare at her in pure rage and hatred. She didn't even have time to react before her skin began to seer due to the lightning strike that shocked through her chest.</p><p>A blood curdling scream ripped past her throat as she flew back. Her skin felt as if it were on fire and she truly thought she was on fire. He apparently didn't appreciate her attack on pet. She barely had the strength to roll over and she opened her eyes but only a little. Her bones ached and she tried to will the pain away. Gritting her teeth, Kenna looked up to see her teammates scattered across the ground.</p><p><em><strong>Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others. </strong></em>Kenna heard M'ganns voice ring through her head. At least she knew the martian was okay.</p><p><em><strong>That is so cool! I mean… it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win! </strong></em>Well at least they had a plan. Kenna took a couple of deep breaths to try and numb the pain. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head in the position of Zatanna. The black haired beauty held the Helmet of Fate in her hands. Kenna's eyes widened, Zatanna could be in real danger.</p><p>"ZATANNA DON'T DO IT!" She yelled in hopes of warning the girl. Kenna knew about the repercussions of the helmet. Wally had told her that if Mr. Nelson had not talked the spirit out of holding Wally hostage, the ginger would not have been able to take the helmet off. But the sad part was it was already too late, for Zatanna had already placed the helmet upon her head. In a matter of seconds Zatanna was no longer Zatanna but a female version of the Doctor Fate. Kenna closed her eyes, a pain stricken look upon her face. Even if Zatanna was the unconscious root to her problems, Kenna liked the girl. She was nothing but sweet and kind, always trying to make her friends smile. And although she was extremely jealous of the beauty, that didn't mean she thought ill of the girl. Now she was lost, the odds of Nabu letting her free was slim at best. They may have lost the girl.</p><p>Opening her eyes, the blonde helplessly watched the battle rage on between the two spiritual beings. Klarion taunted Doctor Fate as he landed a few hits. Kenna bit her lip worriedly. She hoped that Zatanna was okay and that she hadn't really taken any injuries. Doctor Fate casted a spell, the light cutting through the air and penetrating the barrier. Kenna had been so caught up in the fight that she hadn't noticed Wally and Kaldur had formulated a plan. As soon as the barrier fell, Wally made his move. Using his speed, Wally knocked his body into the man, sending Klarion to the ground. He then picked up the gem in the center of the circle.</p><p>"Fate, catch!" He yelled throwing the yellow crystal into the sky. Fate caught it with ease and began chanting. A blinding light filled the sky and Kenna placed brought her arm up to shield her eyes. Then as if it had never happened, the light dissipated. They had done it, they had stopped Klarions plan. When realizing what happened, Kenna frantically looked around for the lord of chaos finding him to be nowhere in sight. Damnit, he and his little pet had gotten away! Groaning once more, she pushed herself to her feet. The initial pain had subsided and all that was left was a dull throb. She slowly made her way towards the group. It seemed as if everyone had survived.</p><p>"Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter." Kenna's head snapped to the side when she heard Zatara's voice. That's right, Zatanna was still still Doctor Fate. She felt a person behind her and she glanced over to her shoulder to see Robin standing next to her. He scanned her body for any visible injuries before finding her eyes. He silently asked if she was okay which she replied with a small nod before turning her attention up towards Zatanna. Unconsciously, she found her friend's hand and grabbed hold. Robin felt her squeeze his hand in anxiety. This was the moment, the team would soon know if they would be getting the magician back or if she would succumb to Fate. Kenna bit her lip as Robin squeezed her hand in a reassurance.</p><p>"No." Kenna let out a broken sigh, closing her eyes and dropping her head down. She felt a crushing weight on her heart. Dammit, couldn't things go well for them, just once? That was all she could ask, just once.</p><p>"The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate." The spirit responded. Kenna felt rage bubble inside her small body. How could he do that? It was almost like he was bullying them into giving her up.</p><p>"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled, her voice slightly cracking.</p><p>"She has her own life to live!" Robin added, his voice hoarse and angry.</p><p>"You can't just take her away. She's a fourteen year old girl with friends and a family. Hell, you plan to take her body over and yet you don't even know what her name is. You are supposed to represent good and yet you plan to steal her life away just because it's what you want! What kind of twisted justice is that?!" Kenna seethed, her voice loud and booming. Her face was the epitome of rage. She could feel her heart pound and the blood rush to her ears.</p><p>"Kent would never allow you…" Wally added, clambering to his feet. His words were cut off by the spirit, and Kenna felt her blood begin to curdle.</p><p>"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." Mr. Nelson was… gone. The nice old man who had giving her back one of her closest friends? That bastard, how could he do that? Surely the adults had some objections. She looked over her shoulder to look at the adults wondering why they hadn't said a single thing on the matter.</p><p>"Take me, instead. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of you power." Zatara spoke up, making his way through the crowd. Kenna's eyes widened and she shook her head. No he can't do that, this isn't what Zatanna would want. If he did this, his daughter would never forgive herself. Kenna knew that feeling all too well. It was not something you can just forgive or forget.</p><p>"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will do it?" Seriously, jackass chivalry and honor haven't died off yet.</p><p>"My word." Zatara answer before speaking a phrase in latin. It was almost like a permanent stamp saying he could never go back on his word. It was agony, waiting for Fate to decide if he was going to take Zatara's offer. Then as if hours had past, Nabu slowly lowered Zatanna's body to the ground.</p><p>"Dad!" Zatanna gasped in happiness when the helmet came off and she was met with face of her father. The small family embraced, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it and little did Zatanna know it actually did. Kenna watched with sad eyes as Zatara leaned back and gave a sorrowful kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Remember Zatanna, I love you very much." And just like that, Zatanna's world came crumbling down. Kenna watched as Zatanna's world crumbled before her eyes. As Zatara took her place as Doctor Fate, Zatanna collapse to the ground in anguish. And suddenly Kenna saw the girl in a whole new light. She no longer was the perfect girl that Kenna had put onto a pedestal. She was a normal person that could get hurt, that could feel heartbreak and despair. Now she truly understood the girl and any sort of animosity she had once held towards the girl disappeared. For guilt took it's place and she felt horrible for the jealousy she had previously held against the girl.</p><hr/><p>"Kenna?" She was broken out of her thoughts and she looked up to meet Robin's sunglasses. He was looking at her with a worried look on his face. He watched her follow the retreating forms of Halle and her parents. The two teens had felt an obligation to make sure the little girl found her parent. Kenna could remember the way her little face lit up when the two teens had entered the gym of the high school. She had bounded towards them, shouting their names. The two then had decided to try bringing her back to the area they had found her in in hope of finding the parents. As they had been walking down the street a woman had shouted Halle's name.</p><p>"Mommy!" Halle had yelled and soon the child was wiggling and squirming to get out of Robins hold. A blonde woman and black haired man ran towards the little girl and Robin had leaned down towards the pavement to let her go. The two teens watched the little girl sprint towards her parents.</p><p>"Oh my god Rick, she's okay!" The woman called, placing her hands on Halle's face to see if anything had happened to her. Tear ran down her face and she smothered the little girl with kisses. The black haired man kneeled down next to them and hugged the two to his chest.</p><p>"Mikaela, it's a miracle!" Rick responded, placing kisses on both his wife and daughters head. The man then looked up at the two and gave them a tearful smile.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much for finding her." He graciously said. Robin and Kenna smiled at the man, nodding at his words. Mikaela picked up her daughter and stood to her feet. The family walked down the road towards their car. Both Robin and Kenna gave the little girl a wave as she looked over her mom's shoulder at them. Sighing, Kenna had leaned her back against the brick wall of the building behind her. That's how she had gotten to where they were now.</p><p>"Kenna you sure you're okay?" Robin asked, taking a step closer to her.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." She spoke, eyes still watching the small family walk away. She then turned her head to look at him, her eyes widening when she realized how close he was to her. The familiar fluttering in her stomach returned and she felt her neck begin to heat up. He was analyzing her; something that she normally did to others. Her tongue shot out to moisten her lips. She didn't flinch when he brought up a hand to tuck some loose strands behind her ears.</p><p>"McKenna, I know you well enough to know when you are not fine. Hell, blondie I know you better then you know yourself. You're not okay, you haven't been okay in while. Is it the team? Is it because Zatanna is moving into the cave?" Kenna looked down, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. It was true, she had been thinking about Zatanna. She hadn't really come to terms with how she felt about the girl. On one hand, she still held jealousy towards her but on the other, she knew she had no logical reason to feel jealousy. It honestly made her feel disgusted with herself, especially with what had just happened to the magician.</p><p>Robin watched her, waiting for a response. He knew something was up since they had gotten home. He knew that things would change for her once Zatanna was entirely moved in. Things had changed quite a bit since they had meet the black haired girl. Although he had been very clueless about the root to her depression, he had noticed a lot of things about her in general. Besides the few moments of doubts, Kenna normally was a pretty confident person. Now she reeked of self conscious and loathing thoughts. She seemed to have her demons following her in the shadows. She spent a lot of her time looking over her shoulders in apprehension. He couldn't blame her though, things had happened in the past couple of months that had definitely knocked her off her feet. There was still some evidence that she hadn't fully recovered from previous missions.</p><p>Sighing, Robin gently lifted her chin to make her look at him. All he wanted was for her to be okay, he needed her to be happy, to have light back in her lavender orbs.</p><p>"Come on Kenna, we both know you aren't okay. I just want you to be okay, so please can you stop being difficult and tell me how you feel? Just this once, can you not make me guess what's going on in that head of yours? And we both know how good I am at understanding females and their feelings." A grin broke out across his lips when she cracked, a small giggle escaping.</p><p>"You definitely are not as smooth as you think you are." She lightly teased, smiling softly at him. He always knew how to make her mood brighten. They fell into a comfortable silence as they gazed at each other. Then something occurred that neither of them had ever expected to happen in a million years.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Robin had closed the space between them and kissed her pale pink lips.</p><p>Kenna had gone completely still against the wall he had trapped her against, mind trying to comprehend what she was actually experiencing. His lips felt were soft and warm and they felt odd against her cold ones. She could taste the mint of the toothpaste he used that morning as he stole her breath. When her mind finally caught up to her, Kenna tentatively curled her fingers in his the fabric of his hoodie as her eyes shut. Was she doing this right? In all honesty, she had seen others kiss but never had she been kissed herself. Her best friend was stealing her first kiss. She then felt him slide his arms around her waist and she let out a small squeak against his lips as he tugged her body flush against his. She could feel his heart pounding rapidly under the hand that was placed against his chest. The other hand shyly moved from her side to tangle in his in onyx locks. The kiss was nothing extravagant, they were both young and inexperienced in the art of intimacy but it held a sense of sweetness. The kind of sweetness that could only come from a first kiss. The two seemed trapped in a haze, caught up in the moment. Then much to her dismay, Robin broke away from her. Her eyes cracked open to look at his flushed face, taking in the much needed oxygen. Her brow furrowed in confusion when he recoiled from her as if touching her was burning his skin. He could only stare at her in shock, and at that moment she could feel her heart physically break. For her best friend, the boy that she had created an unbreakable bond, who had stole her first kiss was staring at her as if he had just committed a sin. He took a step back, his breathing staggered and uneven. She could see the obvious regret on his face and she bit her lip, tasting the familiar metallic tang of her blood. And just like that, Robin fled the scene leaving her in the middle of the empty street with no words or explanation. As she watched him leave, the blonde fell to her knees realizing that she had just lost the one person who meant the world to her. He had left her dangling on the edge of sanity, not once looking back at the mess behind him. What the fuck just happened?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey Guy's! Haha i'm not saying anything about what happened at the end of this chapter. All i'm going to say is it does not end well for either of them. I look forward to the rants that i'm going to get in the large amount of reviews i'm going to get ;) haha just kidding. I hope you guys realize that Kenna is truly coming to terms with how she feels about Zatanna and that situations. She doesn't hate her, not what so ever. She always thought so high of her because she seemed perfect but now she has come to terms that Zatanna is like her. I plan on them actually interacting soon so please don't think she hates her. I really do like Zatanna's character quite a bit. Man guy's there is not many more episode left in season one, which means not many more chapters for season one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it's later than I normally update. I hope you all had an enjoyable Easter and I want to tell you guys that you are amazing. With the reviews and favorites, it makes me smile every time I get a notification from you guys. Seriously you guys are amazing. So review, favorite, follow and I will see you next week. Love you guys so very much:)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lonely In A Crowded Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll destroy this useless heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll fuck it up so it'll never beat again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not just for me but for anyone, but I get carried away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With every phrase and made up malady</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The longer I hide behind these lies, the more I disintegrate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's so much to say, but no words to convey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The loneliness building with each passing day, you never get used to it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just have to live with it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Broken Heart-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Motion City Soundtrack</em>
</p><hr/><p>Loneliness was a odd feeling on it's own. It strange how one person who once felt deep connections slowly fades to obscurity. How can one be surrounded by others and yet feel like they are alone? Although it was a peculiar concept to grasp, Kenna was not estranged to the emotion. In fact she had reverted back to it, going from her happy persona to one of numbness. She had come to terms of this knowledge, not fully accepting but learning to get used to the feeling once more. Loneliness was slowly making it way through her life and she didn't care, not anymore. Kenna had closed in on herself, a protective shield around her wounded heart and soul. She found herself falling into silence, not even attempting to make any conversation with anyone and that included her friends at school. Speaking of her friends…</p><p>A groan escaped her lips as Kenna leaned up, her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep and her melancholy mood. She rubbed her eyes with the knuckle of her index finger as she tried to get her mind to fully wake. A small sigh escaped into the air and she turned her head to look at the nightstand beside her. Leaning over, Kenna switched on the lamp. The room suddenly became illuminated and she squinted her eyes to protect them from the harsh light. A loud vibration caught her attention and she glanced down to see her phone buzz against the hardwood. To stop the excessive buzzing, Kenna grasped the phone and pulled the charger out. Her thumb swiped the pass code and she was meet with multiple messages. She sighed and leaned back against her headboard, opening the first message.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Snow day!:) Maybe you could come hang out with Lydia and I. We could stay in and have a movie and t.v show marathon. Wouldn't that be so much fun? I figured that you have been down a lot recently and this could really do you some good!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Allison:)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well at least she didn't have to go to school today. She could just burrito herself between her covers and drift away from the world. With sleep still pulling at the back of her mind, Kenna opened the last two messages.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We finally got a day off from that hellhole! I assume Allison already told you of our plans for a lazy day. You should really come girly, it would do you some real good. Don't be a bitch and mope around all day!;)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Lydia&lt;3</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Heard you have a snow day. Enjoy it squirt and do don't do anything too stupid.;)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Tommy</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Another sigh escaped her lips and she tossed the phone to the foot of her bed before collapsing back down to her pillow and rolling over to face the wall. They were right, she had been feeling down as of late. It made her heart slightly warm at their concern. At least she hadn't officially closed herself from her school friends. They had noticed her mood improving for a week or two before it came plummeting down, becoming worse than before the improvement. They didn't know the reason but they knew that something was drastically wrong with her. Almost a week ago, Kenna had realized something very alarming about herself and her life, which in simple terms was like a bitch slap to the face. She liked her best friend. She had come to the realization of her feelings towards the boy wonder after he had kissed her and then abandoned her in the middle of the street. She felt like a complete and total dumbass for not realizing it sooner.</p><p>It also seemed so fucking cliche, like her life was some kind crappy teen romance movie where she liked her best friend and she thinks he doesn't like her but he secretly does and they end up together. Except for one difference, that was a fairy tale ending, something she didn't believe in. Robin harbored no romantic feelings for her seeing as he had gone out of his way to avoid being in the same room unless it was absolutely necessary. God she felt pathetic, like a middle schooler who was pissy and mopey because her crush didn't like her. It reality the real reason she was sad was because this had ruined their friendship, something she held dear and close to her heart. He no longer wanted to associate himself with her and that hurt more than she could have ever imagined. It also didn't help that about a day or two after the kiss, Dick started to ignore her as well. She felt her life beginning to fall apart around her. All the people she cared about were slowly leaving and the people who still cared, well she was slowly but surely pushing them away.</p><p>Kenna moaned in aggravation, angrily untangling herself from the sheets. She had all these stupid thoughts running through her mind and it was keeping her from returning to dream land. Her fingers ran through her tangled locks as she pulled herself from the bed. She might as well go make herself some breakfast before deciding what to do for the day. Maybe she could go hang out with her friends, it would definitely beat hanging around the cave surrounded by people who barely noticed her presence. Grabbing her I-pod from her desk, Kenna put her headphones in to block out the surrounding noise. She let the familiar sound of grungy guitars and heavy beat sooth her mind. Having no pockets in her pajama pants, Kenna placed the technology against her hip, the elastic of her pants holding it to her skin. Her feet carried her out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen. She stopped mid step when she caught site of the two females that resided on the couch, their backs to the blonde. Her eyes moved to the television, quickly losing interest when she realized they were watching the news. She already knew that she had no school, so there was no need to pay attention to it.</p><p>Kenna moved fully into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the butter and carton of eggs. She then turned around to place them on the counter. Her hand moved to grasp the bread that was placed next to the toaster. She opened the bread bag and pulled out two slices of bread, placing them in the toaster but not pushing the button down to toast them just yet. Kenna tried as hard as she could to not to make any real notice to her person as she pulled a pan from the cabinet to the side of the sink. The pan clattered against others as she pulled it out. Her movement had not gone unnoticed. M'gann and Zatanna had turned to look over the back of the couch at the young girl. They watched the blonde pay no attention to them, her lips moving as she mouthed the words to the song she was listening to. She sprayed the pan and cracked two eggs against the rim of the pan before tossing the shells into the trash nearby. Zatanna stared intently at the blonde, furrowing her brow. It felt odd to her, having known the team for a while and even living with some of the members without even uttering a single word to the short stature female. They had not interacted once and Zatanna felt guilt seep into her heart. She had heard things from the other member's of the team about the young girl. How she was a quiet and reserved soul, who often showed signs of selflessness even though she had a very cynical and pessimistic point of view. She had been told that Kenna was the type of person who would willingly sacrifice herself for her friends.</p><p>"She doesn't like me does she?" Zatanna softly said towards the martian, not shifting her eyes from the blondes movements. Kenna continued scrambling her eggs, entirely unaware of the conversation about her or the eyes that stayed trained on her every move. M'gann glanced at the black haired girl in confusion.</p><p>"Why would you think that?" She asked, turning her body to fully face the magician. Zatanna dropped her hands from the back of the couch before turning her body to face the martian.</p><p>"Well it's just that… she seems so uncomfortable when I'm around." She spoke, watching as the blonde exited the room with a plate of eggs and toast in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.</p><p>"McKenna is….. She's a very awkward and guarded person. She doesn't quite know how to act with others at first. It takes her a while to get comfortable enough to be herself. Kenna's spent a lot of her life trying to be okay with showing other's who she is." M'gann reassured, placing a comforting hand upon the magicians shoulder.</p><p>"Trust me she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know how to talk to you. But I'll tell you a little secret." She continued, giving the girl a soft smile.</p><p>"If you really want to befriend her, you have to make the first step. Kenna's always had problems being the first to talk. If you make the first jump, she will be more willing to follow you and protect you."</p><hr/><p>Her fingers gripped the edge of the page and once she done reading the words she turned the page before resting her arm across the plain of her stomach. It had been a while since she had read any kind of book, well a book that she actually wanted to read and not one she was being forced to read for school. She had gotten out of the shower and dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt before plopping down in the bean bag chair she had bought at the mall. It felt nice, not just escaping into another world but more of a connection to herself. Kenna hadn't felt like herself in months and it made her smile, knowing that she hadn't completely lost touch with who she was. Her imagination crumbled when soft thuds from the door echoed through the silent room. Placing the book mark between her pages, Kenna placed the book upon the ground before pushing herself to her feet. She straightened her crew-neck before moving to the door. When the door slide open, she did nothing to keep the surprise from her face.</p><p>"Um is it okay… if I come in?" Zatanna asked, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. Not knowing what to say, Kenna hesitantly moved to the side to let the magician enter the room. Zatanna took small steps as she entered the room. Even though she had never really spoken to the quiet girl, her room seemed to fit her personality quite well. She moved her eyes to look at the blonde. Kenna, with a puzzled expression, gestured for the other girl to sit in the bean bag chair. Zatanna apprehensively sat down in the chair, watching as Kenna moved to sit on the floor, her back leaning against the side of her bed.</p><p>"Can… I help you?" Kenna inquired, biting her lip to calm her anxiety. It's not that Zatanna made her nervous, it was the situation. Kenna avoided confrontation like the plague and she had never expected to be having an awkward small talk with the girl that her crush liked. It was just weird to her but when she had asked the question, no malice or jealousy resided in her tone. She had truly wanted to know how she could help the magician.</p><p>"I-I was wondering if you wanted to help me decorate for Wally's party." Kenna's expression mirrored that of an ah-ha moment. That's right, Wally was now a sixteen year old horny teenager. How could she forget the party? The ginger had been hinting at a "surprise" party for weeks. Kenna opened her mouth and closed it multiple times before answer the female.</p><p>"Not that I would be against it, but why would you want my help? Wouldn't you enjoy it more if M'gann helped you?" Kenna asked, her eyes meeting Zatanna's bright blue orbs.</p><p>"M'gann's baking the cakes." Kenna nodded her head slowly, letting the information sink in. Of course it was because M'gann was doing something else. She didn't know to feel rejected or happy about the ordeal but she certainly was not expecting the next words out of magician's mouth.</p><p>"And it's not just that!" Zatanna shook her hand frantically whens she saw the blondes slightly dejected expression. Kenna raised an eyebrow at her words.</p><p>"I want to get to know you. I mean I seriously can't believe that I have know team for over a month and never tried to interact with you. McKenna I really want to get to know you and become your friend. I'm sorry that I never tried to talk to you. I was hoping that we could have some bonding time and that sometime soon you could consider me a friend." Kenna blinked rapidly, not expecting that what so ever. Who would have thought that this would be happening? Zatanna gulped, glancing down as she felt the awkward silence fall between them. Kenna glanced towards the girl, watching as she fell into an awkward silence. Kenna let a small smile pull at her lips and she shook her head in amusement. The two girls were more alike than she had originally thought.</p><p>"You know," She started off, causing Zatanna to snap her attention up. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"If we are going to be more than acquaintances, you're going to have to stop calling me McKenna. People only call me that when I'm in trouble." Her words gained a grin from the magician, her body becoming less tense as she chuckled softly at the blonde. It looked like they were making progress after all.</p><hr/><p>"Hey Zatanna, can you lift me up?"</p><p>"Sure thing Kenna." Kenna concentrated on her task as she heard the girl behind her begin to chant a spell in latin. She could feel her body lift into the air and she continued to twist the streamer before taping it to the wall. They had spent a better part of the morning decorating the living room. Kenna had to admit, it was kind of fun. M'gann had baked two delicious smelling and looking cakes, while Connor and Kaldur set up the tables and blew up balloons. The two girls had done the rest of the decorating, which included the making of the sign and hanging of streamers. It had been an enjoyable morning as they turned on the radio and sung along to the songs while completing the other tasks. She had actually enjoyed hanging out with Zatanna. Kenna had cracked some jokes, and made sarcastic commentary that had gotten the blue eyed girl to giggle. But like every time she was in a good mood, her legs had to be swept out from under her.</p><p>"Recognized: Robin, B-01." And just like that, Kenna could feel her heart sink into her stomach.</p><p>"Hey guy's." Robin greeted, stepping into the living room. Kenna's body tensed, and the action did not go unnoticed. Zatanna furrowed her brow as she shifted her gaze between the two. Kenna caught his eye and they looked at each other for a little before Robin moved his gaze to avoid eye contact with the blonde. Kenna felt her expression melt and her somber mood return. Turning back to the wall, Kenna twisted one more strand of streamers then taped it to the wall.</p><p>"Z you can let me down now, I'm done with the streamers." As her body descended, Kenna didn't have to look to know Robin was staring wide eyed at her form. Obviously he would find it strange that Kenna and Zatanna were getting along, considering he knew of the blondes feelings toward the magician.</p><p>"Kenna they look great." Zatanna complemented, moving towards the blonde. Kenna turned to look at the black haired girl and gave her a tight smile. Zatanna could sense the tension in the air and had to do everything she could to resist turning around and glaring at the boy wonder.</p><p>"I'll be back, I'm going to go put on warmer socks." It was a lame excuse and she knew it but she had to get out of there. She had to flee the situation before it got worse. As she hastily made her way to her room, Zatanna watched her disappear down the hallway. Sighing, she turned to look at the black haired boy and she placed her hands on her hips, giving him a knowing look. Robin weakly shrugged in return before making his way towards the kitchen area. Zatanna huffed and dropped her hands from her hips. Something had obviously occurred between the two and now they were at odds. She had seen the way they had acted just last week, how they had been glued to each other's sides. Now they couldn't even be in the same room for more than two minutes; mainly on Robin's side. She had noticed that now, whenever Kenna was in the room he would make some kind of excuse to leave. They seemed too close to let something small and trivial get between them which means something drastic has happened to cause the rift to form.</p><p>Sighing once more, the black haired girl plopped down on the couch, crossing both her arms and legs in aggravation. How could she help? Even if he hadn't realized it, Zatanna had seen the way Robin had looked at the short blonde. It was the same way Connor looked at M'gann and even how Wally had looked at Artemis. That was only last week and now they were drifting away from each other and from the looks of it; Robin seemed to be doing the most of the drifting. Running her fingers through her hair, Zatanna began to form a plan. She was going to get the two to talk no matter how much either of them fought. Hell she would trap them in a room together if she had to.</p><hr/><p>"Recognized: Kid Flash B-03. Zeta tube network now offline, due to extreme atmospheric conditions."</p><p>"Wow, I just made it. It'd be a tragedy if I miss my own…." Wally said, rubbing his hands together for warmth as his words were interrupted.</p><p>"SURPRISE!" The team cheered, earning a large grin from the ginger. Kenna let her arms fall to her side and she gave the speedster an amused grin.</p><p>"What? Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have." Wally feigned an innocent expression as if he had no clue that this was happening and Kenna let out a snort. Like he didn't already know that they were throwing him a party. Kenna felt eyes on her and she shared a knowing look with the archer.</p><p>"Right, not like you've been hinting for days, or anything." Robin's sarcasm had no boundaries. Kenna turned her attention to the martian when the green skinned girl clapped her hands in delight.</p><p>"Come on Wally, don't just stand there! You have to blow out your candles!" She spoke with a gleeful smile. Using her powers, M'gann shortened the distance between them and grabbed his wrist before excitedly pulling him towards the coffee table. Kenna felt a nudge to her ribs and turned to look at the object that was being handed to her. Her eyes then met Zatanna's and she gave the girl a small smile, taking the ridiculous party hat from the magician. She glanced down at the pointy monstrosity full of rainbow colors and other stupid designs before placing it upon her head. She turned her body to face the black haired girl and gave her a pose as if asking the girl for her opinion. Zatanna giggled, placing a hand over her lips to cover the sound.</p><p>"You look fabulous Kenna." She said between giggles. Kenna placed her hands on her hips, a smug smirk upon her lips.</p><p>"Damn skippy I do."</p><p>"I made two cakes." M'gann's words caused Kenna to glance over her shoulder. Apparently Wally had finally gotten settled on the floor in front of the coffee tables. When she caught sight of the ginger she sunk her teeth into the flesh of her bottom lip to contain her laughter. The birthday boy looked even more ridiculous with his birthday hat then she did. A small squeak escaped her lips and Wally turned to look at the giggling blonde. Being the mature sixteen year old, Wally stuck his tongue out towards her and being the mature fourteen year old, Kenna did not hesitate to return gesture.</p><p>"Grow up you two." M'gann playfully chastised. Wally turned his attention to look up at the martian.</p><p>"Awesome! What will you, guys, eat?"</p><p>"We'll split the cupcake." Kenna playfully rolled her eyes. Of course Wally would be getting both cakes to himself. With out any more stalling, the birthday boy leaned forward and blew out the candle. Once the candles were distinguished, M'gann picked up one of the cakes and moved towards the kitchen. Everyone began to mill around the living room as they waited for the cake to be cut. Wally had pushed himself to his feet and Kenna moved towards the speedster.</p><p>"Happy birthday spazz." She said with a teasing grin. Going slightly out of her comfort zone, Kenna extended one arm in a hugging gesture. Wally smiled at the socially impaired girl and moved to give her a one sided hug. Kenna hugged him close as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks cupcake." His words were warm and comforting as she pulled away from the embrace. She then playfully glared when he brought up a hand to playfully ruffle her wavy locks. They shared a warm look before Wally turned to make his way towards the large piece of cake M'gann had set on the counter for him. Kenna followed him and grabbed one of the smaller pieces that had been cut. Her eyes then searched for a place to enjoy her sugar in peace. When her sights fell on the archer and magician, Kenna made her way towards them. Her fork came down to cut the delectable dessert before bringing it to her mouth. Her feet halted next to the older blonde and she pivoted her body to the direction they were looking. A chuckle escaped her mouth when she caught Wally shamelessly flirting with the martian once more. Her mood suddenly dropped when Robin made his way towards them, completely avoiding her person in general. He made his way to Zatanna with a piece of cake. He stopped next to her and handed the plate over to the female. Kenna uncomfortably glanced down at her plate. She knew that the only reason he was over here was because of Zatanna. He was willing to be in her vicinity if Zatanna was around.</p><p>"Think we should tell him?" Artemis brought to light, gesturing towards the speedster with a nod of her head. Kenna peered up, eyes falling on the birthday boy. He was trying everything possible to get M'gann to kiss him.</p><p>"He isn't really subtle in his attempts is he." Kenna quietly spoke, sarcasm evident in her tone.</p><p>"He is the only one who doesn't know."</p><p>"Then, please allow me." Artemis volunteered, a devious smirk upon her visage. She made her way towards him, confidence in her stride. She sat down on the couch behind Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wally glanced up at the archer as she leaned down towards his ear. Although they couldn't hear what she was saying, it was evident of what she was telling him. Wally glanced over at M'gann and Connor, watching as the martian fed the clone with giggle.</p><p>"Ahhh Man!" He whined, his shoulders slumping at the confirmed knowledge. Kenna felt a bittersweet smile graced her lips. Although it was funny how he had yet to know about the couple, Kenna could understand the feeling. Her heart went out to him, she knew the feeling all too well. Gazing at the boy wonder from under her thick lashes, Kenna watched him completely turn his body towards the magician. It was obvious in his body language that he was cutting her off from any attempts of adding in on the conversation. She felt that familiar clench of her heart. Finding her appetite for cake diminish. Kenna took one last bite and made a shift in her body. Her movement did not go unnoticed as Zatanna gave the girl a worried look. Robin could also sense the shift in the girl's body language. Kenna could feel the tense air and she contemplated what to do. Making her decision, she made her way towards the trash can and dropped the piece of cake into the waste bin. She made a mental note to tell M'gann that the cake had been delicious but right now her mind was occupied with the thoughts of escape. Without giving anyone any details of her departure, Kenna made her way down the hallway towards her room. With each step, the weight on her soul grew heavier.</p><p>It's truly amazing how the one person she had put her utmost trust into had made her feel so isolated. Robin had made her feel absolutely lonely in a room full of people. Kenna placed a hand over her heart, the shirt clenching under her fingers as she gripped it tightly. Her earlier thoughts were naive. She couldn't get used to it, the feeling of loneliness. It was something that she would never get used to. Sadly, it was something that she would just have to live with.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's. I know some of you are probably upset that I didn't update on my normal day and I'm sorry. It was out of town and didn't have my computer. I'm now on spring break which means I should have more time to write the next chapter. God, my poor baby! I hate hurting her so much. Well at least she realizes one of the main reasons for her </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>jealousy against Zatanna. Speaking Zatanna, I figured this would be the best chapter to have them interact. It hurts when Kenna has some happy moments only to get kicked back down to the ground. Guhhhh I just want her to be happy. I'm maybe three or four chapters from ending season one.  Please review, favorite and follow. You guy's know I love you so very dearly&lt;3. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Sadistic Art Of Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Or I could just drive away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save us both the trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save it for another day, with more lies and more fights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Setback further from the place we used to love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish that we could just stop this cycle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bad News-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Misser</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Kenna get up."</p><p>"... "</p><p>" Come on squirt get up"</p><p>"Grrrrrrr"</p><p>"McKenna Lillian Summers, get your ass out of bed or you're getting a bucket full of ice water."</p><p>"One, this is your bed. Two, I would highly advise against that if I were you Thomas Michael Summers. Now if you will excuse me, my pillow is having separation issues."</p><p>Tommy stood to his full height and huffed as he watched his sister glare at him before rolling over to face wall. Sighing, he ran his fingers through the tangled locks of his bed head. Out of frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His sister really knew how to aggravate him. Dropping his hand, Tommy used his last tactic. Careful not to sit on her, Tommy planted himself on the edge of the bed by her feet.</p><p>"Ken, you have to get up and get ready for school. You can come back after and sleep." He gently prodded, placing a hand on her arm that was hidden under the cover.</p><p>"I can say I'm sick. You could call Dinah and have her call me in." Kenna pathetically argued. Tommy gave a small chuckle as he spoke.</p><p>"Sorry squirt, but I'm not going to be an accomplice in your crime. Besides, it's late start and early release."</p><p>"Then why are you so keen on me getting up?" She groaned, rolling over to half heartedly glare at her older sibling. He gave her a charming smile and patted her arm before clambering to his feet. She watched him walk over to his dresser, pulling out a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans.</p><p>"First of all, I have my Gen Ed class at eight thirty which means you would be staying in my dorm all by yourself. Do you really want that? The other reason is breakfast. If you want any food then you have to get up. You tend to be very bitchy when you don't get your breakfast." He called over his shoulder and grinned when he felt a pillow collide with his back. He turned around to see his sister sitting up, her hair sticking up in different directions due to the static of the pillow. Her glare did not faze him, actually he found her attempts to intimidate him funny and adorable. Even when they were kids he had found his sister cute when she pouted. Now he was looking at an older, more comical version of her as she radiated annoyance.</p><p>"I remember when you used to be cool." She grumbled. Her words only gained a chuckle as her brother moved towards her. Leaning down, he placed a loving kiss on top of her messy bed head.</p><p>"Go get dressed Ken." He spoke softly before leaning up and moving to the bathroom. When the door clicked shut Kenna sighed, running her dainty fingers through her bangs. Guess it was time to get ready for hell.</p><hr/><p>"So what other classes do you have today? Could we maybe do something?" She asked her brother, leaning forward in the plastic seat to grab the glass of orange juice. She leaned back in the chair and waited for her brother to respond. Her eyes followed his hand movement, watching as he brought the slice of pancake to his lips. He did not answer right away for his mouth was full of mush. Swallowing the food, Tommy glanced up from his plate to answer his sibling.</p><p>"I have my Graphic Design class at noon, then I have to get started on a paper for my history class. Then I have my Public Speaking class at six. Sorry Ken, but my day is pretty swamped." Tommy replied, taking a swig of his own glass of orange juice. He didn't miss the dejected expression that had crossed the short girls face. He watched as she let out a quiet sigh, glancing around the open court yard of Gotham University. The leaves had already turned and now they littered the ground. You could not step anywhere without the familiar crunch of the red and orange leaves beneath your feet. Tommy gazed over the top of his glass at the blonde. With a sigh, he placed it down on the glass table. His brow pinched together in worry. She had been acting odd for the past couple of weeks. He had decided to try and lift her spirits by inviting her to come stay with him for the weekend. He had asked his roommate if it was cool for him to crash in his bed while his sister stayed a few day. Tommy's roommate had gone on a vacation with his family and had no problem with the blonde boy crashing in his bed while Kenna visited. Originally, he had thought she would have stayed for the weekend but a weekend turned into six days. It was not like he didn't enjoy spending time with his baby sister, he was just worried.</p><p>"Kenna we got to talk." Kenna glanced down at her plate, her fork pushing the untouched scrambled eggs around the plate.</p><p>"Ken, it's not that I don't want you here. That's not it at all, but why haven't you gone home? I'm sure your friends miss you." His words got no reaction. She continued to play with her food, not really wanting to answer his question. The truth was she needed a break. She need a break from the depression that clung to the walls of the cave. She need some space from the team and time to just focus on her and her life. Staying with her brother was proving to be a nice change of environment. They had their time for homework and then they would hang out, watch some movies, play some video games. It really had been a fresh breath of air.</p><p>"Did you get into a fight with one of them? Do I need to kick some asses?" The mere image that popped into her mind caused a giggle to escape her lips. Leaning forward, Kenna placed her elbows on the table and her fingers gripped her hair. The small giggle morphed into a warm laugh. The thought of her brother taking on a bunch of teenagers with superpowers was a hysterical.</p><p>"Oh my god Tommy! They have superpowers man. You do know that you would get your white boy ass handed to you by Robin and Artemis alone? And they don't even have any superpowers! Can you imagine would would happen if you took on the super powered ones?" She said between breaths. Tommy looked at his sister and smiled. Finally, he had gotten a smile out of her.</p><p>"Even if they would hand me my ass, I'm still going to fight for you. So tell me honestly, did you get into a fight with them?" He spoke softly, sticking his fork into another piece of pancake. Kenna let her giggles die down and she glanced up from her plate to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"The truth is I needed some time away from it all. Lately I haven't been feeling like myself," She paused, glaring softly at the her sibling as he let out a snort.</p><p>"And coming here, spending time with you is helping me relax. I love them all but I need some space. Things have been hectic with school and with the team that I feel like I'm being pulled in multiple directions. It was just easier to stay in a place where I felt safe and relaxed. Honestly Tommy, I'm okay. I just needed a change in scenery." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"Well that's good to hear. Now eat your breakfast. School starts soon for you." Tommy said, biting down on his fork. Kenna couldn't help but roll her eyes.</p><p>"Yes mom." She mocked, earning a childish gesture from her twenty year old sibling. When they finished breakfast, the brother and sister made their way to Gotham Academy. Tommy had walked her to school everyday this week, even when he didn't have a morning class. She would never voice it but the simple act made her feel loved. They both came to a stop at the school's courtyard. As she peered around she caught sight of a familiar brunette. Her eyes then shifted to the red head beside her. Both girls were looking in her direction and she gave them a small wave. Turning back to her companion, raising an eyebrow at his wandering eyes.</p><p>"Man I miss this place." Kenna couldn't help the puzzled expression that crossed her visage.</p><p>"Are you actually serious?" She deadpanned. Her brother laughed and smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>"Fuck that no! College is way better than this hellhole. Later squirt!" He said, bringing a hand up to gently ruffle her hair. Giving him a tired smile, watching as he walked away. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the girls. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her messy locks courtesy of her annoying sibling. Her feet came to a stop at the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the dreamy gaze that was plastered upon the redheads face. Curiously, Kenna peered over her shoulder in the direction of where the female was looking. When she caught sight of the girls attention she whipped around to glare at the ginger.</p><p>"Can you please stop ogling at my brother. It's fucking weird."</p><p>"It's not my fault your brother is an appealing piece of eye candy." Lydia restored. She snickered when the blondes face mirrored disgust.</p><p>"Okay can you just not."</p><p>"I'm not the only one who thinks he's hot you know." Kenna shook her head, turning to stare at the other female present.</p><p>"Allison please tell me…" She didn't finish her sentence, giving the brunette hopeful eyes. Allison blushed, biting her bottom lip. Kenna couldn't help but let her jaw drop.</p><p>"ALLISON!" The blonde screeched. Lydia cackled and Allison put her hands up in surrender.</p><p>"What!? It's true, he is quite attractive." Allison pathetically squeaked. Kenna shook her head in denial.</p><p>"Traitors!" Kenna spoke, making her way up the stairs. When they caught her movements, Lydia and Allison scrambled to catch up with the blonde.</p><p>"Just because we find your brother hot does not make us traitors McKenna!" Lydia called after the blonde. A satisfied smirk passed her lips when she saw the short girl physically shutter. She always had to be so dramatic.</p><hr/><p>As hard as she tried, Kenna could not keep herself from glancing at him. They hadn't said a single word towards each other since he had opted on ignoring her existence. Finding herself having no motivation to listen to the teacher's lecture, instead she busied herself by glancing at her former friend. Dick sat only a few seats away from her. Her eyes scanned over his face, paying attention to the crease between his eyebrows as he scribbled notes into one of his various spiral notebooks. Sighing through her nose, Kenna leaned on her hand, her cheek squishing against her palm. She then chose this moment to zone back into the lecture. Her eyes lazily scanned over the large, very out of style frames of her teachers glasses.</p><p>"This will be due Monday. You may work independently or with one other person, and I mean it! We all know more than two gets this class rowdy." He spoke, glaring at each person to emphasize his words. Kenna had to suppress a groan, dropping her head against the arms she had crossed on the desk. She hated group work. All group work taught her was how much she despised other people but that wasn't the main reason. She only ever partnered with one person in this class and he currently was avoiding her. Well at least his fan club could have him for a little while. Leaning over to the side, Kenna fished out her note book and a mechanical pencil. When she glanced back up she caught the movement in front of her desk. She watched as a tall brunette weaved around her desk and stopped in front of Dick's. Kenna rolled her eyes, of course when she didn't get up to move towards the by someone else had to swoop in.</p><p>"Hey Dick, I was wondering if you wanted to work together." The girl asked, batting her eyelashes for extra emphasis. What Kenna hadn't expected was for Dick to look over his shoulder and look at her. Their eyes met and she felt confusion wash over her in waves. The connection was broke as he turned to look back up at the girl. His words seemed to surprise both the brunette and the blonde.</p><p>"Sorry Becky but I think I'm going to do this one on my own." Kenna blinked in puzzlement as did the other girl.</p><p>"O-oh um okay." She stuttered, wringing her hands awkwardly as she stepped away from the blue eyed boy's desk. Once the girl was no longer in his vicinity, Dick once again peered over his shoulder to gaze at her. The two stared at each other, almost as if having a silent conversation between their eyes.</p><p>"McKenna." Completely ignoring her name, Kenna continued to eye the black haired boy. She even missed the mass that came to stand in front of her desk.</p><p>"Ms. Summers!" A voice boom and Kenna visibly jumped, snapping her gaze up to meet the annoyed face of Mr. Wallis. Her eyes moved from his face to the small pink slip that he held out to her between his index and middle finger. Hesitantly she grabbed the slip from his hands as he spoke.</p><p>"You are wanted in the dean's office Ms. Summers." Kenna looked him in the eye before glancing down at the slip in her hand, reading the words to verify his words. Slowly standing up, Kenna softly glared at the group of people. Mr. Wallis had walked away which means she didn't have to hold her tongue. She turned to glare at a particular group of girls that had crowded in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer. Seriously, you all act as if I just killed seven people." She sneered. Kenna once again rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door of the classroom, the whispers and giggles fueling her annoyance. The door clicked shut behind her and she trudged towards the dean's office. What could she have possibly done? As she made her way there, multiple possibilities flooding through her brain. Was she in trouble? She had not once gone to the dean's office. She had not ditched any class and she wasn't failing any classes so what could it be? Turning to her right, Kenna walked through the open doorway. Her eyes scanned the open office before falling on the secretary. Awkwardness flowed through her veins and she took a few steps towards the typing woman. The woman stopped typing and peered above her glasses.</p><p>"What do you need sweetie?" She asked, giving the short female a comforting smile.</p><p>"I was given a pass." Kenna said, nervously handing the woman the pink slip. The woman scanned the small paper and nodded.</p><p>"Mr. Garcia will see you know. Just head to the left and you will find his office at the end of the hall." Kenna could only nod slowly, apprehensively turning to walk down the hallway.</p><p>"Don't worry sweetie, your not in trouble." The secretary's words did not seem to make her any less tense. As she made her way to the door at the end of the hall she stopped in front of the door. Bringing her hand up, Kenna gently rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door. She paused for a few seconds and opened the door when she heard a faint 'come in.' As she opened the door, the secretary's words rang through her head. For the older woman did not know how wrong she truly was.</p><p>"Ah there you are Ms. Summers. Sir this is McKenna Summers. McKenna it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Lex Luthor, CEO of Lex Corps." Kenna could feel every muscle in her body freeze, unwilling to move and even breath. Her eyes followed as the bald man stood to his feet and turned to look at her with a devious smile. She involuntarily gulped, memories of the their last meeting playing before her as some sick and twisted film. She hadn't felt this helpless feeling since her days at Cadmus. Kenna could feel the bile rise in her throat when she noticed Luthor's expression become even more sinister. She knew he could sense her crippling fear. Her lack of movement proved his theory.</p><p>"Come please sit." Mr Garcia suggested, gesturing to the unoccupied seat in front of the mahogany desk. Tentatively stepping towards the chair, Kenna never strayed her eyes from Luthor's form. He sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs and lacing his hands together. His stature radiated confidence, which seemed to dominate her skittish aura.</p><p>"Mr. Luthor is here to offer you a wonderful opportunity for a position as an intern at Lexcorp." The words ran in through one ear and out the others. He really was a piece of work, the man truly was a despicable human being. She glanced from her dean back to Luthor, trying to fry his brain with her glare. The look did not faze Luthor at all and he turned from her to give the other male a charming smile.</p><p>"Is it alright if I was aloud a few moments with this young lady to discuss my opportunity. It is a very private matter that must stay between my company and the applicant." Luthor requested. Kenna could see the puzzled expression that passed Garcia's elderly face before it he put on a fake smile.</p><p>"Of course, I will be outside if you need anything Mr. Luthor." He hesitantly said, standing to his feet. He straightened his suit jacket, buttoning the material closed before making his way out of the room. When she heard the door click shut, Kenna shifted her body to completely face the businessman. Her eyes shifted from his face to the figure standing behind him.</p><p>"I see you still have your little bitch following you around like a guard dog." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest. If looks could kill, the man across from her would have body parts scattered around the area. Luthor only chuckled, the sound sending unpleasant chills down her spin.</p><p>"I see you still have that bite to your personality my dear. It truly is amusing how witty you are." He restored. Kenna's glared, her teeth gritting together as she felt hatred and anguish roll off her in waves.</p><p>"Cut the bullshit Luthor. We both know you're not here to give me a fucking internship. What's your angle you sick bastard?" She maliciously spat. His grin was really starting to piss her off. What the hell was he doing here? Her eyes watched as he stood to his feet. He spoke no words as he walked over towards the window. She hadn't realized how dark the office was. The light of the blinds reflected on his face making his persona more threatening.</p><p>"I have come to recollect what you owe." His words made her widen her eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" She seethed, nails digging into the flesh of her thigh.</p><p>"Well your debt of course." He spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She watched him turn around to gaze at her.</p><p>"I don't owe you shit!"</p><p>"Oh but you do. Who took care of you, made sure you were fed and taken care of you all those years? Took you in off the streets and gave you a home." Not being able to stop herself, Kenna shot to her feet. Anger clouded her mind and she raised her hand. She could feel her powers crackle between her fingers. Of course her threat was met as Luthor's guard dog raised her hand in attack. Gotta love mutually assured destruction.</p><p>"TOOK CARE OF ME?! You kidnapped me! Took me from my home and sent me to a place where I was tortured for two years straight! You turned me into a monster, had your scientists pick and prod at my brain! YOU TURNED ME INTO A MURDERER! I owe you nothing you sadistic prick! You don't own me!" She all but screamed, chest heaving with every word.</p><p>"I do own you according to your parents." He smirked, watching as she faltered slightly.</p><p>"Come now McKenna. We both know your parents sold you to me for a reasonable sum. I owned you and did what I saw fit. Now little girl I would stand down and listen to what I have in mind, unless you would like to put your friends in danger. What were their names, Ms. Rhodes and Ms. Reed?" Kenna could feel her blood run cold. No h-he couldn't threaten them. Weighing her options, Kenna slowly lowered her hand.</p><p>"Good girl." He praised, signaling for Mercy to lower her powered hand. Kenna could feel her power dissipate as she glared holes into the blue carpet.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" She pathetically asked. She could sense his movement and stilled her body as he stepped closer to her person.</p><p>"I want you at my full disposal when I call for you, no questions asked and I would not test me child for it will not end well for you or any other person you care for." He spoke before making his way towards the door. His hand twisted the doorknob and he pried the door open.</p><p>"I'll be in touch." With that Lex Luthor exited the room, Mercy following closely behind. The door click shut softly behind him. When he was gone, Kenna felt her body crumple to the floor, a horrified feeling crushing her soul. She could feel her body begin to shake in a cold sweat and tears began to leak from her eyes. Kenna wrapped her arms around her body, curling in on herself. What was she supposed to do now?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: Hey guy's! I'm so sorry this chapter is a little late. Spring Break is over and now I'm back in school. I will tell you that the next couple of weeks are going to be hectic because I have twenty more day's until I graduate. School is going to take up a a lot of my time and I'm sorry. Just bare with me please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am happy to announce that depressed Kenna is going to pretty much disappear in the next chapter. Next chapter she will actually tell the team her feelings and you will get to see Robin's point of view on the dilemma. Oooo what does Lex want with Kenna? Bet you weren't expecting me to have her get blackmailed by Luthor. As the next few chapters go on, you guys will fully get to see what happened to Kenna while she was at Cadmus! I'm so excited, you guy's have no idea. Okay enough of me. Review, favorite, follow, all that fun shit. Love you guy's!&lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. More Than You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just another week and I'll pick myself up off of my bony knees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess it took a year to realize that what I had was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything I needed to feel okay b</em>
  <em>ut still I've got these sleepy eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That have seen too much for me to handle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Floorboards-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Real friends</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lydia Rhodes marched down the hall with a purpose, fiery eyes set on one target. Determination fueled her actions and she had no problem making her way through anyone who dared delay her task. The intimidating aura that swirled around the redhead was enough to get people to separate in the hallway in fear of her vengeance. Like all storms that needed to be calmed, Allison skipped in her steps to keep up with her friend. The brunette had decided to tag along with the other to insure the redhead did not go too far.</p><p>"Sorry!" Allison apologised with a grimace, bowing her head towards the two senior boys who had quickly separated to avoid Lydia's wrath. Lydia's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the cause to her anger. Although her anger seemed irrational, she was totally in the right mind.</p><p>Artemis stood alone at her locker, complete oblivious to the hurricane of fury approaching. As if sensing the redheads increased anger, Allison grabbed Lydia's wrist in an attempt to stop the female. Her action seemed pointless as Lydia came to a stop, rudely slamming the older blondes locker shut. Artemis jumped, spinning to meet the livid expression of Kenna's friends.</p><p>"You and your little possie have a lot of nerve, you know that!? If it were up to me, you would all get the shittiest friends award!" Lydia sneered, crossing her arms over her chest while her nails dug into the fabric of her sleeves.</p><p>"I-I don't know…" Artemis stuttered, eyes wide in confusion. She never got to finish her sentence, for Lydia cut her off.</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! Are you actually saying that you guy's are so self absorbed that you haven't notice the depression she has sunk into in the past months!?" Lydia practically screeched causing the blonde to shrink back. Lucky everyone in the hallways had gone to lunch, so one around to hear the rather loud conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry but who are we talking about?" Artemis inquired, trying to find the best words. Her comment did not seem to go over well with the redhead. Lydia's face grew red, her teeth gritting together. She could feel one of her newly manicured nails crack due to the pressure she was inflicting but at that moment she didn't care.</p><p>"McKenna! Who do you think I was talking about? Mother fucking Teresa?" Her words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"..." Artemis was at loss. Kenna was depressed? She didn't seem depressed from what then archer had seen. Artemis then looked down, shaking her head. She couldn't really make any judgement seeing as she had not made any real attempts to hang out with the blonde in a long time. How could she possibly know anything about the quiet girl?</p><p>"I bet you didn't even know that she thinks you guys don't care about her anymore! She never says a single word about it to you because she's worried she will seem selfish for wanting your attention! Kenna never worried about her feelings, always suffering in silence. She considers you guys the closest thing to a family. Where were you when she was reuniting with her brother she hadn't seen in two years? So tell me do you people even give a shit?" Artemis didn't know what to say. What could she say in this situation? Once again, the blonde did not respond, completely at loss.</p><p>"You know what? Some family you guys turned out to be." The young girl's words hurt more than Artemis intended. Lydia just shook her head, a sign of giving up. She gave the archer one last hateful glance before turning to walk about.</p><p>"You guys don't deserve someone like her." And with that, Lydia marched away with a huff. She didn't even look back once. Artemis watched her leave confusion and guilt pulling at her brain.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about her." Artemis was caught off guard by the gentle voice and she turned to to look at the brunette. Allison sighed and gave the girl a sad smile.</p><p>"She really means well, it's just that she's really worried, we both are…" Allison let her voice trail off as she looked down at her feet. Artemis bit her lip, wondering if this was the opportune time or opportune person.</p><p>"Can you please tell me what is actually going on?" The blonde asked tentatively. Allison glanced back up to nod her head.</p><p>"We don't know when it truly started but, maybe around the time she reunited with her brother but…" Allison started, shaking her head to her thoughts organized. The blonde furrowed her brow in confusion, quickly waving her hands to stop the female from continue.</p><p>"Allison stop, what's this about her brother?" Artemis inquired. Allison raised an eyebrow before continuing.</p><p>"Her brother? You do know about him right?" Allison's question received a nod. Artemis knew a little about the short girls life before the team. Kenna had told her about her family. A mother and father who were never really there and an older brother who practically raised her. The small blonde had never gone in depth on her parents but her brother? He was a different story altogether. Kenna had answered any question the archer had asked about the older Summers sibling, but there was some things that Artemis had picked up during the conversation. Kenna had truly loved her sibling, he was her hero but as the archer had listened to the short blonde speak about her sibling, Artemis had picked up on certain emotions. The blondes voice had held love, admiration and guilt. She had never understood why Kenna would feel guilty but she never pressed the girl.</p><p>"I know a few things about him, how he pretty much raised her but I don't get how that has to do anything?" Artemis replied to the brunette, leaning her shoulder against the locker Lydia had slammed shut not to long ago.</p><p>"Well, she lost contact with him two years ago and a couple month's ago Dinah got a hold of him. It took until the day they met for us to find out about. Although she wasn't really showing it we could all tell that she was on the verge of having a panic attack. I'm assuming she never told you and your friends about it?" Allison received a shake of the head as a response. Sighing, Allison blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff. Artemis' eyes followed the brunettes movements as the girl crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Of course she didn't. Sometimes that girl can be so frustrating especially when people want to help her." She mumbled under her breath in an exasperated tone. Allison began to shake her head before continuing what she was saying.</p><p>"Anyway, after that day she was still depressed and as the weeks went on, Kenna seemed to sink deeper and deeper. That went on until halloween. Halloween, Kenna had told us that she was going to a dance with you guys, and to be honest that was the happiest we had seen her in forever. She was smiling and actually adding into conversations, being her normal sarcastic and pessimistic self. We were happy and assumed that whatever had happened between you guys had been worked out and that she could finally be okay. On that monday when we got back to school, we found out that she ended up not going with you guys, saying that she didn't want to be a third wheel to you guys. Instead she hung out with Dick. That week everything changed, she still seemed down but not as much. Then after that week everything went to hell. She just stopped talking altogether, always wanting to be by herself, withdrawing from us. Kenna has practically closed herself off from everyone! Artemis this has been going on for months and it just seems like it's getting worse! We wanted to say something earlier to you but every time we were going to confront you, Kenna would tell us not to. She didn't want us to bother you with her problems. B-but we couldn't stand it anymore! We are really starting to worry about it and don't know what else to do!" Artemis felt guilt fill her heart as she watched Allison sniffle. As the brunette had been speaking, her eyes began to water and the crack of her voice was evident at the end.</p><p>It was obvious that the girls had taken Kenna's depression to heart, each one in a different way. Lydia approached the situation with anger and hostility, not knowing how else to act while Allison felt more sad and worried for their friend. Swallowing her awkwardness, Artemis placed a hand upon the crying girl's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me. Allison I promise I will do everything I can to help her. Kenna's one of my closest friends too and I'm not going to stand by while she suffers."</p><hr/><p>Leaning her head back, Kenna peered up at the tall building. Her eyes squinted into a harsh glare as she thought what resided in this building. The fingers that were not grasping the strap of her side bag coiled into a fist, sharp nails piercing the tan flesh. Kenna couldn't help but let a snarl pass her lips. She truly detested the reason she had been summoned and even more for the person who had done the summoning. Bringing her head down, Kenna skipped up the steps in front of her to walk through the revolving doors of the glass building. The hustle and bustle of the lobby made Kenna's skin crawl. Her glare intensified when an oblivious businessman rudely shoved into her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kenna tried to calm her angry thoughts. She then opened her eyes, searching for the receptionist that she was ordered to talk to. Weaving through people much like she did at school, Kenna moved towards the woman before coming to a stop in front of the counter. The woman continued to type rapidly on her computer, completely ignoring the blondes presents. Kenna definitely did not have the patients to the deal with this bullshit.</p><p>"Ehem!" Kenna cleared her throat, giving the woman a snarky smile when she glanced up from her computer. The woman then had the nerve to glance back down. Kenna had bit her tongue in a weak attempt not to bite this woman's heads off.</p><p>"I'm sorry but Mr. Luthor is not available at this time. Please call and make a appointment." The woman spoke in a monotone voice, erking the vein that began to throb on the blondes forehead.</p><p>"Oh but I do have an appointment. Your sadistic prick of a boss paged me this morning and told me to come after school. My name is McKenna Summers and I would like to get this meeting over quickly before completely lose my soul. So if you please point me in the way of the asswipe, I'll be on my way." She bite back in a harsh tone, causing the older woman to glare at her in response. Kenna gave a dry chuckle when the woman glared at her as if thinking the young girl would be intimidate, meeting the woman's glare with her own. The woman then sighed, dropping her glare and fishing around in her desk to find what she was looking for. Kenna let a smirk cross her lips when the woman dropped her gaze. One Kenna, zero bitch receptionist lady. The woman then handed Kenna a laminated card.</p><p>"This is your guest key card. Go to the elevator behind this desk and scan the card. It will allow you to the top floors of this building. Mr. Luthor is on the ninety sixth floor." Without even saying a word of acknowledgement, Kenna circled around the desk and made her way towards the elevator. Following the woman's instructions, Kenna placed her badge against the scanner and waited for the elevator to open. The metal doors slide open with with a ding and Kenna trudged into the box. The doors slide closed behind her and she turned around before sticking out her hand to press the button with her middle finger. Her stomach dropped at the feeling of the elevator lifting before it turned back to normal. As the elevator rose in the air, Kenna had half a mind to put in her headphones because currently, being asked if she like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain was really doing a number on her annoyance and anger. Before she knew it the metal contraption came to a stop with a ding and she walked through the opening. She made her way down the hallway, eyes glancing out the windows at the Gotham skyline. She then looked towards the double doors and shook her head in disdain. Two security men moved to stand in front of the door, as if a teenager was going to be a threat. She came to a stop in front of them and when they should know signs of moving Kenna rolled her eyes. She then held up the badge to show them and the taller of the two nodded his head and moved to the side to open the door. Blowing the bangs out of her eyes, Kenna marched into the wide space.</p><p>"Ah McKenna, thank you for meeting with me." Kenna completely ignored the man's greeting, taking her bag and flinging it down onto the black leather couch. Even if she didn't want to admit it, this was killer view. She took a few steps by his desk, looking at the city through the large windows. Her eyes fell on one building in particular, Wayne Enterprises which towered as tall as this building, maybe even slightly taller. She had been in the building a few times, even in Bruce Wayne's office. The last time she had been there was when Dick had gone to work with his adoptive father and Kenna had to work with him on a project. The two kids had worked on their project while Bruce sat on the phone with clients. Crossing her arms over her chest, Kenna glanced over her shoulder to see Lex staring at her. She then turn to glance back out the window as she spoke.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be somewhere in Metropolis with your head shoved up Superman's ass?" She snidely quipped.</p><p>"With the expansion of the of my company, it was only logical to make a headquarters here in Gotham." He smoothly responded, ignoring her insults. Kenna couldn't help but snort.</p><p>"You sure you and Wayne aren't having a dick measuring contest? Only you would pick a building that is almost as high as the tallest building in Gotham and one that just happens to be next to it. I swear the rod up your butt must have a rod up it's butt." Her sarcasm has no bounds as she turned to give him a smug smirk before walking towards the couch she had thrown her bag on. With a huff, Kenna plopped down onto the fabric. Crossing her legs and arms, the blonde craned her neck to glare at the businessman. Lex sighed, lacing his fingers together on his desk. Kenna's eyes drifted over to the personal bodyguard that lurked in the corner by Luthor's desk.</p><p>"I see you still need your bitch in here. What you afraid i'm going to hurt you?" She mocked, glaring towards the other woman in the room.</p><p>"Hostility is unbecoming of you my dear." Luthor chastised and Kenna changed her glare from Mercy to him.</p><p>"News flash, of course I'm fucking hostile. You're blackmailing me! It's kind of a given asshole."</p><p>"Blackmail is a harsh word. I'm mainly playing my cards."</p><p>"Blackmail." Sighing once more, Lex pushed his chair back before standing and turning his body away from her to gaze out the window.</p><p>"Now enough with the petty squabbles. I need you to inform me while free from Cadmus, if you were able to get in touch with your mind link abilities." Kenna stiffened at his words, gritting her teeth together so hard they were beginning to throb.</p><p>"That's what this is about? You want to know if I was able to control anyone to my do my bidding. Well sorry to disappoint Lexy but that ability doesn't exist for me." She sneered, eyes burning with fury. Lex then angled his body towards her.</p><p>"You are wrong." He responded causing the girl to scoff and roll her eyes.</p><p>"What did you expect, that I was going to mind control Superman or something?" She joked, looking to the side as she gave a dry chuckle.</p><p>"Precisely my dear." Kenna's eyes widened, his words catching her off guard. With her mouth slightly agape, the young girl slowly turned her head to look at him. The cynical smile on his lip made her shiver.</p><p>"But it's a shame. You and Superboy were meant for great things. Infiltrate the Justice League and dispose of them. The two of you would have made a great team, but," He paused as if knowing he was making her squirm with his unfinished words.</p><p>"We can still use your abilities, even if you can't tap into the mind link, the how do I say it, collateral damage that comes with it could be very useful." His words and the nonchalant way he expressed them, with a simple shrug of his broad shoulders filled Kenna's heart with dread. Her skin began to pale and the she could feel the bile burnt the back of her throat. No….not that, anything but that.</p><p>"I-I'm not going to help you kill people. I won't be killing anyone for you, not again." She stuttered and frantically shook her head.</p><p>"You know they were convicts, death row criminals but none the less their blood is still on your hands. My dear you are more like me than I originally thought." At that moment, all Kenna could see was red. She quickly stood to her feet as she burned holes into his bald head.</p><p>"I may not be a saint. I may have done things that will forever haunt me and will live with me until the day I day but don't. Don't even think of talking to me like you think you know me or what I've been through. I am nothing, do you hear me?! Nothing like you!" She hissed between her gritted teeth.</p><p>"Oh my dear, sweet naive McKenna. I do what I have to survive and if that means some people are disposed of then so be it." He spoke, moving towards her until he was behind her. Kenna followed his movements.</p><p>"Besides their blood may be on my hands but that is nothing compared to the amount on yours. You did what you had to to survive in this world and that my dear makes you more like me than you think." She had stiffened when his hand clamped on to her shoulders and felt her blood ran cold when he whispered his last words into her ears.</p><p>"You can never run away from the monster you become."</p><hr/><p>"Dude I have absolutely no idea what to do."</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You kissed Kenna and then left her in the middle of the street… and now you have been avoiding her for weeks?" Robin couldn't but groan in frustration at the speedsters words and he dropped his forehead on to his folded arms that rested on the counter.</p><p>The two teens were currently in the deserted kitchen. M'gann and Zatanna were doing homework in the martians room while Connor was somewhere in the mountain. When Robin had shown up at mountain, the black haired boy had sought out his ginger friend. He had to tell someone about the incident, for he was at a loss and in need someone's input. When the kiss had happened, it was the two of them caught up in the moment. He could remember the way she looked, all caught up in thought and at the moment every fiber in his being screamed for him to kiss her. It had been a spur the moment but he could say that he had enjoyed the kiss more than he should have. That's what had made him run, Robin had liked girls before but when it came to Kenna, nothing seemed to compare. And that scared the living shit out of him. He ran because he was riddled with confusion but mostly he was terrified. The feelings he held for the blonde were deeper than they should be for a girl he considered as his best friend.</p><p>A sharp pain rapidly shot through his head and disappeared as fast as it appeared. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, looking up with a raised eyebrow. Wally gave the boy an annoyed look as he dropped the hand that he had used to smack the young boy.</p><p>"You are a dumbass you know that?" He chastised, turning his attention back to the bologna sandwich that he was constructing.<br/>"From what you told me, Kenna seems to like you. So what's the big deal? What are you afraid of?" The ginger questioned, stacking another piece of tomato upon the meat. Robin lifted his head and sighed. What was he really afraid of? Wally was right, judging by the blondes reaction, Kenna did indeed have feelings for him. So what was the problem? Groaning once more, Robin rubbed his hand down his face in utter frustration.</p><p>"I guess it would have to be our friendship. She's one of my closest friends and I think I'm more afraid of something happening between us and then us falling apart. Man I can't lose…" Robin admitted, only to be interrupted by the computer. Both teens craned their necks towards the zeta tubes.</p><p>"Recognized Artemis; B07." The blonde archer marched through the cave with a determined gleam on her face.</p><p>"Artemis what's the matter," Wally asked as the archer made her way to them. Artemis came to a stop and quickly cut of the ginger.</p><p>"Is everyone in the cave?" She interrupted, her tone serious and exasperated. Both boys nodded their heads, eyebrows raised in curiosity.</p><p>"Well except for Kaldur. He's off saving the oceans with Aquaman, but I don't see what that has to do with…." Robin added only to be interrupted by the blonde.</p><p>"We have a problem and it's time we address it with a little team meeting." The blonde spoke, swinging the bag she had brought onto the couch. Without another word, walked down the hallway to gather the other members of the team. As the archer disappeared, the remaining boy's looked at each other puzzled looks. What was this about?</p><hr/><p>"Recognize Siren; B06."</p><p>Kenna let out a groan, closing her eye's with a sigh. The young girl ran her fingers through her hair, gently ruffling the waves of her long tresses. All she wanted was to face plant into her bed and forget the world. Forget her problems, forget her friends, forget Luthor and most of all forget herself. She just didn't have the energy for this shit anymore. Kenna was like a lightbulb that had finally decided to give up, no longer shining with brilliant life. She just didn't have it in her anymore. With another sigh, Kenna opened her eye's and continued making her way into the living room and kitchen area. When she looked up from her feet, she could feel her body halt. Her eyes focused on the multiple stars that burned into her skin. Furrowing her brow, Kenna brought a hand up to click the pause button on her headphones before pulling them from her ears and wrapping them behind her neck.</p><p>"What is this? Some lame attempt at a intervention?" She mocked, flailing her hands as she spoke in a sarcastic tone. Her lavender orbs scanned over the body that occupied the living room. The entire team, excluding Kaldur, occupied every available seat in the living room. Artemis, M'gann, and Connor resided on the large couch. Zatanna sat perched in Kenna's favorite chair while Wally and much to her surprise, Robin looked on at her from the smaller couch. Each person held an expression of worry and offense. Rolling her eyes, Kenna let out a huff in frustration.</p><p>"Guy's I'm tired and don't feel like getting into an argument over something that you seem to be pissed at me about. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to do what I do best; avoid confrontation like the fucking plague." She groaned and in attempts to ignore them, tried to make her way towards her bedroom. The blonde was not expecting the simple sentence that would stop her in her tracks.</p><p>"When were you going to tell us you've been depressed." The archer's simple words caused the girl to grow still and the young girl closed her eyes in aggravation.</p><p>"Let me guess, Allison and Lydia?" She softly called over her shoulder, eyes still clamped shut.</p><p>"Your friends are very persistent. They cornered me when I was out shopping in Gotham with my cousin." Kenna knew it was a lie. The archers words were code for what actually happened. No one on the team knew that she went she lived in Gotham rather than Star City. The code meant that her friends had cornered the archer while at school.</p><p>"I told them not to bother you with it. I'm so going to bite their heads off the next time I see them." She grumbled quietly under her breath but it was still loud enough for the entire team to hear.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us about your brother? Why didn't tell us that you felt like we stopped caring?" Wally broke the silence, his words catching the blonde off guard. He was then not expecting for her expression to become anger. Kenna felt something inside her snap, the flame she had been hiding away began to burn deep inside. The quiet girl who was riddled with melancholy no longer existed, replaced with someone who was finally going to voice her opinion. She was tired of pretending that she was breaking. Maybe this was the opportune time to show them she was not okay.</p><p>"Not to sound rude, but honestly why does it matter? It's not you guy's cared enough to notice! You have no right to give me the third degree about me not telling you my problems when you didn't even realize I had problems in the first place! Seriously, when was the last time we hung out hmm? Tell me Wally, when was the last time we played video games or watched movies?" Kenna snapped, her eyes burning as she sassed the older teen. She then turned her eyes to each member of the team as she spoke.</p><p>"Artemis when was the last time you actually initiated a conversation with me that lasted more than three minutes? Zatanna, up until we the day we talked, I spent the months before that resenting you and everything that had to do with you. It was childish, I know and trust me it made me hate myself more than I already do." She spoke, moving her glare from the archer to the magician. As bad as it was, she felt a sense of pleasure from the shocked faces that were displayed on the females visages. The young girl was on a roll and she wasn't about to stop there. Her fiery eyes flickered towards the boy wonder and he waited for her to say something about him but was surprised when she directed her attention to the martian and kryptonian.</p><p>"M'gann, when was the last time we made cookies or something? And Connor, when was the last time we did anything." Kenna accused point her finger at the two remaining people. And at that moment, Kenna's tone softened. The young girl avoided eye contact with the team, shifting her eyes down as she could feel the familiar burn at the back of her throat and nose. No she wouldn't cry here, she was done crying and being sad for herself.</p><p>"You all started living your life as if I was never here and the sad part is you all seemed so happy. H-how could I justify ruining that for you all?" Her tone came out small and broken and the blonde mentally cursed herself.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us about your problems?"</p><p>She knew she would have to answer the martian, for the girl truly worried and hurt by the blondes actions.</p><p>"F-for as long as I can remember, besides Tommy, I never really had a family. That is until I came here and meet you guy's. I would do anything to secure your happiness, even if it is at the expense of my own. I never tell anyone my problems because I can't bare the risk of you guy's getting hurt because of me. I close myself off to protect me and more and importantly you guy's. I-I guess I never really had anyone to lean on when it came to my problems or my fears. I was always alone." She spoke, shrugging her shoulders quite pathetically. There it was, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, Kenna felt free. What she felt next surprised her and the blonde widened her eyes when a pair of arms wrapped around her person and crushed them against a chest.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Kenna. We never intended for you to feel like we weren't there for you. You mean so much to us, more than you will ever know. Please forgive us for not being there when you needed us." Kenna could feel her school bag slip from her shoulder and her heart squeeze in her chest at the sad tone of the martian. The green arms around her tightened and at that moment, Kenna let herself regress to a state of helplessness. The girl clamped her eyes shut as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Bringing her arms up, Kenna clutched onto the older girl as if she would physically crumble if she were to let go. Finally someone had been there to listen and it made her feel less alone, like she would be able to reach that light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>One by one, a person added to the hug without the blondes acknowledgement but that that moment she did not care. She didn't care that she had cried herself to sleep for weeks. She didn't care about Lex Luthor and his scheme to blackmail her. No, at this moment she was caught in group hug, surrounded by people who cared about her well being. Maybe things could go back to the way there were, they could go back to the way they were. And as Kenna cracked open an eye, the lavender gaze fell on the one person who hadn't joined into the display of affection; Robin. He stared back at her, confliction upon his face. Maybe she was wrong, not everything would go back to the way they were and the boy wonder was the constant reminder of the friendship that crumbled beneath her feet. The friendship that she needed so desperately in her life, that seemed as if it would never return.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is super late. I have been extremely busy lately and it's only going to escalate in the next couple of weeks. Graduation is quickly approaching and school is being more annoying and time consuming. Okay anyway, enough about me. I hope you all enjoyed the different factors in this story. I'm so fucking glad that she has made up with the team, the only problem really being Robin and his feelings. I wanted to add his point of view without revealing to much of what is going to happen between them. I'm excited that season one is almost up. I have calculated that for this story, their will be three more chapters until season two. I hope you can forgive me for the update and I look forward to reading your input. Remember to review, favorite and follow. I truly love you guys, so you know.3</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Show Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe some promises we're broken; wasn't holding tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now I wanna know what it feels like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I wouldn't trade it - I wouldn't trade it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm down for life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Losing Myself-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>State Champs</em>
</p><hr/><p>With a content sigh, Kenna's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to to rid the sleep from her eye. When she was finally able to see, a smile crept onto her lips. The sight before her made her heart warm. Leaning up, the blonde used one hand to prop her body up while the other hand ran through her tangled lock. A groan to the left of her made the girl snap her attentions to the sleeping blonde beside her. Artemis made no indication that she was awake, the archer moving her arm under her pillow to get more comfortable.</p><p>"Psst Kenna!" The frantic whisper caused the quiet female to look up from the archer. Her eyes meet the the blue orbs of the black haired magician. Apparently, Kenna wasn't the only one awake. Zatanna gave the girl a smile, glancing down at the two other sleeping bodies between them. To kick off winter break, the four females on the team; Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna and Kenna had decided to have some girl time which resulted in a sleep over in the living room. It had been a bonding moment for them and Kenna couldn't have been any happier. Her relationship with the team was building back up to where it once was. They had helped her realize that a lot of the problems that had occurred were because she was distancing herself from them. They had tried to reach out but fell short when she had closed herself off. It had truly been an eye opener. The night before she had opened up about everything, well except for Luthor. She had talked about her brother and how her school friends thought he was "Eye Candy". She discussed her problems with Dick Grayson and how he started ignoring her out of the blue. Kenna even brought light to the subject of why Robin and her had gone their separate ways. The blonde had not explained the reason behind it but she had elaborated that they had gone through a falling out. For once she had let people in, shown them what was on her mind and how it was affecting her. The girls gave their input on what she should do and each suggestion continued to push her from her comfort zone. The only one that seemed reasonable was the gift idea. Zatanna had suggested that Kenna give Robin his birthday present that she had purchased months in advance to their break up.</p><p>After the initial girl talk, the girls had settled down to watch a few movies. It had truly been a girls sleepover; boy talk, nail painting, hair playing, the whole works. Now two of the four girls were awake.</p><p>"What should we do?" Kenna whispered back to the magician, her own eyes flickering down towards their sleeping companions. A devilish smirk crossed the black haired girls face and Kenna couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. Two devious minds think alike. Simultaneously, both girls pounced on the sleeping females; Kenna on Artemis and Zatanna on M'gann.</p><p>"Artemis!"</p><p>"M'gann!"</p><p>"Get up!" The two girls chanted together, repeatedly jumping upon the unsuspecting females. M'gann and Artemis groaned, both flailing their arms in weak attempts to protect themselves from the assault. Giggles erupted from the girls as the archer and martian leaned up, now fully awake. Kenna stopped her attack only to be knocked backwards by a pillow to the face. All movement stopped and the two other girls flicked their gazes between the two blonde. Kenna could only let the shock last on her face for so long before she playfully glared, an evil and devious smirk pulled at her mouth.</p><p>"Oh you are so on Arty." The blonde sneered, raising the weapon that had been used against her. Artemis' eyes widened and before she knew it, Kenna's small body launched towards her. A squeal left the archer's lips as Kenna assaulted her with the pillow, a cheery laugh coming from the short female. Before they knew it, a full on pillow fight or war broke out. It was every girl for themselves and they hopped over make-shift beds and couches to escape each other's clutches.</p><p>"Is this the part where you guys start stripping?" A voice called interrupted the fight and the girls ceased their movements, each girl panting to catch their breaths. Kenna let a puff of air in an attempt to blow the strands in front of her eyes. Her hair was tangled before, now it probably looked like even more of a bird's nest. Her eyes sought out the owner of the voice and once she found her guy, her happy mood diminished, being replaced by disdain. Holding on to her pillow, Kenna crossed her arms and glared at the ginger. The other girls followed her lead, crossing their arms and glared at the boy. During their fight, they had missed the arrival of both Robin and Roy. Kenna's eyes shifted from the smirking ginger to the black haired boy. He had yet to say anything but she knew he was looking directly at her. Without paying much of attention to the shorter boy, Kenna shifted her glare back to the ginger.</p><p>"You would like that wouldn't you arrow boy?" She gave a dry chuckle, her lips curling into sneer. Roy snorted, crossing his arm over his broad chest.</p><p>"On the contrary shorty, I would rather not have my eyes burn out." He restored, loving the way her body tensed in anger. She really was fun to rile up. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses when Kenna disappeared in a flash of purple smoke before appearing next to him in a flash of energy. He jumped and turned his attention to the small person beside him.</p><p>"Bite me <em>Speedy</em>! Now if you'll excuse us, your presence is rather annoying and I would much rather not have to start considering the pros and cons of a lobotomy by a soup spoon." She belittled, a satisfying smirk pulling at her lips when she watched his body bristle. She knew she had hit a nerve and to be honest she was getting more joy out of it then she should. The smirk grew when she heard Artemis laugh, knowing that she wasn't the only one enjoying the redheads pain. He was being an ass for no reason. This vendetta he had against them needed to die. Growling quietly to himself, Roy turned his body and marched out of the living room, leaving a smug looking blonde behind. Robin gave a small sigh, watching his friends retreating form before looking over his shoulder to meet the gaze of the lavender eyed teen. Her smug expression dwindled and she held his gaze, no words spoken between the two. One of her eyebrows rose a she looked into his covered eyes. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but he spoke no words and with another sigh, Robin glanced towards the ground and put his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He then glanced at her once more from under his lashes before following the older boy's example. Kenna furrowed her brow as her gaze followed him out. His shoulders were slumped and the look he gave her made her think he was almost asking her to hug him but then he remembered that they weren't really on speaking terms. But one thing was for certain; she missed him more than he could possibly know.</p><hr/><p>A sigh escaped her lips and Kenna crossed her arms over her chest. With a puff of air, she blew her bangs out of her face. She found herself missing Zatanna company. The magician had promised to spend the day with her school friends, meaning she had left maybe an hour or two after the girls had woken up. Kenna had been crestfallen and now she stood uncomfortably in front of Robin. Whoever had been residing in the cave were called to suit up when Batman sent in a mission. It also didn't make things any less awkward because Red Arrow happened to be skulking around. Things were not looking up.</p><p>"Advanced weapons tech have been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe. And each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly's Circus. Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thieves." Her eyes followed the boy wonders tense movements as he pointed to the icons on the holographic map. Furrowing her brow, Kenna racked her brain for an answer to the question that just popped into her head. Haly Circus.. Why did that sound so familiar? No matter how hard she tried the blonde was stumped. Another thing that seemed to puzzle her was the boy wonder himself. Even if they were not on speaking terms, Kenna knew something else was up. His normal burst of energy that he had around the rest of the team was lacking. Another thing was the ridge tone in his voice as he spoke of the mission, almost as if he was closer to it then he was letting on.</p><p>"This clown car have room for one more?" Red Arrow called, halting behind the boy wonder. Kenna couldn't help when her eyes fell into a soft glare. She knew they were friends but that didn't mean that she had to like Roy. In fact she could only handle the ginger in small bits and currently she had had enough of him for one day.</p><p>"Uh we've got this covered." Robin hesitantly muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the older boy. Kenna's eyes then narrowed into a death glare at the older boy's movements. He obviously didn't know that his close proximity was making the black haired boy uncomfortable as he leaned down to whisper something that wasn't very quiet at all.</p><p>"You've got the mission covered, but who's covering the four potential mole suspects you're bringing along?" The quiet female clenched her fists. Nails digging into the flesh of her palm. Either he knew they could hear him and he just wanted to rile them up or he really thought he was being clever. As if sensing Kenna's spike in energy, Robin glanced over and gave the blonde a pleading look, asking for her to please not make a scene. Slightly shocked that he was trying to communicate with her, Kenna nodded her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep her powers in check. She ended up settling for biting her tongue to keep the words she so desperately wanted to say from escaping into the air.</p><p>"Okay if we are going under cover, what are we going to be? Some strange family that doesn't even look anything alike with random talents?" Artemis cut in, her eyebrows as she uncrosses her arms. Robin gave the archer a soft smirk, turning his body to fully face her.</p><p>"Precisely."</p><hr/><p>Kenna took a deep breath to calm her nerves, the bright lights suffocating her with heat. She could feel the sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she waited for her name to be called.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Haly International Travelling Circus! Where the world in the center ring is your oyster and these are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers!" Kenna's eye's fell on Jack Haly, eyes scanning his person. He was the ringmaster, dressed in a red suit with a red and black top hat. She could tell he enjoyed his job, from the ecstatic ring of his voice to the gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Dan Danger!" Kenna's eye's shot up, entranced by the way Robin swung gracefully on the trapeze.</p><p>"Dawn Danger!" Her eyes then quickly followed M'gann as she copied Robin's move. Closing her eye's Kenna concentrated on her moves as the names of her "siblings" were called.</p><p>"Diane Danger." Artemis.</p><p>"Dane Danger." Roy. Almost there.</p><p>"Dean Danger." Connor and that's when she snapped her eyes open, her short but powerful legs were being pushed to their limits as she sprinted towards her target.</p><p>"Danielle Danger." Her feet hit the small tramp launching her body into a tight roll onto the larger tramp. Uncurling her body, Kenna used her leg muscles to launch her up, hoping to god that she wasn't late. If she was a second late, the entire trick would blow up in smoke. Straightening her body out like a pencil, Kenna used her momentum to twirl her body over the her teammates who were emerging from the barrels that Connor had pitched into the air. With an upside down smile, Kenna caught the eye of the martian and boy wonder. She could feel the six arrows brush past her body as gravity pulled her down. The crowd stood to their feet letting out a large roar of applause as her feet suck into the black material of the trampoline. She felt her body shoot up into the air and she tucked her body in tight to complete so more intricate flips. In all honestly she was having more fun than she should be. It was just euphoric, the way her body felt weightless and free, the air whipping through her long tresses.</p><p><em><strong>Robin! </strong></em>Kenna almost slipped on the tramp when the scream let loose in her head. With frightened eyes, the blonde glanced up mid jump to see Robin plummeting towards the ground. She tried everything to not let a scream rip past her throat; the audience was doing it for her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't blow our cover!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WORRIED ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!? </strong></em>Kenna asked, completely appalled with the boy wonders thoughts.</p><p><em><strong>But saving your life's okay? </strong></em>At that moment, Kenna could swear that the clone was a god send. Her eyes followed the barrel as it hurtled up, catching the boy wonder and propelling him up towards M'gann. For down below, it would seem that M'gann was able to easily grasp his hand but apparently not.</p><p><em><strong>What did I just say? </strong></em>Robin lightly chastised.</p><p><em><strong>The crowd couldn't see me using telekinesis from below. Besides, I've been using it all night. I'm not exactly the acrobat you are."</strong></em> M'gann sheepishly replied, setting them both down on the platforms they started on. Kenna let out a breath of air she hadn't been aware of holding in, giving one more exaggerated flip of her body of the springy material before coming to landing and stretching out her arms in a bow. Kenna could feel her lungs burning in protest but at that moment she didn't care. He was safe and that's all she needed. When the applause died down, Kenna looked at the ground and moved her body closer to the edge so she would be able to jump down from the metal frame a hand was brought out in front of her face. Not expecting the gesture, Kenna gave the clone a tired smile and took his hand. Connor grasped her hand and helped her jump down from the tramp, dropping her hand. Kenna let out a soft giggle when Connor's hand ruffled her hair playfully. Finally they moved into an area that didn't have fluorescent lights burning down on her. Her eyes looked up from the ground and stopped on the black haired boy who had almost perished. When there eyes meet, Kenna's body lurched forward to hug him but she stopped herself. She knew she couldn't hug him, no matter how strong the urge was to glomp him until he couldn't breathe. She no longer had that right.</p><p>Robin watched the girl's body move forward and stop. He knew what she wanted to do and he knew why she had halted. They couldn't hug, no matter how much they both wanted to. So he held her gaze, conveying to her lavender orbs with his ice blue eyes that he was okay. She gave him a small nod before her gaze flickered towards the other females on the team. Kenna made her way towards Artemis and M'gann, opening her arms towards the martian. M'gann raised her eyebrows in slight surprise but did not deny the young girl a hug. Kenna buried her face in the martian's stomach, breathing in the familiar scent. Thanks to both M'gann and Conner, Robin didn't die and they had no idea how thankful she was.</p><p>"Haly, what's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Danger kids? That's our slot!" Kenna drew away from the martian's embrace and turned her body to face the opposite direction. Her gaze fell upon the acrobatic twins. Rolling her eyes, Kenna shook her head in annoyance. Of course they would be complaining about the Dangers performance, just because they knew that they had been out done. Petty squabbles were always annoying. At least Jack understood that and also found them annoying. The older man, pushed past the twins only to be stopped by a man in a crisp suit with snow white hair. Furrowing her brow, Kenna moved closer to them to quietly eavesdrop upon their conversation. Without paying attention, the short female halted her feet next to the boy wonder.</p><p>"Ah, for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show!" Haly complained while he flailed his arms, his voice tense and stiff. The harsh tone did not seem to faze</p><p>"Then we'll talk after, but we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed. Another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down." Kenna could not see the feds expression but she could see Haly's face harden as he sent an ice glare towards the man.</p><p>"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring." With that, Haly pushed past the man and made his way towards the prop area. Kenna followed his movements with her eyes before snapping back when she caught the fed staring right at her. The blonde felt her body shift closer to the person next to her, unnerved by the man's glare. The man took a few steps towards their group. Her eyes scanned over his body, paying attention to the certain aspects of the older man. He sharply dressed, his suit pressed and wrinkle free. Her gaze then shifted towards his face, lingering on his aged face before shifting to his short hair; must have been a military man.</p><p>"Faraday, Interpol. New act?" He asked, revealing his identification.</p><p>"Yeah, just joined the tour." Robin responded, eyeing the man down.</p><p>"Probably clears you, but don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this." At the man's retreating words, Kenna could feel Robin stiffen at her side. Not wanting to draw much attention to his posture, the blonde glanced at him through her peripheral with a worried expression. What is he hiding?</p><hr/><p>Lies are an interesting thing in there own way. No matter what the motive behind a lie, a lie is still a lie. Whether it's to protect someone or to cover your ass, a lie will have a consequence. Even if you have no malicious intents behind a lie, even a white lie, it will cause trust issues. That's where the team found themselves at the moment, going over the details of last night's robbery. At first they had figured the culprit was Carlos or his brother but that was shot down quickly when they came face to face with fire breath. What was even more unsettling was Haly was covering for them.</p><p>Kenna let her fingers skim the cotton fabrics of the sheets of her temporary bed. The rest of the team were perched on the two remaining beds, except for Artemis who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Kenna's attention fell on Robin's arm as the holographic screen was pulled up.</p><p><em><strong>Here's the Madrid security footage and now, Paris.</strong></em> Letting out a quiet sigh, Kenna brought one leg up to rest on the bed frame and left the other to dang. She let one arm wrap around the propped up leg and she rested her chin upon her knee. Her eyes followed the person's moments on the video screen. The first man was prying metals bars apart on a window while the second man was walking across phone lines as if it were a tight rope.</p><p><em><strong>So the strong man and the clown too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind. </strong></em>Kenna's eyes flickered towards the red headed male. She so wanted to believe that Haly was innocent, that the nice man was not apart of the robbery's, but she could not be so naive. The evidence was not in his favor.</p><p><em><strong>You don't know that. </strong></em>Robin thought, his tone slightly defensive. Kenna raised an eyebrow at the young teen.</p><p><em><strong>It would explain his lies. </strong></em>M'gann softly added. Kenna leaned back in shock at the boy wonders outburst as he stood to his feet with his fist clenched.</p><p>" I told you to keep an open mind!" And with that, Robin fled the room but not before slamming the door shut behind him. Kenna felt her body flinch at the loud noise, grimacing at the action. The room became uncomfortably quiet at that point before M'gann broke the silence.</p><p>"Someone should talk to him." She spoke before turning her gaze towards Kenna. Kenna pinched her eyebrows together in puzzlement, especially when everyone turned their attention to her as if they agree that she be the one to talk to him; even Roy flickered his gaze towards her. Shaking her head in confusion, Kenna dropped the leg that was once propped up on the bed.</p><p>"You want me to talk to him?" She asked incredulously, her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes flickered to every member of the team, her gaze coming to a stop on the other blonde when she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"McKenna, you are the most likely to get through to him. You guy's used to be so close."</p><p>"Used to, being the main point here. In case you guys haven't noticed, we really aren't on speaking terms at the moment! Hell I don't even think we can be considered acquaintances let alone friends. What do you expect me to do?" She asked, using her hand to gesture between herself and the empty space where the boy wonder had been not a moment ago.</p><p>"Kenna you got to try. He looks as if he really needs someone right now and you are his best chance. All we are asking is for you to try." M'gann tried to coax the short female. Kenna closed her mouth and couldn't help but bit her bottom lip as she glanced around at her team one more time. Finally she let out a sigh and hung her head in defeat.</p><p>"Fine, I will go talk to him but don't expect me to make any headway. He's put up his walls for a reason which means he's not going to be in the moves to have a touchy feely moment." She said, clambering to her feet and making her way to the closet to grab a jacket. Her fingers grasp the fabric and lifted it off the hook before shutting the door. She then placed her arms through the arms sleeves. Once she had the jacket one, Kenna used both hands to pull the hair from inside the jacket, her fingers then moving to zip the jacket up.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Knowing my luck, watch this shit blow up in my face." She grumbled under her breath. Without paying the team any mind, Kenna made her way out of the living quarters of the train and into the snow. She could feel her body involuntarily shudder and she buried deeper into the jacket to fight off the brisk wind. Another sigh passed her lips and she focused on the snowflakes falling around the breath that could be seen. It was pretty here, the snow falling softly to the ground. Deciding to get this over with, Kenna sought out her boy who used to be her best friend. No one else seemed to be outside;probably not wanting to leave the warmth of the living quarters. Her gaze then fell on the boy wonder, he had come to a stop in front of a poster. Her body moved on it's own accord as possible scenarios flashed across her brain. What the hell was she supposed to say? Would he even make any attempts to talk to her? Would he give her the cold shoulder like he has for the past month? The latter of the questions seemed like the most likely outcome. She could feel her teeth sink into the flesh of her lip, her hand beginning to twitch inside the pockets of her jacket. The thought of talking to him was making her anxiety sky rocket and she could feel her stomach twist uncomfortably. This well overdue conversation was about to send her into a panic attack. Kenna did everything she could do to get her mind off of the problem at hand; listening to the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, running her fingers over the soft fabric lining the inside of the pockets, how cold it was outside, anything she could possibly think of. The closer she got to him the more tense she became and the blonde had to stop herself from getting any closer. She came to a stop about twenty feet from him and took a deep breath.</p><p>Robin had not noticed her and it seemed as if her he was conversing with something. She watched him lift a finger to tap the communicator in his ear. She was close enough to hear his conversation.</p><p>"Uh yeah? Confidential mission, from Batman." He spoke, placing his hand back into the jacket pocket. Kenna tilted her head to the side in confusion. Who was he talking to? Wally?</p><p>"A friend, Jack Haly." He responded after listening to the other person talk. Kenna couldn't help but let her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Her theory was right, he was closer to this than he wanted to admit. Again the boy wonder paused, waiting for the person on the other line to speak.</p><p>"He's implicated in this global crime spree Someone in the show's dirty, but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus!" At that moment, Kenna wanted to forget everything and hug him. His voice sounded so broken, as if he was physically going to give up.</p><p>"I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." Wally, she knew he was talking to Wally for certain at that point. Kenna let the boy's words flood over her. It was obvious that this circus meant something to him and even though she couldn't see his face, the poster he was staring intently at meant something. Her eyes then fell on the poster and her eyes widened in utter shock. Robin. The circus. Jack Haly. Everything fell into place and that moment the pieces of the puzzle came together.</p><hr/><p>This was not how she was expecting her evening to go. Standing on top of a train while it was moving wasn't something on her bucket list that's for sure. Her hair whipped around widely due to the wind. She stood next to Connor, her body crouched in a fighting stance. Her eyes looked past the clown to see Robin jump up onto of the train, pointing an accusing finger towards the man.</p><p>"That's no clown, he's the Parasite! The guy who once stole Superman's powers."</p><p>"As if you, kids, are who you claim to be Please!" The man smirked, closing his eyes as he shifted to his true form. Kenna gave an a disgusted look as he shifted back to his original grey skin. That's just disturbing. Glancing over her shoulder, Kenna saw Roy and Artemis pull themselves up onto the train. M'gann clambered up onto the other side, standing next to Robin.</p><p>"Stay out of his reach! There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds on the powers and abilities of others." The boy wonder warned. Parasite gave a sickly smirk as he looked between M'gann and Connor. At that moment, Kenna had a sick feeling pull at her stomach. This wasn't going to end well at all.</p><p>"I happen to be a bit of a glutton today. Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe But, oh, my But the Pièce de résistance was Dawn Danger. Or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd pouch on her trapeze skills, imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter, instead. She made a lovely appetizer, but guess who I want for my entrée." He spoke before using M'ganns powers to draw Connor towards him. Kenna made a failed attempt to grasp the clones hand as he was dragged by an invisible force towards the bad guy. Parasites hand wrapped around Connor's neck and he sucked the clone dry of energy, causing Connor to go limp.</p><p>"M-hmm, now that's the full body Kryptonian flavor I love."</p><p>"Everyone, stay whelmed! Subdue, but keep your distance! Especially you!" Robin commanded, looking directly at Kenna. She understood his words, nodding her head towards him. At this moment, she was their secret weapon. Parasite didn't need to know about her powers especially seeing as he already was able to control both Connor and M'ganns powers.</p><p>Some many things happened in the next couple of minutes. Parasite tossed Connor to the side as if he was unwanted trash. He then used heat vision to disintegrate Roy and Artemis' bows. Heat vision? Where the hell did he get that? Parasite then rose into the air, also using telepathy to raise the crate he was stealing. At that moment, Kenna had never been so worried. Robin hopped on the crate in attempts to land a hit on Parasite only to smacked off the crate. His body missed the train and without thinking, Kenna launched herself to edge train and managed to grab the boy wonder's hand. She let out a painful grunt as he body weight pulled at her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she meet his eyes with terrified look.</p><p>"I swear bird boy if you let go, I'm going to kill you!" She struggled to say, pulling her arm up to try and drag him up. She stopped when she felt a hand on her back and she glanced to the side to see Roy leaning down to help her pull Robin back onto the train. With both archers help, Kenna was able to pull the boy wonder back onto the train. She collapsed to her knees, her body aching. Her chest heaved and she glanced up from her lap to look at the black haired boy sitting in front of her. Robin took a deep breath, trying to get the adrenaline to leave his blood stream. He then glanced up when a flash of yellow came hurtling towards him. Kenna, at that moment didn't care that they didn't talk any more. She didn't care if they were friends or not, the blonde could not help herself any longer. Kenna clenched her eyes shut and launched herself at the black haired boy, clutching him to her person. She buried her face in his chest and let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. This was the second time he had almost died on this mission. If she had been even a second late, Robin would have fallen into the chasm of the mountains. He would have died then and there.</p><p>Robin's eyes widened when complete shock when the blonde embraced him as if she was his lifeline. This was the closest contact they had had in what seemed like forever. His shock died down and when he felt the wetness of her tears, he found himself returning the embrace. He ignored the fact that they had a different relationship. He ignored that they hadn't really spoken to each other in a while. He just hugged the girl closer to his body as quiet sobs racked her small frame. They had need this hug more than either of them were willing to admit.</p><hr/><p>Kenna crouched low to the ground, shaking her head in defeat. This plan was crazy, crazy being a understatement. Her eyes followed M'ganns movements as she made herself known to the parasite.</p><p>"What do you have against Geneva, anyway?" M'gann called, placing her hands upon her hips. Parasite turned and gazed at the martian as if she was a piece of meat.</p><p>"Never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving." He spoke, rubbing his hands together greedily. He then brought up a hand, his eyes glowing green as he pulled M'gann closer.</p><p>"I'm just the appetizer, remember? Here's the main course!" M'gann called, rolling under his arm as he went to punch her. She rolled to a stop on the ground and swiped his feet out from under him. Kenna glanced over from her perch and glanced at Robin and Artemis for confirmation. The boy wonder nodded his head and Kenna dropped down from her hiding spot, bending her knees to cushion her landing.</p><p>"Guess that makes me dessert." She called, drawing Parasites attention towards her. Lifting her hand, Kenna concentrated on her target. Her eyes turned the familiar shade of purple and PArasite let out a shocked gasp as his body was lifted into the air by her phase lock. He tried to struggled as he glared daggers towards her.</p><p>"Arrow!" She called and seconds later an arrow whizzed over her head, passing through her energy and colliding with Parasites body. The arrow exploded, foam expanding over his body.</p><p>"Foam? You think foam can hold me? Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combined Martian and Kryptonian powers here! When I get out of this I'm coming after you little girl." He called, staring hungrily at Kenna.</p><p>Things got crazy from that point on. Without really knowing how it happened, a large fire erupted around the parasite and he collapsed due to having martians weakness to fire. Kenna let out a tired puff of air. Finally, they could go home.</p><hr/><p>Kenna let her fingers glide nervously over the fabric of her jeans. Like normal, her teeth were embedded into her flesh and the familiar metallic taste seeped onto her tongue. She couldn't believe she was doing this. God forbid Zatanna for talking her into this. All she wanted to do was go to bed but the magicians words had put that thought to an end. Now here she stood waiting for the inevitable moment to occur. She stood against the wall, waiting for Robin to make his way towards the zeta tubes to go home.</p><p>Only seconds later did the boy wonder make his appearance. He walked right past her, to caught up in his world to notice her presences.</p><p>"R-robin?" She stuttered, causing the boy to spin around quickly. He looked at her with wide eyes, taking in her meek appearance. He watched her pushed herself from the wall, keeping her eyes anywhere but him.</p><p>"I-I know that we don't really talk anymore but I wanted to give you this. Happy late birthday." She spoke, bringing the present out from behind her back. She handed the hand wrapped gift to him. Robin glanced down to look at the neatly wrapped red paper. She got him a birthday present? When he glanced back up to speak, he noticed that she had fled the room; probably due to her anxiety. Sighing deeply, Robin moved to sit on the couch. He placed the box upon his lap. His finger then carefully opened the box, not wanted to really tear the nice wrapping. When the red paper was gone, he opened the lid to the large shoe box. What he found inside the box made his heart clench. A dictionary took up half of the box, next to it was something that looked like a dog collar. Lifting the dictionary from the box, Robin skimmed the pages. His eyes focused on the red markings on each page, indicating the words he had chosen to shorten. He gently closed the dictionary and placed it on his lap. He then felt a bitter smile grace his lips when he saw that collar, noticing the bell that hung from the choker. His fingers skimmed over the last item that resided inside the box and he lifted it up to examine it.</p><p>In his hand was a picture, one that he had wanted a copy of. The picture was of them, him sitting on the couch while she was leaning over the back with had arms wrapped around his neck. Her head rested beside his and he had one of his hands resting upon the arm that was coiled around his neck. Both teens held heartwarming picture had been taken during that week after Halloween but before their kiss. He couldn't help but feel defeated. He missed her, he missed her so much. Robin then gently placed the picture back in the box before laying it next to him. He leaned forwards and rested his elbows upon his knees, running his fingers through his hair. He gripped the tresses in frustration. With one more sigh, he dropped his hands from his hair and laced his finger together in thought. Determination then crossed his face. He was going to fix this, if it was the last thing he would ever do.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! I know, I know I keep posting later and later. I'm super sorry. This is the last full week of my senior year and it has been nothing but hell week. Next week I will be totally free to write and update normally. Few, okay about the chapter. I was so excited to write this chapter. Performance is my favorite episode in the first season. Robin is just an adorable ball of mush in this episode. I'm so happy that Kenna and her friends have made up. Now all that's left is making up with bird boy. You guy's wondering what she found out in this chapter? You can probably guess but i'm still not going to say anything about it. The next chapter is going to be a big chapter. That is going to be the chapter that you guy's find out about everything that happened to Kenna before and during the time she spent at Cadmus. Why she is the way she is. I'm so excited you guy's don't even know. Another thing, is something happens between Kenna and Robin. That's all I can say right now. Okay enough rambling. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you guy's! So review, favorite, and follow. Later, love you guy's 3</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Truth Tends To Be Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything referenced in this story. I only own Kenna and any other character I add to this story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>These are the lies, the things you never mention,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are my past mistakes I'll stay away from,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the truth, the only time you'll hear it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I write it down because it seems so hard to say it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are my thoughts written down on paper,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's my only savior, from not saying what I want to say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are my thoughts that are on my mind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moments that haven't yet been defined,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don't know if you could ever understand,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are the things I can't say when we're alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Truth Of My Youth-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>New Found Glory</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kenna was not normally one to to wish harm or even death on someone, but that moral philosophy did not apply to Lex Luthor. If you were to look up the insufferable prick in the dictionary there's a picture of Lex Luthor's big, fat, shiny bald head. If he were to somehow parish in a suspicious fire, she would not lose a wink of shut eye.</p><p>Santa Prisca.</p><p>The name flashed across her mind as her stare bore into the control console of the bioship. She had been thinking about the island non stop since receiving the dreaded phone call that morning. Tonight, Lex Luthor would be escorting her to the island to meet the head members of the League of Shadows. Tonight she would be a marionette doll, subjected to her master's whim once again. It made her sick, just the thought of what he could have her do. He was going to unleash the monster she had so desperately worked to tie down, and the worst part is her friends had no clue.</p><p>As she sat on the bio ship, Kenna's eyes discretely swept across the members of the team. Artemis, Zatanna, Connor, Kaldur, M'gann, Wally, Robin…. Even the new girl who had joined the team this morning, Kenna would be betraying all of them. A bitter smile crept upon her lips. Roy was right, she was the mole. Shaking her head, Kenna tried to rid her mind of those thoughts. She couldn't focus on that right now. Feeling the familiar burn in her nose and throat, Kenna willed away the angry tears that threatened to spill down her sickly pale skin. No, she was not going to do this now. If she kept thinking these thoughts, she would surely make herself physically sick from anxiety or send her body into a full blown panic attack.</p><p>Kenna clamped her eyes shut and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was pretty sure it was beating so fast that Connor could hear it on the other side of the ship. Taking a deep breath, Kenna opened her eyes and glanced at the holoscreen that had appeared in front of Artemis. Her eyes traced over the image on the screen.</p><p>"A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Kenna moved her gaze from the screen to the archer. The blondes body was stiff and her voice held this nervous quiver. What was she nervous about?</p><p>"See for yourself. This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?" Robin commented, glancing over to get a reaction from the archer sitting next to him. Artemis' eyes never left the screen. Kenna furrowed her brow in thought, Cheshire always seemed to catch the archer off guard. Every time they encountered each other, Cheshire would throw the archer off balance.</p><p>"It's Jade, Cheshire." Although she could not see the expression upon the archer's face, Kenna knew what she was doing. Her body language screamed closer, meaning Artemis was reacting in a way to protect herself.</p><p>"Agreed, but focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? " Kenna's eyes flickered to the case that Cheshire was carrying. Her lavender eyes scanned the case, from the intricate locking system in the center to the biohazard symbol on the bottom left corner. No matter what was in that case, they sure as hell didn't want the shadows to have their grubby paws on it.</p><p>"OK. I'm guessing from the mug shot that this "Cheshire" is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?" Kenna slightly jumped at the new voice, still not used to the newest team member. She pivoted her head to look at the new girl. Rocket had joined the team this morning and though Kenna did not get to talk to her long, she really liked the dark skinned female. She had this sassy wit that made her laugh. Kenna chose this moment to add in.</p><p>"Do you remember the Injustice League?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on Rockets even though everyone turned to look at her. The small blonde had been quiet the entire trip, so they were not expecting for her to speak. The new girl nodded her head, eyebrows pinched together and a snarl upon her lips.</p><p>"And their giant evil plants? Uh yeah!" Rocket replied. Kenna nodded her head towards Robin and Rocket followed her movement towards the boy wonder. Her eyes were directed to the picture that Robin had pulled up.</p><p>"The Team and the League put them in prison, but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans." Kaldur informed.</p><p>"We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but <em>someone</em> screwed up." And just like that, the ship became frigid. Kenna bit her tongue to keep from scolding the speedster. It made Kenna sad to know that two of her closest friends were back to hating each other; well at least it seemed as if Wally hated the archer. Artemis on the other hand just seem disappointed with the speedsters feelings towards her. They had been making good progress and now thanks to one situation it had blown up in their faces. Maybe they were never meant to be more than acquaintances.</p><p>"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Kenna's eyes widened in alarm at the sight before her. Rapidly closing eyes, Kenna fought back the immediate urge to puke. A plane crash is one of those horrific things you do not want to see up close.</p><p>"G-guy's do we really have to go down there? I mean, even if they are the bad guys they were still people. I-I don't know if I can handle seeing a bunch of corpses." Kenna stuttered, growing even more pale as she looked anywhere but the crash sight outside the window. She caught some of the teams sympathetic gazes.</p><p>"I am sorry my friend, but it would be in our best interests to search the wreckage for signs of the survivors and the case." Kaldur softly spoke. Kenna bit her lip and stiffly nodded her head. She closed her eyes and took a shaky but deep breath to attempt to calm her racing heart and keep her from regurgitating her breakfast. She could handle a few dead bodies; she had already seen her fair share. Her eye's snapped open when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and she glanced behind her. Kenna's eyes met Robin's masked ones and she gazed at him in surprise. Apparently everyone else had exited the ship and now the only two left were her and the boy wonder. She hadn't realize they had departed and she even missed the retraction of her seat-belt.</p><p>Robin had been one of the last members to stand from his chair and was about to exit the ship when he caught a glimpse of Kenna's rigid body still residing in her chair. Without putting much thought into his actions, Robin stepped towards the stiff female and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her body flinch at the contact and his masked gaze met her guarded orbs. With a gentle but firm squeeze, Robin tried to comfort the blonde as much as he could in this situation.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, just take a deep breath. We are all here for you when you need it." It took a couple seconds for Kenna to fully comprehend what was occurring before feebly nodding. It felt like forever since she had heard the annoying yet affectionate nickname fall from the boy's lips. A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she then felt the pressure leave her shoulder, but Robin did not leave. The boy wonder waited until she had rose from her chair and came to stand next to him. He gave her a quiet nod and turned on his heal knowing she would be one step behind him.</p><p>Kenna let a shiver wrack her body as she stepped into the cooler air. It was definitely warmer in the bioship, that was for sure. She took one more deep breath to calm her jumpy nerves before scanning the area. Each member of the team was scattered across the wreckage, analyzing the shredded and damaged material of the crash. Kenna made her way towards Zatanna, crouching down next to the magician in order to examine a piece of metal next to her. Her fingers skimmed the smooth material, eyes following the jagged edge. It appeared to be apart of the wing.</p><p>"How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?" Kenna looked over her shoulder see Wally emerge from the wreckage as he spoke. That was a good question.</p><p>"Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash." The boy wonder responded, clambering to his feet. Withdrawing her fingers from the metal, Kenna stood to her feet.</p><p>"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket inquired, propping a hand on her hip. Kenna couldn't help snort at the female's words. A small chuckle escaped her lips. There was only one plausible answer as to why.</p><p>"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Zatanna answered, a soft smirk on her lips.</p><p>"He is disgustingly talented like that." Kenna lightly teased, glancing over her shoulder at the black haired boy. He gave her a small grin in return.</p><p>"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Kaldur added in, causing everyone to look at their leader.</p><p>"Where are the bodies?" Connor's question made alarms go off inside the blondes head. Her eyes began to frantically search the area. Where were the bodies? No one would have been able to survive that crash. It had been the thing she was worrying about in the first place, seeing dead bodies yet there was none in sight.</p><p>"Here's one, and it is stunning." The different voice caught them all off guard and they looked up the ridge to see Cheshire. She was no longer glad in civilian clothing, now in her Cheshire garbs. Kenna's eyes scanned the villains person. Her eyes fell on the case that she held in her hand. And as if the team needed more problems to add to their plate, another voice behind them echoed into the chasm.</p><p>"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" Kenna's head whipped around and her eyes narrowed into a glare. It was a bloody trap. A trap that they had just walked into.</p><p>"Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?" The Riddler question, his henchman appearing among the rocks. Kenna felt her body stiffen and she slipped into a fighting stance.</p><p>"Ambushed." Robin growled.</p><hr/><p>No matter if you were doing something with good intentions, getting scolded never fails to make you feel shitty beyond belief. It also wasn't helping that Dinah was staring or for a better word, glaring her down. She was reprimanding the blonde with eye contact, something that Kenna had come to know is one of Dinah's go-to parental tactics. It never failed to make Kenna unnerved. In all honestly she liked Ollie's form of punishment over Dinah's. Ollie normally got angry and yelled at her for doing something stupid, but then he would be done. Dinah on the other held onto things with a death grip. The woman was good at bringing up past mistake on multiple occasions. Kenna, wrapped her arms around her waist, casting her gaze towards the floor to avoid the uncomfortable glare coming from her mother figure.</p><p>"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." Kenna couldn't help cringe as Batman spoke. He was right, the team tended to do stuff with out the League knowing off it. It was kind of their MO.</p><p>"Well done." Her gaze snapped up from her feet and she couldn't help but gaze at the dark knight in astonishment. Did he just compliment them? AND IS HE SMILING? What the hell? As if to ask if this was actually happening, Kenna snapped her gaze to Dinah. The short girl no longer met a glare but a soft gaze and a smirk from the older woman. Was she just messing with her about being angry? Seriously, what the hell was going on?</p><p>"And then, there's this. Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry." Batman spoke, walking towards the briefcase they had brought back. Inside were these red, glowing shards that look of alien descent. Batman turned to Icon, his gaze on the small shard in the other hero's hand.</p><p>"Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth." Icon informed, placing the shard back into the case for Batman to close. With that, the two heroes turned and made their way to the zeta tubes. Kenna took this chance to talk to Dinah before the female would leave. The small girl sauntered towards her mentor, drawing her away from the other league members. She gave them to go ahead with a flick of her head before turning to look at the young girl.</p><p>"So is it safe to say that I'm not going to be punished?" Kenna sheepishly asked, giving the older woman a hopeful smile. Dinah raised an eyebrow in amusement before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Oh you are so getting punished. You kids have a knack for getting into unwanted trouble." Dinah jested with a soft smirk on her lips. Kenna couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. The girl shook her head and let out a chuckle. Dinah gave the girl a loving smile before uncrossing her arms to gently grab the back of Kenna's head and bring the young girl into a hug. Kenna melted against the older woman, burying her face into Dinah's stomach.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you McKenna. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile, things have been busy. I promise Oliver and I will make some more time for you." Kenna only nodded, her arms tightening around the woman. She felt a gentle kiss upon her head before she drew away from the older woman. Dinah brought her hands to Kenna's face, making sure the young girl was looking at her as she spoke.</p><p>"I have been meaning to ask, are you okay? Your brother called me a couple weeks ago. He has been worried about you, saying you have been acting different lately." Dinah asked, her brow slightly furrowing worry. Kenna glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of her friends. The smiles on their face said everything. Kenna let a small smile graced her lips as she craned her neck back to look at her mentor.</p><p>"I will be." She spoke, her tone soft and warm. Dinah spoke no words but intently looked into Kenna's lavender orbs for any signs that Kenna was hiding her feelings. When she found her no signs, Dinah leaned forward to give the girl one last kiss on the forehead before pulling her in for one last bear hug.</p><p>"I love you." Kenna spoke, her voice muffled.</p><p>"I love you too sweetie." And with that Dinah pulled away and made her way to the zeta tubes. Kenna waved to her mentor, watching as she disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>"You realize we were set up." The smile fell from her face as soon as Dinah was no longer in sight. Robin's words made her turn around and she took steps towards the group of heroes.</p><p>"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Kaldur agreed. At that moment Kenna could feel a groan escape her lips. Not this shit again. She wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Not the mole thing again!" Artemis groaned, her fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. Hadn't they got passed this crap yet?</p><p>"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket inquired bring the team's attention to her. Her expression dropped of curiosity and confusion. Even Zatanna didn't fully understand what they were talking about. Sighing, Wally stepped forward to address the situation.</p><p>"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team." Kenna took a step to the side when Connor gently pushed past her as he talked.</p><p>"Namely Artemis, M'gann, Kenna or me." He growled. At that moment Kenna shifted her gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She knew none of her friends tipped the bad guys off, nor did she but that didn't stop her from feeling like a traitor. In a matter of hours she would be considered a traitor.</p><p>"It is more complicated than that." Kaldur tried to console the clone by placing a hand on his shoulder but Connor would have none of it. He rudely pushed the Atlantean's hand from his shoulder and turned to walk away. The team parted to let the brooding clone through but his feet came to a stop when Kaldur brought something to the light.</p><p>"But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." Now that he brought it up, Kenna had noticed the recent change in the clone. Granted it was very subtle, but being someone who spends most of her time analyzing people, Kenna had noticed. He became more secretive, even more short tempered. Plus there was the other stuff like the laser vision and not to mention the flying. Something was definitely going on with the clone. Kenna took this moment to glance up and look at the teen. She could not see his face but she could tell he was conflicted due to the stiff shoulders and rigid form. That is until he turned around.</p><p>"There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out." Connor started, pausing to figure out the best way of saying what he wanted to say. Kenna's eyes widened at his statement. What could he have found out? Granted she had done some of her own digging on Cadmus but had only hit dead ends. Sadly the only answers she had obtained were from Luthor.</p><p>"When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have...will never have full Kryptonian powers." Connor sighed, stumbling over his words.</p><p>"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today." Robin asked, a smirk plastered across his face. Kenna crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look at the black haired boy beside her. He did have a point, Connor had been able to fly earlier in the day.</p><p>"I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision but I think I also get angry, well, angrier. I'm sorry." Connor spoke, lifting up his sleeve to reveal a black patch, almost like a nicotine patch but different. Once the clone spoke, Kenna snapped her gaze back to the clone.</p><p>"Where did you get those?" Kaldur asked. Connor closed his eyes, as if he would regret the next words that fell from his lips.</p><p>"From my human father, Lex Luthor." Kenna choked on her own saliva, her eyes popping out of her head.</p><p>"Um… What!" She choked out, not being able to keep the words from falling from her lips.</p><p>"Lex Luthor… is your dad!?" Robin screeched, flailing his arms. Kenna had to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face by the boy wonder. She was able to lean forward once more once Robin dropped his arms but that didn't stop the expression Kenna still had on her face. That's what he meant when he said Connor and her were closer than she thought.</p><p>"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca." At his words her blood ran cold. Santa Prisca, Luthor was bringing Connor as well? No this couldn't be happening.</p><p>"Uh Listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." Artemis sighed, walking away from the group towards the holographic keyboard. Kenna was not liking where this was going. As the archer typed across the keyboard, three people appeared; a man and two women.</p><p>"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. Rest of my family Aren't even "ex-". My Dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too." At that moment everything fell into place. Why she acted the way she did, why she was so guarded about people finding out about her family, why she knew so much about the shadows. This was the secret Kenna had somewhat stumbled upon that day where she caught Artemis at school.</p><p>"That's why you.." Wally started, only to be cut off by the blonde.</p><p>"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out." Artemis interrupted, her eyes flickered towards the ceiling in shame. They snapped back down at Robin's next words.</p><p>"I knew." The simple sentence caused everyone to look at him appalled. Kenna opened and closed her mouth multiple times before actually speaking.</p><p>"Of course you knew." He turned to look at her with a guilty look before turning back to look at Artemis.</p><p>"Hey, I'm a detective! But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us." The archer smiled, a feeling of hope and acceptance washing over her. Wally moved towards the archer, resting his arm on her shoulder before giving her a dazzling smile.</p><p>"So who's next?" Wally joked. It's true, they were confessing like they were in a church.</p><p>"I am." The quiet declaration made everyone look at M'gann in shock. Not her. How could the sweet martian be holding a secret? The green skinned girl did not move her sad gaze from the ground. Wally put up both his hands in surrender, as if to pacify his words.</p><p>"I swear I was kidding."</p><p>"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too." M'gann spoke, sinking deeper into herself. Seriously, what is it with these people and blackmail?</p><p>"Blackmailing, but how? Kaldur asked, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"She knows my true martian form." What? The bald form? Why would M'gann be worried about that? Then before her very eyes, M'gann grew into large white creature. Kenna could only step back in shock. That was not what she was expecting, not at all.</p><p>"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am." M'gann spoke, wrapping her arms around herself in shame.</p><p>"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked, his tone held a sliver of hurt.</p><p>"I couldn't take a chance. Being a white martian among the green on mars I endured constant rejection." At that moment, Kenna had never felt closer to the older girl. To Kenna, M'gann had always been a shining ray of sunshine, although shy, she held confidence that Kenna wished she had. Now she was able to see the girl who was riddled with insecurities, much like her own. M'gann loved her for her insecurities and Kenna was no different when it came to her opinion of the martian. She watched Connor walk up and hold the martian's hand. They had a mental conversation and it seemed lighten the martians mood for she morphed back into her familiar green form. The martian then launched herself at her boyfriend, hugging him close to her body as tightly as she could. Once they let go, M'gann was blindsided by a small blonde. Kenna hugged the girl close to her, eyes clamped shut as he hugged the stunned redhead.</p><p>"M'gann you are perfect as you are. Please never change, I wouldn't be able to handle you not being a ball of optimistic sunshine." Kenna's words seemed to speak for everyone. M'gann sniffled and returned the blonde embrace.</p><p>"Thank you." Kenna nodded at the red heads words and stepped back from the hug. Kenna gave her a sympathetic smile, only to have it fall when she felt a stare burning holes into the back of her head. She slowly craned her neck to meet the knowing gaze of the archer. When she understood the stare, Kenna's heart plummeted into her stomach.</p><p>"You're going to make me say it…. aren't you." She asked the archer, her tone quiet and broken. Her words caught the attention of the team.</p><p>"You promised me McKenna." Eyes flickered between both blondes as they waited for Kenna's response. What were they talking about? Kenna dropped her gaze, her teeth sinking into the flesh of her lips. The familiar metallic tang glided across her taste buds. Could she really do it? Could she really reveal the monster that she truly was? This was different than the others, her sins would not be forgiven. If she were to speak, she would lose the only real family she had ever had. She felt the familiar burn in her nose and at the back of her throat. Kenna didn't know if it was because she felt like she was going to break down and cry or if it was because she felt like she was going to hurl. Maybe it was a little from column A and a little from column B.</p><p>"I-I guess it's my turn. What I'm about to say isn't easy but it's the truth. It's also the only time you are going to hear it and it's something that will make you all think twice about what kind of person you think I am." She spoke, only looking up at them at the end of her sentence.</p><p>"The truth… the truth is complicated and holds a lot of bad memories, things I wish I could have done, things I wish I hadn't done. The best way to really start this is with Luthor." Her gaze shifted towards Connor, making sure he would understand her words. She gave a bitter laugh before she spoke her words, whiling the angry tears from falling from her eyes. Her fingers curled into fists as she spoke, her tone malicious and hateful.</p><p>"It seems that bad guys these days use blackmail as their go-to strategy. This morning I got a call from Lex Luthor. He's bringing me to Santa Prisca too. About a month ago, the asshole ambushed me at school. He threatened to hurt my brother and my friends Allison and Lydia if I didn't cooperate with his every term." Normally, if you were to speak about things like this, it would feel like a load of your shoulders. But to her, it felt like with each word, her heart clenched even more. It all felt suffocating, like she couldn't take a proper breath.</p><p>"What does he want from you?" Her eyes flickered over to Robin's. She couldn't quite meet his gaze, feeling ashamed of herself. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kenna licked her dry lips.</p><p>"To really answer that question, I have to start from the beginning. I got my powers when I was about nine. Up until then I had a semi- normal childhood. Both parent were absorbed into their work life; my mom being a scientist and my father an up and coming district attorney. My brother Tommy practically raised me when my parents had better things to do, bigger things to worry about then their children. The only person who knew about my powers was my brother. He was never afraid of me, never treated me any differently, to him I was just his little sister. Then when I was twelve, shit hit the fan. Up until then my parents still had no clue I had powers. I remember bits and pieces of that night. I can recall being stressed, I was angry and irrational. Tommy had told me he was considering going out of state for college. I was so angry and crying that I…. just let go." She hadn't paused at all during her speech, and when she did, Kenna glanced up to see if they were all still listening. Everyone was hang on to her everyone.</p><p>"I lost control. My powers unhinged and it caused me to knock out my brother.  I can still hear the shriek my mother let out when his head hit the coffee table. It took me a minute to realize what I had done but i quickly realized that I had done a terrible thing. T-Tommy was put into a coma for six months." She spoke with a shaky breath. She let silence settle between her and her friends. No one spoke a word until and unexpected voice broke the silence.</p><p>"What does this have to do with Luthor?" Zatanna asked, her tone soft and timid. Kenna moved her gaze towards magician.</p><p>"That night my parents found out about the little secret Tommy and I had been keeping. They didn't understand what was happening, but they knew that their daughter was a freak of nature. Instead of doing what you think most parents would do when they find out that their child has powers, my parents were sought out by an evil, sadistic prick. My mother worked in Luthor's Gotham branch and some how let it slip to her boss that her daughter was a freak of nature. Sometime after that he got a hold of Lex Luthor. Luthor came to my house and negotiated a deal with my parents." She responded, her eyes casting down in a glare. Her parents, in her mind were horrible people.</p><p>"Negotiated?" Wally asked, his brow raised in confusion. Kenna couldn't help but roll her eyes.</p><p>"For someone so smart, you would think you would get the picture by now. My parents sold me. They sold me for a price, like a was an object not a person." She angrily spat. She wasn't mad at Wally, but this subject was to close to home.</p><p>"After that day I spent two years of my life being tortured in Cadmus. They did things to me in that place that still gives me nightmares. Scientists were fascinated with my powers, how they worked but most of all what they could do with them. When they weren't putting me through stressful situations to measure my power output, they would put electrodes into my brain. I still have the scars on my scalp." As she spoke, she felt a chill run down her spin. It was as if she could feel it all again. Closing her eyes, Kenna took a deep breath, she was almost there. Almost to the part that would inevitably crush her.</p><p>"The plan was to have Connor and I infiltrate the Justice League and take them down from the inside. Connor was there as a failsafe in case my powers didn't function the way they wanted them to. I didn't know about this until Luthor found me at school. He asked me if I have been able to tap into my mental mind link." She said, cracking open her eyes to look over at Connor once more. She gave him a sorry look, wishing that this wasn't the truth.</p><p>"Mental mind link?" Robin asked. She had another power? Kenna teeth gnawed on her lip once more before she answered.</p><p>"How my powers work is to trap someone in my phase lock, I have to sift through your mind. Basically, I tell your brain to stop sending messages to your muscles, leaving you immobilized while my powers attack your body. They figured that seeing as I can control your brain to stop certain functions, that I would be able to make you do other things." She let her words hang, waiting for everyone to catch on to what she was implying.</p><p>"They wanted you to take over the members of the Justice League." Kaldur finally added in. Kenna nodded towards him.</p><p>"Mainly the big ones; Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman. But I was never able to do that. Something… worse happens when I attempt it." She grimaced, her skin turning a sickly pale. Here it was, the most dreaded part of the story.</p><p>"W-What do you mean worse?" Artemis questioned, her voice hesitant.</p><p>"Cadmus turned me into a weapon, a monster that still haunts me to this day. The collateral damage done irreversible and lead to… death." From this point forward, Kenna could no longer look at her friends. She didn't deserve them, not after all the things she had done.</p><p>"About twice a month, they would lock me in this white chamber. Then they would send in a person. My goal was to create a mind link and be able to control. If I didn't the person would kill me. I remember the first man they sent, the crazed look in his eyes. They were cold, unforgiving eyes that were set on killing me. One second he was standing in front of me and the next he was headless, red splattered across the room and all over me. I was in shock. All I could remember was looking at the blood on my hands when I wiped it from my face. Turns out, I can make someone's head impload with my mind. After I realized what happened, all I could do was scream and cry." She did not look up to see their reactions. They finally knew what she was hiding. At the tender age of twelve, Kenna had killed someone. Nothing but a child and she had more blood on her hands than a psychopath.</p><p>"In two years, I was forced to kill more than twenty four people. It was only till about a month ago that I found out they were convicts on death row who had been given a deal. If they killed me, they would be cleared of all charges. They were criminals, but they were still people and I… I killed them in unspeakable ways. Up until now, only Batman, Black Canary, Superman and Green Arrow knew what actually happened at Cadmus." A tension fell upon them like a thick cloud. If she really wanted to, Kenna could cut it with a knife. Her arms wrapped around her waist in attempt to hold herself together.</p><p>"Told you you guy's would never see me the same ever again." She pathetically spoke. Closing her eyes to hold back her tears, Kenna waited for the rejection to make itself known. What she was not expecting was for her body to be pulled into an embrace.</p><p>"McKenna, no matter what has happened to you or what you have done is in the past, to us you are still the sarcastic, insecure, pain in the ass that we all love. Nothing is going to change how we see you. What happened at Cadmus is not your fault." Her eyes were wide and glistening with tears as Robin spoke. Her body was still in his arms but soon she gave in and hugged his neck, not expecting the words to be spoken. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced to the side as much as she could while she hugged Robin to see Kaldur. The dark skinned boy gazed at her with sympathy.</p><p>"Robin is right my friend. Do not blame yourself for things that were out of your control. If anyone is to blame it is Luthor. Do not let him win." The blonde let his words of wisdom sink into her being. Just to make sure, Kenna glanced around at her friends to see if they believed the same thing. Each person gave her a nod, some even a small smile. The dam finally broke and she let the tears cascade down her cheeks as she buried her face into the crook of the boy wonders neck.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered. Robin only hugged her tighter in response. They had accepted her. They had accepted everything she had done with open arms. They loved her unconditionally and she would never take that for granted.</p><hr/><p>Kenna let the familiar feeling of her powers crackle between her fingers as she lifted her hand, locking a group of Bane's men into phase lock. She held them until an arrow sailed through the orb, sealing the guy's into a foam. She let her powers dissipate only to be punched in the face. Her body tumbled across the ground and she rolled onto her stomach. She glared at the group of militia guys who had caught her off guard. Glaring, Kenna spit out a little blood before pushing herself to her feet. The guards gave her amused smirks, not knowing that they had pissed off the small blonde. Clenching her fists, Kenna sprinted towards them, ducking under one of their punches before swiping both of their feet out. The one behind her, wrapped his arm around her neck in a choke hold. He picked her up and Kenna kicked her legs in a struggle. She then used her momentum to get her feet on the ground before throwing the guy holding her into the guy who was stumbling to his feet. Both men fell to the ground in a tangled mess. A gasp behind her caused her to turn around to see Zatanna and Robin being pummeled by Bane. Her feet moved on their own accord. Her eyes feel on Zatanna who was sprawled out on the ground. Robin was jumping and flipping to evade Bane's punches. Thinking quickly, Kenna brought her hand up and captured Bane inside her phase lock. Robin was caught off guard when the orb of purple and black captured his enemy. He glanced to the side to see Kenna gritting her teeth as she attempted to contain the muscled man.</p><p>"Z, now would be a good time to use one of your spells!" Kenna frantically spoke, sweat sliding down her brow. The black haired girl nodded before sticking out her hands and speaking a spell in latin. At the magicians words, several small tornadoes appeared and then vanished, leaving behind physical copies of the boy wonder.</p><p>"Gotta love an army of me!" Kenna would have face palmed if she could at the boy wonder's words. No longer being able to hold the man, Kenna let her powers dissipate to keep her powers from recoiling back at her. The Robins could handle this. Each one attacked Bane, distracting him until the real Robin was able to pull the tube with orange liquid from Bane's neck. When he landed on the ground, the boy wonder shot a cord towards Bane's opening before hitting a button that sent electricity coursing through the muscle man. Bane collapsed to the ground, completely out cold. When the coast was clear, Kenna stuck out a hand to help Zatanna to her feet. The magician gave the blonde a smile as she grabbed Kenna's hand. Kenna hoisted her to her feet and let the black haired girl brush off the dirt from her clothing. They were then joined by the other members of the team.</p><p>"It is always like this!" Rocket spoke, a laugh falling from her lips. Zatanna chuckled as well before speaking.</p><p>"Told ya!" She responded. Kenna smiled at the girls nodding in agreement. A sudden pressure around her neck caused her to glance to the side. Robin had come to stand next to her before looping his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the "aster"." Robin spoke. Kenna snorted, wrapping her arm around his waist. Kaldur looked around the team, a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"Agreed, this has been a good day."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey Guy's, I know it has been absolutely forever since I updated and I'm so sorry. A lot has happened to me in past few weeks. I graduated and started working at Macy's which is a place that is trying to steal my soul. To make up for the lack of update, i made this one pretty long. A lot is revealed about my baby. Now you all finally know what happened at Cadmus. Probably not expecting the imploding brain thing were you. I have a dark mind when I want to. Oh my gosh guy's, on more chapter of season one! I'm so excited for the stuff in season two! It's going to be a fun emotional roller coaster. I'm also excited for the next chapter. What do you guy's think will happen or hope to happen? I truly am curious for your guy's theories. So rambling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't to angry at me for not updating. So please don't forget to review, favorite and follow. I can't wait to hear from you guy's! Love you!3</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Together We Will Ring In The New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kenna and any other character I added</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not good enough again, licking wounds and sleeping in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The past may never be mine again, but I don't mind if you don't mind<br/>But It takes everything I have to keep good intentions from going bad<br/>Pacing the road less traveled alone and contemplating on going home<br/>But now that house is just that: a familiar chill and a welcome mat<br/>I find it harder to react when the path is gone and I can't go back<br/>Suddenly nowhere felt like home, but suddenly I could do this on my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Simply Somewhere Else-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Overslept</em>
</p><hr/><p>All Cadmus was good for was fucking up any glimpse of happiness in a person's life. It had taken two years of her life and manipulated the actions of herself and the people around her. It had made Connor suffer more than he ever deserved. It lurked in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to fuck you over. Hell, the only thing she could appreciate about the secret government society was for the creation of her friend and for it steering her in the direction of the team. Besides that, Cadmus had no redeeming qualities. Now it decided that it was the perfect moment to spring up out of nowhere once more to fuck them over.</p><p>Everything came down to Roy Harper. Roy, the man who until a month or so ago refused to join the team. Roy, the man who accused her and her teammates of being moles. The man who was nothing but another pawn, a Cadmus clone of the original Roy Harper. How could this be possible? Why was this happening and right now? Kenna could feel a heavy weight rest on her chest. Remorse filled her heart and she hung her head. She had blamed Roy for a lot of things but now… she felt guilty for ever holding any animosity towards the ginger. Like her, like Connor, Roy was just a subjected to things out of his control. What's even worse is he hadn't even known he was a clone.</p><p>Batman's words went in one ear and out the other, for she was too caught up in her thoughts. She felt horrible which couldn't even compare to the how the boy's felt or how Ollie must feel. And Roy, Roy must feel completely lost. She couldn't even imagine learning that she was being manipulated into living someone else's life. His world must be in shambles, nothing to keep him afloat.</p><p>"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Kaldur cut in. Kenna broke from her thoughts and glanced at her leader. He was right, the team should deal with Roy. This was their responsibility, anyone but them dealing with it felt wrong. Her head quickly snapped to look at Batman when he spoke.</p><p>"Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us." Kenna had to stop herself from letting out a scoff. League her ass, Roy was a part of the team which meant they should be entitled to finding him. He had been a part of the team for over a month. He was a part of the League for a day. It just felt strange that the League would handle it. In felt the whole situation felt strange and it rubbed her the wrong way.</p><p>"I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids." With that, Batman disappeared through the Zeta Tube. Kenna watched his retreating form with narrowed eyes. What were they hiding?</p><p><strong><em>Is it just me or am I the only one who thinks it's bullshit that we aren't the ones going after Roy? </em></strong>Kenna inquired through the mind link. Nothing about this seemed right to her. The blonde shifted her body towards her friends. Kaldur glanced her and gave her a nod.</p><p><strong><em>Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We WILL go after him. </em></strong>He spoke with conviction. Movement caught Kenna's eye's and she raised an eyebrow in confusion as Red Tornado froze behind Kaldur. The robots body jerked before he dropped his arms. This obviously caused alarm among the teenagers.</p><p><strong><em>Tornado! </em></strong>M'gann called in alarm. Connor moved to stand next to as he spoke.</p><p><strong><em>What happened? </em></strong>He asked. Kenna took a step closer to the robot and scanned his body for anything that seemed out of place. She caught Robin in her peripheral and turned her head to watch him pull up his holographic screen.</p><p><strong><em>He's totally powered down. </em></strong>Wally informed, his expression riddled with confusion. Robin rapidly moved his fingers across the screen but stopped when he found nothing.</p><p><strong><em>All functions, offline. </em></strong>Shit, that wasn't good.</p><p><strong><em>Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play.<br/>I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but, now, that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman.</em></strong> Now this really wasn't good. No wonders she was getting a strange vibe from the detective. Good thing she wasn't the only one who felt it.</p><p><strong><em>Batman, he called us kids. He never does that! </em></strong>The boy wonder did have a point. Batman wasn't one for changing his mannerisms. Her blood ran cold when Wally leaned forward and grabbed the item in the android's fingers. He brought it up to get a closer look and Kenna could felt a bad feeling well up in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look! one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>You mean the alien chip thing that no one knows where it comes from, not even the League? Guys, I hate to be the naysayer but we may have just stepped into something we aren't prepared for.</em></strong> Kenna voiced, glancing around to her teammates. Things just got dangerous.</p><p><em><strong>She is correct, something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you get Tornado back online. The rest, with me to find Roy-Red Arrow. </strong></em>Kaldur commanded.</p><hr/><p>"You think he stayed in Star City?" Kenna inquired, her eyes trained on the familiar city-scape below the bioship. Her eyes traced the outline of the buildings, knowing each one like the back of her hand. In the short amount of time since she had become a superhero, Kenna had become in tuned with the city she protected. All the nights she had patrolled with Dinah had taught her everything she needed to know about Star City and its' people.</p><p>She took this opportunity to look over her shoulder towards her leader. Aqualad did not look at her, for his eyes were trained to the buildings below him as well but he did respond to her words.</p><p>"After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here." He responded. At that moment, the bioship came to a halt over an old apartment building. Aqualad was the only one to move as he let the seat belt retract before standing up. It made sense that if they did encounter Roy here that the one to do it would be him. She watched his form disappear through an open hole in the floor. Sighing, she turned her gaze back to her side of the ship. Her brain was moving a hundred miles a minute, trying to make sense of all that had occurred in the past couple of hours. First Roy being a clone, then the strange vibe off Batman and now the RT shut down. This was not a good sign and she couldn't keep the alarms in her head from going off. God, what if the entire League was in on it? Dinah, Ollie, everyone. What if they were all a part of this plot?</p><p>She pulled from her mind when someone brushed past her arm and sat in the chair next to her. Lavender orbs expanded as she blatantly starred at the clone. Well this was awkward.</p><p>"Guess you were right about him being here." She said in a lame attempt to clear the tense air. Of course, it fell on deaf ears and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. When no one spoke, Roy sighed and broke the silence.</p><p>"Ask already, I know you want to." He spoke in defeated tone, spinning his chair to look at her. Kenna quickly placed her hands up in defense.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna say anything I swear." She quickly spoke, her expression like a deer in a headlight. The boy then swiveled his chair back to the front waiting for someone else to speak. What surprised Kenna was that Connor was the one to speak.</p><p>"Batman and Tornado said you are Cadmus' clone, like me." He spoke softly. It was clear that this was getting to Connor as well. Kenna watched Roy's body slump forward before he spoke the answer that they had all been wanting.</p><p>"That explains it. I was a sleeper agent pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key-phrase, "Broken Arrow", that could shut me down. It'd put me into a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the four of you." He paused, glancing around the ship before landing back on Kenna.</p><p>"I'm sorry." At that moment, Kenna felt a tug at her heart. This wasn't his fault, he had to know that. Before she could say what was on her mind, Aqualad beat her to it.</p><p>"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League? "Aqualad asked, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"He didn't. The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage." He spoke, hanging his head in shame and contempt for himself. The ship became deathly quiet afterwards. No one spoke a word and no one made the move to speak. Kenna was fighting an inner battle with her conscious. She wanted to tell him he shouldn't blame himself but on the other hand he probably wouldn't listen to her. Should she say something? Was it her place? Making up her mind, Kenna cautiously stuck out her hand and placed it upon the gingers broad shoulders.</p><p>"Roy?" She timidly spoke, flinching away when he whipped around to face her.</p><p>"This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything that has gone down. The League, the mole stuff, none of it. It's not right to put the blame on your shoulders." She reasoned, her eyes focused on his stiff posture. She had done enough self-loathing herself to know that he was spiraling out of control. Roy went to argue but Kenna shook her head to silence him.</p><p>"It's not. You were a pawn like everyone else on this team. I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone and say that we don't blame you. Trust me, this is coming from someone who knows a thing or two about being manipulated into situations out of my control. If you're going to blame anyone then blame Cadmus. Blame the people who made it their mission to mess up your life. You may have been created by Cadmus but to us you're a person. A person who we would all willingly fight for. Even if you are a stubborn jackass." Her last comment got a small smile in return and Kenna was about to respond but a familiar voice rang throughout her head.</p><p><strong><em>Miss Martian, are you in range? </em></strong>Robins voice spoke. Kenna grabbed the armrests of the ship to still her body when the ship came to an abrupt stop.</p><p><strong><em>Here, Robin. Linking both squads and decamouflaging. </em></strong>M'gann responded.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Great, cause we really need to compare notes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong><em>How the hell is that an intelligent plan? </em></strong>Kenna complained, her eyes glaring at the boy wonder across the corridor. The three of them sat on the rafters above the hallway. Kenna and Superboy on one side, Robin on the other. Below them was Hawkman, the small teams target. Everyone else had small groups of Leaguers to deal with.</p><p><strong><em>You will do fine Blondie. We need the element of surprise and you're phase walk is the best option. </em></strong>Robin responded, his legs moving silently into place.</p><p><strong><em>Seriously, you do realize that I have never done this with another person! SB could get stuck in subspace for all we know. </em></strong>She frantically responded, glancing to the side at the clone.</p><p><strong><em>Siren, that won't happen because you aren't going to let it. Now hurry up, I'm in position. </em></strong>Kenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her lavender orbs then flickered to the side to meet Superboy's.</p><p><strong><em>Connor, you ready?</em></strong> He responded with a nod. Kenna then stuck out her left hand for him to grab.</p><p><strong><em>Hold my hand and do not let go until we are down there.</em></strong> She felt his hand clasp her smaller one as tight as he could without crushing her fingers. Taking one more deep breath to calm her nerves, Kenna then let her power envelope the two. When she felt that there was a stable amount of energy surrounding the two, Kenna let the energy explode and the two teens vanished in a flash of mist. Seconds later they flashed into the room behind the controlled League member. Kenna felt Superboy drop her hand as she brought hers up. Lightly tapping the mans winged back, Hawkman filched and turned around to come face to face with the two teens. Kenna simply waved with a grimace on her visage for she knew the pain that was about to come. Connor raised his fist and nailed the man in the face, his body skidding back several feet. The man spread his wings, ready to retaliate but that's where Robin came in. The boy wonder dropped down and landed perfect up on their targets back. Hawkman's body then slumped forward, indicating that Robin had administered the curotech.</p><p>"See, no need to worry. You had a fifty-fifty chance of screwing up and you didn't." Robin spoke, moving off the Leaguer and standing to his feet. Kenna gave the teen an unimpressed looked and crossed her arms over chest.</p><p>"Yeah that so instills confidence." She deadpanned. She trained her eyes on his movement when she noticed him walking towards. The closer he got, the more confused she became. What the female didn't expect was for him to place both hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"I wouldn't have had you do it if I didn't think you were capable. And I doubt Connor would have let you do it if he didn't trust you and your abilities." Not knowing what to say, Kenna sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Before she could stop herself, the blonde craned her neck to look over her shoulder at the clone as if to confirm Robin's words. Connor gave the girl a small smile and nodded his head. Kenna returned the smile and turned her head back to the front. When she noticed how close her and Robin still were, the blonde glanced at the ground and awkwardly cleared her throat. They had to tread this water lightly. They were back on speaking terms but the air around them was… weird. It was clear that they needed to talk but neither of them were willing to bridge that gap at the moment. Neither teen knew what to say really.</p><p>"Um, where to next?" She timidly asked, her foot lightly kicking the floor beneath her. Robin let out a small sigh and rose his arm to bring up the hologram.</p><p>"I hacked into the Justice League mainframe to see who is here and who is on away missions. It seems that the only members away are Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl and Martian Manhunter." Kenna brought her head with a groan escaping her lips. Of course, the big six had to be the ones left to deal with.</p><p>"Shit." The small curse made Kenna flinch and she brought her attention to the boy wonder.</p><p>"What?" She asked in alarm, her brow furrowed in apprehension. She took a step to stand next to him and Connor moved to stand on the other side of the young detective.</p><p>"They just zetaed in."</p><p>"Fuck. And let me guess, were the closest ones, aren't we?" She asked, silently praying they weren't. Robin rose and eyebrow and glanced over to her.</p><p>"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie." Robin replied, turning his attention back to the screen. He only heard her sigh as his fingers scurried over the keyboard.</p><p>"They're in the main control room. It's this way." The holograph disappeared and the Robin began running down the corridor to their left. Sighing in defeat, Kenna glanced over to look at her remaining companion. Connor was looking at her strangely, one eye brow raised in question. Of course, he had to be there to witness the awkward exchange between herself and the boy wonder.</p><p>"Trust me SB, you don't want to know." She said, letting out a puff of air to blow her bangs out of her face. Picking up her legs, Kenna sprinted down the corridor that she had seen Robin run down. She could hear thuds behind her and assumed that Superboy was right on her heals. Her feet skid to a stop when she came to the entrance of a wide-open space. Her lavender orbs took a second to scan the area for the boy wonder. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy wonder dodging attacks from two different Leaguers. Green Lantern hovered above the ground, using his ring to conger energy and shoot beams. While he dodged that, Hawk Girl lunged towards him brandishing her mace. Without much thought, Kenna's legs pumped below her and she printed towards her teammate. Skidding to a stop once again, Kenna raised her hand and focused her energy. In a matter of seconds, her energy left her body in the form of her vortex. The vortex sailed through the air and collided with Green Lanterns body. The adult let out a cry of pain as he body plummeted to the ground. His body slammed against the concrete with a loud thud. Dropping her hand, Kenna's hands fished through her belt and pulled out a curotech. Once she got to his side, the blonde kneeled and placed the small chip against the skin of the Leaguers neck.</p><p>"Ooff." The word escaped her mouth when a hard body collided with her own. Robin and Kenna rolled and tumbled across the ground. Turns out Hawk Girl had finally landed a hit on the boy wonder. Both teens cringed and clambered to their feet.</p><p>"You know I'm getting pretty tired of getting thrown around like rag dolls by the Justice League." Kenna growled, stumbling to the side to avoid meeting Hawk Girls mace face to face.</p><p>"It's their MO. You're going to have to get used to it Blondie!" Robin called back, bending backwards to dodge the hit coming towards his head. Kenna took the opportunity to phase walk into her target. The burst of energy shot Hawk Girl forward and she collapsed to the floor. Before she could get up, Robin lunged forward and placed the curotech upon her neck. Awesome two down, four to go. Both teens slightly jumped when a teal orb enveloped both of their bodies. Looking over their shoulders, both teens saw that Wonder Woman had snuck up behind them. The shield then disappeared and formed around the Amazon. Glancing up towards the ceiling, Kenna caught the eye of their newest teammate.</p><p>"Anyone ever tell you have impeccable timing?" She called up to the dark-skinned girl with a smile. Rocket's feet landed on the ground and she kept her concentration focused on containing the Amazon.</p><p>"Can she escape your force-bubble?" Robin asked, his eyes never leaving the Amazon. Wonder Woman Slammed her fists repeatedly against the bubble causing ripples of energy to scatter across the shield.</p><p>"Not as she keeps punching it. Her genetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here, anything I do risks freeing her!" Rocket replied. Kenna couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Couldn't they get a win for once.</p><p>"LOOK OUT" Robin called, using Rockets shoulders to vault over her to attack Batman. Of course, Batman was able to deflect his attack and throw the boy into the wall. It gave Rocket enough time to get out of danger but Kenna was not so lucky. Instead of hitting Rocket like the Bat intended to, Kenna was in the unfortunate path of Batman's shoe. A cry left her lips as the force of his kick sent her rolling. The blonde tried everything she could to stop rolling but when she did it didn't end well. Kenna scrambled to grasp the edge when she felt her body drop into the hole in the floor. Below her, Superboy was in a battle to the death with Superman. The female struggled to maintain her grip and peered down towards Superboy. She couldn't just sit here and pretty soon her fingers would slip. Gritting her teeth, Kenna closed her eyes and focused her energy. A burst of energy erupted and the blonde vanished.</p><p>Superboy lunged forward, his fist swinging with the weight of his body and power behind him. Superman made no move to dodge but simply put up his hand to catch the clones fist. Superboy recoiled with shock when Superman retaliated with a punch of his own. Superboy's body was shot backwards slammed against the wall, his body stuck in the indention. Before he could open his eyes a strong grip circled his throat. Before the Kryptonian could strangle his clone to death, a rush of energy crashed into his body, sending his body flying. Superboy fell to the ground and placed his hand against his throat to sooth the pain. He glanced up to see Kenna panting.</p><p>The blonde gave a startled jump when Robins body landed on the ground next to her. Batman must have knocked him down the large gaping hole in the ceiling. Robin rolled onto his knees and cursed under his breath.</p><p>"We're not gonna beat 'em one on one!" He grumbled, eyes training on the other two teens.</p><p>"So, then what?" Kenna panted, eyes flickering between the two boys.</p><p>"Plan B." Superboy called, quickly getting to his feet. The whoosh of a cape made Kenna's gaze shoot up. Batman was gliding down from the floor above, ready to pummel them to death. Behind her, Superboy grabbed Robin by the arm and began to swing him around to gain momentum.  He then released the boy wonder, flinging him towards his mentor. While Robin was able to cure Batman, Kenna and Connor focused on the biggest gun. Superman was not down for long; her attack had only shaken him around a bit. Before he was able to fully get to his feet, the Krytonian was sucked into her phase lock. A bitter laugh left her lips as she struggled to contain the man of steel. This is what Lex and Cadmus had wanted her to do; take down the Justice League. Out of the corner of her eye Kenna saw Connor get into position. With the flick of her wrist, Superman's, body whipped through the air into Superboys' waiting arms. Wrestling the him to the ground, Superboy called for the boy wonder. Robin ran towards the group, his hand fishing through his belt.</p><p>"Sure, about this?" He asked, his fingers hesitant on opening the small box.</p><p>"DO IT!" Superboy cried. With one click, a blinding green light emitted. Kenna bit her lip as she cringed. Watching both Kryptonians crumble to the ground did not sit well with her. Once superman was weak enough, Robin placed a curotech against his neck before shutting the case containing the green material. Superman's body slumped to the side and Superboy could only groan in pain. Letting out a loud sigh, Kenna slid to her knees and then leaned back to lie on her back. The blonde spread her arms out and let the tension leave her body. They had done it, defeated and saved the entire League.</p><p>"Ugh Kryptonite hurts." Superboy hissed, slowly leaning his body up from its fetal position. The other teens couldn't help but chuckle. The boy wonder stuck out his hand to help the clone to his feet.</p><p>"Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave." Kenna let out a very unladylike snort at his words. Superboy clasped the boys hand and let him drag his exhausted body up right.</p><p>"Well more like a whelmingly penetrable vault." Robin joked, a chuckle from the clone and female.</p><p>"You should really put that shit on a resume man." She teased, craning her head to peer at the boys from her slumped spot on the ground.</p><p>"Kenna, are you just going to lay there?" Connor asked the blonde with an amused expression. Kenna looked at both boys with a grin on her visage.</p><p>"Connor not all of us have super strength. I for one, am just gonna lay here and basic in the glory that we didn't die." Kenna gave a content sigh and stretched her aching limbs.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, we still have a score to settle." Robin informed, moving towards the short female. Kenna sighed in defeat and struggled to rise to her feet.</p><p>"Couldn't just give me five minutes to stare into space, could you?" She inquired, her complaint falling on deaf ears. With a deep breath, Kenna readied herself for the last battle. The three ran towards the main door to the control center only to stop when they met up with the rest of the team. It was time to make the final assault on the control room. Once all together, the team moved towards the large door. It pried open with a hiss and they moved in. Wally sped ahead in attempt to keep Klarion and Savage from disappear into the chaos vortex. The speedster skid to a stop when the two men disappeared before he could apprehend them. The rest of the team followed in his steps and halted where they stood. Peering around, Kaldur then caught sight of Red Tornado upon the ground; limbs missing and scattered around the body. The dark-skinned boy crouched down next to their den mother as the android began to speak.</p><p>"Congratulations, team. You have won the day." You could say that again. Once the team had finally got a win, with very little complications.</p><p>Kenna gave a small jump when a holograph screen flashed and the A.I began to speak. The female trained her eyes upon the screen grinned.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Justice League!" The A.I spoke. A gasp caught her ear and Kenna pivoted around. The blonde sunk her teeth into her lip to keep from cheering. Wally had pulled Artemis to him and picked her up like a princess.</p><p>"I should've done this a long time ago." Wally, that poor hopeless romantic. The shit eating grin would not leave Kenna's face as her friend replied.</p><p>"No kidding." The second the two kissed, Kenna had to keep herself from yelling 'I CALLED IT!' at the top of her lungs. Too caught up in the happiness of her teammates, the short female failed to see the body sneaking up behind her. Kenna let out a surprised squeak when something grabbed her wrist and tugged her body backwards. She stumbled a few steps only to catch herself against a lean but strong body. Before her frazzled mind could comprehend what was happening, her lips were caught in a kiss. Her eyes widened when she finally understood what was happening and she couldn't help but sigh and gave in. It felt as odd it did the first time he had kissed her in the street months ago, but she couldn't help but smile as they pulled apart. Opening her eyes, Kenna came face to face with the boy who had caused her to have so many great memories and so many headaches.</p><p>Robin let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't run off while he tried to talk to her. Kenna relaxed into his hold, resting her hands against his chest.</p><p>"Okay look, I know we really need to talk about everything but I wanted to say I have been a complete jerk for the past couple of months. I'm so sorry I put you through everything I did." Before he could finish his speech, the blonde cut him off.</p><p>"Dude you weren't acting like a jerk. Let's face it, neither of us are very intelligent when it comes to our feelings or each other. Both of us did stupid shit that we shouldn't have." She cut in, her eyes searching his masked ones as she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"But really Kenna, I so sorry for acting the way I di- " Cutting him off, Kenna gave him a playful glare as she spoke.</p><p>"Richard, I swear to Sauron I'm going to murder you if you say you are sorry one more time. Now would you shut up and kiss me already?" Her words definitely caught his attention that's for sure. She could swear she saw the color drain from his visage.</p><p>"How? What? When did you…." He sputtered out frantically. Kenna just raised an unamused eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you really that concerned about it right now?" She inquired which in turn received a frantic shake of his head. A happy but smug smirk appeared on her lips as she pulled him as close as he could be.</p><p>"Good now are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked. Dick could only gulp and nod his head.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><hr/><p>The crisp air burned her lungs as she peered up at the charcoal sky. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine when the soft white flecks fell on of her pale skin. Glancing back at the ground, Kenna gritted her teeth together to keep them from chattering and crossed her arms tightly to combat the bitter wind chill. God, she wished she didn't have to wear this stupid school uniform. Her legs were popsicles in this weather. A skirt was not practical for January in Gotham that's for sure. Sighing, her lavender orbs flicked from sides to side as if looking for someone. Why couldn't he just get here already? She was already stressed due to the fun morning she had had with her sibling. Kenna could feel her entire neck and face heat up at the thought of the embarrassing conversation she had with her brother only an hour ago. A fog escaped her lips as she exhaled, her nerves slightly easing.</p><p>"I always thought that the skirts for girls seemed a little impractical but I'm not one to complain about the view." The sudden voice caused Kenna to squeak and spin around with a gloved hand against the fabric of her black peacoat in attempt to calm her racing heart. Dick stood behind a couple feet away with a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>"Dammit Dick, did you really have to scare me like that?" She lightly chastised the black haired boy before letting an awkward smile cross her face. Dick shrugged his shoulders, eyes tracing the form of the girl before him. Her school uniform was covered by a black peacoat which almost covered the entirety of her skirt. Around her neck was a maroon scarf that wrapped snuggly around her throat. She also had a black beanie pulled down to protect her ears from the cold. She looked, dare he say cute. Dick closed the space between them and chuckled at her awkward stance. She always knew how to look out of place. Kenna's eyes followed his movement and a blush spread over her face once again at his closeness. Just because they had been hanging out practically every day since New Year's didn't mean she wasn't going to act any less shy or uncouth about their new relationship or whatever the hell it was. To divert the attention off of herself, Kenna brought both her hands up to comically pull the beanie he wore down over his eyes.</p><p>"Did you run out of hair product cause your rocking the Robin look. Your fan girls are going to love it." She teased, a coy grin pulling at her lips. Dicks hand quickly went up to take off his beanie and Kenna's grin grew as he shook his head to straighten his hair. Dick huffed in fake annoyance as he adjusted the hat back onto his head.</p><p>"Decided I didn't really feel like trying today." He shrugged with a lazy smile on his face. He had gotten up and once seeing the snow falling outside his window, a lazy mood was installed.</p><p>"Besides, if I remember correctly a certain someone said I looked more attractive with my hair like this." The grin on his face turned into an amused smirk when the blondes' eyes widened and a blush spread across her face once again. Groaning, Kenna hid her face in her hands, completely mortified that she had let those words escape.</p><p>"I can't believe I let you hear that. God I am never living that down am I?" She whined pathetically. Dick could only laugh, bringing his hands up to pull hers away from her scorching face.</p><p>"Come on Blondie, there is no reason to hide your face. Besides you look adorable." His words caused her to groan once more and she hide her face in his chest in a final attempt to keep her blush from his prying eyes. Why did he make his mission to embarrass her?</p><p>"I hate you." She grumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of his coat. She let out a sigh when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she was tucked close to his body. Dick shook his head with amusement at her dramatic words before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"We better get going before schools starts. God forbid we miss five minutes of English." He felt her nodded her head before his hands slipped from her waist. Kenna took a step back and adjusted her bag hanging from her shoulder. She found herself clearing her throat to try to get rid of nervousness that was coursing through her body. Why did she have freak out about this? All she ever did was over think things that didn't need any more complication. Nothing had really changed between them. He still held the spot of best friend, the only difference is that they were kinda sorta dating, at least that's what she thought. Wait, were they actually dating? The team knew about her and Robin, but they didn't know the full extent that came with their relationship. Now she was presented with the other side of the coin; the Dick Grayson side of the coin. She knew about his feeling for her and vice versa, but did that mean they were also a thing outside of the mountain?</p><p>As if sensing her thoughts, Dick gently laced his right hand with her left. Kenna's attention flew towards their hands, the feeling familiar yet still odd. Dick gave her hand a squeeze as he gently tugged her forward. Kenna shuffled her feet to keep up with the boy wonders. The two weaved through the streets in comfortable silence, not feeling the need to disturb it. They both just enjoyed each other presences, as if a bubble had formed around them. That bubble soon popped when they came to the archways of Gotham Academy's courtyard.</p><p>Kenna took a deep breath to prevent the occurrence an anxiety attack. Eyes of fellow classmates bore into her skin as the two teens entered the area. Normally she wouldn't care what other's thought about her, especially the kids that went to her school. But things were slightly different now. Their stares made her uncomfortable in her own skin. This is why she had been freaking out this morning. It was one thing to be in a relationship with Robin. The team were their friends and fully supported the two heroes' relationship. Dating Dick Grayson on the other hand came with annoying complications. People would not be so joyous of the relationship, in fact she could bet that some of them would try to break up the friends. Oh God, then there was the thought of her own school friends. How would they take this news? Would they be as accepting as the team?</p><p>"McKenna, get out of your head for once and stop over analyzing every little bit of movement around you. Just ignore them and don't let them bother you." Kenna gave a slight jump at her companions' voice. Her eyes shifted to look at him as if to ask if he could read her mind. Dick looked into her eyes for a couple of moments before turning them back in front of him, his hand giving hers a firm squeeze.</p><p>"Remember Blondie, I know you better than you know yourself. A majority of the time I know what goes on in the brain of yours." Dick spoke, taking the moment to poke his girlfriend in the head which in turn received a slap to the chest. His body recoiled from the impact but that didn't keep him letting out a hardy laugh. His laugh was cut short when the sound a shrill screech filled the air.</p><p>"MCKENNA!" Both teens froze in their step and before either could comprehend what was happening, the small blonde was all but tackled by two females. Kenna let out a small cry as two bodies slammed into her body. What the fucking hell is going on and why is this happening? When her body stilled, Kenna was finally able to get a glimpse of what decided to side blind her. Now she understood what was going on. Her eyes shifted over to her boyfriend and she gave him a slight glare. He stood off the side with his arms crossed and a smirk placed on his lips. With an elbow resting on his shoulder, Tyler leaned into his best friend with a similar smirk on his face. Kenna continued to glare and it shifted between the two males. Of course, they were enjoying her pain.</p><p>"Hate you, hate you both." She mouthed to them, as the two girls squeezed her fragile body even tighter.</p><p>"Lyd, Al, I love you both but….. getting a little hard to breathe." She choked out, her diaphragm being unable to expand. Both girls pulled away yet kept her at arm's length, glistening smiles on both the brunette and red head's faces.</p><p>"Kenna, we missed you so much!"</p><p>"How was your break?" Both girls asked simultaneously causing the blonde to shrink back from the rapid question.</p><p>"Guys one at a time please." She begged, her hands up in defense to try and calm the girls' excitement. Jesus, how could someone be so excited to see her?</p><p>"Okay, okay whatever you say. Sorry we didn't mean to bombard you, we just missed you so much." Allison spoke, giving the blonde a sympathetic smile. Kenna gave the brunette a soft smile.</p><p>"It's fine, I missed you guy's too. Just wasn't expecting to be bombarded." Kenna spoke. Her eyes shifted between both girls and a warm feeling spread through her chest. She had missed both girls terribly. They always knew how to make her feel loved and accepted.</p><p>"What am I chopped liver? Did you even realize that I was here too?" A voice called over her shoulder and Kenna felt a hand on her waist as it pulled her body to the side. Oh yeah, she forgot that he was standing off to the side. Her eyes glanced down to see the hand gently rubbing the curve of her hip. Oh, this was going to play out well.</p><p>"We noticed you Grayson, we just don't love you as much as we love her and we don't love you as much as he does." Lydia teased using her thumb to point over her shoulder. Kenna brought her eyes up to glance at the other male over Lydia's shoulder. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth in an attempt to keep the giggle from escaping. Her eyes discretely looked over at Dick to see a matching bitch face. Dick sighed in aggravation and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"For the last time Lydia, we are not gay for each other." He reasoned, his eyebrows pinched together in anguish. A loud snort caused everyone to look over at the blonde. She looked up at the boy wonder and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh please. You two miss each other so much it hurts some times." She snickered, which in turn caused one of the girls to snicker as well. The other female just stared at the two with her eye brows pinched together in thought. The brunette shifted her eyes between two teens in front of her. Something seemed different between the two. When the thought crossed her mind, her eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait weren't you two not talking to each other before break." The question was left to float out in the open. The two teens in question glanced at each other before looking back at the brunette. What were they supposed to say in a situation like this? Their relationship was anything but simple, filled with complications that normal teens shouldn't have to deal with.</p><p>"We um made up." Kenna spoke, her eyes staring at her shoes to avoid the knowing gaze of her friend. Here it comes, that awkward moment she had been dreading.</p><p>"They did more than just make up." Tyler teased causing his friends to glance at him with alarmed expressions. Dick just blinked at his friend, trying to comprehend why he would say that in such cryptic wording. Kenna on the other hand became cherry red with embarrassment.</p><p>"PHRASING!" She screeched in a high-pitched voice that caused her boyfriend to cringe away from her. How could he say something like that? Yes, they were dating but the way the brunette male had phrased it made it sound like they did more than just putting a label to their relationship. For fucks sake, they had only been dating for a week! What was worse was the stern looks she received from the other females.</p><p>"What is he talking about?" Lydia asked, her manicured nails digging into her hips. Allison pursed her lips, waiting for the blonde to answer as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kenna opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to find the words that weren't coming.</p><p>"I asked her out." Kenna's eyes quickly shot up to look at the boy wonder with wide eyes. How could he just say that so non-chalantly? He shifted his eyes down to look at her an gave her a dazzling smile. That's right, he could do it because he wasn't a nervous wreck like she was all the time. Lucky Bastard.</p><p>"WHAT?! YOU GUY'S ARE DATING? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Both girls screeched, about to pounce on the blonde. It also didn't help that their screech was so loud that it caught the attention of every student in the vicinity. Kenna looked around at the kids passing by with flushed cheeks. She was not built for this shit.</p><p>"Um, New Year's?" She sheepishly spoke, her eyes avoiding eye contact as she pushed the tips of her index fingers together. Where was that hole she could trip into and disappear?</p><p>"MCKENNA LILLIAN SUMMERS!" Kenna shrunk away from the brunette's loud outburst. She gave a hiss when the angry female slapped her. Of course, it had to be the boob that she hit. Kenna cringed through gritted teeth and glared at her friend.</p><p>"Al what the fuck man?" She shot back.</p><p>"Don't Al me missy! We have been trying to get you guys together for months and when it finally happened, you don't think to inform us that our ship has sailed!?" Allison yelled back. Kenna flinched away and used the taller body next to her to hide. Kenna was not used to being on the receiving end of the brunette's rage. Deciding that the blonde had gotten enough of the third degree from her friend, Dick stuck up the hand that was unoccupied to silence the other female.</p><p>"Allison!" His loud outburst silenced any other objections. Kenna couldn't help but glance up at her companion in shock as Dick began to speak.</p><p>"She didn't tell you because we were seeing where everything was going. We wanted to see if we could actually act on our feelings or stay friends. Kenna and I started dating a week ago, can you just squee and hug her like you know you want to? Giving her the third degree is going to make her avoid the situation all together, you know that."</p><p>"I think Grayson's point for once." Lydia cut in. Dick shifted his eyes from brunette to the redhead with a look of annoyance and contempt.</p><p>"For once?" His tone unamused. Kenna couldn't help but let a soft giggle and without much thought, the short girl rose onto her tippy toes and placed a light peck against her companion's cheek.</p><p>"Dick, let it go. She's just giving you shit man" She spoke in a soothing voice. The black-haired boy turned his head at her action. Kenna graced him with a sweet smile and he couldn't keep his at bay. Both teens became oblivious to their surroundings, too caught up in each other's presence. The remaining group of friend looked at the two with knowing looks on their faces.</p><p>"Aw, you guys are so disgustingly cute." Lydia teased, a mischievous smile on her lips and with her words the couples bubble burst. Kenna whipped around to quickly rebuttal the red head.</p><p>"No, we aren't." Kenna quickly denied, her eyes like saucers and her head shaking vigorously.</p><p>"You most definitely are." Allison added in, saddling up next to Lydia. Both girls held smug looks and Kenna shifted her gaze between each female. Her gaze then moved to the male beside her.</p><p>"Are you going to say anything?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Dick only raised an eyebrow to her response.</p><p>"Nah. I would tend to agree with thing one and thing two. We are pretty adorable." His smirk only grew when Kenna furrowed, glaring at him.</p><p>"You are no help whatsoever you know that?" She sassed, very unamused with him at the moment.</p><p>"I'm not supposed Blondie." He shrugged. Boy, did he love pushing her buttons. Kenna let out a demonic growl as her eyes narrowed into slits. Lydia and Allison chose this moment to intervene, both girls taking an arm of the blonde. Kenna begrudgedly let the other females pull her away from him.</p><p>"Come on love, you can kill him on your own time. We need details now and no holding back." Lydia spoke, her arms locking with Kenna's left arm. Allison mimicked the redhead and looped hers with Kenna's right. The three females began making their way towards the entrance of the building with skips in their steps.</p><p>Tyler let out a chuckle at the female's antics and moved to walk next to his best friend.</p><p>"This is going to be interesting new year man." Dick only hummed at the male's words. He was too interested in the female's conversation ahead of them.</p><p>"So, he asked you out on New Years'" Allison asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Kenna replied</p><p>"What was your first date?" Lydia asked next.</p><p>"Ice Skating?"</p><p>"Has he kissed you yet?"</p><p>"Um….Yes?"</p><p>"Did he use tongue?"</p><p>"LYDIA!?"</p><p>Both boys could only chuckle and shake their heads. Those girls would be the death of them. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's I know it has been absolutely </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>forever since I have updated this story and I can't express how sorry I am that I let you guy's down. A couple of months ago I hit a really dark place in my life that I just couldn't crawl out of. After a couple of months of help from my friends and loved one's I was able to get back to somewhat of who I used to be but back to stuff about this story. Yes, I still plan on going into season two ( and three :)), just don't expect me to update every week. I will try and update as often as I possibly can I promise. So this was the end of season one. I know not every one wanted them to get together right now and were hoping for it in season two but I decided I teased enough of them being together and not being together for thirty</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>some chapters. Now just because they are together now does not necessarily mean they will be together in the second season. I am well aware of how much of a man whore Dick Grayson is. To make up for lack of updates I made this chapter super long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the first season. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite and stick through this with me since the beginning. I love you guys:)!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kenna and any other character I added</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You said your offer is nice but here should suffice.<br/>Yeah, my younger years were something but that isn't my life.<br/>Master's all that I've got.<br/>He keeps me having a purpose.<br/>Gives me bed, keeps me fed.<br/>And I'm just slightly nervous of what I might do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Housebroken-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hotelier</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nothing could interrupt the serene atmosphere that surrounded her. In all honesty, she hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. With a content sigh, the teenager leaned back against her furry back rest. The soft snores of Wolf did not disrupt her, in fact the sounds of grunting in the background couldn't even disturb her.</p><p>McKenna Summers, nineteen-year-old superhero was perched on the ground, leaning against the over grown wolf. Between her dainty fingers was a favorite pass time of hers. The blonde trained her eyes on the black lettering and let her mind absorb the story she was reading. Recently murder mysteries and horror story had peeked the blondes' interests. Currently,<em> Kujo</em> by Stephan King had captivated her and tended to take up a lot of her free time.</p><p>Not much had changed in the past five years, well beside the minor physical changes. Kenna was no longer the short and skinny girl that she was at fourteen. Now at nineteen, Kenna had grown into her body quite nicely. Over the years, she had put on some much-needed weight. By her sophomore year of high school, Kenna had hit the max height of five foot five inches and finally was able to weigh as much as she should be considering how tall she was. The second biggest change in the female was she was no longer strictly blonde. Okay that's a lie, she was still blonde in both mind and hair but a couple months ago, the teen had been convinced to add another color to her pale locks. Now light streaks of caramel could be seen poking out in contrast to the pale locks. Besides the physical changes, nothing else had really changed. Kenna still held onto her tom boy persona but over the years she slowly began to tap into her more feminine side. She blamed Lydia Rhodes for that. Kenna had spent four years of nagging about putting a little effort into her appearance. The most amount of effort she was willing to put in was doing her hair and even that was a stretch.</p><p>A loud yawn pulled her from her imagination and the girl momentarily looked away from her book to peer at her back rest. Wolf nuzzled his nose closer to her body and gave a content snore when she affectionately rubbed his ears. Before turning back to her book, Kenna gave a disinterested glance to the side, lavender orbs trained on the movement. Rolling her eyes, Kenna let out a small scuff and turned her attention back to her book. A loud grunt rang out into the air followed by a rather odd curse.</p><p>"Neptune's beard! You did it to me again! I don't care how many years you trained as Robin, and then Nightwing, one of these days, you're mine, chum." La'gaan grumbled, his body strewn upon ground. Above his head was a holographic panel that told him he had failed. His red eyes then focused on the hand in his view. Grumbling once more, the Atlantean grasped the offered hand and felt his body lift from the ground.</p><p>"I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy." Came a deep voice and a small smirk. Both males gave each other cheeky grins, their hands still clasped between their bodies.</p><p>"La'gaan, take it from someone who knows, it's very satisfying." Came a smooth yet disinterested voice that drew both boys' attention towards the only other person in the area. Their eyes' fell on the previously silent female who kept her eyes on her novel while she spoke.</p><p>"If I remember correctly he gets really pissy and disappears to go train for a couple hours to patch up his bruised pride. It's actually really amusing." Kenna spoke, not caring to look at either boy. She knew her words caught both males' attention and she was well aware of the slight scowl upon Nightwings visage. She had to do everything she could to keep the smug smile off of her face. Kenna loved giving her leader a hard time, in fact she lived for it. La'gaan glanced at his leader before his eyes flickered back to the other hero and then back to his leader. Nightwing stood with his arms crossed and his masked eyes trained on the female.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, you cheated." He called coolly. His words finally caught Kenna's attention and the blonde rose her eyes from the page she was reading. Kenna gave a quiet snort and brought a hand up to tuck a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I never cheated. I just used my other assets." She replied just as coolly. Her eyes then shifted back down towards her novel and brought up her fingers to change the page.</p><p>"And besides, it's not my fault you got distracted." She added, her teeth embedded into her lower lips to contain her grin. Their banter never failed to make her smile. La'gaan once again flickered his gaze between the two, sensing the sexual tension and feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"You guys are the weirdest cou-." La'gaan spoke up only to be interrupted by a loud robotic voice. Kenna sighed and snapped her book shut. The team had just arrived and she needed to get up and greet them. Plus, it didn't help that her ass was numb and the computer had woken up her back rest. Kenna gave Wolf one more affectionate rub and pushed herself to her feet. Her hands came up to straighten the hem of her black t-shirt and adjust the red and black flannel around her waist. She then bent down to grab her book off of the floor. As she stood up, Kenna felt a hand on her shoulder as Karen rushed by her. She watched the retreating girls form and gave a small smile. It seems like the team was successful. Kenna took a few steps towards Nightwing and La'gaan to move out of the walk way. When she caught movement from the zeta tubes, Kenna searched for one person in general, mainly M'gann. When she saw her, Kenna gently nudged the Atlantean in the arm and gestured towards the martian. The green boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas light and he scampered off with a wide grin.</p><p>"Angelfish!" Kenna couldn't help but grimace at the affectionate nickname as the martian and Atlantean embraced each other. She wanted M'gann to be happy, she wanted it more than anything but the bitter truth was that was with M'gann's happiness came Connors unhappiness. Speaking of Connor, the clone pushed past the happy couple and fixed his glare upon them. His eyes then shifted ahead and he continued walking forward. Robin followed the clone but veered off to stand in front of Nightwing and Kenna. Kenna didn't turn her body towards the clone but as he walked by, Kenna stuck out her hand behind her. Knowing the gesture she was offering, Connor gently grabbed her hand and let it slide through his as he walked by. It was his silent way of saying he was okay and wasn't going to murder anyone, no matter how much he wanted to. Kenna let out a breath of air when the clone passed by. At least he was somewhat okay.</p><p>"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell." Robin began, catching the blondes' attention away from the retreating clone. Kenna quickly snapped her focus to the current Robin. The boy wonder switched his gaze between the teens in front of him. Kenna's attention was directed towards him while Nightwings was surprisingly on her and not him. It was plain to see that a surge of jealousy had shot through his body with the gesture between the female and the clone. But of course, he quickly shot down those feelings and directing his focus to his little brother.</p><p>"Good work." Came the gruff compliment. A smile grew on the boy wonders lips as he shyly glanced at his feet. Kenna gave a soft snort at his awkward stance. It was like looking at her younger self in a mirror.</p><p>"I didn't do much." He humbly spoke, his boot skidding against the floor. Kenna let a grin cross her face and moved her hand to ruffle the shorter boy's hair.</p><p>"Dude stop being so modest. You did great and I'm sure you did more than you think. Now so you're aware, you may want to go shower. I mean you don't smell as bad as Garfield probably does but you may want to take it into consideration." Her words got an awkward chuckle as the younger teen scratched the back of his neck before glancing back up. Kenna shook her head in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, I may take you up on that offer." Her smile grew large as a blush spread cross his cheeks.</p><p>"I'd scram then squirt." She teased and at her words, the boy scampered off. Her eyes followed his movements as she watched him disappear. Little to her knowledge, Nightwing had turned his attention from his retreating brothers form to her. When she felt his eyes on her, the blonde turned her head back towards the previous boy wonder. His posture mirrored hers, crossed arms and expressionless faces. Kenna's eyes scanned his face and then flickered down to see that the two were standing rather close to one another. Her eyes then flickered back up to meet his masked eyes as he spoke.</p><p>"So, are you going to tell me why you feel the need to always undermine me?" He inquired, an eye brow rose in question. Kenna couldn't help but let a smug smile cross her lips.</p><p>"Oh, come on bird boy, you know the answer to that. Someone has to knock your ego down to size. It might as well be me." Came her tease, eyes gleaming with mischief. She never failed to challenge his authority, always trying her luck and pushing his buttons until he was ready to snap. It was all in good fun but sometimes he wanted to strangle her. Shaking his head, Nightwing let out a sigh.</p><p>"You know…" He began, his masked eyes centering on her form before being interrupted by a voice over the intercom. The smile on the blondes face immediately crumbled and annoyed frown pulled at the corner of her lips.</p><p>"I just got an emergency alert! United Nations' Headquarters is under attack." Mal's deep voice rang. With those words, a switch flipped inside the team leader. Kenna let out a sigh and rolled her eyes in frustration. It always got under her skin how he could be joking around one moment and the next be giving orders. True, it's what made him a fantastic leader but in a sense, she hated it. She hated the way he could just flip between the two. He had changed over the years, not being much of the jokester he used to be, now settling for a hard ass personality. In some instances, he could be a royal dick…. no pun intended. He took his role as leader seriously which she admired profusely but sometimes it got to his head. That's why she challenged him so much. She had always felt the need to bring out the glimpse of the softer side of his personality. She wanted to see glimpse of his old self, the carefree side that she loved.</p><p>Nightwing glanced to the side to see the pinch between the female's brow. He knew well enough to know she was frustrated at him, in fact it happened more often than not.</p><p>"Beta's only four blocks away." He called through the coms. He then turned his head towards the female to see she had already left. His eyes sought out her form and focus on it as it walked away from him, probably on her way to go do her assigned job. Her shoulders were tense and he didn't need to see her face to know the frown was still on her pale face and she was more than likely grumbling to herself. He raised his head to the sky and sighed in frustration, the breath he released calming his nerves. She always had to make things difficult.</p><p>The blonde continued to grumble under her breath as she walked into the mission room. Her eyes remained trained on the hologram and her sneakers squeaked as she came to a stop. Bringing her hand up, the female swiped it in the air to access the keyboard. Her fingers then moved rapidly across the board, eyes narrowed at the screen.</p><p>"You okay shorty?" Her fingers stopped moving momentarily as she glanced to the side to see Mal giving her a questioning look. Kenna took a second to close her eyes and calm her temper. She then turned her head back to her job, fingers picking back up to continue their vigorous typing. </p><p>"Oh, you know the usual, contemplating on shoving a fork into our leader's eye." She spoke, eyes not glancing to the side. Her words earned a chuckle from the built male.</p><p>"I think you guys could get along without giving him a fork in the eye Kenna." Mal informed in a teasing tone, his eyes glancing away from his own hologram to give the blonde a smirk. Kenna let out a small chortle, bringing her hand up to swipe something on the screen to the right. She gave him a shrug of her shoulders as she spoke.</p><p>"I guess there is a first time for everything." She replied. Mal couldn't help but laugh and shake his head in amusement.</p><p>"You two have the weirdest relationship." He spoke. Clicking his holographic screen. Kenna let out a snort, a soft smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Not my fault you guys don't understand our mutual hatred for each other." Came her retort. With that comment the two fell silent, that is until Kenna felt a presence behind her. She knew exactly who was behind her and switched into her serious mode.</p><p>"It looks like Wondergirl and Batgirl are almost there. ETA three minutes." She called over her shoulder towards her leader.</p><p>"Good, Mal open a channel." Nightwing said, flickering his gaze from Kenna's back to Mal. Mal looked over his shoulder and gave him a nod.</p><p>"Captain Atom, the team's beta squad is in the vicinity. ETA, three minutes." Nightwing spoke.</p><p>"Acknowledged Nightwing." Captain Atom spoke through the coms. Once the coms were cut from the watch towers, Nightwing began the regular orders.</p><p>"Mal I need you to find out everything you can on this guy. When you find something, be sure to inform beta. We need to make sure they know what they are up against." Mal gave no objections, simply nodding his head.</p><p>"McKenna, I need to talk to you." The blonde stopped her typing and whipped her head around, hair following the motion. Nodding her head after a moment, Kenna turned back to her keyboard and swiped her hand to make it disappear. Her body then spun around and she made her way towards the male. The two walked a couple feet away before coming to a stop and turning to face one another. Kenna looked at his expression and tried not to sigh. The blonde had become an expert on the different expressions he had. The teen had about five expressions; I'm just messing with you, I'm the leader so you need to listen to me, I'm angry at you and will probably give you a lecture or two, I really want to make out with you and last but not least, I have something to tell you that is going to frustrate you and probably make you angry but you're not allowed to argue. Of course, he had to be doing the 'I have something to tell you'. Kenna did everything she could to not show her displeasure on her face. It would just make things more difficult.</p><p>"I know me telling you this is going to make you pissed at me but I have no other options. M'gann, Connor and I are going to be heading to the watchtower for a meeting and I need you to stay here." Kenna's eyes widen and she could have sworn she was experiencing a bloodlust. She quickly opened her mouth to retort, ready to fight. Seeing that she wasn't taking this well, Nightwing brought his hands up to gently grab both of her upper arms. This needed another approach or she was going to kill him.</p><p>"Kenna, Kenna come on listen to me." He tried, his tone pleading. Kenna flared her nostrils as if being a bull ready to charge but she stood still and stared at him intently.</p><p>"I know it's not what you want to hear and I'm sorry. Really, I am but I need you here to debrief delta and keep an eye on everyone while Mal digs up leads." He reasoned, ducking his head down lower to be eye to eye with her. She spoke no words, not entirely convinced that she shouldn't argue.</p><p>"Blondie please?" He tried and at his affectionate name her resolve broke into shambles. She mentally cursed his hold over her, the way he could just call her that stupid name and have her like putty in his hands. She dropped her head in defeat, a sigh passing her lips.</p><p>"Fine, I will stay here. But don't think I am any less angry with you Dick, because I am beyond pissed." She hissed quietly so it would only be heard between the two of them, her hand coming up to jab a finger into his chest as she spoke. And of course, all her previous anger dissipated the second he gave her a heartwarming smile and slide his hands down her arms to grasp her smaller ones. Once again, she was putty in his hands. God, how the fuck could he make her melt like that? Frustration replaced anger expect it wasn't directed at him, more at herself for letting him win her over so easy.</p><p>"Thank you for not arguing with me when I know you really want to strangle me." He spoke in a soft tone. He did have a point, strangling him sounded appealing.</p><p>"So, you basically I'm in charge of keeping everyone from doing stupid shit." She inquired, raising an eye brow. Her words were able to get a smirk to crack across the male's lips.</p><p>"In a sense, yes." Came his reply. She just gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>"So, you mean you want me to mommy them like I did with you and Wally when we were younger?" She watched his mouth open to respond when he quickly closed it and dropped one of her hands to bring his up to his ear. They always seemed to be interrupted.</p><p>"Nightwing." He said, keeping in mind the deflated expression the female was wearing on her face. He stood there listening to his coms, the hand still holding hers gently rubbing her knuckles.</p><p>"Acknowledged, meet by the zeta tubes." His hand dropped to his side.</p><p>"I got to go. I promise I will make it up to you." He said, giving her hand a squeeze before walking away. She watched his retreating form and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I hope you know you owe me asshole!" She called after him. He did not turn around but she knew he had heard her. Once he was out of sight, Kenna let out a puff of air. She knew the reason she couldn't go, hell everyone knew that he was babying her. But that was about to change. Kenna had been cleared six weeks ago, and had only taken the back seat to stop his worrying. But now she would no longer let him baby her. Kenna was going to take a matter into her own hands, no matter how pissed she knew he would be.</p><hr/><p>Her fingers quickly weaved through her hair as she knotted her tresses into a pony tail. It felt odd to have the fabric of her uniform clinging to her skin like it used to. She hadn't warn it in what felt like forever. Once her hair was out of the way, Kenna made her way into the mission room. It was her time for rebellion and like always, Kenna had the tact for making things awkward. The second she walked into the mission room it felt as if she had walked into the freezer. The room became ice cold as everyone's eyes trained on her. Of course, she had to walk in while Nightwing was talking about the mission and he stopped mid-sentence when his eye caught her person. Kenna had to keep the anxiety at bay, being the center of attention always made her cringe. Her feet came to a stop once she was amongst her teammates. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked ahead to avoid all the questioning stares. The team could sense the tension between female and their leader, and flickered their gaze between the two. It was as if they were waiting for Nightwing to rip her a new one. Instead he looked scary calm, His attention focused on the blonde as he stared her down. Kenna did not flinch at his stare, her own challenging him.</p><p>"As I was saying, it's all hands-on deck." He continued, making sure to glare once more at the blonde before changing his focus to the rest of the team. Kenna let out a puff of breath, her nerves jittery. Saying he was going to kill her was an understatement.</p><p>"The League and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta-Tubes or platforms and search for any humans that aliens may have abducted." Oh goodie, hostages always made things more complicated than they needed to be.</p><p>"As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating coms from here. Wonder Girl, you and I are alpha. Assignment is Philadelphia." Kenna's eyes slide to the side to see a smile light up on Cassie's face. In her excitement, the young girl jumped into the air and flew off, completely forgetting the fact that she didn't know which sort of transportation they were going to take. Nightwing sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand then fell back into its crossed position.</p><p>"Batgirl, Bumblebee, you two and Wolf are beta. Your assignment is Vlatavastok." Once the two females had departed the area, that left the last four people of the team, for Mal had momentarily left the area to see Karen off. Nightwing switched his gaze between the four of them before he spoke.</p><p>"Robin, La'gaan, Beetle you're gamma. Prep the Bio-Ship. You're headed to New Orleans." Kenna had to resist rolling her eyes. He just had to ignore her presence. Blue said nothing as he and La'gann left the area, leaving Kenna and Robin left in the mission room. La'gann on the other hand couldn't help but grumble something under his breathe.</p><p>"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." He wasn't wrong, that's for sure. Kenna followed Nightwing's movements as he made his way to the two.</p><p>"Tim, you'll be running gamma." The words seem to stump the young detective. His eyes widened under his mask in udder shock.</p><p>"Me? Dick, I've never led a squad before." He just couldn't comprehend why he would be the choice for leader.</p><p>"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader." Dick tried to reason. Of course, Tim was not stupid, he knew well enough what his sibling was getting at.</p><p>"Because it's gamma and you're not expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice." Kenna couldn't help slightly grimace at his words. Tim was intelligent, extremely intelligent and he knew well enough that he wasn't the first choice at the moment. Dick turn his head and sighed, this was too much stress right now.</p><p>"Just don't die okay?" Kenna was taken back by the comment and she looked at him appalled. Bring up Jason was not the way to motivate the young boy. In fact, it probably would make him second guess his abilities. When the words sunk in, Tim nodded slowly. His eyes then flickered between the two teens in worry. Should they really be left alone together. One might slaughter the other. Catching on to his worried expression, Kenna put on a less then reassuring smile. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.</p><p>"Go on Tim, I'll be there in a minute." He said no words but glanced between the two once more in hesitation before moving out the room. The second he was gone, the flood gates opened.</p><p>"Are you insane?!" Dick yelled, his tone sending a wave of anger through the blonde's body. She whipped around to face him, her eyes narrowed into slits as she pointed an accusing finger at his chest.</p><p>"Me? What about you? You can't just bring up Jason and expect that to motivate him." She bit back, her eyes narrowed into slits. They were now chest to chest, glares searing into each other's skin.</p><p>"This is not about him McKenna, this is about you undermining my authority, again! You can't keep doing this just because you don't agree with my decisions! I get it, I know you are pissed at me but that gives you no right to challenge me every time you feel like it!" He spat, his hands failing as he talked. A bit of guilt surged through her body. He was right, and yelling at each other would do no good. Closing her eyes, Kenna took a second to calm her temper.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry." She spoke, opening her eyes to see he stilled his body. She could feel the anger radiating off him in waves but he said no words, waiting for to continue. Her eye looked up and sought out his, her brain scrambling to find the right way to say how she was feeling.</p><p>"I really am. You're right, I need to stop undermining you and it's not or has it ever been my intention to make you angry." She continued, a snort coming from the male's lips in false amusement. He took a breath and let out some of his anger.</p><p>"Dick I'm being serious. The only reason I did it just now is because I need you to finally listen to me. Dinah cleared me for field ops six weeks ago. I was supposed to go back out on missions six weeks ago but I didn't because I wasn't going to push you." Her tone had become softer and she stuck out her tongue to wet her chapped lips. She heard him sigh once more and he brought up a hand to rest it on the exposed skin of her hip. The gloved material made her skin tingle as it ran over the pink scar from the bullet wound she had gotten months ago.</p><p>"But Dick that was weeks ago, you can't keep babying me. The longer I stay out of the field, the rustier I'm going to get. You and I both know how dangerous that is in this profession." She reasoned, her hand coming up tangle with the hair at the nape of his neck and she gently pulled his head down to rest against hers.</p><p>"You know I need to do this." She said, hoping her words had gotten through. Dick took a second to enjoy this moment and he sighed in defeat. At his sigh a small smile cracked across her lips. She had won this battle and swore to herself that she would make it up to him.</p><p>"Fine, I won't stop you." He spoke in a raspy voice, pulling away to look her in the eye.</p><p>"No unnecessary risks to the squad." She gave him a bright smile and vigorously nodded her head. The two starred at each other for a few more seconds before Dick dropped his hand from her body. Out of strictly impulse, Kenna rose on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I promise I won't get hurt and I will make sure Tim doesn't get in over his head." She spoke, coming back down to her regular height. She gave him once last reassuring smile before stepping back from him. Her feet carried her towards the exit.</p><p>"I mean it Kenna, no unnecessary risks to you or the team." He called after her retreating form.</p><p>"It's Gamma Dick, what could happen?" She called over her shoulder. Her feet carried her through the familiar halls of the place she called home for a good part of four years. As she came to the hanger bay her nerves began to act up. She hadn't been on a mission in what felt like eternity. Her eyes sought out the red of the bioship and a smile spread across her lips when she saw it was still docked. If they had left without her, Kenna would have killed Tim. She could be scarier then Dick on an off day. He may have the intimidating bat stare mastered but she was a molotov cocktail of short temper and bottled up anger. Her boots clunked against the floor as she walked up the back hatch. She could feel the eyes of the three males boring into her skin as she spun her chair around before sitting in it.</p><p>"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think he would actually cave and let you come. I guess he sent you here to babysit us." La'gaan called in amazement. Kenna let out a snort at the fish boys remark. She could feel the familiar feeling of her stomach rising as the bioship took off.</p><p>"If he's babysitting anyone it's me. The only reason he let me come is because I bitched at him while appealing to his logical side." She spoke with a humorless laugh. Her feet kicked her chair around and she looked at the team of boys.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, he's definitely babying you guys. Especially you." Kenna teased, flickering her gaze to the boy wonder. Robin looked at her and sighed, directing his eyes to the fabric of his pants. Deep down he knew she was right.</p><p>"Do you think you could talk to your boyfriend and get him to give us better missions?" La'gaan asked, drawing the blondes attention towards him. Kenna just blinked rapidly trying to process his question</p><p>"He is not my boyfriend." She denied. What annoyed her was the fact that all three boys snorted at her words. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look Jaime as he spoke.</p><p>"Could have fooled us." He spoke, a cheeky grin on his face. Is that what everyone thought of the two of them seriously? They weren't dating, and haven't been for a while. Kenna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Okay one, why is everyone always so interested in my non-existent love life? And two, I'm not going to convince him to give you better missions. If you want him to give you better missions, then you need to prove that you can handle your shit. You need to show him that you are up for the task. That's the only way he's going to cave." The blonde spoke, her hands moving as she talked. Her gaze flickered between the three boys to make her point. If they wanted something they needed to fight for it.</p><hr/><p>Kenna cursed herself for ever thinking things could be simple. They couldn't just find a few aliens and be done with it. No, they had to stumble upon an entire fucking base of stolen tech with and a horde or better yet an army of miniature aliens. They spoke with screeches and flailing arms. Kenna's back rested against a concrete slab. Robin and the boys followed her lead and peeked over the top to see what was going on. Moments like this, the blonde was glad to not have the position of leader. Her anxiety would cloud her judgement and knowing her luck it would get everyone killed. Robin lifted his hand and pressed it to the communicator in is ear. Kenna also missed mind link that her happy-go-lucky martian provided.</p><p>"Gamma to cave, we hit the motherload. Huge base with alien tech. Multiple zeta platforms and more Kroloteans than I can count." That definitely was an understatement. They walked into something they were not entirely prepared for.</p><p>"Acknowledged. We'll send backup but until then, lay low." Kenna vague heard from the com in her ear. She felt a tap on her shoulder and Kenna whipped her head around to look at Blue.</p><p>"That may be a problema, ese." He spoke, pointing towards the giant platform. Kenna pinched her eyebrows together in confusion before looking to where he was point. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched her face and the face of the others change on the screen. The only word that flooded through her brain was shit. Fuck, they were compromised.</p><p>"Ah crap baskets." She called out. As if a nightmare was starting, thousands of Kroloteans began crawling down the platform towards them.</p><p>"Boy's I think it's time that we get our shit together." She called, her body coming up from her crouched position. The small aliens came barreling towards them, screeches filling the air. Kenna could feel the familiar and exhilarating feeling speed through her body. Her powers crackled between the between her finger tips and her eyes turned a florescent purple. It felt amazing, like stretching a limb she hadn't in used in quite some time. The only reason she hadn't attacked was because she was waiting for Robin to make the call.</p><p>"She's right, form up! Blue, remember your six! Siren take out as many as you can at once." An evil grin pulled at her lips, bringing her hand up. Her eyes trained onto one particular Krolotean in the midst of a large group. A swirling orb of black and purple formed in her palm and with the closing of her fist, the little alien was sucked into the center of her phase lock. It let out a screech, much like the large amount of its friends who were pulled into the gravity of the sphere. Kenna gave a small flick of her wrist, an explosion of energy knocking out forty plus aliens. She continued the attack once more, more frantically then before. She flicked her wrist once more and expelled her powers. When the sphere disappeared, Kenna let out a screech when three Kroloteans launched themselves at her. So much for having powers as an advantage. Looks like she was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Before they could touch her, Kenna shot out her leg and kick one away from her. The other two clawed at her body and she let out a snarl. One had crawled over her shoulders and up onto of her head. The other one held onto the front of her chest, grasping the fabric of her holster for balance. Kenna's hand lifted above her and latched onto the small body perched above her head. It let out a surprised screech as she pitched it forward into a smaller group of aliens. The one in front of her, then began to try and claw her eyes out. Kenna let out a growl in annoyance, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had to almost rip her uniform to get the little monster off. When she did, the first thing that came to mind was to punt it like a football.</p><p>"They just keep coming. We need a plan here." She yelled, sending out her fist to punch another in the head before swooping low to have one jump over her head. She was about to send another kick but stopped when sonic waves circled her body, knocking out the surround Kroloteans. She glanced up to see Blue smiling down at her. Her attention was immediately drawn away to the loud echoes of screeching and to her surprise, the aliens running away from them. What the fuck was going on?</p><p>"He said what?" Blue called in alarm. Kenna raised her eye brow. Was he talking to himself. Had spent more time with Jaime when he was out of his suit then when he was in his suit.</p><p>"What?" She called up. He looked down at her then glanced back up.</p><p>"You can understand them? How?" Robin inquired, twirling his bow staff into the approaching aliens.</p><p>"I-I don't know exactly, but I can. Hefe's ordering all the Kroloteans to zeta off world. He said he set the base to self-destruct in four minutes!" Blue replied, planting his feet on the ground. Kenna's eyes grew the size of saucers.</p><p>"They have a bomb!?" She squealed in alarm. Her eyes shifted to find Robin. He had to be the one to decided what they did.</p><p>"Then we're getting out. Anything else I need to know?" Robin called, fighting his way towards them. Lagoon Boy followed his leader's movements and ran towards the team, his body shrinking back to its normal size.</p><p>"He said something about sacrificing the playthings below?" God that just sounded so wrong. It took a couple seconds before the answer dawned on them.</p><p>"Aw, man, the abductees!" Robin called as if it were the most obvious answer.</p><p>"Three minutes thirty, ese, then boom!" Blue interrupted, using his hands to make the news more significant. Shit, they didn't have a lot of time. Her eyes flickered over to the young leader. She knew what she would do, even if it went against Nightwings orders. They just had to see if Robin would come to the same conclusion as she.</p><p>"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad. But this is necessary. Below! We have to get below! "He contemplated, looking around for then exit.</p><p>"There!" Lagoon Boy called, pointing to three holes on the other side of the area. Kroloteans were using it to exit or enter the area.</p><p>"Beetle, on point, go!" Robin ordered. Blue nodded, his wings veering out as he put his hands together to form a sort of shield. As he flew forward, Kroloteans were knocked off their feet. The rest of the team sprinted after the teen, each sliding down the hole. Kenna rolled to her feet after coming out of the hole. Her eyes looked up and caught a large cage at the end of the small corridor. People yelled for help, their hands waving through the bars. Good, they had found the abductees. After instructing Blue to pick up the last remaining alien, he looked over to Kenna and gesture with his head for her to follow him. She gave him a firm nod, her legs picking up to run after him. The closer she got to the cage, the more people she was able to count. There had to be at least ten captives.</p><p>"It's Robin!"</p><p>"The Boy Wonder!"</p><p>"And Siren!"</p><p>"Thank Heaven!" The people cheered as the two teens skid to a stop in front of the bars. Of course, the second the other two teens showed appeared the group of survivors began to squeal.</p><p>"More aliens!" They cried, huddling together. Kenna could feel the tic on her forehead begin to pulse. This is why she hated other people. They were here to help them, the least they could do was appreciate the rescue.</p><p>"Get this open!" Robin commanded, glancing over his shoulder to look at Lagoon Boy. He nodded, concentrating his powers to expand his body. Kenna rapped a hand around Robin's bicep and pulled him closer to her to avoid the two of them getting pushed off the edge of the path. The Atlantean leaned forward and pried the large cage in half, setting free the apologetic people. People flooded down the path, holding onto each other to keep from getting separated. Robin looked toward Blue and eyed the smaller alien.</p><p>"Ask him the fastest way out." Robin said, earning a very confused expression from the teen.</p><p>"Dude, I don't speak the…. Wait, you can? Well, what are you waiting for?" Blue started before his conversation shifted towards himself. The three teens just blinked in amusement.</p><p>"Blue's an odd little fish, isn't he?" Lagoon Boy spoke, his tone completely stumped. Kenna crossed her arms and watched the boy make screeching noises.</p><p>"I'd say he's more of an awkward little doodle." She suggested. Blue quickly turned his attention to his friends.</p><p>"This way!" He yelled, his finger pointing in the direction they had come from. The sound of her feet pounding against the ground was the only thing on her mind. She stopped momentarily to herd the group of frightened people into the water before diving under herself. Her legs kicked furiously, hands clawing towards the surface. The water around her shook and the force of the explosion made her body tumble in the water. The small amount of air she had left was knock from her mouth, coming out in tiny bubbles. She was so close to the surface and when she finally broke through, she coughed harshly to rid her lungs of the excess water. Her body gently rocked against the waves, and she glanced behind her to see the inferno, like a giant mushroom cloud fill the air. Splashes beside her caught her ears and she pivoted her body in the water to see the rest of the team and abductees pop their head out of the water. She did a mental count of the people surrounding her, the count coming up short. They were missing La'gaan. Where the hell was he? Her eyes searched around for the green boy, but she soon got distracted by the copious amounts of league and team members starring at them from their various hoover crafts. Her eyes trained on the super cycle, her gaze meeting that of her ex-boyfriend's stoic face.</p><p>"That's right! Gamma squad rules!" La'gaan cheered coming up out of the water right next to her. Kenna jumped away from him, a squeal ripping past her lips.</p><p>"God damnit La'gaan!" She yelled, her hand quickly splashing him out of anger. She tried immensely to maintain her glare but the boys shit eating grins broke her hard exteriors. She could hear a few laughs from above and she looked back up. Nightwing crossed his arms and leaned forward to rest on the super cycle. What caught everyone off guard was the grin that crossed their leaders. Face.</p><p>"Dude! Way to get your feet wet!" Nightwing congratulated. Kenna let a tired smile cross her lips and she brought her hand up to ruffle the boy wonders sopping wet locks. He gave her a grin, his confidence and self-esteem through the roof. Her last bit of energy was used to lean back and let her body gently float against the water. Her eyes then closed, succumbing the exhaustion of her body. It felt good to be back in the game.</p><hr/><p>She was total surprised that she hadn't passed out as she trudged up the stairs. Kenna had at least enough brain power to mind the noise she made as she walked down the hallway towards her apartment door. Her hand fished through her bag, hoping to find the lanyard holding her keys and school I.D. She gave a quiet aha as she pulled the Pokémon lanyard from its hiding place. Her body cringe when her keys slightly jingled. Light scratching could be heard against the door and she frantically flipped through the keys. When she found it, Kenna looked up and placed it into the lock. The scratching increased and she hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it. A smile pulled at her lips and she close the door behind her. She let out a giggle and fell to her knees. A black ball of fur tackled her.</p><p>"Hi baby." She cooed, looking into the loveable brown eyes of her three-year-old black lab, Morty. The dog happily yipped as his master rubbed his ears affectionately. Kenna giggled once more and leaned forward to kiss his furry muzzle. Of course, he tried to assault her with licks. Kenna leaned away to keep him from licking her face.</p><p>"Morty, no licking." She spoke, giving him one more kiss before standing up. She glanced down once more to see him wag his tail. Sighing, Kenna placed her bag on the kitchen counter to her left. Her tired eyes trained on the cabinets by the fridge. Her legs moved on her own accord, weaving around the counter to enter the kitchen. Morty followed her every step, eager to go to bed and cuddle his human. She was going through her nightly ritual. Kenna took one hand to open the handle of the white fridge. Bending down, Kenna tiredly searched for the orange juice. When she founded it, her hand shot out and snatched t. The next thing she did was place it on the counter and grabbed the orange pill bottle that was easily insight. Her eyes trained on the number of little white pills and she sighed. She was going to have to get a refill of her anti-depressants. With no real thought, Kenna quickly spun the cap off and shook out one pill. Before placing the cap back on, she popped the pill into her mouth. She then closed the cap only to take a swig of the orange juice to wash them down. Her eyes turned down towards her dog and she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What do you want Morty?" She asked as if the dog understood. He just simply stared at her with perked ears and a wiggling tail. Then it dawned on her; she hadn't gotten his treat. She opened the fridge once more and placed the fruit juice back into the fridge. Her hands then opened the cabinet right above her head and she pulled out a red bag full of soft dog treat. Without looking over her shoulder, Kenna pitched a treat over it. The scurry of feet made her assume that Morty was searching for his treat. She placed the bag back in the cabinet and closed it with a yawn. In her sleepy mindset, the blonde walked back to her door and locked it before shutting off the living rooms lights. Her feet then carried her to her room, clothes falling to the floor with each step she took. It was three in the morning and Kenna could barely keep her eyes open. By the time her legs hit the smooth comforter, Kenna was left in nothing but her black t-shirt and her panties. Her body fell face forward into the sheets and she struggled to wiggle her way under them. Once she was situated, Kenna let her eyes adjust to the light. She could feel the bed shift in the middle; an indication that Morty had found his comfortable place. With a sigh, Kenna rolled over to stare at the empty side of the bed. It always felt odd to sleep in the same bed as someone and not have them here. Sighing once more, Kenna closed her eyes and let sleep encase her body and her mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's. So here it finally is, the start of the second season. I have been waiting for this for so long. And as I read of this chapter, I came to the conclusion that they may one of the better chapters I have written. It feels so nice to write from the mindset of a nineteen year old rather than the a fourteen year old. It's mainly because I can now start write things like sexual tension and other things that Kenna can understand now that she's older. And I'm sorry to say but Dick and Kenna are not currently an item. I know some of you wanted it but let be honest, Dick is a man whore, especially with how hot he got. Let's all be honest, the boy is very aware of how good looking he is and how to use it too his advantage. But anyway, things between them are complicated and won't get any easier. Okay enough rambling, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, favorite, follow, all of that fun jazz. Until next times nerds.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Day In The Life Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kenna and any other character I added</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark blue<br/>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br/>I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue<br/>If you've ever been alone in the dark blue<br/>If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dark Blue-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack's Mannequin</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Tommy, could you pick up the slack please? Your video game skills are seriously lacking. Captain Assface just made Link look like a bitch."</p><p>"First of all, his name is Captain Falcone. Second of all, I'm sorry that I have a job and a life like every other adult. I don't spend all my free time perfecting my Nintendo 64 skills unlike some people."</p><p>"I don't understand the problem." Tommy took a second to glance over at his sister with a perturbed look. She did not glance away from the screen, her legs crisscrossed and her back hunched forward to get closer to the television. The crunch of plastic could be heard coming from the controller in the female's hands as she griped it tightly in anger. She tended to get very violent while playing video games. He just simply sighed and rolled his eyes, bringing his focus back to the television.</p><p>The Summers siblings were spending their weekly afternoon with one another. Their morning had consisted of doing various things such as, playing cards, watching Netflix, and now they were in an intense co-op battle on the game <em>Super Smash Brother's</em>. This was the designated time that the siblings would put off every week to spend time with each other, where they hung out and got caught up current events. No matter what each other's schedules looked like, they would always find a way to be together.</p><p>Kenna grumbled under her breath in annoyance, her glare fixated on the little pink ball that followed her button mashing. Quickly, she brought her fingers up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear. Her brother wasn't wrong, this game tended to make her volatile.</p><p>"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Her brother casually asked, his gaze peering to the side to see his sister's reaction to his question. She made no attempt to glance at him, just simply shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know." She spoke, her fingers continuously mashing the buttons below her fingers. It was an innocent question but Kenna knew her brother well enough to know that it was a prodding question. The older boy quietly sucked in a breath, his mind searching for the right way to approach the subject.</p><p>"…You could come with Mel and I to Mom and Dad's." The second the words left his lips, the room turned frigid.</p><p>"No." Kenna simply said, her expression neutral as she kept it directed towards the screen. Tommy sighed and paused the game, turning his full attention to the stubborn blonde.</p><p>"Ken, I know they aren't perfect but they would still love to …" His words were cut off and he flinched back from the icy stare he was receiving. Kenna did everything she could to not snarl at her brother, he didn't deserve to feel her wrath.</p><p>"No, you can accept them all you want but they are not my parents." She spoke, her tone firm and bitter. Silence fell between the two as they look at one another. Kenna then leaned over and hit his start button to un-pause the game. The two played in a tense silence, and Kenna momentarily closed her eyes in guilt. She was not sorry for her words but she was sorry for being angry about it. She knew he was just trying to help her and do what he thought was best, but she was too stubborn to change her ways. Kenna held contempt and always would for the people who gave her away like she was a broken toy. But she loved her brother with all her heart and couldn't stand it if he thought she was mad at him.</p><p>"I will probably visit the cave for an hour or so and see the team before I head over to Ollie and Dinah's. They may be having a feast depending what both of their schedules look like. If not, then I may just sit at home and catch up on my shows and write some papers." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She heard a breath of air leave her companion and she felt her body relax. The air around the two began to settle, causing both siblings to fall into a comfortable silence once more. Then out of nowhere, her brother asked a question that caught her off guard.</p><p>"What about Dick?" The question made the blonde raise an eye brow and she turned to look at her brother in confusion.</p><p>"What about Dick?" She asked. His blue eyes focused on her in his own confusion.</p><p>"You're not going to attempt to see him? I may be mistaken but you two normally end up spending holidays with one another." The question seemed innocent enough but it annoyed Kenna none the less. Like every other person in her life seemed to be, the boy was curious about the details of her relationship with her best friend and previous boyfriend. She simply sighed and paused the game and placed her controller on the ground. Tommy watched her push herself to her feet before wandering into the kitchen behind them. She made no move to answer his question which lead him to make his own assumptions. His sisters silence meant she was avoiding the question.</p><p>"Did something happen between you two? You guys were dating like last week I swear." Tommy asked, clambering to his own feet and making his way to the counter. Kenna had her back turned to him as she opened his fridge and peered inside. She knew where this conversation was going and she desperately wanted to avoid it like the plague.</p><p>"Nothing happened, we just called things off." She said nonchalantly, her eyes centering on a cup of chocolate and vanilla pudding. Tommy's eyes widened as he starred at his baby sisters back. How could she say that so casually?</p><p>"Again? Seriously you guys are on and off more than J.D and Elliot, and that's saying something." Kenna glanced over her shoulder and gave him a shrug before turning back to the fridge to grab the small cup of pudding. Her body then leaned back up and she turned around with a spoon on her mind. Her hand sought out the drawer with eating utensils as she listened to the accusing tone in her brother's voice.</p><p>"Wait didn't you say he spent the night on Monday night?" He asked, watching her with a suspicious gaze. Kenna had placed the spoon on the counter and closed the drawer before peeling off the red paper covering her treat. Her eyes then glanced up to catch his eye.</p><p>"Yeah, so what's your point?" She inquired, opening the cabinet under the sink to throw away the paper.</p><p>"So, if you guys aren't dating then what are you, fuck buddies?" Kenna, who had taken a bite of her pudding inhaled sharply causing her to momentarily choke. The spoon clattered on the counter as Kenna looked at her brother alarmed. Her cheeks were inflamed and she cringed uncomfortably.</p><p>"We are not fuck buddies! Jesus Christ Tommy." She coughed, disgust riddling her tone and expression. She placed the cup on the counter and tried to wrap her mind around the situation. Is that what everyone thought? Sure, there was the few times where the two had sex, but it wasn't a common occurrence. They were just comfortable with each other, finding a sense of normality in one another's presences. They could be themselves around each other, no secrets hidden between them to put a strain on the relationship. He made her feel safe and confident in herself, like he had since they younger. It wasn't his fault that she cared more than she probably should, especially knowing how he was when it came to his love life.</p><p>"If you're not fuck buddies then how would you explain things?" Tommy asked, breaking the blonde from her thoughts. Her tongue shot out to moisten her dry lips as her eyes cast down to avoid her brothers judgmental gaze.</p><p>"It's complicated." She pathetically muttered, hoping he would just let it go, but of course she was wrong. Tommy pinched his brows together in annoyance. Why couldn't she just answer him straight for once?</p><p>"Kenna that is not an answer and you know it. Why can't you just say what your feelings for once instead of being distant and cold about it?" Kenna's hands curled into fists, her nails digging into her flesh.</p><p>"I'm not being cold or distant. It's just easier to not be attached and makes it harder to get hurt."</p><p>"McKenna, you can't possibly think that's healthy. Why can't you just tell him that you care about him?" He was not expecting for her patience to snap. Tommy slightly jumped back when his sister retaliated.</p><p>"What do you want me to say huh?! That I'm in love him? Yeah, I'm in love with him and probably have been since I was maybe sixteen but you know what? That doesn't change anything! And you don't have to tell that it's unhealthy. I am well aware that the relationship I have with Dick Grayson is not the most ideal but we make it work. It's unconventional and I don't care because it makes me happy, he makes me happy." She ranted, her tone strained with a hint of anger. She was tired of everyone judging her for her actions. And she also hated the pity others gave her when they realized how pathetic her true feelings were, much like the gaze her sibling had on upon his visage. He leaned forward and placed his hand upon one of her closed fists.</p><p>"Ken you can't keep doing this to yourself, you're going to get hurt." His tone soft and pleading. He let out a small sigh when she ripped her hand away from him.</p><p>"You don't think I don't know that already? I know that this thing is more than likely going to blow up in my face and he's not the one going to get hurt. But Tommy you don't understand, Dick is my best friend. He knows me better than myself and has been there for me every time I fall. I can't lose that. This arrangement or whatever it is keeps us together. Even though the moments where we are more than friends are short lived and probably mean more to me than him, I momentarily get to live in a fantasy where things don't seem so bleak. Where I hate myself less and my depression doesn't seem to matter." Tommy could only bite his lip as he looked at his sister. His eyes focused on the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. She looked vulnerable, which he knew she hated but at this moment she seemed more real than she had in a while. Kenna had let down her walls and was finally showing how she felt.</p><p>"Look Kenna, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to upset you. I just don't want you two to end up falling apart." She nodded with a sniffle, her hand coming up to wipe away the tears of frustration with the sleeve of her blue hoodie.</p><p>"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I just get so frustrated with everyone judging me for how we are." She apologized, still avoiding his gaze. She was angry and disappointed in herself for crying.</p><p>"Kenna just promise me that if things look like they are spinning out of control and you are about to be in too deep that you protect yourself." He pleaded, finally getting her to look at him. She sniffled one more time before nodding.</p><p>"Thomas Michael Summers, did you just make her cry?" A motherly voice called. Both siblings looked towards the apartment door with a surprised gaze.</p><p>"It was unintentional babe, I swear." Tommy defended, his hands going up in surrender. The woman just gave him an unimpressed look, shifting the bag of groceries in her hand so she could place the other on her hip.</p><p>"Yeah sure you did." She deadpanned. Kenna looked at the woman with a loving smile.</p><p>"Mel, it's okay. He didn't mean to make me upset. He was just looking out for me." Kenna tried to assure the woman with a small smile.</p><p>Melanie Kane or better known as Mel, was a beautiful African American woman with the mind and heart of a nerd. She reminded Kenna of Karen with her spunky attitude and energetic personality. In fact, Kenna's love for the female probably rivaled that of her brothers. Tommy and Mel had met in their junior year of college and had been together ever since. He won her heart the second he started to stutter in the midst of asking her out. They dated for about eight months before Tommy had decided she should meet the other important girl in his life. Kenna had been rather skeptical at first, seeing as the previous girls her brother had introduced to her had rubbed her the wrong way. The blonde was very fierce and protective when it came to her brother. She also had no problem letting her brother know when she did not like his choice in girl. The girl always seemed to be taking him for granted.</p><p>Kenna had been under the impression that Mel would be like every other female her brother had dated except her perception changed almost immediately after seeing her smile. She had never seen someone be so excited to meet her, not even M'gann and she was the happiest person that Kenna knew. She seemed unlike any girlfriend her brother had ever had. Mel was a kind-hearted soul with a sense of humor that you couldn't help but laugh at. She seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Kenna and wanted nothing more than to be friends. Plus, she could rock bubblegum pink hair like nobody's business. After one lunch, Kenna had come to the decision that if her brother wasn't going to marry her one day then she would. Fast forward three years later and the couple would be living together.</p><p>Mel gave her boyfriend one more suspicious look before letting out a sigh. She made her way to the counter and tossed her keys into the crystal bowl. She then turned her attention to her boyfriend and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Kenna gazed at the two with soft smile. They were perfect for each other, completely devoted to one another's happiness. Kenna rested her elbows on the counter, her forgotten pudding in hand. Mel weaved around the counter and entered the kitchen, bending down and giving Kenna a kiss to the temple as she walked behind her. Kenna's eyes followed her the taller female's movements as she placed various grocery items in their place.</p><p>"So, am aloud to know what I walked in on?" Mel asked, flickering her gaze between the two Summers siblings.</p><p>"It was nothing."</p><p>"Her being in love with Dick." The brother and sister said at the same time. Kenna then snapped her head to the side to send an unamused glare pointed towards her older brother. Mel stopped momentarily to give the nineteen-year-old a knowing smirk.</p><p>"Oh really? I have to say you snagged one hell of a man girlie. That boy is gorgeous." Now it was Tommy's turn to give an unamused glare. Kenna let out a snort and a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. Mel on the other hand didn't seemed phased by his attempt at intimidation.</p><p>"You know you're supposed to be in love with me." He deadpanned, becoming more and more irritated by the smug look on his girlfriend's face.</p><p>"Hey I'm aloud to admit he's hot, and you have no room to talk Thomas. If any of us are in love with Dick Grayson, it's you!" Kenna couldn't help but bark out a laugh. This is why she loved Mel. They often teamed up to tease her brother when he needed it.</p><p>"She does have a point man. I mean, you two have a bromance that rivals that of Wally and him and that's almost impossible. Those two are so attached to one another that I'm sure Artemis often questions if he will one day come to his senses and leave her for him." The blonde teased, earning a glare from her brother and a laugh from her future sister-in-law. Kenna took the last bite of her pudding and gently placed the spoon in the sink to her right. She then opened the cabinet below the sink and tossed the empty plastic cup into the waste bin. Her hand then came up to pull the cellphone in the back of her pocket out. She momentarily blocked out the conversation around her, her eyes focused on entering the code. With a click, the phone opened to the home screen to reveal a waiting text message from Dinah.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Are you coming over for dinner tonight? -Dinah</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Once her brain absorbed the words, Kenna let her fingers rapidly type back her answer.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I'll be over after my class. -Ken</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Who are you texting?" Kenna momentarily glanced up at her brother's teasing. She raised a brow at his smug look, knowing exactly what he was implying.</p><p>"Dinah." The blonde said, slipping her phone back into her ripped jeans. Her response wiped the smirk off her brothers face and replaced it with a frown.</p><p>"You know Dick and I don't talk every second of day. In fact, if we did we would probably bash each other's heads in with pipes." Kenna let a smirk cross her lips when her brother started to pout. Mel took this moment to intervene, noticing the kicked puppy look her boyfriend was portraying. The female leaned over the counter and placed her hand upon his. She gave him sympathetic smile, her chocolate orbs gleaming with humor.</p><p>"Oh, baby it's okay. Your ship will sail eventually, don't worry." Kenna couldn't help but let out another rather loud snort followed by a chuckle. These two were maybe the most invested people when it came to her pathetic love life. She immediately quieted her laugh when the dark-skinned woman gave her a pointed look.</p><p>"McKenna." Kenna only gulp before looking down at her miss matching socks to avoid the uncomfortable stare.</p><p>"Sorry." She replied sheepishly. Kenna then glanced up, her line of vision falling on the clock on the wall by the TV.</p><p>"Shit." She hissed, weaving around the counter towards the black side bag near the door.</p><p>"What?" She faintly heard her brother asked. Her mind became occupied with slipping on her toms.</p><p>"I'm going to be late for class if I stay any longer." Kenna hastily said, slipping on one of her shoes and using a finger to pull out the back of the shoe. The blonde stopped for a moment when she heard Mel's question.</p><p>"Are we still going out for lunch this week?" Kenna used the wall next to her to stable her unbalanced body as she replied.</p><p>"Um tomorrow I'm going to lunch with Artemis but definitely on Friday Mel, I promise." She called, bending down to pick up her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Her hand shot out to grasp the handle of the apartment door but was halted by the coupe behind her.</p><p>"Love you!" The couple chorused, making Kenna glance over her shoulder with a smile and a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah, love you guys too." She chirped before swing the door open and closing it behind her body.</p><hr/><p>"Ah so this is where you've been nesting." At the sound of her voice, Dick glanced his over his shoulder with a raised eye brow. His body was crouched and his masked eyes craned up to look at his companion. Kenna stood a few feet away, the city lights being the only thing illuminating her face. Kenna crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a teasing smirk.</p><p>"Nesting?" His stoic question completely stumped the blonde, her brow pinching together in confusion.</p><p>"Nesting? You know that thing birds do…. You know what never mind." She spoke, her hands flailing as she talked. She let the confusion drop from her visage and she soon replaced it with a scowl. Dick simply smirked at her words before turning back to what his attention was previously on. He was messing with her, that dick.</p><p>"So, you mind telling my why I'm on the roof of a warehouse in Bludhaven, when I could be doing literally anything else." She huffed, dropping her crossed arms to move and crouch next to him.</p><p>"Well, you actually made a good point. You will get rusty if you don't keep up with training, so I figured we'd keep up on your training when I can be there to make sure you don't get hurt again." He spoke, his eyes avoiding looking at her. The scowl on Kenna's lips soon disappeared and was replaced with a shit eating grin. She leaned her head to the side, her hair falling into a curtain to the right of her head as she smiled at him.</p><p>"Aw, is that your bullshit way of saying that you're worried about me?" She cooed, causing him to snap his attention back to her. Kenna had to bite her lip to contain the giggle when she saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks. It would have been more noticeable if he didn't blend in so well with the night sky. Her lavender eyes followed his movement as he stood to his feet and went to pry the window panel back.</p><p>"Believe it or not McKenna, I'm always going to worry about you." He said pointedly, glancing at her one more time before dropping down through the open skylight window. Kenna let out a small sigh and pushed herself to her feet to follow him. Her small hand grasp the edge of the frame as she contemplated on the best way to jump down. She momentarily glared at her companion as he gazed up at her with raised eyebrow. She knew he was judging her for taking her time. So, in retaliation, the blonde stuck out her tongue rather childishly before putting her legs through the opening and hopping down. Her legs bent to absorb the shock and she leaned up to her full height. She placed her hands on her hips, turning to face him.</p><p>"It would be nice to know what we are actually doing here bird boy." She inquired, crouching her body to follow his lead. The two-silently moved around the corner of loft above the main floor, careful to make sure their steps did not creak underneath them. Dick didn't answer her question until they came to the railing that gave them an overview of the operation below. The two laid on their stomachs, making sure that they were not too close to be seen.</p><p>"Gun smuggling. I tracked these guys from the Gotham docks to this location." She let his whispered words wash over her as she mentally counted how many thugs they were up against.</p><p>"There must be thirty or more guys down there." She whispered back, her eye's trained on the particular thug that was guiding the backing the large moving van through the loading dock.</p><p>"Wanna make a bet?" The words perked the blonde's attention and Kenna turned her head to look at the former boy wonder. The cheeky smile on his lips was contagious and she couldn't help but mimic him. There it was, the glimpse of the fourteen year who would disappear with a cackle and murder the English language.</p><p>"You're on. What's the stakes?" The female inquired. Dick glanced down at the thugs before flicking it back up to look at the teen.</p><p>"Bet you I take out more guy's than you." He challenged, enjoying the way her eyes lit up.</p><p>"What do you get if you somehow magically win?" Kenna asked, her own eyes flickering down towards the large group of thugs. She watched their movements as they passed out various weapons from the back of the van.</p><p>"If I win, you can't argue with me in front of the team for a month. You have to act like you actually like me." Boy, was he wrong about that, Kenna didn't have to act.</p><p>"Fine." She spoke, rolling her eyes. Of course, that's what he wanted.</p><p>"But if I win, you owe me dinner and a movie night. One that isn't interrupted." Kenna looked at him once more to see if he accepted her term. He opened his mouth to defend himself but she immediately cut him off.</p><p>"Richard." Kenna said in a stern voice, silencing his argument completely. He let out a small sigh and moved his arm to shake her hand.</p><p>"Deal." He simply said, grasping her dainty hand in his. She gave him a bright smile and carefully moved away from the railing. Kenna then pushed herself into a crouched position.</p><p>"McKenna." His quick whisper made her whip her head around.</p><p>"No powers." Kenna couldn't help but pout, he always had to ruin the fun.</p><p>"Whatever you say bird boy. Try not to get overwhelmed." Dick couldn't help but smirk at her words. Kenna definitely knew how to get a rise out of him. Kenna gave him one last glance before her legs carried back the way they had come. She recalled seeing a vent by their entrance. When she came to it, Kenna examined it for a second. She didn't necessarily know where this vent let out but she was going to have to take that chance. She had a movie night on the line and she wasn't about to lose. Her hands grasped the grate and she pried it off the vent as gently as she could to avoid making any sound. When the grate separated from the wall, Kenna placed it to the left of her. Her eyes peered inside the vent, notice how the red tinted light illuminated the drop at the end of the vent. Well at least she knew it went down. The blonde put both her legs in first before inching her way through the small compacted area. Kenna's boots rested against the vent wall and she took a deep breath to ready herself for the short moment of weightlessness. Th vent rustled slightly with the weight her body as it slid down the metal contraption. Kenna placed her hands on the both sides of her to help slow her body when it hit the curve of the vent.</p><p>"These are going to sell for millions!"</p><p>"Were going to be rolling cash."</p><p>"Hey quit your yapping! We want to get out of here as soon as possible before that guy in the blue suit finds us?" Kenna raised an eyebrow. I guess they had dealt with Dick more than once. The blonde stopped her movement when a pair of boots walked in front of the vent grate. She held her breath, reciting a mantra in her head for the guy to leave. That breath was let out when the boots walked away. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it. Kenna moved to her belly to survey the outside of her hiding place. It seemed like no one was turned towards her, all the thugs focused on the man by the truck. Kenna took this as her opportunity to make her move. Her small hands grasped the grate and pushed, prying it off. When it came loose she inched forward and leaned outside of the cramped space and placed the vent grate against the wall.</p><p>"You mean that Nightwing guy? Isn't he a Bat brat?" Kenna stood to her full height, admiring the stupidity in front of her. This was a glimpse at the special kind of stupid. Her body leaned against the wall and she crossed her arms over her chest. One hand then came up to her lips and Kenna let out a loud whistle. The familiar click of guns echoed around her as the large group of men spun to aim their guns at her in shock. Kenna let the hand that helped her whistle fall back into her crossed arms and she put on a charming smile.</p><p>"Didn't anyone ever teach you guy's to not play with guns?" She cooed, her eyes scanning over each man individually.</p><p>"Doll you walked into the wrong place. Why don't you bring your pretty little self over here and we can work out some sort of…. arrangement." A rather large man, probably the same height as Dick pushed through the group to stand at the front. His crisp white suit and slicked back brown locks back implied it was probably a small mob boss. He gave her a sinister smile, his eyes tracing every inch of her body. Kenna cringed, mentally chanting to herself not to vomit up Dinah's famous spaghetti. Guess he was the leader of this operation.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not sure my companion would really appreciate me making a deal like that. You see he's very protective of me." She spoke in a sultry voice, her back pushing off the wall. She made her way towards the man, coming to a stop a few feet away.</p><p>"I'm sure I could talk some sense into him." The man replied, his voice deep. Kenna couldn't help but smirk. Dick definitely wouldn't be talking to this guy.</p><p>"You must not be that intelligent, are you?" Her words quickly wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with a confused scowl.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He inquired, a pinch between his eyebrows.</p><p>"You didn't honestly think I walked into an abandoned warehouse full of crooks with guns and not bring help? You really are dense. Honey I'm the distraction." As if her words were a cue, in a matter of seconds the man in the white suit got an escrima stick to the side of the head. His body flew back, causing some of his goons to catch his collapsing form. He groaned in pain and pried his eyes open to see Nightwing slowly stand from his crouched position. The surrounding thugs let down their guards as they looked at their leader.</p><p>"I warned you!" Kenna sang, moving to stand next to her partner. Her eyes focused on the leader as he struggled to get to his feet. His hand came up to wipe away the little trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Get 'em!" He yelled, turning to glare at the men who had put their guns down. That's when all hell broke loose. When bullets started blazing the two heroes vaulted away from on another to avoid getting hit. Let the wager begin. Kenna backhand sprigged and landed on her feet in the middle of a small group. They jerked away from her and she let her instincts take over. Her hand shot out and grabbed the gun of an unexpecting thug and she pushed it down towards the ground before punching him in the temple. The man fell to the ground in pain and Kenna swung around and whipped the fallen man's machine gun at another man. The air was knocked from his lungs as it collided with his sternum.</p><p>Kenna let out a small squeak when a pair of arms wrapped around her chest, trapping her arms against her body. The man lifted her feet off the ground and tried to contain her struggling body. The blonde gritted her teeth together and shot out her leg to kick the approaching thug. Her boots collided with the man's chest and it was enough to propel her backwards, knocking the man holding her off balance. Their bodies fell backwards to the ground and his arms loosen slightly allowing Kenna to break free from his hold. She rolled to her feet and moved to kick her captor in the face, effectively knocking him out cold. That was four guys already. Kenna panted and glanced to the side to see Dick making three guys look like fools at the same time. Making up her mind, Kenna picked up her legs and ran towards her partner. His back was to her and she used that to her advantage.</p><p>When she got closer to him, Kenna shot out her hands and grasped his shoulders, using him like a spring board. She vaulted over Dick's shoulders, flying over the small group he was fighting to intercept the group moving towards him. Her foot collided with a man's face, his body collapsing to the ground. From there it was a blur, knuckles meeting bone, groans of pain and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. Her leg shot out and she roundhouse kicked her last goon, his body spun around before collapsing to the ground. Kenna placed her hands on her knees to momentarily catch her breath, blowing her bangs from her eyes. The sound of cracking knuckles made her spin around and the blonde groaned. A large man, or more like a brute stepped towards her. She leaned her body up and looked up at him with a tired yet annoyed look. Where the hell did this asshole come from? What was he on, steroids? She placed her fists up in the defense, telling herself that this was the last amount of energy she was going to have to use. Her eyes then widened when the man stopped his advances and stood still. Seconds later his body teetered forward and she quickly scrambled away from him. Her lavender orbs then looked up to meet Dicks masked eyes, the electricity from his escrima sticks disappearing.</p><p>"That asshole still counts as one." Kenna panted, pointing to the unconscious perp on the ground at her feet. Dick only smirked, his hands moving to place the sticks back on their holsters on his back.</p><p>"How many you get?" He asked, moving closer to her. Kenna took a few deep breaths, her eyes glancing around to mentally count.</p><p>"I wanna say, fifteen?" She estimated, her eye flicking back to look at him. The smirk on his face said it all and she groaned.</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"Nineteen." His smug expression made her glare.</p><p>"Damnit, you lucky bastard."</p><hr/><p>"Ow."</p><p>"That's nothing. The one on your shoulder I'm going to have to stitch." Kenna said, her fingers coming up to tuck one of her face framing bangs behind her ear. Her eyes were focused on the cut on his shoulder but she could feel his blue eyes staring at her.</p><p>"Let's just get this over with and go to bed." He grumbled tiredly and let out a sigh. Kenna nodded, straightening to her full height and she turned to moved towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Strip." She simply called over her shoulder. Dick let out a small chuckle, his eyes following her retreating form.</p><p>"I think you're supposed to take me to dinner first Ken." He teased, his hands moving to rid his upper body of the top fabric of his suit. Kenna rolled her eyes and crouched in front of the bathroom sink. Her fingers opened the cabinet below and sought out the first aid box that she had invested in when she moved into the apartment. When she found it, Kenna's hands grasped the white box and she stood up. Using her toes, Kenna shut the cabinet door. The blonde then made her way back into her bedroom, bare feet padding across the carpeted floor. Her eyes locked on to the boy sitting on the edge of her bed completely shirtless and dressed in a pair of red pajama pants he kept over here when he stayed over.</p><p>Dick had yet to notice her presence for he was to focused on the lab beside him on the bed who continued to nuzzle his hand. His eyes then flickered to the side when Kenna placed the first aid box in front of Morty. All though she would like to ogle the man next to her, Kenna pinched her brows together in concentration and scrounged through the box. Her fingers pulled out the various things she would need. Dick gave Morty one last pet before moving his hand up to gently grasp the female's waist and move her to stand between his legs. She let him pull her body with no fight but she kept her mind on the task at hand no matter how difficult he was making it. Dicks fingers slightly moved under her black tank top and his thumb gently rubbed the scar on her side. He then felt a pressure on his leg and momentarily watched as Morty laid his head on his thigh and closed his big brown eyes.</p><p>Movement caught his attention and Dick flickered his gaze up to see Kenna concentrating on placing the thread through the needle. He let a soft smile cross his lips when she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in her focused state. She moved to place the needle in his skin but leaned back with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Stupid." She muttered to herself, and leaned to the side to pick up the swab with alcohol on it.</p><p>"This is going to hurt like a bitch." Kenna spoke softly, looking into his blue eyes. He nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the sting. Kenna moved her hand forward and tentatively began to clean the wound on his shoulder. Dick let out a hiss and she felt his grip on her hip tighten slightly.</p><p>"Sorry." She said, placing the red stained cotton ball on the bed next to him. Her hand then moved to grab the needle in thread, her fingers hesitant to pierce his skin. This always made her uncomfortable, stitching other's up. It always made her feel like she was torturing someone. Dick could sense her hesitation and opened his eyes to look up at her.</p><p>"I'll be fine Kenna." He watched her quietly nod and she moved the needle closer to his skin. She took a second before inevitably pushing the needle through his skin. He slightly jerked away from her and she paused. He clenched his teeth together and took a few breaths. His thumb, which had stop its repeated motion on her scar started moving once again. The motion seemed distract him and Kenna brought up to gently weave through his dark locks. His body seemed less tense with her action and Kenna took that as the opportunity to continue the stitching. She continued stitching in comfortable silence, her full concentration on trying to get this done as fast as she possibly could. Dick flinched once or twice in but soon became used to the feeling of the needle. He just kept his mind on the soothing feeling of holding her. When she was done, Kenna leaned over to tie off the stitching. She then leaned over to the left and placed the needle into the box. Her eyes then moved to his body, checking over her work and simultaneously checking him out at the same time.</p><p>"How does it look?" He asked, breaking the silence. Kenna let a small smile cross her lips.</p><p>"Pink and gross but I think you will live." She replied with a light tease. Dick took let a breath, the tension leaving his body.</p><p>"Two more thing then we can go to bed." Her hand moved on its own and grabbed the tape and cloth. She placed the cloth on his leg and used her teeth to rip various pieces of tape. When that was done, she tossed the tape back into the box and moved to tape the cloth over the stitch. The last thing she did was grab another cotton swab and doused it in alcohol. Used the sting, Dick didn't even flinch when she pressed it to the small cut on his cheek. It had seemed to stop bleeding but she wanted to make sure the small cut did not get infected. She then tossed the ball into the box and leaned over to grab the last item she would needed. The blonde pulled the strips off of the small band aid and placed it on his tanned cheek.</p><p>"There, you're done Mister Grayson." She chirped with a warm smile. Dick simply chuckled and stood up from the bed, his hand dropping from her waist. He gently rolled his shoulder, testing its movement. Meanwhile, Kenna finished cleaning up the mess of the first aid box. With all the contents, inside, Kenna locked the box and moved away from the bed to place it on the dresser by the door. The room suddenly became dark, only the light peering through the window. Dick must have turned off the bathroom light. The blonde felt a presence behind her and when she made sure that the box would not fall off the dresser she turned around to be chest to chest with the taller male. She raised an eye brow as she looked up at him. Dick gave a small smirk as he spoke.</p><p>"Are you going to kiss my boo-boo?" He asked, his finger tapping the cheek with a band aid. Kenna let out a snort and rolled her eyes. The blonde then leaned up to kiss his cheek only for him to swiftly move his head and collide their lips. She let out a small squeak but let the familiar feeling wash over her almost instantly. She could feel his hand come up to rest on her neck, his long fingers tangling in her locks. Kenna let out a content sigh as their lips moved with each other. He definitely was the king at kissing, that's for sure. Not wanting to get too caught up in one another, Kenna gently pushed against his chest to separate them. He had practically sucked all the air out of her lungs. She breathed deeply, keeping her eyes closed as she talked.</p><p>"Trust me, I'd love to continue making out with you but its bed time." She slightly whispered, opening her eyes look up at him. He quietly chuckled, finding her flustered look absolutely adorable.</p><p>"Yeah you're right Blondie." He agreed, leaning back down to give her one last kiss. His hand moved from her neck down to her arm and gently grasped her hand. When he was done kissing her, Dick gently tugged her to the bed with him, both their bodies collapsing in a mangled mess. Kenna pried the blanket out from under them and wiggled her body beneath the covers. When the two were settled, Kenna felt an arm wrap around her waist and tug her closer. The blonde rolled over and snuggled her head into his chest. She could hear the beat of his heart under her ear, the sound lolling her to sleep. The last thing she thought being that her brother was right. She was in deep and may not be able to claw her way out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Note: Hey guy's! I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I ended up getting the flu and was absolutely miserable for a week and half. Okay so I want to make this clear that I messed with the time line a little. It's not very much, only the first couple of chapters will before the actual time line of the second season but things will fall into place rather quickly regarding the dates in the episodes. So I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, I felt that you need to see how Kenna is adjusting to the time change outside of the team. A glimpse of what her every day life looks like for our sarcastic princess. For those who I'm pretty sure felt cheated when Kenna and Dick weren't a thing, I gave you a little bit of fluff to help tide you over. Other than that I hope you enjoyed everything. I love you guy's. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. I love hearing from each one of you on what you think. It really makes my day. Okay enough of me. Bye:)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Familiar Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Disclaimer: I don’t own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kenna and any other character I added</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lost every sense of purpose</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't know just how to work this</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Spinning wheeling just keep on turning</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wax and wick just keep on burning</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm numbing myself to erase all the traces</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-In the Line-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Koji</em>
  </b>
</p><p> <span>Sometimes he couldn’t help but question how he kept getting into these kinds of situations. Dick always tried to warn himself not to let this happen and yet here he was, her body tangled with his under layers of cotton sheets and a maroon comforter. Her arm lay draped across his chest, her fingers curled over the stitch she had done only an hour ago. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, soft snores emitting from her body. Kenna had passed out rather quickly, not aware that her companion remained wide awake.</span></p><p>
  <span> Dick couldn’t help but let his mind run a mile a minute. Why was their relationship so complicated? Okay better question, why did he make their relationship so complicated? It was not what you would consider normal, well neither was their lives. How could a healthy and normal relationship thrive in this lifestyle? Actually, there were many superhero couples that made their relationships work, his inability to maintain one was of his own doing. That’s why they had ended all of the various attempts between them, well more he ended them. They would be in a state of bliss, caught up in their feelings for one another before something would snap him back to reality. She would always nod and give him a small smile, a smile he knew she used when she didn’t want him to see her true feelings. Dick would never bring it up and neither would she, both teens pretending like it wasn’t there. He always wanted to but he knew it would make things more difficult between them. Of the thoughts running through his head, one in particular stuck out.</span>
</p><p> <span>He had kissed her. Dick closed his eyes and internally groaned, bringing his free hand up to grip the bridge of his nose. He was just making things so much worse. Dick hadn’t meant to let it happen, it’s just at that moment she looked so beautiful that he couldn’t stop himself. Opening his eyes, Dick let his hand drop back to the comforter and turned his head to look at her sleeping form. His hand then came up to gently trace the skin of the arm strewn across his chest. His movement caused the girl to let out a soft mewl before she cuddled closer to him, if that was even possible. Dick took that moment to just gaze at her face. Her face held a soft expression, all tension and anxiety wiped away. He could feel a gentle smile pull at the corners of his lips. Kenna didn’t have to say anything to have a pull over him, she simply had to smile and he was hooked. But that was the problem, she had this way of making him question what he really found important. Kenna tended to cloud his thoughts, without even trying, causing him to lose his sense of judgment. His role as team leader always seemed to be compromised when they were involved. That had been proven when she had gotten shot months ago. When the team had brought her home, losing blood rather quickly and in critical condition, Dick turned from leader to panicking boyfriend rather quickly.</span></p><p> <span>He could remember the state she had been in, unconscious with sickly pale skin and dried blood caking her dainty hands. He couldn’t recall ever being so panicked in his years of being a hero. There had been a good chance that she could have died that day and he blamed himself. His judgement was skewed whenever it came to her and he had to put a stop to it. So, he did what he thought was necessary and broke things off between them once more. Dick knew it wasn’t fair to her but he had to. The biggest problem between them was that no matter how many times they had fallen apart, the two always seemed to find their way back to one another. It appeared to be some twisted form of fate that brought them together and tore them apart time after time.</span></p><p> <span>Sighing once more, Dick brought his hand up to tuck a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. He then strained his neck to place a lingering kiss against her forehead.</span></p><p> <span>“What am I going to do with you McKenna?” He whispered to himself as if she would respond. The silence of the room then became apparent to him, his thoughts no longer distracting him. He needed to go to bed and forget about his love life for a little while. He had all the time in the world to think about how fucked up it was, but right now he was going to indulge his feelings for the woman beside him. Dick pulled Kenna as close as he possibly could before burying his nose into her vanilla scented hair. From there, he drifted off into a deep sleep.</span></p><hr/><p> <span>It was always an odd thing waking up next to someone when you spend a majority of your nights sleeping alone. For one, the bed was always warmer due to the extra body heat. Second, there was that mini heart attack when you realize there is a strange weight around your waist before you remember that someone stayed over the night before. That’s where Kenna found herself the next morning, face buried in a pillow and a heavy arm strewn over the curve of her hip. The blonde groggily blinked her tired eyes as they began to focus on the room around her. They then flickered to the clock on her nightstand. Groaning, Kenna rolled over and snuggled into the warmth of the body next to her, wishing that sleep would take her once more. The arm around her waist slightly moved, a hand gently tracing the skin of her hip.</span></p><p> <span>“Do you mind telling me when I turned into your personal body pillow?” A deep and raspy voice asked with a chuckle. Kenna did not open her eyes but merely buried her face into his neck.</span></p><p> <span>“Comfy.” She mumbled, her breath tickling his neck. Dick could only laugh, she was rather childish when sleepy.</span></p><p> <span>“Come on Blondie, you know you have to get up sooner or later. We do have class.” He goaded, taking the hand from her hip to use a finger to prod her stomach. The young woman simply pinched her eyebrows together in annoyance, refusing to open her eyes. </span></p><p> <span>“I don’t have to get up if I don’t want to. Nothing will make me get out from underneath these blankets.” She grumbled, trying to bury herself further into the sheets. Dick was about to counter but the rumble of her stomach beat him to it. The male could only smirk at the blonde’s silence. He then let out a low chuckle when Kenna released a loud sigh, her eyes opening as she flopped onto her back. Her eyes then shifted to glare at her stomach.</span></p><p> <span>“Traitor.” She hissed to her stomach. Sighing once more, the female mentally prepared herself to leave the secure warmth of her bed. Leaning up, the blonde brought a hand up to run through her unruly bed head. Her eyes then glanced over to her bed mate to see that he had rolled over to face away from her. So he was going to pull that move. Well two could play that game. Turning her attention to the night stand beside her, Kenna stretched out a hand to grasp the fully charged phone. She then swung her legs out from under the covers. Once her toes touched the carpet a bitter chill ran up her spin. Kenna had to fight not to curl back under the blanket and never leave. It also didn’t help that a very attractive male resided on the other side of her bed, enjoying his beauty sleep.</span></p><p> <span>Kenna had to momentarily control her raging hormones and begrudgingly peer away from the shirtless male beside her. Standing to her feet, Kenna moved across her room to the chair in the corner. Her hand shot out and grabbed the red band hoodie that was draped across the arm of the lounging chair. Kenna then wiggled her arms into the fabric before zipping it up. Before she could take another step, her blurry eyes peered down to see the molten chocolate eyes of her puppy starting up at her.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you are hungry right?” The female sighed, raising her eyebrow in an unimpressed fashion at her furry companion. Morty did not move from his place at her feet, merely just wagging his tail at the mention of sustenance. Sighing once more, Kenna gave one last glance at the male occupying her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really not getting up, Grayson?” He didn’t even grace her with a response. He simply grunted and curled further into her sheets. Kenna gave his form an unamused glare as she sighed. Her feet then began moving towards the entrance of her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Morty, I’ll feed you since dads too lazy to get his ass out of bed.” She spoke to her dog. Morty gazed up at her with the most excited expression, his butt wiggling from the force of his wagging tail.</span>
</p><p> <span>“He’s your dog.” Came the grumbled voice of the man in question.</span></p><p> <span>“Oh please. He is as much my dog as he is yours.” Her snarky comeback got no response and a smirk crossed her lips. She always did love when she was able to make him eat his words. Turning on her heels, Kenna made her way towards the kitchen. The jingle of his collar was the only indication she had that the clumsy pup was following her. An involuntary shiver ran up her spin when her bare feet met the cool tile of her kitchen floor. With her mind on autopilot, Kenna moved to the cabinet below the sink that held the dog food. Her fingers grasped the handle and pulled the door open. She then grasps the measuring cup still in the bag and scoops up the measured amount of meat flavored pebbles. Closing the cabinet door, Kenna padded towards the waiting pup. He had managed to sit still while his human got him food but once she got closer to his bowl, Morty couldn’t hold it in any longer. The teen let a soft smile flash across her face as the large paws of her little buddy climbed up her legs.</span></p><p> <span>Kenna crouched down and gave the pup an affectionate rub before pouring his food into the blue food bowl. Morty moved towards his bowl, forgetting about the presence of the girl who fed him. Kenna stood back to her full height, eyes peering back into the kitchen. What would be a good thing to cook for breakfast? What would get Dick out of bed? At the thought of the male, Kenna couldn’t help but let an evil smirk grace her lips. She knew the perfect way to get his ass in gear. Moving towards the kitchen once again, her eyes caught sight of the small IHome she kept in the kitchen for when she cooked. Her fingers went to grab the phone in the pocket of her hoodie. Pulling from it’s confinement, the blonde placed the phone on the counter and plugged in the aux cord. Her thumb scrolled through her music list and when she found the song she was looking for, Kenna smiled. Music filled the room, causing the teen to softly sing along. Her attention moved back towards the cabinet with the dog food. Her hand shot out and opened it once more to place the measuring cup back inside.</span></p><p> <span>“UGHH!” She heard from her bedroom. Kenna had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Her plan had gone off without a hitch. Annoyed grumbling continued to come from her room. Kenna quickly avoided looking at her door, busying herself with trying to find her small grill. Dick entered the kitchen, his arms pulling his forest green shirt over his head. He gave the blonde his famous bitch face, ice blue eyes glare at her form. She was trying to act inconspicuous, but he could see through that façade rather quickly.</span></p><p> <span>“Seriously?” Kenna shifted her gaze away from the cabinet she was currently looking at to meet his gaze before moving it back.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought you didn’t mind my music.” Came her calm response. She gave an aha when she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the grill, Kenna pulled it and its adaptor out before placing them on the counter above her. Dick crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the counter next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally yes, but you know I hate this guy. I just don’t understand your obsession with this Jesse McCarthey guy.” He spoke, glancing at her phone in distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, his name is Jesse McCartney. Two, almost every girl who grew up in the 2000’s swore they were going to marry him. So when you can serenade me like he does, I’ll take your argument into consideration but until then, it is invalid Richard.”  Kenna said, standing to her feet. She gave him a pointed look and all Dick could do was stare her down. He pushed himself from the counter and continued their staring war. Kenna pinched her eyebrows together, not planning to give him the satisfaction of winning. Dick on the other hand couldn’t help but find her angry glare extremely attractive. When they were younger, her glare could make him shake in fear. Now it was one of her most attractive qualities to him. He was betting that it had to do with his raging hormones or the feistiness of her personality. Probably both. At the mere thought of finding her attractive, Dick had to mentally kick himself. That was not something he should be thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither wanted to give up any ground but the contest was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, Kenna weaved around the counter and made her way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you make yourself useful and get out the bacon and stuff for French Toast.” She called over her shoulder. Dick did not give a response but she assumed he listened to her when she heard the fridge door open. She went to open the door but momentarily paused when she heard the song change abruptly to something different. Rolling her eyes, Kenna opened the door. The annoyed look on her visage disappeared when she saw who was at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you Alex.” Kenna gave the young boy a soft smile as he stared up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi Kenna!” The red headed boy stuttered, a deep blush warming his pale cheeks. At the mention of the boy’s name, Dick leaned over to counter to see who was at the door. His eyes slightly narrowed at the sight. It was obvious that the adolescent had a crush on the blonde. Either Kenna knew about the crush and just liked to tease the boy or she was completely oblivious. Dick was betting on the latter of the two. Kenna was great at seeing things in other people but when it came to things revolving around her, she lived up to the stereotype of being a blonde. It also didn’t help that Kenna was still clad in her pajamas which didn’t leave much to the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get Morty for you.” Kenna gave the shy the boy another smile and he frantically nodded his head. Kenna turned her head to whistle for the dog. Her eyes then caught a quick glimpse of Dicks annoyed expression. She raised her eyebrow in confusion but let it pass. Letting out a sharp whistle, Morty padded towards his master with a happy skip in his step. Once in range, Alex crouched down and clipped the leash he was holding to the dog’s collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I should be back in an hour or so.” The young boy stuttered, standing back up and giving a gentle tug on the leash to direct the dog. Kenna gave the boy one last smile and a wave of her hand as she closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick why do you look like you’re about to bite someone’s head off?” The female asked, her body making its way towards the kitchen. Dick did not grace her with a response, his eyes focused on separating the strips of bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid has a thing for you.” He finally responded, his cobalt eyes momentarily glancing to the side at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, he doesn’t.” The female denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in denial Blondie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dick, he’s like 13 or 14.” Dick placed the fork he had been using to turn the bacon on the counter and turned to face his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I remember what it was like to be a hormone induced pre-teen. Trust me, if I had a hot older girl living down the hall who lets me walk her dog, I would be over here every opportunity I could find.” Kenna felt the tips of her ears heat up before the rest of her face followed. He had just inadvertently called her hot. Dick had to bite his bottom lip to keep the smug grin from showing. He watched as she craned her head down to hide her face behind the curtain of her pale locks. She knew he was making fun of her but she also knew that a part of him found her attractive. He always had to get her flustered.  Making a quick decision, the short girl wedged herself between the cabinet and the male who was leaning against it. Her hands came up to push against his bicep to get him to vacate her kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up! Go sit down if you are going to laugh at me and be an asshat.” She stuttered, continuing to hide her blushing face from his view. The taller male put his hands up in surrender, enabling the females feeble attempt to push his form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright I’m going.” He gave a soft chuckled and moved around the kitchen isle to perch himself on the stool opposite side. He leaned his muscular arms on the counter, focusing his gaze on her fluid movements. Kenna had picked up the fork he had been previously using to continue monitoring the bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of crushes, when are you going to call Lori?” Kenna inquired, her eyes never leaving the crackling fat of the bacon. She thought this would be a clever way to fish for answers. Dick gave her a puzzled look, not understanding what she was asking. He didn’t have a crush. He was too old for something as childish as a crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lori, the gorgeous redhead that interrupted us to tell you that she's liked you since the beginning of the semester.” Kenna spoke, trying very hard to keep the bite from her words. The interaction between the three college students had happened last week and had been on the young woman's mind. The sheer confidence that the redhead had astounded the blonde. Kenna and Dick had been standing in the courtyard of Gotham University talking in hushed words about their vigilante lives. Lori had taken it upon herself to march over to the pair and introduce herself. Kenna tried hard, very hard not to be offended by the female's advances towards her companion. Her presence was completely ignored as Dicks attention was stolen away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up to meet Dicks eyes, Kenna quickly searched his expression for the answer she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I call her?” Dick inquired. He then moved to push himself from the stool and made his way into the kitchen. Kenna scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, questioning why he was in the kitchen and why he wouldn’t be calling the other female. When he moved towards the coffee maker, she understood one of her questions. Kenna made the move to scrape the bacon into the warming tray below the grill before turning around fully to face the male. Her finger came up to tuck one of her bangs behind her ear before crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Because she's exactly your type.” She commented, eyes following his movements as he pulled her galaxy mug and a blue mug from the cabinet. He took one glance at her as he moved to put the caramel flavored coffee grounds into the coffee filter he had already pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My type? I don’t have a type.” Kenna couldn’t help but scoff at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I find that hard to believe. Barbara, Lydia and Sherri and now Lori.” Dick then turned his full attention away from the process of brewing coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia seriously? I was in middle school and had a small, miniscule crush on her. As for Sherri, I went on one date with her and it was maybe the most uncomfortable date I have ever been on.” He pointed out, taking a moment to shudder at the thought of the overly handsy girl he had been on a date with. Kenna could only roll her eyes and let out a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, gorgeous women flock to you like you are an oasis in the desert. I swear some elegantly beautiful alien could fall out of the sky tomorrow and by the end of the day, she would somehow be sucking your face.” It seemed like a ridiculous notion but that's how she felt about him sometimes. He could be both charming and captivating without trying. It drew her to him like a magnet but she wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick raised an eyebrow, not really understanding where this conversation was coming from. His cobalt orbs analysed her body language. He knew she was trying to come off as teasing but he knew her well enough to know that she was trying to hide her insecurities. She always compared herself to other women, especially the ones that showed interest in him. It was something he hoped she would have learned to stop doing. Sighing through his nose, Dick turned and moved towards the fridge. He didn’t want to talk about girls right now. He just wanted to enjoy the morning with her. His hand grasped the handle and pulled the fridge door open. He then made a move to grab her french vanilla creamer on the bottom shelf on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you started your sessions with the new therapist. How’s that going?” He asked, letting the fridge door close on its own. He placed the creamer on the granite counter and looked at her in his peripheral. He had thought it was time to change the subject but he was curious about her progress. Kenna wasn’t completely surprised that he had changed the subject. She knew she was being too territorial when it wasn’t her place. What she was not expecting was for him to bring up her sessions. Awkwardly clearing her throat, Kenna moved her hand to retuck her bang behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, it’s going well. I really like her. She upped my dosage a bit and said that it would help with the panic attacks. She also gave me some new techniques to help during the attacks. Naming streets where I grew up or name different colored things I see in a room.” She softly spoke, accepting the cup Dick was handing her. It was warm and a comforting smell wafted into her nose. He had made it the way she liked it which brought a small smile to her lips. This was a touchy subject for her and he knew it. She had spent the past five years fighting her invisible demons before her suffering was finally called out. It took a lot of convincing but Dinah was able to get Kenna to commit to seeing a colleague of hers. At first Kenna was sceptical. This worked well for others but what was the guarantee that it would work for her? But after a couple of sessions, Kenna could see the benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That's good, I was worried that it would scare you off. Do you think you are making any progress?” Dick asked, taking a sip of his own dirty bean water before placing it on the counter. His fingers sought out hers and he linked them together. Kenna gave him a tiny smile, her eyes shifting down to their linked fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah I think so. She got me to admit that I’m proud of myself and where I’m at in my life without using a self deprecating joke afterwards. I was kinda emotional and I wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it.” At her admittance, Dick let out a soft sigh. He then gently tugged her hand, gesturing for her to come close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carefully hugged her to his body. Kenna let him pull her to him, strategically moving her hand to avoid spilling her coffee on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be proud of yourself McKenna. I’m happy that you are finally feeling like you have some control of how you are feeling. If I’m honest, there was a time where your mental state worried me but now you seem to be getting a hang of it.” He spoke with certainty. She really had been making progress in bettering herself and he was proud of her. Kenna pulled away from the hug to set her mug on the counter next to him before burying her nose into the crook of his neck. The two stood in each other’s arms for a little, breakfast forgotten as they enjoyed the tranquil moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard from M’gann and Connor yet?” She mumbled quietly, turning her head to rest against his chest. Her friends were another thing that had been occupying her thoughts. Shifting once more, Dick shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I still haven’t heard from them yet.” Came his soft reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like them being so far from home.” She spoke. Dick sighed through his nose and moved his head to rest against the top of hers. He too worried about the group but he couldn’t dwell on it. Worrying would not bring them back safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Me either Ken.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The feeling of being rematerialized brought Kenna back to her senses. She took a step out of the Zeta tube and closed the phone booth door behind her. She then took the moment to straighten the grey Beatles shirt she was wearing under her black leather jacket. Her feet carried her out of the abandoned alleyway. Once she stepped foot on the sidewalk, the teen noticed the hustle and bustle of the streets. Life always seemed so simple in a college town. Old lady’s crossed the streets with their grocery bags, students striding towards the halls where their classes were. Taking in the fresh air, Kenna closed her eyes. The atmosphere was just so calming. Opening her eyes, the female caught the sight of her destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet moved towards the crosswalk, coming to a stop with the other pedestrians who were waiting. She did not wait long for the light to change. Kenna walked with the flow of the others civilians around her as she made her way to the diner across the street. The closer she got, the giddier she became. Once she reached the front of the door, Kenna opened the door and warm air rushed her face. It blew her bangs from her face but did not move her fishtail braids. Instead of waiting like a first time customer, Kenna sought out the person she was looking for. When she caught the glimpse of golden locks in a ponytail, Kenna smiled and made her way to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon love.” She spoke, coming up to the back of the booth Artemis was sitting at. Kenna took a moment to wrap her arms around the back of Artemis neck and gave her an affectionate squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that meeting at four means that we are having a dinner date not a lunch date.” Artemis teased, focusing her grey orbs on her companion. Kenna gave a chuckle as she took off her purse and slid into the booth on the opposite side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semantics. Besides if Wallace is going to ditch you to write a paper then it’s my job to steal you away. Which reminds me I am paying this time. We take turns.” Kenna spoke, pointing her finger at the other blonde. Last time she was going to pay but Artemis had slipped her card to the waiter before Kenna had the chance. Artemis let a smirk cross her face before raising her hands in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either girl could speak once more, a tall figure came to stand at the edge of their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Kyle and I will be your waiter. Can I get you ladies started with some drinks?” He spoke with an upbeat tone, his green eyes shifting between each female. His eyes then came to focus back on Kenna. Artemis took a moment to shake her head at her friend's obliviousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take an unsweet iced tea.” Artemis spoke. Kenna glanced at her friend before turning back to the waiter with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a strawberry lemonade please?” She politely asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I will get those to you as quickly as possible. Are you ready to order?” Artemis and Kenna took one glance at each other, eyes having a silent conversation. Both girls came here enough times to know what they wanted without taking a look at the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the turkey and bacon BLT with fries.” Aretmis ordered, her fingers picking up the unopened menu. She handed the menu to the waiter and he turned to her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get the chicken tenders with fries as well?” She asked, also handing the handsome waiter her menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” He smiled, taking a moment to wink at Kenna before leaving. Once he was out of ear shot, Artemis let out a laugh. Kenna gave her friend an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing at?” She inquired. The older girl gave her friend a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so getting his number when we get the receipt.” She teased, folding her arms on the table. Kenna rolled her eyes at the older girls teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not, he was just being nice.” Came her retort as she leaned forward to gently slap the other female's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenna honey, you are so oblivious when it comes to guys who are clearly interested in you. Plus he is totally your type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a type.” Kenna denied, leaning back to rest against the cushy material. Artemis could only purse her lips, trying to contain her smug appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick, Connor.” Artemis spoke, suggestively raising her eyebrows. Kenna did not speak for a couple of seconds, proving the other female's point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I do have a type but Connor and I only kissed once!” Kenna defended, pointing her finger at the other blonde. Before Artemis could respond, cold drinks were placed in front of them. As quickly as he appeared, Kyle disappeared. Artemis gave the other girl a crooked smile as she stirred her drink before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you never told me what happened with Connor.” Kenna pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was upset about M’gann and La'gaan getting together and I was wallowing in self pity over Babs and Dick. One minute we are talking about how we are feeling about the couples and the next moment we’re kissing.” The teen admitted. Artemis could only snort at her friend's predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're telling me that you and Connor could have had a thing?” Artemis inquired. She had never really thought about Kenna with someone who wasn’t Dick. They had been together so many times it was hard to imagine Kenna having another romantic encounter. She knew Connor and Kenna had gotten really close over the years but it was still odd to hear that two may have had feelings for one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I admit that there may have been a time where I may have thought about trying things with Connor. No offense to La’gann but we both know Connor and M’gann are meant for each other, just like you and Wally. We may have contemplated things but in the end Connor and I are better off being really close friends.” Kenna let her words settle in the air. She was right, Connor and M’gann had too much history to not be with one another. Artemis let a sigh, her eyes watching Kenna absentmindedly stir her lemonade. Kenna just seemed to have bad luck when it came to love. Artemis was about to comment before Kenna quickly changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are classes going for you and Wally?” Kenna asked, leaning forward to take a long sip of her beverage. Artemis almost spoke out about the subject change but held her tongue. They were here to catch up on life and see each other. Both of their lives were so hectic that they agreed that they needed to cut out some time to spend with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really enjoying my Literature class this semester. I’m not a fan of writing rigorous papers but it comes with the territory. Wally’s doing really good in his classes. He still likes to try and debate with his professors but I think he’s enjoying this semester compared to last semester.” Before Kenna could respond, Kyle returned with both meals. Kenna would have looked at him when she said thank you but her eyes would not leave the crispy tenders and fries. It made her mouth water and she couldn’t wait to eat. He was soon gone again, leaving both girls to their meals. Kenna was quick to tear her chicken and dip it into the BBQ sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, does Wally use his speed to write papers?” Kenna asked, popping the fried food into her mouth. Artemis gave a chuckle as she popped a frie between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if he wants to break his new computer he just dropped five hundred bucks on.” Kenna snorted at her words. She could just imagine Wally’s rapid fingers flying across the keyboard only to wear out the keys after one paper. Her fingers picked up the ketchup bottle next to her before opening it with the click of the cap. She then squirted a good amount of the condiment into the basket before closing the bottle and placing it back down on the table. Kenna picked up a frie and swirled it in the tomato sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey can I ask you a question?” She asked. Artemis took a moment to wipe her mouth as she chewed her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you and Wally ever regret leaving the team?” It was a deep question that Artemis was not entirely prepared for. She glanced at her friend, noticing that she still had yet to place the frie in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there was a time where we doubted that we made the right decision, but looking back on it I think it was the right decision at the time for both of us.” Kenna nodded in understanding, her eyes not focusing on her best friend. She then popped the soaked frie into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask? Are you thinking about quitting?” Kenna’s lavender orbs soon shifted to meet grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I have just been thinking about my life lately. My place on the team, school, just where I am in life right now.” Came her thoughts. Artemis took a minute to study the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think leaving the team is a good choice for you Ken. You have too many important connections on the team that you need. Plus we both know that there is a part of you that is afraid that if you leave the team you will lose him.” They both knew who ‘him’ referred to neither girl would say his name. Kenna let out a sigh through her nose. The older girl was right, she was terrified that if she left then she would lose the people closest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for college, all I can say is if you are doubting it then that’s fine. College isn’t for everyone and you shouldn’t feel ashamed about that. Look, you have spent your life catering to everyone else because you are afraid to disappoint others. Live for yourself McKenna. If you don’t want to go to college then don’t. Do something that makes you happy. You are smart enough to be what you want to be. Try some new outlets and see what you are passionate about. I want to see artist Kenna or hell, even baker Kenna.” Kenna gave a small laugh at the last sentence. This is why she loved Artemis. The older blonde was never not encouraging her yet being blunt and honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, thanks.” She agreed. Artemis then lent forward and placed her hand on Kenna’s slightly smaller hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one here for you Kenna. Try to remember that. Besides, if you need a career I’m sure Ollie can find you a job in the company Miss Queen. He wouldn’t turn down his little princess.” Artemis teased, leaning back towards her side of the booth. Kenna could only roll her eyes at the other female jab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right I'm his little princess.” She retorted. Technically Artemis was right, she was a Queen. Sometimes she had forgotten her ‘new’ name. When Kenna had turned eighteen, Oliver and Dinah had surprised her with their wish to adopt her. All she could remember from that day was the constant tears of happiness. They had been the greatest parents she could have asked for and nothing was going to stop her from saying yes. Oliver and Dinah had hugged and cried with her. She knew they had accepted her years ago but nothing would crush the feeling of being wanted. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the familiar buzz of her phone. Placing the chuck of chicken she was holding into her mouth, Kenna quickly wiped her fingers on the napkin before fishing in her purse for her phone. Swiping her code on her phone, she tapped on the awaiting message. When she didn’t say anything, Artemis gave her a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Kenna didn’t immediately respond as she took a minute to absorb the info she had just received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Dick. He says M’gann, Connor and Gar returned from their mission. They know what happened with the missing sixteen hours.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Author’s Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn’t super exciting or action packed but I felt the need to delve in deeper as to how she has changed over the time gap, mainly her growth and changes with certain relationships. Also I have been waiting to use the Jesse McCartney joke since I started this story years ago. I know some people might not like the fourth wall break but I don’t care. Anyways, I know i’m not the best at writing but I hope that you all are enjoying this story. Please review, like and favorite. Thank you!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Guilt and Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Disclaimer: I don’t own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kenna and any other character I added</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One step at a time</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One foot in front of the other</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm gonna get through this one way or another</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cause I know it's warmer where you are</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cause no matter how far the view</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I still always look up to you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-One Step At A Time-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Four Years Strong</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was always something so serene about gazing up at the stars on a clear night. It’s peaceful and quiet, easy for one to get lost in thought when staring at the illuminated sky. Kenna couldn’t help but gaze above, a soft sigh leaving her lips. Her current thoughts focused on anything but the reason she was perched on top of this building in the cold February air. She was supposed to be on recon duty, but instead her brain was nowhere to be found. The past four months of her life had flown by in the blink of an eye. Thanksgiving and Christmas were nothing but a blur. She couldn’t even remember the last time she could coherently put the events of a day together. A series of one unfortunate event after another had happened in such a short amount of time. Firstly, due to her double life and the stress that came with it, Kenna had failed some of her fall courses. Next came the situation with the chemistry guy or better known as Xavier. Xavier was a handsome blond with green eyes that decided to sit next to Kenna. Being the social butterfly that he was, Kenna was caught off guard by his charm. She had even convinced herself that he was decent to talk to. What she did not expect was for him to ask her on a date only to stand her up at the italian restaurant they had planned to meet at. It was safe to say that she was a bit more bitter when it came to her love life. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing would compare to the shittiness that was the secret she was currently keeping from her brother. Around the second week of January, Kenna had gotten a panicked call from Melanie. It took a couple of minutes to calm down the sobbing girl before finding out that Mel was hurt. Her brother had been out of town at that time and Kenna knew that Mel was dealing with something on her own. Dropping what she had been doing, the blonde hastily made her way to her brother’s apartment. When she got there, Kenna found Mel crumpled on the white tile of the bathroom floor. The once pristine tile had become stained with red and brown. After quickly taking her to the hospital, the two females had found out that Mel had been in the early stages of pregnancy but had miscarried the embryo. Her niece or nephew would never get a chance to see the world. The news had hit both of them hard, Mel more than anyone. She had made Kenna promise not to tell Tommy what had occurred until she figured out the best way to deliver the news. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The icing on the cake then came when Kenna learned that Kaldur had turned to the light to mask the pain of losing his beloved. He had betrayed his loved ones and had become an enemy of the league. It just seemed like Kenna couldn’t get a break.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Siren.” A hand on her shoulder made Kenna snap her head back down and turned her gaze towards her mentor. Dinah had been analyzing the dead expression on her protege's face. Kenna had been lost in thought for over fifteen minutes now. Her eyes glossed over as she stared at the stars. Once her eyes met Dinah’s, Kenna felt a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You okay sweetheart? You seem really out of it.” Kenna could only blink, her eyes now focusing on the worried expression of her mentor. Kenna gave a nod once the question registered. She then turned her attention towards the rundown building across the dimly lit street. Shifting in her crouched position, Kenna peered over the concrete ledge.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah, sorry. It won’t happen again.” Came her mechanical answer. She then felt Dinah’s fingers slowly leave her shoulder. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Not that I’m complaining, but why isn’t GL here doing the recon? I thought the drug smuggling case was his?” Kenna commented, moving her fingers to pick up the grey binoculars at her feet. She brought them to her eyes to peer into the cracked windows across the street. So far, the gang had yet to show up for distribution. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“ He is doing something more important.” Dinah stated. Furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, Kenna removed the binoculars from her face. She turned to face her mother figure, her french braid swinging with the movement of her neck. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What's more important?” The woman inquired. Dinah could only sigh. She knew her significant others' whereabouts, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted Kenna to know. She knew that this information would just add to the stress that was already weighing on her adoptive daughter. Dinah was considering not relaying the information but then paused. McKenna was not a little girl anymore, she was an adult that didn’t need to be shielded from the hardships in life anymore. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He’s out looking for Roy. We pinpointed his location and we are going to go talk to him later tonight. You can come if you wish, but I doubt it will be pretty sweetheart. I know how much it hurt you when he left.” Dinah spoke, her baby blue orbs searching Kennas face for any sign of how she was feeling. At her words, Kenna closed her eyes in a grimace as she took a moment to let her feelings wash over her. The mention of Roy scrounged up painful memories from a rather dark part of her life. For a good part of a year, Kenna had been convinced to live with her adoptive parents. They had been worried about the way her mental state had been deteriorating. They never said it to her face but they were afraid of what she would do to herself if left alone. She had never felt like more of a burden then she did during that time. At the same time they were combating Roy’s heroin addiction. In the time spent in the Queen residence, Roy and Kenna had developed a dependant friendship with one another. It was an unexpected event that had occurred, but it seemed to be a life line for both parties. That being said until Roy disappeared one night. That had been over a year and a half ago and nobody had been able to get in contact with him since. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Opening her eyes once more, Kenna focused her attention on anything but Dinah. She knew her mentor had a knack for reading her in her vulnerable moments. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How bad is he?” She asked. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Not good sweetheart. He’s run down, strung out and I don’t think he has taken proper care of himself in a long while.”  Her mother figures words hit a chord in her heart. She hadn’t been able to see the signs back then, for she was too caught up in her own self depreciation. He had needed someone in his corner and she at one thought it had been her but she was wrong. She couldn’t be what he needed in a dark part of his life and it always made her feel guilty. At one point she had learned to accept that Roy was never going to come back. In all honesty, she hadn’t properly thought about Roy in a year. Kenna had gotten good at distracting herself from the guilt, but every now again she would find herself thinking about how she had basically abandoned someone close to her by not looking for him. Making her decision, Kenna shifted her eyes to meet the calm blue of her mother figure.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll go.” Dinah couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in surprise at the young girl's response. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you sure? Kenna you don’t have to force yourself into a situation that you are uncomfortable with.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I have to Dinah. He must feel like he was abandoned and he needs to know that I’m one of the people who care about him. It’s the least I can do for him now.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Kenna? What are you doing here?” It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who wanted to talk some sense into the rough archer. Kenna took a moment to glance at the company she had just stumbled upon. She knew that Dinah and Ollie would be there to talk to Roy but she was not expecting Jim, Dick or Wally. Her eyes shifted between each person before giving Jim a small smile and moving towards her boys. The elder redhead gave her a smile in return before making his way toward Dinah to catch up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You guys aren’t the only ones who give a shit about him you know.” Came her soft reply as she stepped into the waiting arms of her favorite ginger. Wally hugged the girl tightly, making sure to give her temple a small kiss. Kenna relished in the hug, for she had not seen Wally in ages. Granted she hadn’t seen any of them in ages. She had gotten very good at isolating herself over the past couple of months.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Missed you cupcake. You need to get hold of Artemis, she gets worried when she doesn’t hear from you. We both do.” Wally spoke fondly to the blonde. He could feel her hug him tighter as she sighed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I know, I’m sorry. Life has been so overwhelming recently that I haven’t been able to be responsible for myself let alone other people. I know I have been ghosting you guys but I just needed to take sometime to myself. It wasn’t my intention to make any of you guys worry.” Kenna spoke, pulling away from Wally to turn her attention to the male beside him. Most of all she had lost contact with Dick. She hadn’t seen him properly since his birthday seeing as she had been trying to distance herself from him and her feelings. Kenna looked into his masked eyes to silently ask him a question. Truth be told, the distancing she had done from him had only made her miss him even more. Dick took one look into her eyes to understand what she was asking. Without giving it much thought, Dick’s hand shot out and grabbed her dainty fingers to pull her body towards him. Kenna couldn’t help but let herself melt into the boy's arms as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. He always managed to dissolve all of her anxieties and worries whenever he held her close.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m glad you’re okay Blondie.” He spoke softly, making sure that only she could hear the low timber of his voice. She couldn’t help but let out a small sniffle at his words. At that moment, she couldn’t help but feel many emotions crash on her all at once. Everything Kenna had been holding in for a while had hit her like a freight train as she tried to keep them from gushing out in waves.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry.” The blonde meekly replied, trying to bury herself deeper into Dicks arms. Kenna didn’t have to say anything but that for him to know what she meant. She was sorry for being emotional, for worrying him and for not coming to him when she felt like she was sinking. Dick gave her one last squeeze to let her know he was there for her.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown to both adults, Wally watched the way his best friends interacted. The connection between them had not faded since they were teenagers. They remained pillars in each other's lives and still had yet to express their love for one another. Kenna’s feelings were obvious, she wore her heart on her sleeves. Dick on the other hand did not. To strangers, the two seemed like they were nothing but very close friends, but to someone who had seen the experiences they had struggled through together, there was no doubt that Dick loved the short blonde. She meant more to him then he would ever admit to anyone. Wally couldn’t help but look upon his friends with a somber look. No matter how hard they tried, neither person could get out of their own way. One day, Wally hoped that they would finally give themselves the chance to be happy with one another.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kenna gave Dick one last squeeze before slowly separating from the embrace. Although they were no longer embraced, Kenna stuck close to black haired male. He made her feel less anxious about the situation they were all in. She brought her right hand up to rub her left arm to generate some friction to keep her warm. The new design for her winter uniform kept her warm when she was fighting but on this particular night, the air nipped at her cold flesh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Be honest guys, is this actually going to work?” The female inquired, taking a moment to glance at the city life around her.  Both males shrugged at her question. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t know Ken. Roy’s always been stubborn. Who really knows if he’s going to listen to us?” Wally responded, his gloved hands buried deep into his jacket pockets once more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He’s a lot like you in that sense.” Dick cut in, earning a small glare from the woman next to him. She didn’t want to admit it but Dick was right, he’s always right when it came to her. It was one of the characteristics she shared with the archer that gave them both common ground and arguments at the same time. Kenna crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. She didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news but she wanted to go into this situation with a realistic view. The chances of Roy taking their words to heart and making a step towards change was slim at best.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t want to be that person but is this really our place? The only people who could possibly connect with how he’s feeling is Jim and Connor. We don’t know what it feels like to think you are an imposter living someone else's life.” Her words hun in the air for a few moments. No one spoke as they recollected their thoughts. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“McKenna don’t take this personally but if you feel that way, why did you come? What do you expect to achieve here?” Dick softly asked, eyes flickering below his mask to gage her reaction. He was met with wide eyes and a shocked expression. That was not the response she was expecting. Did she really belong here? What did she think she could achieve by being here? To see if he was okay? Help him? Or was it a selfish wish to relieve her guilt? Kenna had never asked herself that question before and in turn began to doubt the nature of her feelings for the red headed archer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before she could ever remotely come to an answer, the figures on the roof were quickly motioned to hide. It was time. Hidden in the shadows, the group caught sight of Roy on the next building. A quick look out of her peripherals, Kenna caught a glimpse of her adoptive father. He hid himself like the others, waiting for his moment. A loud thud noise was soon heard and then was quickly followed by the high pitched screech of the string of a bow against the cable lines. Kenna grimaced as she watched Roy lose his foot the second he touched the roof. The red clad hero tumbled across the cement of the roof before coming to a stop with a pained groan.. He then focused his masked eyes on the green boots before him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oliver could only stare down at his former partner before offering to help him up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey Roy, need a hand?” He asked. Roy gritted his teeth as he smacked Oliver's hand away. He struggled a bit but was able to make his way to his feet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No.” He grumbled out but was soon cut off by another voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We think you do.” Roy quickly snapped his head to see Dick emerge from the shadows only to be trailed by Wally and then Kenna. Dinah and Jim also took this as the moment to show themselves. Kenna came to stand between her adoptive mother and best friend. Her eyes couldn’t help observe every detail of the person before her. Roy looked worse than she had ever seen him. Sunken skin around his masked eyes proved the lack of sleep. His greasy locks of hair and patchy facial hair showed the lack of hygiene. The worst of it was his body. He looked emaciated with pale, sickly skin. All he did was remind her of a wounded animal. This was not the Roy she had come to know and care about.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I have nothing to say to any of you. Nothing to explain and nothing to justify.” Roy spat, bedding down to pick up his bow before rapidly turning to run away. What he did not expect was for everyone to catch a glimpse of the stack of money strapped to his belt. For this point forward, Kenna could feel the rage radiant of her father figure from where she stood. This was not something Oliver would take lightly. In one quick motion, the green archer reached out and pulled the money from its place.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nothing?” Oliver accused with disappointment. He held the money up to Roy’s face as if to throw his lie back. Roy spun around when he felt the cash slip from its restraint against the small of his back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It’s not what it looks like. I mean that store owner won’t miss it. He offered me a reward anyway.” The archer defended. He soon took an aggressive approach. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Besides I deserve it. That guy wouldn’t have any money if I didn’t step in.” He all but snarled. His attention was soon directed towards the speedster.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Dude, are you even listening to yourself?” Wally chastised, appalled that his former friend would sink so low. Roy gritted his teeth before abruptly snatching the money from Oliver's hand. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Look I need it. I need to find Speedy, the original Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive. Especially when the rest of you have all given up.”  He growled, gripping the green paper in his clenched hand. And that was it. That was why he was falling apart. The guilt of not finding the original Roy Harper was eating at him and probably had been for years. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Letting out a sigh, Dinah soft steps moved towards the male. She gently put her gloved hand on his shoulder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Roy I know you feel lost, but that doesn’t mean you are alone.” Roy took one glance at the hand before glaring at the older woman.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not the one who’s lost.” He said, steeping away and turning around. Kenna could tell Dinah was getting frustrated with the clones' lack of cooperation. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“When was the last time you trained? The last time you slept?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t even start. I am in the best shape of my life.” Kenna normally would have snorted but didn’t find it in herself to. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh really?” Dinah sneered, quickly bringing her leg up for a roundhouse kick to Roy’s face. The archer was sluggish to respond but still managed to avoid getting hit. He then took a step back to avoid the punches she threw at him next. Each punch sent him closer to the edge of the building. When his heels hit the roof edge, Roys body tipped back at the loss of his center of gravity. Dinah was quick to grab the fabric of his uniform and bring their faces close together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Best shape of my life my ass. That was me holding back, way back.” She snarled before letting him stumble back. Her demeanor soon shifted to a soft, more empathetic approach. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Roy you used to treat your body like a temple but now…” She watched him fall to his knees before he interrupted her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“My body’s no temple. It’s a complete knock off, a clone.” He spat, his eyes focused on the rough texture below him. The sound of footsteps caused him to look up towards the green archer once again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Roy come back to Star City. It will be just like old times. You and me training, fighting crime, just hanging out.” Oliver was not expecting for Roy to get into his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You are confused. Probably thinking of the other guy. The original guy you stopped looking for. I’m just…” It was Roy’s turn to be interrupted as he pushed past his former mentor. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We get it, you’re a clone! But you are not the only clone on this rooftop. I personally get what it’s like to come to terms with being a copy of someone else. That’s why I gave up my identity as Guardian, so that I could figure out who Jim Harper is supposed to be.” Jim said, moving closer to the other clone. So far this whole intervention thing was not panning out. Kenna hoped that Jim would be able to talk some sense into the other male. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s not the only thing you gave up.” Somehow everything came back to the original Roy Harper.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You know we both spent years looking for the original speedy aswell as everyone else. We never found him because the Light didn’t keep him alive. It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He’s dead brother, which is more of a reason that you have to live, to honor him.” Roy took a moment to let his speech sink in. His resolve was slowly but surely crumbling. Sighing in defeat, Roy took a seat on an air conditioning unit. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m whelmed by all the attention.” He lightly sassed, his shoulder sagging towards the ground. Glancing up, he focused his glare on the remaining group on the roof. Dick and Wally hadn’t really said anything while Kenna had said nothing at all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you doing here anyway West? I thought you ditched the hero game.” He snipped, trying to get a jab in towards the speedster. Wally took his tone with a grain of salt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ditching the game doesn’t mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the ‘original Roy’ again, let's face the facts, he was never our friend.” Wally pointed out, his hands gesturing as he spoke. Dick took this opportunity to add his two cents.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We’ve all done the math, speedy was abducted before any of us met.” Dick sober tone caught Kenna off guard. She turned her attention to the two boys next to her. In the midst of all this arguing, Kenna had forgotten that her boys had grown up with him. They had spent a good part of their childhood and early teens experiencing hero life together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You are the one we trained beside, fought besides. You are the only ‘you’ we know.” Her eyes then shifted back to look at the clone. He seemed to actually be listening to others. Maybe this was a sign they were all looking for.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just because you are a clone with anger management issues doesn’t change that.” Dick added.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Seriously, have you met Superboy?” Wally snorted, placing his hands on his hips. Just when Kenna thought things were heading in a positive direction, that got flipped on his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you done yet. You wanna save someone’s soul? Go make Kaldur see the light. What I hear, he needs course correcting but leave me out. Write me off or don’t.” Roy’s eerily calm voice pierced through the air as Roy shoved his way through Dick and Wally. He had delivered a low blow and was about to leave with the last words. Seconds away from escaping, Kenna finally found her voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Red.” She called, causing the archer to halt his movements. They stood in silence for what felt like hours before Roy let out a dry chuckle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m honestly surprised you went that long without adding in. Got something to say short stuff?” He taunted, looking over his shoulder to glance at the quiet female.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Is it really so hard to understand that people care about you, regardless if you are a clone or not.” She asked softly, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. At her words, Roy slowly turned around to face her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Care about me? Is that what you’re claiming? Are you sure you aren’t just here to unload your baggage on me Kenna? You can’t possibly be here because you think that you can get rid of that guilt that's eating you alive every time you think about me?” Everyone watched her flinch at his words, for it cut her deep. Dick clenched his teeth together, moving a step closer to the blonde as Wally let out an outburst.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Dude that is low and uncalled for, even for you.” He yelled, taking a step towards the archer with rage.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wally stop.” She spoke, her hand coming out to grab his arm in an attempt to make him stop. Wally looked at her in confusion, not understanding why she would just let him say things about her like that. Kenna slowly let her grasp go and took a few steps towards her former friend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re right. You are right about it all. I did unload my baggage onto you when you were in the same fragile state I was in.” She paused in her step to stare intently at the male as she spoke. He held a shocked expression for he was not anticipating her agreement. He fully expected for her to deny his claims and defend herself but then the thought crossed his mind. That may have been what fourteen year old Kenna but the girl he had come to know had grown into someone who accepted her faults, almost to an extreme.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Red I honestly thought you were getting better, and I thought that if you could get better then I could get better. I thought that if someone who felt as low as me could see the light then maybe, I had a chance.” Her somber words matched the glassy look in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the people who had seen her struggles, the people who spent so much time worrying about her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But that was selfish and naive of me. You needed someone to be there for you. I thought I was that person, but then you left.” Her lavender orbs shifted back to meet his masked ones.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry Roy. I’m so sorry for not being the pillar you needed. I know that won’t make things better but you need to know that I would choose you. If getting the original Roy back meant losing you in the process, I wouldn’t bat an eye. I would pick you every time. I just wanted you to know that.” Her words stunned them all. Kenna waited for a response, any kind of response but all she got was silence. Without saying a word, Roy turned and leaped off the building. Once he was gone, Kenna felt the air escape her lungs. She willed herself not to cry, as her bottom lip trembled. She could feel the sob in her chest, wanting to escape and she quickly turned around to try and escape the situation. She was met with a strong chest and arms clutching her to a body. Dick hugged her trembling form, well aware that if he let go, she would crumble under the weight of the situation. Kenna hid herself in Dicks chest, trying desperately to not let her emotions consume her. She soon felt another hand rub the upper part of her back with a soothing motion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m so sorry cupcake.” Wally’s somber words did nothing dull the guilt and sadness she was feeling. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Come on Kenna, I’ll take you home.” Dick soothed, placing a lingering kiss on the top of her head. She could only nod, for she was afraid of making a sound. This was not how it was supposed to go.  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Author's Note: So hi........ It's been a while. I know most of you are annoyed and wondering where I have been for a while. All I can say is I'm sorry for disappearing and I hope you can forgive me. It's been really hard as of late and I had to step away from a lot of things, so I hope you haven't gotten me and my story . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's super short but I wanted to focus on somethings that happened during the five year gap. I'm going to try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. So I thought of something to keep me motivated to write and feel connected to you. I think going forward. I figured I would ask you guys a question each chapter. So what is your favorite characteristic about Kenna? Okay enough of me. Please like and review and I hope to talk to all of you soon:)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>